Unlimited Blade Works II
by Taroro
Summary: Secuela de "Unlimited Blade Works". El hijo de Emiya Shirou y de Tohsaka Rin, (Tokiomi Emiya) es obligado a participar en la guerra por el Santo Grial. Mientras, Shirou y Rin viajan a Alemania para visitar a la familia Einzbern y de ese modo, conocer alguna manera para detener las futuras guerras por el Santo Grial.
1. Capitulo 1 – Día 0

**Nota (15-01-2013): Importante.**

**Primero:** El personaje principal de este Fic, es el hijo de Shirou y Rin. (Tokiomi Emiya)

**Segundo:** Este Fanfic es una transición a un segundo Fanfic llamado "Unlimited Blade Works III". En el cual, Emiya Shirou será el personaje Principal y con ese fic, finalizara la historia. (Aunque todo depende, voy a dejar algunos detalles por si se me da esa posibilidad y las ganas, puedo dejar una conclusión abierta y hacer otro fic mas... quizás... quizás... si me da el cuero y el ocio...)

**Nota del autor (16/05/2013): **Voy a corregir algunas cosas del Fic y luego lo continuaré, disculpen el largo periodo de vacaciones que me tomé.

**Nota del autor (02/07/2013): **El Fic continuará el 17 de agosto, ¿De que año?, no se sabe, pero está entre este año y el otro.

-o-

**Resumen:** Secuela de "Unlimited Blade Works". El hijo de Emiya Shirou y de Tohsaka Rin, (Emiya Tokiomi) es obligado a participar en la guerra por el Santo Grial en contra de su voluntad, por alguien que clama venganza en contra de Shirou. Shirou y Rin han decidido criarlo como un hijo y no como un mago, Por lo que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir en la guerra son escasas al no tener conocimientos de magia ni saber cómo abrir sus circuitos mágicos.

En contraparte, Shirou y Rin viajan a Alemania al recibir la información de un compañero de Shirou donde le revelan la localización del castillo de los Einzbern en Alemania. Buscaran alguna manera de detener las futuras guerras por el Santo Grial para que no vuelva haber alguna catástrofe similar a la que sucedió hace 35 años y que en la batalla no se vuelva a derramar sangre de gente inocente solo porque fueron testigos de alguna lucha entre Servant.

-o-

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capítulo I** – día 0 – Vida difícil.

.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba sentado. Sus sentidos se estaban apagando lentamente. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con fuerza de voluntad, trataba de abrirlos, pero el sueño era cada vez más duro con él.

_""… estoy muy cansado… solo cinco minutos más… el cuerpo me pesa… y no pude… descansar… solo dormitaré… cinco minutos… y me… incorporaré… al trabajo… solo… cinco… minutos…""_

Solo podía sentir la brisa que cruzaba la sala y el olor tan variado del local. A pesar del ruido del ambiente, logró contenerlo hasta casi llegar al sueño profundo.

Un anciano de cabellera gris; delgado y con una cara arrugada que infería más edad de la que tenía, decidió sentarse cerca de la mesa donde estaba el joven. Lo miraba durante un rato. Un poco enfadado golpeó la mesa.

— ¡Emiya!, deja de descansar, tu turno aún no termina y necesito que sigas lavando los platos, se están apilando cada vez más y Ayame no puede encargarse de eso ya que tiene que cocinar. — Dijo, estaba enfadado.

Con cara de extenuado trataba de responder. Pero el cansancio le atacaba constantemente.

— Anoche no pude dormir bien… hubo una discusión en casa, mis padres me hablaron durante horas sobre cosas y situaciones que no logré entender. Ignoraron el hecho de que tenía que trabajar este día ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?

— Comprendo que estés cansado, pero esto es un negocio pequeño y en este día tenemos más clientela que en días anteriores. Pronto hablaremos de lo que te ocurrió en la noche de ayer. En el mueble de la cocina tenemos un poco de café, no sé si tenemos azúcar pero sírvete y lávate la cara con agua para que vuelvas al trabajo. — Dijo, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la mesa.

El anciano hizo un giro para volver a la barra a atender a los clientes. El local era un restaurante sencillo y humilde, no tenían muchas mesas ni sillas. La gente prefería sentarse alrededor de la barra.

Tokiomi caminaba hasta al lugar para prepararse el café. La cocinera estaba ahí, preparando los platos de comida que le había encargado el anciano para los clientes. Era una mujer de pelo largo y negro castaño, robusta pero no al borde de la exageración, era la hija del jefe del local. Le gustaba molestar a Tokiomi para ver sus reacciones, sus enfados y sus contra respuestas, le resultaba casi como un deporte para quitarse el estrés.

— Toki, ¿Por qué traes cara de que te hayan castrado sin anestesia? —. Dijo Aihara en un tono jocoso.

— Estoy cansado Aihara, no pude dormir ayer. — Respondió Tokiomi. Sentía que tal vez, Aihara lo comprendería solo por esta vez. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

— Te he dicho muchas veces que ver porno toda la noche te hace daño. Tienes que dejar de ser un pajero compulsivo.

La cocinera terminó la frase con una risa burlona llevándose la mano derecha a la cara tratando de evitar que viera su risa aunque su intención era todo lo contrario. Observaba de manera atenta a Tokiomi. Con cara de pocos amigos, guiado más por el cansancio que por la incomodidad de la broma, frunciendo el ceño giraba su cara como movimiento de rechazo.

— Agh, tú y tus chistes ridículos Aihara. ¿Puedes dedicarte a cocinar? No me siento bien como para recibir burlas de solteronas de treinta años. — Tokiomi lo dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

La cara de la cocinera palideció y lo miraba fijamente sin apartar la mirada. Una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Aihara era que la llamaran solterona, pasaron unos minutos y la cocinera seguía mirándolo fijamente casi sin pestañear. Nervioso por la situación, sabía que había cometido un error, enfadarla era sentenciar un día de tortura en el trabajo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Por favor… me pones nervioso… — Replicó dubitativo, intentando apaciguar la irritación de Aihara.

Su mirada seguía pegada al joven. Casi no pestañaba debido al enfado.

— Mocoso malcriado, no vuelvas a decir esas mentiras. Solo tengo 27 años y soy soltera por voluntad propia y no por que no tenga pretendientes.

Tokiomi Emiya pensaba — _"" ¿Crees que alguien te va a creer? Incluso pienso que eres una solterona amargada y además de eso eres virgen.""_ — Pero su réplica fue.

— Claro que si… solo bromeaba… lo siento Aihara.

Esbozaba una risa nerviosa. Sabía que si cruzaba el límite entre las bromas aceptables y las bromas incomodas, ese día iba a ser una tortura a pesar de que había mucho trabajo, Aihara seguramente se ingeniería de alguna forma para molestarlo.

La mirada acusatoria de la cocinera terminó de manera precipitada, ya que tenía unas ollas en la cocina calentándose y estaban expulsando humo, por lo que Tokiomi aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse del lugar. Se demoró un poco en encontrar el tarro, tomó de la alacena el café que le había ofrecido el anciano. Tokiomi Emiya miraba fijamente los paquetes de cinco kilos de azúcar, pensando que sería un error abrirlo solo para echarle unas cucharadas a su café.

— Aihara ¿Tienes un poco de azúcar en algún frasco o en un paquete abierto? — Preguntó mientras miraba los paquetes de azúcar.

— No. Lo siento Toki pero no tengo. Además estoy demasiado ocupada despegando los restos de comida que se quemaron por tu culpa. — Aihara respondió con una voz suave.

La cara de Emiya reflejaba decepción. Decidido, se preparó el café. Bebió de el a pesar de no contener azúcar, el sabor amargo del café lo sacudió por completo pero un sorbo fue suficiente para despertarlo.

La cocinera lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Está bueno el café? — Le dijo observando con atención la cara de disgusto que tenía Emiya al haber probado el café amargo sin azúcar.

Ella sacaba un frasco y lo alzaba, agitándolo de lado a lado.

— Aquí está el azúcar, tomate el café y vete que tengo mucho trabajo en la cocina y mi padre no puede seguir acarreando los platos él solo.

— Gracias Aihara. — Replicó Tokiomi mientras pensaba _""Por nada""_

La cocinera bajaba la mirada constantemente y siguió limpiando las ollas sin contestar a las falsas palabras de agradecimiento de Tokiomi.

Al dar las ocho de la noche en punto. Aún quedaban algunos pocos clientes en el local, mientras terminaban su comida el anciano cerraba el local y colocaba el letrero de "cerrado", luego de cerrar el local, caminaba hacia la cocina para conversar con Emiya.

— Ahora que hemos terminado de trabajar, cuéntame. ¿Por qué se generó esa discusión en…?

La conversación se detuvo abruptamente seguida de un grito del anciano hacia su hija.

— ¡Ayame! Ve a cobrar a los clientes que quedan mientras hablo con este chico. — Dijo el anciano. Con una voz fuerte y firme.

La cocinera estaba atenta y quería escuchar la conversación. Resignada, se retiró de la cocina para caminar hacia la barra y cobrarle a los clientes que seguían comiendo en el local.

— Ahora sí, cuéntame que sucedió en esa discusión.

El rostro de Emiya reflejaba una cara de preocupación y hubo un momento de silencio. Trataba de comenzar su relato sobre lo que sucedió en la noche de ayer con un tono de decepción.

— Mis padres… estaban discutiendo sobre varias cosas… pero eran incoherentes. Querían que me fuera de la casa por un tiempo a otra ciudad, habían alquilado una habitación en la ciudad de Sapporo. Me negué rotundamente, no quiero alejarme del lugar en el que he vivido toda mi vida sin ninguna razón, en ese momento noté que se preocuparon más de la cuenta y me dijeron que si me sucedía algo extraño y necesitaba ayuda había un sótano en donde encontraría algunas cosas necesarias. No me explicaron lo que había en ese lugar, solo me dijeron que era importante y cuando estuviera en problemas lo ocupara. Me llevaron hasta el sótano, llevo toda mi vida en esa casa y nunca supe de la existencia de esa habitación subterránea. Traté de levantar la escotilla pero no pude, estaba muy pesada. ¿Cómo me pueden pedir que levante la escotilla de un sótano si es tan pesada que ni yo puedo abrirla? Me dijeron que cuando llegara el momento sabría qué hacer. La verdad, no entiendo nada y todo esto empieza a confundirme…

El anciano miraba al joven algo confundido con su relato.

— Intenta conversar con ellos. Que te expliquen qué es lo que pasa y por qué quieren que te vayas de la casa. — Le expresó con un poco de caridad.

Tokiomi Emiya devolvió la mirada al anciano.

— No puedo… me echaron de la casa. Tengo las maletas en el maletero del auto y algunas más en los asientos traseros. Están llenas de ropa, útiles de aseo y otras tonterías. Además se han ido de la casa cerrándola con llave… — Se acomodó en la mesa, llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de frustración.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El anciano sorprendido exclamó. — ¿Pero es que tu familia está loca? ¿Cómo pueden echarte de la casa sin darte una explicación lógica antes de eso?… Dios… Mira, yo no puedo darte alojo en mi casa, no tenemos una habitación libre pero conozco a una persona que te puede arrendar una. Es una casa grande con muchas habitaciones, la dueña de esa casa es viuda. Su marido murió en un accidente de tránsito, por lo que se dedicó a arrendar las habitaciones sobrantes de esa casa. Es una buena persona y seguramente te va a hacer un buen precio. Dile que vienes de parte mía.

— Gracias. Trataré de pasarme por allá. — Sus manos aun apoyaban a su cara, las bajaba lentamente para acomodarse mejor en la silla. Sentía que de algún modo el jefe le estaba solucionando un problema grande.

El anciano se levantaba con dificultad de la silla. Fue hasta un mueble que estaba cerca del pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la barra del restaurante. Sacaba dentro de un cajón un cuaderno y un lápiz y comenzaba a anotar. Arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito la dirección y se la dio al joven.

— Esta es la dirección. Espérame un momento, la voy a llamar para preguntarle si tiene una habitación disponible.

El anciano caminó hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del mueble de dónde sacó el cuaderno y el lápiz. Comenzaba a marcar el número mientras esperaba a que le contestaran.

— Hola señora Daishi. Tengo un problema, le explico. Un trabajador de mi restaurante lo echaron de su casa por un problema familiar. Me preguntaba si de casualidad le sobra una habitación, es un buen chico y no le causara problemas.

El silencio se hizo presente. Seguramente la señora Daishi estaba contestándole pero la réplica se hacía demasiado larga. Cada segundo que transcurría Tokiomi pensaba que no habría una habitación, que tendría que dormir en el auto o que tendría que pedirle a su amigo alojo. Su mente empezaba a imaginarse situaciones diversas, hasta que el silencio llegó a su fin y el anciano comenzaba a hablar.

— Gracias señora Daishi. Le comunicare la noticia, seguramente se alegrara de escucharla.

Un suspiro de alivio. Había encontrado una habitación sin mayores problemas gracias al anciano,Tora Aihara. Sus temores se desvanecieron, agradeciéndole al anciano, recogía sus cosas para salir del local y poner fin a su día laboral.

Eran las nueve de la noche con diez minutos. Comenzaba a hacer frio. A paso lento caminaba hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta y dejaba sus pertenencias en los asientos de atrás del coche. Era un auto antiguo, un Susuki Maruti. Le costó barato ya que tenía algunos desperfectos, como por ejemplo la puerta derecha de atrás tenia rota la manilla por lo que no se podía abrir y no tenía ventana en la puerta del copiloto, los antiguos dueños suplantaron la ventana por nailon, no quedaba estéticamente bien pero servía para proteger al auto del viento. A pesar de los desperfectos, era un buen auto, no daba problemas mecánicos y el único inconveniente era la rueda derecha de adelante que se desinflaba un poco más rápido que las demás ruedas.

Tokiomi se preparaba para encender el motor del auto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. El tono de marcado era el de su amigo de la infancia, Tetsuo Ryuudou. Buscaba el celular en el bolsillo hasta que logró alcanzarlo, marcaba el botón para contestarle a su amigo.

— Tokiomi. Escúchame, acércate más al teléfono que no puedo hablar muy fuerte. Necesito que me vengas a buscar, es urgente. Estoy en la prefectura de Miyama en la escuela Homurahara Gakuen cuatro casas a la derecha. Te sabrás ubicar bien… — Rápidamente. Tetsuo respondió sin vacilar. Se notaba en su voz el nerviosismo.

— Tetsuo. ¿Qué diablos te…?

No le dio tiempo para preguntarle qué es lo que estaba pasando. Tetsuo cortó la llamada.

— Joder… ¿en qué diablos está pensando? ¿Y esa dirección, como me voy a ubicar? — fastidiado. Tokiomi guardó su celular y se limpió el sudor de su cara con la mano izquierda.

Tokiomi Emiya Encendía el motor del automóvil y emprendía el viaje. La división entre la prefectura de Miyama y la de Shinto se mantenía. Todavía existían las casas tradicionales y las casas extranjeras, era un bonito detalle observar las diferencias entre los dos tipos de casas, convertían a la ciudad en un lugar turístico interesante para la gente de Japón y del extranjero. Mientras conducía su mente divagaba entre diferentes pensamientos.

Al llegar a la escuela trataba de ubicarse. Al principio estaba confundido, no sabía si su amigo le había dado mal la indicación por lo que decidió que iba a probar desde la puerta principal de la escuela y desde ahí, iba a contar las cuatro casas hacia la derecha. Dio un rodeo para ubicarse correctamente en la calle y comenzó su camino contando las casas. Intentaba estacionar al frente de una casa pintada de café. Tenía un patio diminuto con un árbol grande y un pequeño árbol que parecía plantado hace poco. Había un auto estacionado en frente de la casa por lo que Tokiomi tuvo que estacionar un poco más adelante. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y agarró su celular, buscaba en la agenda el número de Ryuudou para llamarlo.

"El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible o no existe", el celular de Ryuudou estaba apagado, el nerviosismo acompañaba a Emiya. Él no sabía si estaba en la casa equivocada o si algo le había sucedido a su amigo, decidió esperar con el celular encendido.

Pasaron diez minutos y el celular comenzaba a sonar, Tokiomi apretó el botón para contestar la llamada.

— Tokiomi. ¿Dónde carajos estas? Estoy en una situación desesperada, ahora el tipo se está bañando pero está a punto de terminar. No veo a tu auto. — Tetsuo estaba desesperado, se notaba la inquietud en su voz.

— ¿Estas en la casa de un tipo bañándose? ¿Estas ejerciendo de prostituta?

— Anda a que te coja un burro. No estoy para bromas, donde tienes el auto Tokiomi. — Dijo disgustado.

Tokiomi Emiya observaba los detalles del auto que estaba enfrente de la casa en la que se suponía, estaba Tetsuo.

— ¿Ves un auto de color blanco? Es un sedán, no veo la marca pero creo que es información suficiente, está al frente de la casa en la que estas atrapado. No pude estacionar por culpa de ese auto.

— Sí… — Respondió Tetsuo mientras se asomaba a la ventana viendo al vehículo señalado. — Lo veo. Es el auto del vejete. Voy a tratar de salir por la ventana, ten el motor encendido. — Replicó en un tono nervioso y dubitativo.

— ¿Por la ventan…?

Tetsuo Ryuudou cortó la llamada antes de que Tokiomi le pudiera preguntar.

Tokiomi Emiya vigilaba la ventana pero no veía acción alguna. Pasaban los minutos hasta que al fin logró ver algo. Era la figura de una mujer, no se veía bien por la oscuridad de la noche. La figura estaba cerca de esas ventanas que se abren levantándolas hacia arriba, era una mujer con los pechos al aire, con una larga cabellera y pechos exuberantes que desesperada levantó la ventana. Otra figura se asomaba lentamente, era Tetsuo.

La ventana se iluminaba. Alguien prendió la luz y se escuchaba un grito de furia. Aquella persona alzaba la voz completamente enfadado.

— ¡Quien eres tu imbécil! ¡Zorra hija de puta, me has engañado! ¡A ti imbécil te voy a matar!

Tokiomi Emiya, Desesperado desenganchaba el freno de mano y abrió la puerta del auto. Tetsuo corrió con los pantalones a medio cerrar, solo con los calzoncillos y sin camisa. El hombre salió por la misma ventana y levantó un palo de madera que sujetaba al árbol recién plantado de su jardín, con más rabia que fuerza rompiendo al pequeño árbol.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar hijo de puta!

Lanzó con fuerza el palo de madera, el auto logró partir pero no fue suficiente. Recibió el impacto de la madera en la parte de atrás rompiendo los vidrios traseros.

— ¡Hijo de puta!, ¡Mi auto! — Tokiomi Gritó con rabia al escuchar el estruendo de los vidrios resquebrajándose. El auto que tanto trabajo le costó en ese restaurante ahora recibía otro daño más.

— Acelera maldita sea, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de arrancar de este lugar. — Tetsuo se lo dijo asustado.

Tokiomi aceleraba todo lo que pudo. El camino no estaba muy despejado por lo que decidió guiarse por vías poco conocidas para evitar atochamientos que podrían imposibilitar la huida.

Pasaron unos minutos. Alejados ya de la casa de la mujer y del hombre enfurecido. Tokiomi recordaba que no todo había sido un éxito, su auto había quedado con una hendidura y la ventana trasera estaba destrozada.

Alejados ya del peligro. El frio se hacía presente y Tetsuo comenzaba a temblar, la ventana destrozada dejaba entrar al frio y congelado aire de la noche.

Tokiomi Emiya se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba Tetsuo.

— Puedes coger algo de ropa en las maletas que están en los asientos de atrás. Trata de buscar algo.

— Gracias amigo. — Le respondió mientras trataba de apaciguar el frio refregándose las manos en su cuerpo.

Tetsuo comenzaba a buscar algo de ropa. Encontró una polera verde y un jersey polar de color café.

Al mirar hacia atrás con el espejo retrovisor para hacer una maniobra, veía el destrozo que le provocó el palo de madera.

— Mi auto…— Dijo en un tono de frustración.

— No te preocupes. Luego le podrás poner más nailon, un nailon más, un nailon menos, no hace la diferencia, sigue siendo un auto de mierda. — Tetsuo replicó de manera irónica.

Le dio una mirada llena de rabia y luego se recompuso para devolver la mirada al camino.

— Me vas a pagar los daños, ¡¿me oyes?!

— De acuerdo… no tengo mucho dinero pero luego veré lo que hago y como lo consigo. Por cierto, este no es el camino hacia mi casa. ¿A dónde vamos Tokiomi?

— Tú me vas a acompañar y me ayudaras a mudarme. — Le respondió un poco irritado.

Tetsuo estaba sorprendido al recibir semejante información de golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué te vas a mudar? Pero si iba todo bien la última vez que fui a tu casa. Era un ambiente agradable y se notaba que te querían mucho. Esto es una joda. ¿Verdad?

Con un tono un poco enfadado, Tokiomi objetaba a lo que había dicho Tetsuo.

— No es una joda. Es la verdad, Tetsuo.

Tetsuo Ryuudou miraba maliciosamente a Tokiomi y le replicaba de manera burlesca.

— ¡Ah! Comprendo. Te rebelaste, dejaste de ser una niña mimada para decirle al mundo. ¡Mírenme! Soy una putilla, ahora soy libre. Dejé a mi mami y papi y ahora vuelo libre como un pajarillo. Te felicito por tu hazaña.

— Me echaron de la casa… — Respondió con tristeza a la burla de Tetsuo. — Todo ocurrió tan rápido y no sé cuál es la verdadera razón de por qué me pidieron que abandonara mi hogar.

— Lo siento… No sabía que el asunto era más grave. Voy a ayudarte, pero antes dime donde queda el lugar al que quieres ir. — Tetsuo trató de responder de una manera comprensiva al ver que había metido la pata.

Tokiomi Emiya se llevaba su mano izquierda al bolsillo del anorak mientras que con la derecha conducía. Buscaba el papel que el anciano le había anotado la dirección de la residencia.

— Toma. Aquí está la dirección, queda un poco lejos pero vale la pena. Desde ahora será mi hogar.

Tetsuo tomó el papel y vio que estaba escrita la dirección, se sorprendió al leer la dirección.

— ¿Lejos? ¿De verdad? Pero si esto queda demasiado lejos. ¡Esta al norte, en la prefectura de Shinto!

— Lo sé. Pero no tengo muchas opciones… Puedo dormir en el auto pero es incómodo. La otra opción que estoy barajando es que tú me des alojo en tu casa pero no me gusta ser una carga. Además mi jefe se dio el tiempo de conversar con la arrendataria, me dio su número y dirección. No puedo tirar su gentileza a la basura.

— Comprendo… de acuerdo. Vamos a tu nuevo hogar.

Hubo un momento de silencio extendido en el viaje hasta que Tetsuo intentaba romper ese silencio.

— Vaya basura de auto ¿Por qué no le compras una radio por lo menos?

— El dinero escasea, Tetsuo. Además mis padres me dijeron que no podía malgastar el dinero si no era necesario.

— Es increíble que tus padres hayan gastado el dinero de toda la generación de los Tohsaka.

Tokiomi se lo pensaba un poco antes de continuar la conversación.

— Sí. Tampoco me lo creo. Me dicen que fue un cúmulo de errores en negocios y acciones que al final fallaron con las crisis económicas. Algo debería quedar pero me dicen que es poco lo que tienen, a pesar de ello me han dado una buena cantidad de dinero y me dijeron que ocupara solo lo necesario, que no me las gastara en cosas banales.

El tiempo del viaje se hizo corto. Eran más de las diez de la noche. Llegaron a la residencia, más que una casa parecía un departamento, un amplio patio con tres coches estacionados, daba espacio para tres más. Decidido, Tokiomi estacionó el auto en uno de los tres cupos.

Un poco sorprendido, Tetsuo miraba la casa. Lo que más le asombraba de la casa era el estacionamiento. Era raro que una casa tuviera un estacionamiento tan grande en esta ciudad.

— Creo que me he equivocado. Pensaba que este lugar iba a ser una ratonera, para ser tu nuevo hogar esta de lujo. Tienes suerte, Tokiomi.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la residencia. Era una casa imponente de dos pisos, desde afuera se veían muchas ventanas por lo que se podía intuir que eran de las habitaciones de los pensionistas. Tokiomi tocaba a la puerta con los nudillos de su puño, nadie contestó.

Tocaba la puerta con los nudillos otra vez, pero esta vez Tokiomi exclamaba.

— ¡Señora Daishi! ¡Soy yo! ¡El señor Aihara la llamó para preguntarle si tenía una habitación libre!

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. Se escuchaba el ruido de la perilla de la puerta girando, una anciana de estatura mediana y robusta salía a recibir a Tokiomi y a Tetsuo.

— Ah. Eres tu muchachito. Tora me llamó hace unos 15 minutos atrás preguntando si habías llegado. Ese viejo cascarrabias te tiene mucho cariño, eres muy afortunado.

Un poco avergonzado y a la vez contento, Tokiomi Emiya no sabía que le podía contestar. Así que prefirió decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin pensarlo demasiado.

— Me alegro de que el señor Aihara se preocupe por mí. Es una buena persona, si no fuera por él, quizás estaría durmiendo en el auto en este momento.

La señora Daichi los hizo pasar. La casa por dentro era acogedora, aunque un poco oscura, carecía de iluminación. Si se seguía el camino recto desde la puerta se llegaban hacia las escaleras, las escaleras obviamente llevaban hacia el segundo piso. Si desde la puerta se iba hacia la derecha, había unas habitaciones, ahí vivían algunos pensionados y estaba la habitación de la dueña de la casa, se notaba más grande que las demás habitaciones desde la distancia.

— Pronto tendrás tiempo para conocer a la gente que vive aquí, jovencito. Son todas buenas personas, a veces cuando quiero arreglar la casa, pintarla o limpiarla, ellos me ayudan, eso me alegra mucho. — La anciana sonreía a menudo y hablaba en un tono amable y amistoso.

— Listo, subamos al segundo piso, arriba esta su habitación.

Se incorporaron a la marcha, caminaron hasta el segundo piso.

— Aquí está la llave, esta es tu habitación. Disfruta tu estancia en esta residencia, estaré abajo por si me necesitas.

Tokiomi y Tetsuo inspeccionaban la habitación.

— Sabes una cosa Tokiomi. Retiro lo dicho, es una ratonera… no estaba equivocado.

La habitación era un poco oscura a pesar de que las luces estaban prendidas; las paredes estaban descoloridas por la humedad, telas de arañas en los rincones de la habitación. Había un futon, una pequeña mesa, un mueble y un armario. La habitación no era pequeña pero era deprimente, Tokiomi mostraba un poco de decepción.

— Ya… yo creo que es lo mejor que podría conseguir. Vamos al auto para traer el equipaje a la habitación y terminar con este jodido día de una vez.

El acarreo del equipaje hacia la habitación se hizo en un corto periodo de tiempo, cuando terminaron eran más de las once de la noche. Decidieron sentarse alrededor de la pequeña mesa para conversar, mientras tomaban unas bebidas en latas que habían comprado en el viaje camino a la residencia.

— Sabes… me preguntaba ¿Cómo te metiste en todo este embrollo?

Tetsuo comenzaba a explicarle la situación.

— Bueno, lo típico. La señora Chiba estaba llorando por una fuerte discusión que tuvo con su marido, ella estaba sola y sentada en un banco en el parque. Me acerqué y conversamos y así fue como me la ligué.

— Espera ¿Dices que te la ligaste, aprovechándote de que ella estaba en un momento de tristeza?

— Tal como lo oíste. Una mujer con las defensas bajas siempre es una buena presa. Comenzamos una especie de relación… rápida, Express, abierta claramente. Fue bueno mientras duró.

Tetsuo esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa, sabia de que iba toda la conversación, pero no quería pensar mucho sobre eso.

— ¿Comprendes el problema en el que has metido a esa mujer?...

— ¿Qué problema? No te entiendo, Tokiomi.

— Tetsuo, no puedes tomar a la ligera tus acciones. Esa mujer podría estar en un grave problema. El tipo estaba descontrolado, pudo haberla herido o algo peor. Esto ocurrió porque tú te aprovechaste de las circunstancias, ¿lo comprendes?

Tetsuo Ryuudou miraba a Tokiomi, estaba molesto con él porque pensaba que se estaba metiendo en algo que no le incumbía en absoluto.

— Yo solo le di a esa mujer lo que quería. Ese tipo no la satisfacía y además le pegaba. ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? Además, el problema es de ella, no mío.

El tono de la conversación cambió. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

— Ese es el puto problema. Ves a las mujeres como si fueran un objeto. Después de que consiguieras tú objetivo las dejas a su suerte sin importar lo que les sucederá, tienes que entender que la vida no es así, no es simplemente largarte del lugar y dejar todos los problemas tirados. Tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades y cambiar, este estilo de vida te va a perjudicar seriamente incluso puede llevarte a la muerte por imbécil.

— Espera un momento ¿Me llamas imbécil a mí? ¿Me dices que yo no asumo mis responsabilidades? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tu no asumes tus responsabilidades. En la secundaria. ¿Te acuerdas de Endo? Le dieron una paliza y tu estuviste ahí, tú lo metiste en el lío y más encima no le contaste a nadie más. Eres un cobarde que además no fue capaz de decirle a la policía lo que viste, ni siquiera se lo dijiste a tus padres. ¿Me hablas de que yo evado mis responsabilidades? Hay muchos sucesos y situaciones que evadiste descaradamente, dejaste tus estudios para dedicarte a trabajar en ese restaurante de mala muerte a pesar de que tus padres querían que continuaras tus estudios en la universidad y en vez de eso decidiste continuar tu vida como un vago. ¡No me vuelvas a hablar de mis responsabilidades, tú no tienes derecho a hablar de lo que yo hago!

Tokiomi bajaba la mirada y confuso replicaba.

— Yo… no sabes lo de Endo… fue un error… jamás pensé que le pudiera suceder algo así… tenía miedo… y los estudios… no pude…

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, los ánimos estaban enrarecidos. Un largo periodo de silencio inundo la habitación, como siempre, Tetsuo rompía esa barrera tratando de enderezar la conversación y para olvidar la discusión de antes.

— Mira… cambiemos de tema. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tipo raro? El Friki que llevaba un sombrero café, un abrigo de color negro que le llegaba casi hasta los zapatos y que nos hablaba sobre la magia.

Triste aún, las heridas en Tokiomi se abrieron. Trataba de seguir con la conversación, de alguna manera también quería olvidarse de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron.

— Si… mañana es el día en que nos pidió que quedáramos con él, para que nos enseñara su tontería sobre la magia. Dijo algo sobre el Santo Grial y no le entendí mucho. Ese tipo está listo para el manicomio, por no decir que cada vez que me mira parece que quisiera enterrarme un cuchillo en la espalda.

Tetsuo se rio de solo recordar la cara que puso el supuesto friki al escuchar el apellido Emiya.

— Exacto. Que te parece si mañana vamos al lugar en que nos pidió que asistiéramos para reírnos un rato de él y de su supuesta magia, como es domingo creo que tendrás el día libre, a no ser que el viejo del restaurante te quiera sobreexplotar y tengas que ir a trabajar ese día.

— Mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar, no tendré problemas.

Tokiomi Emiya se paraba de su asiento. Miraba a Tetsuo, en cierto modo era una mirada de cansancio debido al exceso de trabajo y al no haber descansado bien.

— Vamos. Te tengo que ir a dejar a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde y necesito descansar.

— De acuerdo, vamos. — Replicó Tetsuo dándole la razón ya que el también sentía la carga del día en sus hombros.

Bajaron las escaleras, recorrieron el salón hasta la puerta. Caminaron hacia el auto y entraron, la noche estaba fría y el cielo nublado. Tokiomi encendió el motor del auto, mirando el espejo retrovisor por si había algún obstáculo. Retrocedía con confianza y se incorporaba a la calle. El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, casi no hubo tema de conversación salvo algunas bromas o charlas sin importancias. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, había pocas personas y de autos ni hablar. Tokiomi detuvo el automóvil cerca de una montaña con largas escaleras que llevaban directamente hacia un templo, quedaba justo en el camino hacia la casa de Tetsuo.

— ¿De verdad tu padre quería convertirse en un monje tibetano o algo así?

Tetsuo no le hizo mucho caso, eso se lo había contado como una anécdota y sin detalles. Contemplaba con interés las largas escaleras del templo que alguna vez habían sido de su familia.

— Si… Mi padre tenía un voto de castidad para entrar a ese templo. Anteriormente era de nuestra familia, el famoso templo Ryuudouji. Mi abuelo era el sacerdote supremo, sucedieron muchas cosas en su juventud y si no hubieran sucedido, yo no hubiera nacido. — Contestó mientras seguía observando el pequeño bosque entrecortado por las largas escaleras que conducían al templo.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba interesado levemente por el relato. Más que nada porque era algo que Tetsuo le había contado a medias y siempre se quedó con la curiosidad de saber la historia detrás de eso.

— ¿Pero cómo conoció tu padre a tu madre si él quería ser un monje? — Preguntó.

— Bueno… mi madre nunca quiso hablar de eso. Mi padre me contaba que el hermano de mi madre… ¿Cómo se llamaba?… creo que algo de Shichiro, Shin o Shinyi, no lo recuerdo. Él la golpeaba sin ningún motivo alguno. Ella frecuentaba mucho a tu padre porque eran amigos pero cuando se enteró de que su gran amigo tenía una relación con su amiga, decidió dejar de visitarlos para no intervenir en la relación de ellos dos. No sé cómo se las arreglaba decía mi padre pero extrañamente los golpes del hermano de mi madre ya no eran físicos si no, psicológicos y eso la afectaba más. Un día mí padre la encontró en la calle llorando desconsoladamente. La llevó a su casa para tratar de calmarla, ellos ya se conocían de antes pero no entablaban conversación. Desde ese día comenzaron a relacionarse cada día más y así es como se conocieron. Mi padre le dio alojó en su casa, tuvieron muchos problemas con su familia, pero como mi madre había cumplido la mayoría de edad no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar su marcha. Cuento corto; se casaron, tuvieron un hijo, le pusieron Tetsuo y fin… o eso es lo que me han contado. Creo que lo mejor es que continuemos, me está entrando sueño.

Tokiomi encendía el motor del auto para retomar el viaje mientras pensaba en la historia que le contó su amigo, él vivía con sus abuelos, su padre y su madre.

— Hemos llegado. Recuerda devolverme la ropa mañana.

— No hay problema. Mañana sin falta, nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Día 0

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capítulo II** – Día 0 – Extra. "El vuelo hacia Alemania"

.

Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto de ciudad Fuyuki, esperando la señal para viajar a Alemania. Por dentro era una gran instalación llevada por un pasillo de gran anchura y a los costados había algunas filas de asientos. En la mitad estaba la puerta de salida del aeropuerto. La instalación era de dos pisos y un gran panel avisaba los destinos y las llegadas. La salida para el vuelo estaba puesta en amarilla, era a las diez y media de la mañana. Ellos estaban sentados, esperando con paciencia, Rin miraba a Shirou y le dijo con un poco de enfado.

— ¿De verdad crees que esto va a funcionar?

Shirou bajaba la mirada y con fuerza pero a la vez con comprensión, le trataba de contestar.

— Es lo que pienso. Fue duro encontrar información sobre los Einzbern. Según mi informante, tienen el lugar exacto del castillo en Alemania, ellos deben tener algo que pueda activar el Santo Grial. Estoy seguro que utilizan a los homunculus como catalizadores y de esa manera dan comienzo a la guerra. — Dijo Emiya. Mientras, se acomodaba en el asiento.

Si bien no sabían que Illyasviel Von Einzbern era un homunculus debido a su prematura muerte. Rin tenía conocimientos básicos sobre la guerra por el Santo Grial, por lo que ella sabía que debían usar alguna clase de caparazón para invocar al Santo Grial. Ella sabía que los Einzbern usaban homunculus en la guerra para convocar al Santo Grial.

— Shirou. El Santo Grial elige cuando va a materializarse, nadie puede usar un catalizador para convocarlo. Aún estamos a tiempo de revertir esta tonta idea… héroe de la justicia. — Replicó Rin, un poco irritada.

Shirou Emiya miraba con un poco de hastío a la burla de Rin. En cierto modo. Él había tenido participación en grandes hitos de la historia; logró evitar guerras, conflictos internos de países, recesiones, guerras civiles y dictaduras. Salvó a mucha gente. Pero las palabras de Archer, de su "yo" de otra línea de tiempo lo atacaban de manera intransigente, para salvar a una gran cantidad de personas, tuvo que sacrificar a otras, matarlas sin piedad. Junto con las palabras de Kiritsugu, lo perseguían, para salvar a las personas tenía que hacer sacrificios, no todas las personas pueden ser salvadas. A pesar de la gran carga emocional que llevaba dentro de sí, su familia lograba mantenerlo vivo, sus amigos, todas aquellas personas en las que podía confiar lograban mantenerlo cuerdo. Él no era Archer, no iba a traicionar sus ideales, pero iba a hacer lo posible por salvarlos a todos, que lo llamaran "Héroe de la justicia" lo exasperaba ya que pensaba que no se merecía ese titulo y en cierto modo, Rin lo llamaba de esa manera cuando ella no estaba de acuerdo con él.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Shirou observaba el panel mirando la hora a cada minuto.

— Rin… no sé si estoy en lo correcto. Comprendo que el Santo Grial se materialice por voluntad propia, pero creo que debe haber alguna forma de detener todo esto. La familia Einzbern debe saber algo, de eso estoy seguro.

Rin Tohsaka desviaba la mirada hacia Shirou.

— Tampoco puedo comprender el comportamiento del Santo Grial. Antes, la guerra se realizaba cada setenta años, pero la última fue con diez años de diferencia respecto a su antecesora. Tal vez algo tuvo que ver Kirei, él pudo usar algo como catalizador pero… — Dijo Tohsaka. miró hacia el techo del aeropuerto, buscando un momento de inspiración para su teoría.

— ¿Pero?... — Preguntó Shirou.

— Pero también esta la posibilidad de que todo fuese una coincidencia, que el Santo Grial intentara materializarse en cualquier momento. El Santo Grial ha tenido anomalías, ha convocado espíritus heroicos que no deberían estar en la guerra y en este momento solo manejamos hipótesis.

Shirou se tomaba el mentón con la mano derecha. Echó un vistazo al panel, aún faltaba tiempo para que abordaran el avión.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que escucharon por los altos parlantes del aeropuerto, su vuelo iba a salir en 20 minutos, Rin tomó de la mano a Shirou y le preguntó.

— ¿Aún estas de acuerdo con esto, Shirou? — Tohsaka lo miraba, esperando a que reconsiderara su postura.

Shirou Emiya apretaba un poco la mano de Rin para luego soltarla lentamente. Miraba el panel del aeropuerto que daba los avisos de las rutas, los despegues y observaba el nombre del avión en el que iban a viajar, "Lufthansa". Después de un rato desvió la mirada hacia Rin y con confianza afirmó.

— Estoy seguro de esto Rin. — Se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente para quitarse el sudor.

Resignada, Rin veía como toda posibilidad para hacerlo recapacitar se esfumaba, no había vuelta atrás en la decisión de Shirou.

— No puedo hacer nada para convencerte. ¿Verdad? Pues bien… vamos. — Se llevó las dos manos a su regazo. Luego murmuraba en un tono de voz bajo que Shirou Emiya no pudo percibir. — Prometí a Archer que te cuidaría para que no te desvíes del camino.

Shirou y Rin se pararon del asiento del aeropuerto. Caminaron hasta una pequeña fila de gente que pasaba por la maquina de rayos X, dejando sus maletas en una especie de alfombrilla retráctil, luego de que inspeccionaran las maletas. Salieron del lugar y caminaban por un largo pasillo estrecho hasta llegar a una fila que estaba resguardada por guardias y que cada tanto miraban a Shirou con desconfianza.

Dentro de la sociedad contemporánea, se empezaba a forjar un héroe, una leyenda, el "héroe de la justicia". Nadie conocía su nombre, nadie sabía quien era, pero siempre aquella persona de cabellos rojos con tintes blancos estaba ahí, en eventos importantes en la historia. Lo fotografiaron muchas veces, lo grabaron con celulares, pero nadie sabía quién era. Odiado por algunos, admirado por otros y considerado como héroe para muchos, con dos grandes espadas, pero nadie sabía quién era. Solo era un secreto a voces y muchas veces considerado solo como una leyenda urbana, pero la gente tenia fe en que alguien estaba velando por su bien.


	3. Capitulo 3 – Día 1

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo III** – Día 1 – El inicio de la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Disassemble - (Breaking Bad Original Score)**

.**  
**

_""Una gran y ancha escalera en espiral nos conducía al segundo piso. Estábamos en la escuela Gakuen Hamurahaba. Endo, Tetsuo y yo subimos las anchas escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso del edificio. Conversábamos sobre temas sin importancias; el capítulo de anime que habíamos visto la noche anterior, el nuevo manga que estaba por salir, programas de televisión o todo sobre la J league de Futbol profesional. Siempre comentando temas sin importancia, vida sin importancia, temas sin importancia. Siempre es así en la secundaria, no hay nada interesante. Cuando eres pequeño todo lo que ves, sientes, tocas y escuchas es nuevo, el interés por conocerlo todo es mayor pero muchos de nosotros habíamos perdido el interés de las cosas, el interés del día a día, del descubrimiento, ya nada podía asombrarnos._

_Miré por la ventana, el día estaba nublado y la clase por el momento aburrida. El profesor dictaba la clase de matemáticas. No puse mucha atención, no estaba interesado en eso. Solo estudiaba para terminar la escuela. No tenía ninguna meta, ninguna proyección a futuro._

_Endo siempre nos contaba de sus nuevos amigos. Era gente rancia, mala, pero poco a poco nos convencía de que eran gente interesante. Nos trató de llevar a conocer a esas personas, solo el interés de conocer algo nuevo nos alentaba para semejante proeza, nos empujaba a conocer gente con otros pensamientos en que el sentido común indicaba que estaban mal. Junto con Tetsuo nunca dimos ese paso. Sabíamos que esa gente no era buena, a pesar del interés que nos generaba._

_Cada día que pasaba, Endo se alejaba cada vez más…""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

**.  
**

Ruidos de martillazos sonaban una y otra vez formando una especie de melodía sincronizada con pequeños intervalos en que el sonido de retumbo desaparecía, para dar paso a un silencio que se ocultaría pronto. Los ruidos del martillo retumbaban en la muralla.

Tokiomi despertaba desorientado. La discusión que tuvo con Tetsuo le hizo acordarse de Endo.

_""¿Dónde estoy?""_ Se preguntó luego de bostezar.

El ruido continuaba.

Tokiomi Emiya echaba una rápida mirada al lugar. Un poco asustado se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, su mente aun dormida no recordaba lo de la mudanza. Al final posó su mirada en las maletas tiradas en el suelo.

_""Lo recuerdo… creo que me tuve que mudar. Menuda suerte la mía ¿Por qué estas cosas me suceden solo a mí?""_

Los martillazos continuaban retumbando en las paredes. No era un ruido muy molesto pero para una persona que acababa de despertar era una pequeña tortura.

_""¿Quién es el desgraciado que martillea a estas horas de la mañana?""_

Enfadado se vestía rápidamente. Salió de la habitación para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ruidos y el retumbo de las paredes eran mayores en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Animado, tal vez por la desorientación mañanera que le produjo el despertar abruptamente, iba a reclamar.

Caminaba hacia la izquierda de su habitación, hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían los martillazos. Su mano se empuñaba y con fuerza tocó tres veces pero nadie respondía. Enfadado, alzaba la voz.

—Hola. ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! _""No sé por qué pregunto, si recién estaban martilleando con fuerza""._ Infirió en su pensamiento.

La puerta se abría lentamente, de ella se asomaba una persona calva de unos veinticinco a treinta años de edad. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la persona preguntaba.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Un poco intimidado por la presencia de aquella persona. Replicaba dubitativamente.

— Yo… recién me mude aquí y quería pedirle si puede… este… dejar de martillar. So, solo por un rato. Es que a estas horas de la mañana se me hace complicado volver a dormir.

El hombre un poco extrañado, solo miraba a Tokiomi un poco confundido.

— ¿A estas horas de la mañana? Pero si son las once y media del día. — Respondió con seguridad.

— ¡¿Once y media?! ¿En serio? — Sorprendido, Tokiomi replicó.

Sacó su teléfono celular para confirmar lo que le había dicho el hombre calvo. En efecto, incluso era más tarde. Eran más de las once y media.

_""Mierda… ""_

Resignado .Desviaba la mirada hacia una mesa de trabajo y un martillo con una bolsa de clavos sobre ella.

— Siga con lo que estaba haciendo y perdón por la molestia. — Se disculpó entendiendo que no podía reclamar por la hora.

El hombre calvo lo miraba un poco confuso.

Tokiomi volvió a su habitación pensando en la gran cantidad del día que había perdido. Su único día de descanso, de nada servían los lamentos. Trataba de ordenar su habitación; quitaba las telas de arañas que se encontraban en los rincones, apilaba las maletas a un costado, trataba de meter su ropa en el closet aunque tuvo que dejar algunas cosas en la maleta, no todo cabía en los muebles de la habitación.

Tokiomi tenía la intención de llamar a Tetsuo, para confirmar la hora en que iban a visitar a la persona que les habló sobre la magia. Claro, era solo un juego, estas cosas no existían y la única intención que tenían los dos era la de reírse un rato, escuchar la historia como si fuera un cuento de fantasía o algo así. El tono de marcado comenzaba a sonar.

— Tetsuo, hola granuja, como estas.

— Pues creo que bien, un poco cansado. Mi madre no me dejó dormir ya que primero me llamó a desayunar, para ella el desayuno es sagrado y todos tenemos que estar ahí. Se enoja si no le hacemos caso, no sé por qué razón, y luego pasó la aspiradora por toda la casa…

Mientras sostenía el teléfono con la mano derecha con la izquierda, trataba de despejarse. Aún estaba cansado a pesar de dormir tanto tiempo.

— Por cierto, Tetsuo. ¿Sabes a qué hora habíamos quedado en visitar al friki de la magia y esas estupideces?

— Sí. Creo que era a las ocho de la noche, no estoy seguro. El caso es que nos pidió que lleváramos una brocha, yo la llevo. Tokiomi, ¿No crees que todo esto sea extraño?

Emiya respondía un poco intrigado por lo que le había dicho recién su amigo.

— ¿Extraño, En qué sentido?

— En el sentido de llevar una brocha. Quizás nos haga usarla para invocar al demonio o hacer algún ritual satánico. — Replicó Tetsuo con cierta inquietud.

Tokiomi Emiya de forma burlona se rio de la suposición de Tetsuo.

— ¿Tú crees en esas cosas? ¿Demonios, ángeles y esas estupideces? ¿De verdad? Eres una nena asustadiza. — lo dijo en un tono jocoso, no se creía que a Tetsuo le preocuparan ese tipo de cosas.

Tetsuo Ryuudou estaba un poco molesto. Trataba de replicar ante la burla de Tokiomi.

— No te burles de mí. Tengo claro que esas cosas no existen, solo lo contaba como anécdota.

— Pues bien. Entonces te paso a buscar a las siete. — Dijo Tokiomi, tratando de cortar la llamada.

— De acuerdo. Nos vemos a esa hora.

El tono de desconectado se hizo presente nuevamente.

Tokiomi Emiya se sentó durante un rato en el futon pensando en trivialidades; en su nueva vida mientras estuviera en la residencia, el largo viaje que iba tener que hacer para llegar a su trabajo, bendito auto. Su pensamiento se detenía al volver a escuchar el ruido rimbombante del martillo golpeando la muralla.

El ruido del martillo volvía para quedarse.

_""Maldito calvo, pensé que había terminado de molestar con su estúpido martillo""_

Decidido. Dejaba la habitación. Bajaba las escaleras, para encontrarse de casualidad con la señora Daishi.

— Hola jovencito, cuénteme. ¿Ha dormido bien?

— Si, gracias por su preocupación.

La señora Daishi sonrió.

— Ven. Justo terminé de desayunar pero quedan algunos alimentos; cereales y leche, te gustara.

Tokiomi acompañaba a la señora Daichi hacia el comedor. Agradecido por su atención la miraba, ella se acercaba a una alacena cerca de la cocina. Había muchos muebles, algunos de ellos en la pared estaban sujetos con anclajes y placas que los sostenían, se notaban resistentes.

La señora Daishi sacaba de la alacena una caja de cereales. De la nevera sacaba una caja de leche, buscaba en los muebles que parecían pegados en la pared un tazón grande.

La señora Daishi fue hacia un mesón. Mescló todos los elementos y se lo llevaba a Tokiomi.

— De verdad le agradezco mucho la atención que me ha dado, pero no era necesario.

Tokiomi Emiya sonreía. La adaptación a su nuevo hogar no iba a ser tan difícil como él creía.

Después de desayunar. Notaba que el día estaba despejado, aunque aún quedaban algunas nubes, eran escasas pero en ocasiones se terciaban con el sol y lo tapaban dando una sensación de nubosidad. Caminaba hacia el auto. Reclinó el asiento del auto del conductor hacia atrás no sin antes percatarse de los vidrios traseros destrozados por la odisea de ayer.

_""Mi auto…""_ pensó Tokiomi con tristeza al ver su auto con la hendidura provocado por el enajenado que quería matar a su amigo con justificación.

Reparar el auto iba a salir caro. Los daños al comprarlo más los daños nuevos que se sumaron con el incidente de ayer. A pesar de todo tenía la confianza de que Ryuudou iba a disponer algo de dinero para pagarle el arreglo de la parte de atrás del auto, aun así se sentía frustrado. Miraba con tristeza la hendidura y la ventana rota.

El tiempo pasaba lento. El tedio se hacía presente y no había nada que hacer más que pasear por los pasillos de la residencia y conocer a los integrantes de ésta. Decidió coger unos cuantos billetes para cenar en algún local de comida.

Pasó un tiempo. Tokiomi miraba el reloj y la hora indicaba que eran las seis de la tarde con unos dieciséis minutos. Decidió que era tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar a Tetsuo. Fue a buscar su Anorak café para guardarlo en el auto, guardo su celular junto con el Anorak y se dirigía hacia el auto. El viaje comenzaba a ser más rápido que el del día anterior. Al llegar cerca del templo se dirigía hacia la calle en donde se ubicaba la casa de Tetsuo, estacionaba el auto y sacaba de la guantera del auto su celular. Comenzaba a llamar a su amigo.

— Listo, llegué. Estoy esperando afuera de tu casa.

Tetsuo replicó un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano?

— Sí. Temprano… ¿Temprano? Son casi las siete de la noche, sal pronto que me aburro esperándote.

— Espérame un momento.

— Esta bien, pero apurat… — Tetsuo le cortó la llamada antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

A Tokiomi le molestaba que le cortaran antes de tiempo, pero ya casi se le hacía común al llamar a Tetsuo.

Comenzaba a hacer frio. Tokiomi decidió después de un rato que ya era hora de ponerse el Anorak, guardaba su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos. Estaba a punto de reclinar el asiento para dormitar un poco cuando ve a su amigo salir de la casa.

— ¡Hey Tokiomi! Como va todo. Disculpa por la demora.

— Si… gracias por la disculpa. Ahora devuélveme el tiempo perdido.

— Claro, claro. Ya te los devolveré. Podrás utilizar los minutos que te daré para mirar fijamente una pared como siempre. — Con una risa burlona Tetsuo terminó su réplica.

_""Jódete""_ Pensó Tokiomi.

Tetsuo Ryuudou entraba al auto y Tokiomi encendió el motor.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la dirección, donde nos íbamos a reunir?

— Algo. Creo que era cerca del gran centro comercial de Ciudad Fuyuki.

— Vamos, pronto nos acordaremos.

Había muchas intersecciones en las calles camino al centro comercial. Se hacía difícil transitar de manera expedita, los semáforos paraban el viaje y el tráfico no amainaba y se hacía mayor cada vez más cerca del centro de Ciudad Fuyuki. El centro lo tenía todo; tiendas de diferentes tamaños, edificios hasta de 20 pisos, la zona cero que sucumbió por la catástrofe hace muchos años atrás ahora yacía por edificios nuevos construidos para hacer olvidar aquel trágico día; muchas zonas de regocijo, bares, lugares para el karaoke y pequeñas plazas para descansar. El centro estaba muy concurrido a esa hora.

— ¿Esta es la zona en la que teníamos que esperar al friki? — Preguntó Tetsuo un poco inseguro.

— Creo, no estoy seguro. Tendremos que esperar. — Tokiomi respondió dubitativo aun con la duda de si estaban en el lugar correcto o en el equivocado.

Estacionaron el auto cerca de una callejuela. Había mendigos arropados con mantas y ropa sucia, tenían un barril con el que habían improvisado una fogata. El ambiente era tétrico y deprimente. Tokiomi al ver esta situación comentaba con un poco de tristeza.

— Esto es horrible… pobre gente…

Tetsuo Ryuudou no hizo mucho caso. Entendía que los lamentos no servían de nada. Solo se limitó a mirar a los mendigos que trataban de buscar un refugio del frio.

Pasaban los minutos y aun no veían al friki del abrigo largo. El celular de Tokiomi empezó a sonar, había llegado un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Qué sucede Tokiomi?

Tokiomi Emiya se llevaba la mano hacia un bolsillo del Anorak sacando su celular.

— Esto es lo que sucede, me ha llegado un mensaje de texto.

En un tono irónico y de indiferencia, Tetsuo replicaba.

— Léelo. Estoy tan aburrido esperando que la impaciencia me mata por saber de quién es.

Tokiomi Emiya empezaba a leer el mensaje de texto.

_""Los estoy esperando, Hay una callejuela con unos mendigos y cruzando la calle hay una ferretería, los espero ahí.""_ Leyó el mensaje con estupor.

Un poco nervioso, Tokiomi guardaba su celular y le preguntaba a Tetsuo sobre el mensaje que recibió hace poco.

— ¿Tú le diste mi número de celular?

Tetsuo Ryuudou quedó un poco desconcertado por la pregunta, no entendía que es lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Número de celular a quién? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Tokiomi Emiya guardó silencio. Tal vez había conseguido el número de teléfono en esos libros gigantes donde guardan los números telefónicos o tal vez se lo dijo y no lo recordaba, pero si se lo había dicho, entonces tendría que tener el número telefónico del friki guardado en la agenda del celular. Daba lo mismo. Se preparaba mentalmente para aceptar el hecho de que le dio su número telefónico sin que le diera el de él.

— ¿Tokiomi? ¿Sucede algo? — Tetsuo preguntó un poco preocupado al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amigo.

— Nada. Bajémonos del auto, nos debe estar esperando. Crucemos la calle y esperemos en esa ferretería de ahí.

Tokiomi Emiya señalaba con el dedo el negocio. Ambos se bajaron del auto, Tokiomi miraba rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la calle para ver si lo encontraban. Había algunas personas cruzando la calle pero nadie con el aspecto similar al que buscaban. Cruzaron la calle esperando ver al sujeto pero no lo encontraron, no divisaron a nadie parecido a él.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Fate/Stay Night OST The Footsteps of Ruin**

.**  
**

Pasaron algunos minutos y se abría la puerta de un local de comida que estaba cerca de la ferretería. Ambos no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban mirando a los mendigos mientras estos trataban de escapar del frio agolpándose al barril en llamas. Una voz un poco grave, apática y que reflejaba un tono de narcisismo se hizo presente.

— Ustedes son los jóvenes con potencial a los que he convocado, me alegro de que vinieran.

El hombre de aspecto delgado; un gran abrigo café lo cubría hasta sus rodillas, pantalón negro y zapatos café oscuro. Llevaba un sombrero largo que intentaba ocultar su cabello. Trataba de dar con un tono de voz amable, no era lo suyo, se notaba que fingía en la forma de entonar y que en pasajes de su frase nacía su voz narcisista y de tono apático. Llevaba una bolsa en su mano y que parecía contener un tarro junto a otras cosas aunque la forma de la bolsa era amorfa por lo que no se podía saber con exactitud si traía algo más.

— Aquí estamos. Dijimos que vendríamos y aquí nos tienes. ¿Cierto Tokiomi?

— Si, por cierto. Usted no nos ha dicho su nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Un poco extrañado por la pregunta, trataba de contestarles.

— ¿Mi nombre?... pueden llamarme…

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un rato. Tetsuo al ver que aquella persona trataba de ocultar su identidad. Intentaba ridiculizarlo para ver si reaccionaba dando su verdadero nombre.

— Que tal si te llamamos "el señor del abrigo negro".

Tetsuo Ryuudou le dio una mirada cómplice a Tokiomi, logró entenderlo por lo que le seguía el juego.

— Ese no es un buen nombre. "El friki de la magia tal vez". ¿Se te ocurre otro nombre?, Tetsuo.

— No lo sé. ¿El señor X?, suena bien.

— Pues mal. Andas bastante bajo de imaginación, que te parece… Mmm… "Don M" por lo misterioso.

El hombre bastante incómodo y molesto, replicaba a los comentarios hechos por Tokiomi y Tetsuo.

— Pueden llamarme como quieran. Esa no es la razón de por qué les he pedido que vinieran. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Se dirigieron hacia la callejuela donde se encontraban los vagabundos. Cuando estaban pasando cerca de ellos. El hombre soltó la bolsa, extendía su brazo y empuño la mano. Un fuerte puñetazo cruzaba en la cara de uno de los mendigos que estaba cerca rompiéndole la nariz, con la mano izquierda agarraba a otro mendigo que confuso no logró salir del lugar y le insertaba otro puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Perplejos, Tokiomi Emiya y Tetsuo Ryuudou, con terror solo observaron lo que hacía el hombre sin arriesgarse a detenerlo. En un alcance de ira, de una patada botaba el barril y un montón de hojas de diario y cartones calcinados y otros a medio encender cubrieron parte de la callejuela.

— Putos vagos de mierda, los odio. Ensucian mi ciudad con su estúpida presencia.

El hombre comenzaba a reír de manera desaforada. Los otros vagos dubitativos al momento de la escena, si pensaron en atacar, después de la risa del demente decidieron correr. Algunos de ellos tomaron al vago que recibió el puñetazo con su cara sangrando. Estaba noqueado, se lo llevaron junto a ellos. El que recibió el puñetazo en el estómago lograba correr pero con las manos en su estómago tratando de contener el dolor, expelía sangre de su boca en momentos y dejaba manchas rojas en la callejuela.

Tokiomi y Tetsuo aún permanecían perplejos ante semejante escena, Tokiomi sorprendido y asustado, tratando de recomponerse se llevaba las manos a la cara y se las refregaba en ella, queriendo despertar de este mal sueño.

— Creo que… yo me largo de aquí. — Tokiomi lo dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

El hombre sacaba una pistola antigua de 9mm y replicaba.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas?, ¿no teníamos una reunión importante?...

La risa demencial volvía a hacerse presente, esta vez con más ganas y con un tono perverso, ya no tenía que disimular, ahora podía ser tal como era antes.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**


	4. Capitulo 4 – Día 1

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo IV** – Día 1 – Invocaciones.

.

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día normal como cualquier domingo, un tiempo muerto y aburrido. Aprovechando éste día se querían divertir conociendo aquella persona que decía entender la magia y que hablaba sobre un Grial, sobre invocaciones y todas esas estupideces. Un "mago" que buscaba el Santo Grial ¿No resultaba contradictorio? ¿La iglesia no mataba a aquellos que decían tener la capacidad de usar la magia? ¿La inquisición no los quemaba antiguamente? ¿Qué haría un brujo con el Santo Grial? Todas esas incongruencias e incógnitas llevaron a Tokiomi y a Tetsuo a aceptar la oferta del hombre, más que nada para burlarse de él y ridiculizarlo. Todo les salió al revés y ahora estaban siendo apuntados con un arma por la persona de la que querían burlarse.

Tokiomi y Tetsuo estaban en silencio y no podían gesticular palabra alguna, el terror de ser apuntados por un arma, sentir que sus vidas estaban en manos de un demente con una pistola y la muerte asechando por cada segundo que pasaba. Estaban paralizados por el terror.

_""¿Voy a morir? ¿Esto es real? No puede ser cierto… no... ¡No! Esto es una puta pesadilla, no puedo… por que tuve que venir… debí quedarme en casa. No quiero morir… no quiero morir… no quiero morir… no quiero morir…""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Fate Stay night "Wandering Shadow" (Nintendomaniac64)**

.**  
**

Unas lágrimas de terror se deslizaban en el rostro de Tokiomi. Tetsuo se encontraba en la misma situación pero lo soportaba de mejor manera que Tokiomi. El demente los miraba y sonreía arrogantemente.

— Bien. Ahora que lo han entendido, acompáñenme. Esto será breve.

_""Mierda… mierda… no ha disparado, pero este tipo. ¿Es vendedor de órganos? ¿Violador? ¿Compra y venta de cadáveres?... mierda…""_

Un sinfín de suposiciones se establecía en la mente de Tokiomi, cada una más absurda que la otra. Sintió que el fin estaba cerca, que poco a poco aquel ser de negro con manos esqueléticas y una gran hoz se preparaba para arrebatarle su vida. Ya no sentía preocupación por lo que le sucediera a Tetsuo, su única preocupación era el mismo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al final de la callejuela, por arriba pasaba una autopista y en la zona no había gente en los alrededores

— ¿Han traído la brocha?

No hubo respuesta, estaban aterrados.

— Creo que no me han entendido. ¿Han traído la brocha?

El terror se alojaba en Ryuudou. La brocha se le había quedado en el auto.

— Lo… lo he… yo… deje la… la brocha…. En el… auto… — Con una voz temblorosa y quebrada respondió.

El hombre se acercaba de manera diligente.

— No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores.

Un poco más calmado. Tetsuo lograba contener por un momento su estado tembloroso. Tenía la esperanza de que la ira del demente se hubiese apaciguado.

El hombre extendió su brazo rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago.

Tetsuo Ryuudou gritaba de dolor. Jamás en su vida había recibido un golpe de esa magnitud, sentía que su estomago se retorcía por dentro. Trataba de apaciguar el dolor llevándose las manos al abdomen pero no lo lograba, el dolor era demasiado intenso.

El hombre miraba a Tokiomi. Solo con la mirada se intuía que le preguntaba sobre la brocha, no hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño y le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla derecha que paso a llevar a la otra pierna. Tokiomi cayó al suelo, no tuvo tiempo para recomponerse y le llegó una patada mientras aun estaba en el pavimento.

Un dolor intenso cruzaba el lateral izquierdo de su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto cerca del riñón, unas lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por la cara de Tokiomi mientras trataba de contener el grito de dolor.

— Son igual de estúpidos que sus padres. ¿Qué los motivo a venir? ¿Burlarse de mí? ¿Pensaban que yo era un individuo de confianza? Da igual. De cualquier manera te habría obligado a venir. Hijo de Shirou Emiya.

No hubo respuesta. Tokiomi y Tetsuo no lograron escuchar lo que les decía aquel hombre, el dolor los ensordecía. El demente los miraba un rato contemplando como los dos se retorcían en el suelo.

El hombre se alejaba. Iba a buscar la bolsa que soltó. Era la oportunidad para escapar, Tetsuo aún estaba en el suelo y gemía de dolor. Tokiomi notaba que aquel hombre se había alejado por lo que se arrastró por el suelo tratando de salir de la callejuela por uno de los pequeños pasadizos que daba directo a la calle en la otra intersección.

Cuando recogió la bolsa con el tarro observaba desde lejos que Tokiomi trataba de escapar, caminando logró interceptarlo. Tokiomi no se daba cuenta de su presencia por lo que seguía escapando, estiraba su brazo derecho y se aferraba al pavimento para darse impulso y seguir arrastrándose. El Hombre levantó su pierna y con furia le pisó la mano.

Tokiomi pegaba un grito de dolor, con la mano izquierda trataba de zafarse del pisotón del hombre pero era imposible, el dolor lo debilitaba.

— Niño… tengo planes para ti en el futuro, pero mi deseo de asesinarte son desmedidos, no te lo tomes a mal, no es nada personal en contra de ti. Con el que tengo diferencias es con tu padre. Acabemos con esto de una vez antes de que cometa ese error.

Apartaba el pie de la mano de Tokiomi. De la bolsa sacaba un tarro de pintura, dentro de la bolsa venían unos papeles con unos grabados que daban forma a una especie de dibujo circular con muchas líneas trazadas sobre sí. El hombre sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Abría el tarro de pintura y metía el pañuelo dentro. No era pintura, era un tarro lleno de sangre, lo sacaba manchado con la sangre y comenzaba a untarlo en el suelo tratando de hacer una replica de los dibujos que estaban en el papel.

Tokiomi Emiya y Tetsuo Ryuudou se habían incorporado, aun adoloridos pero asustados observaban de lejos. No iban a escapar, de vez en cuando el hombre los miraba apuntándolos con la pistola, un paso en falso y adiós vida. Comenzaron a hablar en un tono bajo.

— Tokiomi… ¿Qué crees… que está haciendo?... — Dijo Tetsuo en un tono bajo. Estaba temblando debido al dolor. Con sus dos manos trataba de apaciguar el dolor.

Después de terminar la frase, Ryuudou expulsó sangre de su boca y se llevaba las manos a su estomago debido al dolor que comenzaba a torturarlo.

Triste y preocupado, con una voz temblorosa Emiya replicaba.

— Shhh, trata de no hablar… nos puede oír, además te vas a hacer daño… lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… no podemos hacer nada al respecto…

El hombre terminó de hacer el grabado en el pavimento. Con un movimiento de mano les pedía que se acercaran.

Viendo que no habían comprendido el mensaje les dijo en un tono de voz fuerte y apático.

— Acérquense.

Lentamente Tetsuo y Tokiomi se acercaron. Estaban nerviosos, no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Extiendan el brazo, tiene que quedar próximo al circulo de invocación.

Acercaron el brazo al mismo tiempo desconfiando pero sin nada que pudieran hacer. Sus miradas quedaron por largo tiempo en el grabado del pavimento.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre):**

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei no Uzu 運命の渦 (nintendomaniac64)**

.**  
**

El hombre rápidamente sacó una daga cortando parte del brazo de Tokiomi y Tetsuo, el dolor se hacia presente en los dos. Sintieron un dolor punzante en la zona cortada del brazo. La sangre comenzaba a brotar, el hombre saco rápidamente otro pañuelo y limpió la sangre de los dos para luego agregarla en el círculo de invocación.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, estaba descuidado, solo había que golpearlo en la cabeza. Pero nada, el terror y el pánico que sentían Tokiomi y Tetsuo por aquel hombre era demasiado.

_""Vamos. Solo tengo que golpearlo. ¡Golpéalo, cobarde! agárralo del cuello, no le permitas respirar mientras Tetsuo le quita la pistola ¡Haz algo maldita sea!""_

La única oportunidad de atizarlo y quitarle la pistola se esfumaba por cada segundo de tiempo perdido. Terminó de untar la sangre en el círculo de invocación, sacó otros papeles. En el tenían unos escritos en japonés. Le dio los escritos a cada uno.

— Bien, ahora necesito que uno de ustedes lea el escrito.

Un poco confuso y asustado. Tokiomi dio un paso adelante. El rostro de aquel demente cambió a una sonrisa arrogante y llena de confianza.

— Extiende tu mano y lee el texto. El Santo Grial elige a sus representantes en la batalla, recuerda, si la invocación falla lo intentaremos otra vez. Si por segunda vez falla, querrá decir que no eres el elegido por el Santo Grial. No te necesitaré ya que mis planes habrán fallado desde el comienzo. Morirás aquí y ahora.

Tokiomi Emiya escuchaba con atención al hombre, resignado y aun con terror, pensando en que estas cosas no eran reales. ¿Invocar a algo? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible eso? ¿El santo Grial? Este hombre estaba demente. Intuía que su muerte estaba próxima, la realidad era la realidad y nada iba a cambiar eso. Totalmente resignado y casi aceptando su muerte, comenzaría a leer el escrito sin ninguna fe, nada iba a salir de ahí.

_""En el segundo intento me acercare a él, leeré el texto y cuando esté distraído, golpearé su mano con una patada y le botaré la pistola""_ Pensó.

Tokiomi Emiya extendía su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda sostenía el texto, comenzaba a leer el escrito.

_— Prestad atención._

_Mi voluntad creará vuestro cuerpo,_

_Vuestra espada guiará mi destino en combate._

_Prestad atención al llamado del Santo Grial,_

_Si algunos de vosotros accedéis a mi voluntad y razón,_

_Entonces responded a mi llamado_

_Y luchad por mí, luchad por mi linaje, luchad. _

_Por el honor de vuestras hazañas históricas,_

_Por los sacrificios que realizasteis._

_¡Os invoco a mi llamado!_

Mientras Tokiomi leía el escrito. El círculo brillaba, su color era blanco plateado y sus trazos ondulaban dando volumen al brillo de la luz.

Al terminar el escrito, un fuerte estallido de luz encegueció por un momento a los presentes. Con una mano Tokiomi se tapaba del fuerte resplandor. Pasaron unos segundos y el fuerte fulgor se desvanecía de manera lenta. La niebla le tapaba la visión. Tokiomi empezaba a sentir una fuerte quemadura en la mano, sentía como si su mano hubiera tocado el fuego durante un tiempo. Asustado miraba su mano y notaba en ella que tenía unas insignias con unos extraños grifos.

Cuando la niebla logró disiparse, se podía observar a una figura de músculos sólidos. Llevaba un atuendo antiguo, una armadura similar a las armaduras de los Romanos, Griegos o de los antiguos Egipcios. La armadura era de color café con bordes plateados aunque a simple vista no parecía muy eficaz ya que dejaba al descubierto parte de las piernas y los brazos. El Servant miraba hacia el cielo, desconcertado bajaba su mirada hacia Tokiomi.

— ¿Tú me has convocado? — Preguntó con extrañeza.

Asustado, Tokiomi caía al suelo.

_""Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real…""_

Tokiomi Emiya miraba de manera insegura al demente.

— Esto no es una broma. Esto es la consecuencia de la invocación, ésta persona que ves aquí es un espíritu heroico llamado Servant. En total son siete y lucharan a muerte. Porque el objetivo de ellos es conseguir el Santo Grial.

La mirada de Tokiomi ahora iba dirigida hacia el Servant.

— ¿Servant?...

— ¿Tu eres mi Master? — Le preguntó otra vez al ver que no había respuesta de su supuesto Master.

— ¿Qué… que es un Master? — Replicó de manera dubitativa.

Un poco confuso el Servant solo lo observaba. El demente entraba en juego explicándole.

— Un Master es la persona que invoca a estas criaturas. Tú desde este momento eres uno de ellos. Ahora que he terminado con esto mataré a tu amigo, él nunca estuvo en mis planes. — Afirmó el demente luego de bajar su mirada hacia el círculo de invocación. En su interior muchos recuerdos se hicieron presente al ver el círculo de invocación en el suelo.

Empuñaba la pistola apuntando hacia Tetsuo.

— Muere. — Le dijo casi sin resquemor.

Ryuudou asustado y confuso trataba de moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Estaba paralizado del terror ante aquel demente.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! — Gritó Emiya despavorido.

El sonido del disparo retumbaba por toda la callejuela haciendo eco al impactar en la muralla. El Servant se anticipó al disparo logrando apartar a Ryuud ou. Al dejarlo a un costado. Se lanzaba en contra del hombre empuñando una espada, un fuerte sonido de metal enturbió el ambiente chocando entre sí.

— Bien, es tiempo de que lo conozcan. Él es Assassin, Servant de uno de los Master que participara en la guerra por el Santo Grial. Aún no es momento de que ustedes entren en batalla, pronto llegara la ocasión adecuada.

Una risa arrogante le invadió. Todo lo que tenia planeado según él estaba saliendo bien salvo el no haber podido matar a Ryuudou. Assassin detuvo el ataque del Servant de Tokiomi sin dificultad. Vestía con una armadura negra. La armadura reflejaba la luz del poste del alumbrado. Lo llamativo de su vestimenta eran sus hombreras que tenían una empinación hacia arriba dando la sensación de hombros anchos y su casco tenia una especie de cresta plateada. El casco además tapaba su cara dejando ver solo sus ojos. Llevaba dos dagas de color plateado oscuro y de las dagas escurría un líquido negro que al momento de caer se evaporaba antes de llegar al suelo.

El Servant de Emiya solo se limitaba a observarlo de forma intermitente esperando una respuesta o una confirmación de ataque en contra de Assassin. Nada, no había respuesta.

— Hijo de Shirou Emiya. No puedes escapar, si intentas dejar la ciudad te mataré. Si intentas quitarte los símbolos de obediencia asesinaré a todos los que conoces torturándolos una y otra vez de maneras que jamás habrías imaginado. Esta ciudad esta bajo mi control y tengo gente vigilando en cada rincón; en cada parque, en cada centro comercial y en cada esquina. Todo está bajo mi vigilancia.

El demente se fue del lugar junto a Assassin. No había nada más que hacer, dejando sin querer el tarro con sangre y los papeles con los grifos y el ritual de invocación.

Tokiomi Emiya no entendía lo que sucedía, miraba de manera alterna a su Servant y a Tetsuo, aun un poco desorientado por todo lo ocurrido, se refregó la cara con las manos intentando despejarse.

_""Mierda… ¿esto es real?, ¿de verdad?, ¿En que lio me he metido? ¿Por qué me hizo hacer esto y no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad?""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

.**  
**

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que alguien dijera una palabra, aun estaban desconcertados.

— Tokiomi… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

— No lo sé… vamos camino al auto, de paso comprare unas cervezas y lo discutiremos en la residencia…

Tetsuo Ryuudou miraba atónito al Servant, desvió la mirada hacia Tokiomi y replicó un poco desconcertado por lo vivido.

— Creo que es lo mejor… luego pediré un taxi para llegar a mi casa así puedes tomar tranquilo… creo que necesito algo de alcohol… urgente.

Tokiomi Emiya y Tetsuo comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto. El Servant cogió del suelo los papeles y el tarro con sangre. Comenzó a caminar siguiéndolos de cerca. Un poco preocupado Tokiomi se dio cuenta de algo.

— Por cierto… ¿tu quien eres y por qué nos sigues? —Preguntó Emiya anonadado por el Servant.

El terror y el pánico que sentió Emiya en el momento en que el demente le explicó lo que era un Servant. Le hizo olvidar las respuestas que le dieron.

— Yo soy un Servant. — Dijo con propiedad para despejar la duda de su master.

— ¿Qué es un Servant? —Preguntó dubitativo Emiya. — No te entiendo... y todo esto me tiene confundido. — Agregó.

Emiya aún estaba confuso por la palabra Servant. El terror no le había dejado procesar las palabras del demente. El Servant tuvo que dar la misma explicación que le dio la persona que lo involucró en la guerra.

— Nosotros los Servant somos espíritus Heroicos_. — _Volvió a repetir lo que le había dicho el demente a Emiya.

Las palabras de aquel hombre que los había torturado tan fríamente comenzaron a retumbar en sus pensamientos. No podía escapar, tenía que seguir en el juego de alguna manera para sobrevivir.

_""En la residencia lo interrogare para entender que es lo que está sucediendo""_

Al entrar al auto. El Servant intentaba ingresar por la puerta de atrás, la que tenía la manija dañada y con fuerza jaló la manija de la puerta rompiéndolo sin querer, otro daño más al auto, aunque después de todo lo que habían pasado no le dieron mayor importancia. El Servant entró por la otra puerta del auto y se dirigieron a la residencia en un silencio sepulcral, de paso compraron cervezas para calmar las ansias. Tokiomi había alcanzado la mayoría de edad (20 años) por lo que no tenía problemas en conseguirlo.

Al llegar a la residencia estacionaron el auto un poco incómodo ya que habían ocupado cinco espacios y solo quedaba uno. Se bajaron del auto, la noche estaba fría y había poca gente en las calles, Tokiomi sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo del Anorak para confirmar la hora, eran más de las diez de la noche. Decidieron sacar las cervezas y llevarlas a la habitación.

No había nadie en la residencia, la señora Daishi no estaba por lo que intuyeron de que estaban todos durmiendo o en sus habitaciones. Caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación tratando de no despertar a los demás. Al llegar prendieron la luz y se sentaron cerca de la pequeña mesa, pusieron las cervezas arriba de la mesa. Tokiomi miraba con un poco de temor al Servant, comenzaron a charlar.

— Bien, ya estamos todos aquí… la pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tú y que vamos a hacer?_ —_ Le preguntó Emiya al Servant, un poco confundido después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Ryuudou fue a buscar tres vasos. Mientras continuaba la conversación entre Emiya y el Servant.

— Por favor, explícame específicamente que es un Servant.

Un poco decepcionado, el Servant lo miraba entendiendo la situación, tenía a un master inexperto y que le restaba posibilidades en su lucha por el Santo Grial.

— Un Servant es un espíritu heroico, el Santo Grial recluta a siete Espíritus Heroicos que luchan entre si a muerte. Los Servant se dividen por categorías; Archer, Saber, Lancer, Bersek…

El Servant es interrumpido por Tetsuo que traía algunos vasos para la cerveza.

— Perdón por interrumpir. — Dijo con un poco acongojado.

Tetsuo Ryuudou cogió la cerveza y la sirvió en los vasos, Tokiomi estiró su brazo agarrando el vaso y bebió la cerveza hasta la última gota de su vaso.

— Necesitaba algo como esto, por favor, continua con la charla. Ibas nombrando los tipos de… de esto… de los Servant.

El Servant continuaba con su explicación.

— Las diferentes categorías de Servant son, Archer, Berseker, Saber, Lancer, Assassin, Ryder y Caster…

Emiya interrumpió al Servant.

— Todos ustedes se dividen en distintas categorías, ¿verdad?, de cual estas hecho tu.

— Yo soy de clase Archer y puedes llamarme así.

Emiya quedó pensativo por un momento, el recuerdo regresó a su mente, Archer había rescatado a Ryuudou pero este al momento de atacar a al demente, lo hizo con una espada y no con un arco y flechas.

— Espera, "Archer" en ingles quiere decir "Arquero" ¿Por qué atacaste con una espada y no con un arco?

— Puedo ocupar un arco. Pero me es más cómodo utilizar una espada o un arma de corta distancia. A veces los Servant no son invocados correctamente y caen en clases que no corresponden a su forma de ataque, aún así deben estar ligados a algo mínimo que corresponda a su determinado tipo. Como por ejemplo, manejo mejor las espadas y me gusta, me siento más cómodo, aun así se usar un arco y en mi vida anterior era un gran arquero, razón por la cual me pueden convocar como un Servant de clase Archer, pero como te expliqué antes, soy mejor espadachín que arquero. Por último, por mi tipo de clase, las armas a largo alcance son las que se adecuan y las que mejor puedo usar.

_""Acaba de insinuar que lo invoqué mal, o eso creo que dijo…"" _— Pensó Tokiomi.

— No lo entiendo, esto es muy nuevo para mí y aun no puedo procesarlo en mi mente, déjame entenderlo, estamos dentro de una guerra donde siete personas como tú se pelean por el Santo Grial, ¿voy bien?

— Si, pero te has equivocado en una cosa, nosotros no somos personas, no somos seres humanos, somos espíritus. — Agregó Archer con un poco de cautela.

Tokiomi Emiya miraba aún más confundido al Servant y le preguntaba.

— ¿Ustedes son fantasmas?

— Algo… similares a eso, somos espíritus.

Tokiomi cogió la botella de cerveza y se sirvió en un vaso, volvió a beber el vaso hasta no dejar ninguna gota.

— Archer, por favor, sírvete. Estamos en confianza. — Le dijo a su Servant, indicándole con su dedo el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa.

Archer miraba el vaso durante un breve periodo de tiempo, bebió un poco de él y continuaba con la conversación.

— La guerra no es un simple juego, mueren personas. Master y Servant lucharan a muerte por la obtención del Santo Grial. Muchos rivales utilizan artimañas para ganar a sus adversarios y la forma más rápida de terminar un combate es eliminar al Master rival…

Emiya interrumpía a Archer rápidamente con voz temblorosa.

— Espera un momento, ¿A muerte, ambos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tiene de especial el Santo Grial como para armar una lucha a muerte? — Preguntó Tokiomi con terror, si bien intuía que la guerra iba a ser violenta, nunca se imaginó que su vida podría correr serio peligro.

— El Santo Grial puede conceder cualquier deseo, esa es la razón por la que nosotros luchamos por ella. —Agregó Archer para despejar la incógnita de Tokiomi. Lo dijo con toda seguridad, sin resquemor.

Tokiomi Emiya bajaba la mirada, comprendía la razón de la guerra pero, ¿Por qué ese demente lo había involucrado a el? ¿Cuál eran las razones que tenia como para involucrarlo a esta guerra?

El dolor comenzaba a surgir. Tokiomi sentía ganas de orinar por lo que se disculpó con Tetsuo y Archer, fue al baño. Al orinar sentía un fuerte dolor en la zona lateral de su cuerpo, la orina salió de un color rojo con amarillo, era sangre. Tokiomi no le dio mayor importancia al asunto a pesar del dolor, se lavo las manos y se incorporaba a la habitación.

Instintivamente tenía la mano en la zona en el que el demente le había golpeado, a pesar de no darle mayor preocupación, sus manos no dejaban esa zona en paz.

— Archer. Has dicho que la batalla por el Santo Grial es a muerte, ¿eso es verdad?_ — _Tokiomi sabía que era verdad. Archer se lo había dicho con seriedad y en su rostro no se intuía que fuera con otra intención, pero quería creer, quería pensar en que todo fue una broma de mal gusto de parte del Servant, que la batalla no presentaba ningún riesgo para su persona.

— Lo siento… pero es así. Las probabilidades de muerte para un Master son muchas, mas para un mago de tu nivel.

Emiya se llevaba las dos manos a la cara, no lo podía creer, tal vez esa era la razón de por que lo forzaron a entrar a esa guerra.

_""Entonces… soy un blanco fácil… soy un comodín, tal vez vengan a por mi en cualquier momento… mierda…""_

Tetsuo Ryuudou al ver la expresión de su amigo pensaba en alguna manera de animarlo, entendía la gravedad del asunto.

— Te ayudaré, entraré a la guerra por el Santo Grial. — Le dijo después de mucho pensarlo.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba sorprendido, ahora podía ver una pequeña luz de esperanza, junto con Tetsuo las posibilidades de morir disminuían y mucho según Tokiomi.

— ¿Qué? — dijo casi simultáneamente.— De verdad… ¿Me ayudaras de verdad? _— _Tokiomi replicó con una clara muestra de esperanza en sus ojos, no todo estaba perdido.

— Tal como lo has oído, entraré a la guerra y nos ayudaremos, juntos podremos defendernos por si alguien nos ataca, no seremos los más habilidosos, pero algo conseguiremos hacer. — le dijo con seguridad y comprensión.

Tokiomi Emiya miraba a su amigo, conmovido por su propuesta.

— Eres un gran amigo, granuja, me alegro de haberte conocido. De verdad.— El pánico que sintió en un momento desapareció gracias a Ryuudou. Aún estaba sudando frio y su preocupación no cesaba pero lograba sentir la seguridad de tener un aliado, alguien en quien confiar. Ya no estaba solo.

— Ya lo sabes, por cierto…

Ryuudou desvió la mirada hacia el Servant.

— Archer, has dicho que el Santo Grial puede conceder cualquier deseo. ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Ryuudou con intriga.

La cara de Emiya cambiaba de conmovido a desorientado.

— Así es, los ganadores de la guerra pueden pedir un deseo al Santo Grial._ — _Afirmó Archer.

Emiya se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba lentamente hacia Ryuudou, lo agarró del cuello y comenzaba a apretarlo.

— Así que esa era la razón de por que querías hacer el ritual. Así que solo querías obtener esa cosa para pedir un deseo, ¿verdad?, eres un canalla. — Emiya zarandeaba a Ryuudou mientras este trataba de zafarse.

— Agh, cuidado, Tokiomi espera, agh, entiéndelo, quiero entrar para ayudarte, lo del deseo es solo una posibilidad nada más, agh, no puedo respirar, ¡Emiya! — Ryuudou trataba de zafarse pero no lo logró, Emiya lo tenía agarrado de tal forma que sus brazos quedaron inhabilitados.

Emiya lo sacudía de manera más violenta.

— Así que solo una posibilidad, ¿ah?, no me jodas con eso.

Emiya soltó a Ryuudou, el dolor punzante de su brazo cortado por el demente comenzaba a torturarlo. La herida se abrió y de ella brotaba un poco de sangre. Los dos estaban agitados y cansados, llenaron sus vasos con cerveza. Emiya, a pesar de todo estaba feliz por que ya no estaría solo, ahora tendría un compañero; un aliado, alguien en quien confiar en la batalla. Continuaron con la charla.

— Tokiomi, ¿tienes vendas para curar la herida del brazo? Aun me duele cuando hago un movimiento brusco y al parecer tu herida se acaba de abrir. — Ryuudou preguntó al ver como la sangre de Emiya caía al suelo.

Emiya respondió con cierta inquietud, su cuerpo cada vez que podía le recordaba el dolor punzante de su brazo, la sangre no dejaba de fluir pero cada vez era menos. Se formó un pequeño surco de sangre seca en su brazo.

— No tengo nada, tendremos que improvisar una venda. _— _Acotó Emiya.

Empezaba a buscar ropa de las maletas apiladas; calzoncillos, pantalones, camisas, polerones, hasta que encontró la ropa perfecta, una polera blanca de algodón, buscaron unas tijeras en la cajonera del mueble de la habitación, recortaron la zona de los brazos hasta el cuello y luego la zona del pecho de la polera junto con la espalda formando dos trozos de similar anchura y longitud, enrollaba la venda en su brazo herido y la sostuvo con un nudo. Tetsuo hizo la misma acción que Tokiomi.

Estaban cabizbajos, Tokiomi por el dolor de su brazo y del lado lateral de su cuerpo, Tetsuo aun sentía dolor en el estómago, Archer solo observaba la escena con muchas dudas en su mente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, ni el sonido ambiente de la calle ni los perros ladrando lograron romper la tensión que sucumbía lentamente en la residencia.

Tetsuo Ryuudou decidió romper ese momento de silencio repitiendo lo dicho.

— Estoy decidido, entraré a la guerra por el Santo Grial. _— _Lo dijo con toda seguridad.

El Servant lo miraba, comprendía que lo mejor para esto era tener un aliado, pero un aliado inexperto no servía de mucho, aunque las posibilidades de que el Santo Grial lo eligiera también eran escasas.

Emiya, luego del pequeño descanso, se acordó de que no tenían los textos. No tenían nada.

— Espera un momento… el demente se llevó el texto y los papeles con los grabados además del tarro…

Ambos bajaron la mirada, comprendían que no servía de nada, no tenían ni los textos. Tal vez podían volver al lugar en donde estaría el círculo de invocación pero probablemente lo hayan borrado para evitar problemas.

El Servant miraba atentamente.

— Esas cosas que estaban en el suelo, las recogí y las deje en… en el caballo de metal.

Tokiomi y Tetsuo mostraron desconcierto, con intriga le preguntaron sobre lo que había dicho hace poco.

— Espera un momento, ¿dices que tienes las cosas para iniciar el ritual de invocación?

— No lo sé, después del ataque de Assasin, se fueron dejando esas cosas tiradas en el suelo, pensé que eran tuyos, Master.

Sorprendidos salieron de la habitación. Bajaron al primer piso y en el auto comenzaron a buscar el tarro y los papeles con el ritual, hasta los grifos estaban ahí debajo de los asientos de atrás.

— Ahora debemos buscar un lugar para iniciar el ritual.

Ambos quedaron pensantes. Buscar un lugar deshabitado, una zona donde nadie los notaría. No habían muchos lugares que elegir y la zona en donde se hizo el ritual para convocar al Servant de Tokiomi probablemente ya haya sido borrado para evitar sospechas, no querían correr riesgos innecesarios.

— Que tal cerca del templo, el bosque se encuentra ahí y no creo que tengamos problemas ya que nadie pasa por allá de noche.

Tokiomi Emiya miraba atentamente a Archer.

— No podemos llevarte con esa vestimenta, Archer. Vamos a la habitación, tengo algo de ropa que te puede servir.

Archer replicaba a Emiya.

— No será necesario._ — _Archer ocultó su presencia, por algún motivo Emiya notó que estaba transparente. Ryuudou un poco sorprendido dijo.

— Espera un momento, ¿Y Archer?

Tetsuo Ryuudou no puso atención al momento en que el Servant se desmaterializó, Tokiomi lo miraba algo confundido.

— Pero si esta ahí. ¿No lo ves?

El Servant, trataba de explicar lo que sucedía.

— Cuando un Servant oculta su presencia solo nuestro master puede sentirnos. Esto dificulta que otros Servant puedan localizarnos. — le dijo a Tokiomi.

Tokiomi Emiya, estaba un poco confuso. Todos se subieron al auto, Tokiomi encendió el motor. Mientras viajaban hacia el bosque cerca del templo, los pensamientos hacían eco en su cabeza.

_""Espera un momento. ¿Acaba de decir que otros Servant pueden localizarnos?""_

Lo pensó un momento, si otros Servant podían localizarlos, exponía al riesgo a la gente de la residencia.

— Acabas de decir que otros Servant nos pueden localizar, ¿Cómo es eso?

— Depende. Un Servant con un gran poder tiene mas dificultad de esconder su presencia ante los demás. Aunque hay diferentes tipos de Espíritus Heroicos que pueden manejar mejor ese tipo de especialidad. También los hay en las clases de Servant; como por ejemplo Caster puede hacerlo sin dificultad, también Assassin sin importar el tipo de héroe que haya sido en el pasado. Ellos tienen la habilidad gracias a la forma en que fueron invocados.

Emiya estaba preocupado, sabía que eran un blanco fácil.

— ¿Puedes ocultar tu presencia de forma eficaz?

El Servant observaba a Emiya, la respuesta era clara. Si bien podía ocultar su presencia, un Servant enemigo podía localizarlos enfocando su búsqueda.

— Lo siento, Master. Carezco de una habilidad especifica para ocultar mi presencia, un Servant a cien metros de distancia puede localizarme en mi estado de espíritu.

_""Mierda… somos un puto GPS, nos pueden rastrear con solo buscar un poco… dios…""_

Tetsuo Ryuudou estaba un poco preocupado al ver a su amigo hablando solo.

— Tokiomi… ¿Estás hablando solo?

Tokiomi estaba sorprendido. Miró atónito a Tetsuo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no puedes verlo, verdad. Archer está con nosotros, va en el asiento de atrás del auto. — Se lo dijo mientras señalaba al Servant.

Un poco sorprendido al no poder ver al Servant. Solo atinaba a mirar la zona donde lo vio la última vez, aun desconfiando de Tokiomi.

— Archer… ¿me oyes?— Tetsuo preguntó con inseguridad.

Archer contestaba pero en su forma espiritual solo Emiya lograba escucharlo.

— Archer te ha oído, a dicho que te huele el aliento a pescado.

— ¿Ah?... esto es joda, ¿verdad? — Dijo con un poco de irritación.

— Sí. — Afirmó Tokiomi con una gran sonrisa burlona mientras apretaba la zona de la herida ya que el dolor volvía a acecharle. El dolor lo dejó en paz y Tokiomi se rio de su amigo, expulsó una risa nasal al tratar de contenerla.

Archer se hizo presente en su forma física para demostrarle a Tetsuo que aún estaba ahí.

— ¡Eh! Era verdad. Pensé que te habías quedado en la residencia. Me estaba preocupando.

Archer estaba en el asiento de atrás. Cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensativo. Rápidamente su presencia se desvaneció para volver a su estado espiritual.

El viaje continuó sin mayores inconvenientes. Las calles estaban casi vacías, no había gente y menos autos por lo que el viaje se hizo expedito. Al llegar al destino se bajaron del auto, tomaron todo para comenzar con el ritual y empezaron a caminar adentrándose al bosque cada vez más. La noche estaba fría, el ambiente estaba tenso y el bosque estaba completamente oscuro.

_""Mierda… no puedo ver bien""_

— Tetsuo. ¿Trajiste una linterna? — Preguntó mientras trataba de alejar unos matorrales con espinas que laceraban un poco su brazo al apartarlas.

— Si, déjame sacarla de mi bolsillo mágico… ¡Claro que no tarado! No me dijiste que trajera una linterna y no soy un puto mago de los cojones que hace aparecer objetos de la nada. — Tetsuo respondió con cierta irritación debido a la broma que le jugo Tokiomi. También estaba un poco molesto ya que unas ramas le rajaron parte de su abrigo al no detectarlas por la oscuridad.

_""Genial, estamos a oscuras, no vemos una mierda y vamos a hacer un ritual sin luz… y la guinda de la torta es que me he llevado de premio un insulto gratuito…""_

Se adentraron mas en el bosque, sus ojos se adecuaron por lo que podían ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad. La tenue luz de la luna ayudaba. Al llegar dejaron la bolsa con el tarro, cogieron los papeles y observaron el círculo de invocación que estaba sobre el papel.

— Bien, ya lo tenemos todo, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? _— _El dolor comenzaba a brotar en el costado lateral de Tokiomi, al mismo tiempo necesitaba orinar.

_— _Discúlpenme, vuelvo enseguida.— Dijo aun adolorido, ya no lograba aguantar el dolor y no podía retener mucho tiempo las ganas por orinar.

Tokiomi Emiya se apartaba del grupo adentrándose un poco más en el bosque. Al encontrar un sitio adecuado comenzaba a orinar. La orina seguía expeliendo sangre. Sabía que esto era una hemorragia interna por la paliza que recibió de parte del demente. Preocupado, aun sentía dolor en esa zona palpitante.

_""Tal vez mañana vaya al medico, esto puede ser grave…"" _Pensó con preocupación al creer que podía ser algo grave.

Al terminar de orinar trataba de disimular la cara de dolor a una más amigable. Caminaba lentamente, aun dolía. Al llegar, Tetsuo estaba sentado cerca de un árbol que prácticamente no tenia hojas, el suelo estaba entre teñido de tierra y pasto maduro, algunas zonas del pasto estaban quemadas y se hacia difícil sentarse ya que habían ramas con espinas.

Tokiomi Emiya preguntaba un poco irritado.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué están haciendo sentados?

Tetsuo Ryuudou lo miraba y le dijo.

— Explícame que vamos a hacer. El tarro de pintura no va a alcanzar, no queda suficiente como para formar el círculo de invocación y no hemos traído una brocha…

Al salir apurados para invocar al Servant de Tetsuo habían olvidado la brocha en el auto. Además de no tener sangre suficiente como para dibujar el círculo de invocación ¿Se podía hacer de otra forma que no fuera sangre? Ya nada valía. Era ahora o nunca.

Tokiomi Emiya miraba el tarro fijamente. Un poco triste tomó una decisión.

— Archer… ¿Crees poder conseguir algunos animales del bosque?

Archer miraba a Tokiomi. Intuyendo de cuál era la petición de éste.

— Puedo. Creo entender el motivo. ¿Vas a usar la sangre de los animales que logre atrapar para untarlo en el círculo de invocación? — Le dijo en un tono que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno.

— Así es… no tenemos otra opción.

Un poco preocupado. Tetsuo Ryuudou se interpuso en la conversación.

— Espera un poco. ¿Vamos a matar animales? ¿No habrá otra forma?

— Tetsuo. No creo que haya otra forma de hacerlo. Pienso que es ahora o nunca. — A pesar de que lo dijo con seguridad, Tokiomi no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

Tetsuo bajaba la mirada. Entendía que a pesar de todo, su amigo tenía razón.

Tokiomi se sacaba el Anorak y le extendía una parte de la manga de la ropa al Servant.

— Archer. Te debo pedir otro favor, con tu espada corta dos trozos de la manga de mi ropa para usarlo como brocha.

El Servant agarraba la manga y midiendo con la mano cortó un trozo, usó el mismo método para cortar otro trozo de la ropa.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): ****Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei no Uzu 運命の渦 (nintendomaniac64)**  


.**  
**

Archer se dispuso a buscar algunos animales. Mientras, Tokiomi y Tetsuo trataban de trazar la figura del círculo de invocación en el suelo, con la poca sangre que quedaba en el tarro. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente. El dibujo se hacía cada vez con más dificultad por las complejas líneas y trazados de éste. Archer llegaba con tres liebres que se movían enérgicamente tratando de zafarse de las manos del Servant. Lograron trazar un poco más de medio círculo en una hora y media. Tokiomi miraba al Servant con culpabilidad, con una mirada que imploraba que le dieran otra forma de hacer la invocación.

— Archer. Por favor, trata de desangrar a los conejos e intenta que la sangre fluya hacia el tarro de pintura. — Bajó su mirada, no se atrevía a mirar a los animales que iban a ser degollados para terminar el círculo de invocación.

— No son conejos, son Liebres.— Tetsuo le dijo con desdén.

— Conejos; Liebres, lo que sean. Da igual, son animales y punto. — Le replicó con frustración.

El Servant se dirigió hacia Tokiomi y a Tetsuo para darle una liebre a cada uno.

Archer caminaba hacia el tarro. Abrió el cuello de la liebre con la espada. De ella comenzaba a brotar la sangre, como un pequeño río rojo caía hacia el tarro de pintura. La liebre se movía desesperadamente hasta que comenzaba a convulsionar. Sus movimientos bruscos comenzaron a decaer lentamente hasta morir. El tarro seguía un poco vacío. Archer tiraba indolente al animal hacia un costado de unos arbustos, alejándolo del círculo de invocación. Tokiomi caminaba hasta el Servant para entregarle la Liebre. Archer se dispuso a repetir la acción no sin antes recibir un mordisco del animal, golpeó en la cabeza a la liebre y de manera rápida le cortaba el cuello. Sabía que si mataba al animal el corazón dejaba de latir y le dificultaría extraer la sangre hasta el tarro de pintura. La sangre volvía a fluir hacia el tarro, esta vez el animal estaba inconsciente por lo que le resultaba más fácil.

Tetsuo estaba preocupado y temeroso.

— Creo que es suficiente. Tenemos suficiente sangre para terminar el círculo de invocación. — Miró a Tokiomi casi implorándole que pararan y que no mataran a la última liebre. Ambos no estaban acostumbrados a observar la muerte de manera tan cercana. Ni siquiera con animales.

Un poco dubitativo aunque con el mismo sentido de culpabilidad de Tetsuo, le iba a dar la razón.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Intentaremos terminar el círculo con la sangre restante.

Tetsuo emitió un profundo suspiro de alivio. Llevó a la liebre que se movía tratando de zafarse al suelo y la soltó, dándole una pequeña palmada cariñosa al animal.

— Te salvaste por los pelos, vete lejos de aquí algodón con patas. —El animal se alejó rápidamente del lugar brincando.

Con los paños ensangrentados, notaron que la sangre de las liebres estaba tibia y les causaba repelús. Untaron la sangre en el suelo, estaban preocupados ya que la sangre era escasa y no querían volver a sacrificar a otro animal. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, lograron terminar el círculo de invocación.

Emiya cogía uno de los textos en que se hallaba el rito de invocación.

Bien… estamos listos, Ryuudou. Toma este texto, tienes que leerlo como yo lo hice con la mano izquierda mantienes la hoja con los escritos y extendiendo tu mano derecha. Con la palma abierta de la mano comienzas la invocación.

Ryuudou estaba nervioso, sabía que si comenzaba el ritual y daba resultado, no habría marcha atrás, pero podría cumplir un deseo al ganar. Más que nada esa era la motivación que tenia, incluso mas que la de ayudar a su amigo.

— Tetsuo. Comienza a leer el escrito. — Le dijo para que comenzara el ritual.

Tetsuo Ryuudou extendió su mano, tembloroso. Al comenzar a leer los escritos, un haz de luz ondeaba en todos los trazos del círculo de invocación.

_— Mi voluntad haya la razón de tu ser,_

_Mi valor le dará vuestra forma a tu apariencia,_

_Vuestra arma ensangrentada destruirá a mis enemigos,_

_Tu sabiduría me impregnara de gloria,_

_Escuchad a mí llamado por que vuestra guerra me pertenece,_

_Por vuestros sacrificios, por vuestras hazañas._

_¡Acudid a mi llamado, te lo ordeno!_

Una enorme luz destellaba. Todos quedaron cegados menos Ryuudou que trataba de protegerse con los dos brazos del fuerte brillo de luz. Duró unos cuatro a cinco segundos, una intensa bruma de color plateado no dejaba ver lo que estaba cerca del círculo de invocación.

— ¿Lo lograste? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Tokiomi preguntó dubitativo.

— No lo sé, no veo a nadie y me duelen los ojos.

Se escuchaba una voz profunda de mujer cerca del círculo usado para el ritual.

— ¿Quién me a despertado?

La bruma desaparecía lentamente. Los ojos del Servant recién invocado se posaron en Archer y con rabia sus pies se levantaron del suelo. La Servant sacaba una gran lanza y se empecino en atacar de forma salvaje a Archer. Éste logró repeler el ataque pero sin efectividad, recibía un daño en el brazo izquierdo. Tetsuo rápidamente gritó para detener a la Servant.

— ¡Para! ¡Ellos no son rivales! — Le dijo con desesperación, al ver que los dos Servant entraban en batalla.

La Servant paraba de atacar y se giró para mirar a Ryuudou. Se acercaba poco a poco y solo lo miraba. Su mirada intuía muchas dudas y preguntas.

— ¿Tu eres la persona que me ha invocado?_ — _Preguntó con inquietud y seriedad.

Un poco nervioso por la imponente figura de la Servant, trató de contestarle.

— Si… yo… creo que si… no lo sé… — Ryuudou replicó.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

La Servant miraba fríamente a Tokiomi y le preguntaba un poco irritada.

— ¿Este niño pequeño y taimado me a invocado?

Cabe decir que la Servant media un metro ochenta. Comparado con Tetsuo que media un metro setenta y dos, no era tanto pero para un hombre, una mujer más grande que él es raro de encontrar y genera un poco de incomodidad. Analizando el cuerpo fornido de la mujer, tal vez se podría comparar con Samantha Wright solo que su cabello era largo, de color rojo como la sangre, era una mujer bella, sus músculos no le quitaban feminidad.

Tokiomi Emiya respondía con seguridad.

— Así es, él es tu master. — A pesar de todo, estaba extrañado por todo lo que había sucedido. Aun no lograba procesarlo. Pero eso no le impidió responder con seguridad.

Un poco decepcionada, se acercaba a Tetsuo. Lo agarró del abrigo y lo levantaba sin dificultad, Tetsuo estaba asustado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! — Le dijo con desesperación.

Mientras lo mantenía en el aire, lo inspeccionaba. Luego de quitarse sus dudas, soltaba a Tetsuo, este caía de forma aparatosa al suelo ya que no esperaba que ella lo soltara en el aire. La Servant seguía mirando a Ryuudou y bajaba la mirada de manera decepcionada.

— Que mal… Esperaba un Master más poderoso, supongo que tendré que luchar a tu lado. Puedes llamarme Lancer.

Tetsuo estaba un poco desconcertado y adolorido por el golpe.

— Yo… puedes, puedes llamarme Ryuudou. — le dijo escuetamente.

La Servant observaba a Archer, pronto cambio su mirada hacia Tokiomi.

— Ustedes dos saben que tendrán que luchar contra nosotros. Pero ahora somos aliados, dame una muestra de confianza y dime de que tipo es tu Servant.

Archer dio un paso adelante. Miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

— Soy de clase Archer. — La mirada de Archer reflejaba desconfianza, no sintió seguridad en la alianza que iban a formar.

Tokiomi al ver que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso por la Servant, decidió pedirles que fueran hacia al auto para dejar a Tetsuo y a su nueva inquilina para luego volver a la residencia. Al llegar al auto, Lancer al ver que no podía abrir la puerta trasera, con fuerza destrozó los soportes que la mantenían, sacando la puerta del auto. Emiya sorprendido por la fuerza de ella decidió no decir nada para no empeorar el ambiente tenso, pero en su mente pensaba.

_""Mi auto… ¿por qué estas cosas me ocurren solo a mí?…""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Track 07 - "Midnight Interval" (SubaruSumeragi22)**

.**  
**

El viaje transcurrió sin percances. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Llegaron a la casa de Ryuudou. Se estacionaron cerca de la cuneta de la calle. Lancer preguntó a Tetsuo si este iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Ryuudou le contesto que sí pero que no tenían otra habitación. Lancer en su forma espiritual entró a la casa junto a Ryuudou de forma sigilosa. Emiya encendió el motor y junto a Archer viajaron hasta la residencia. Al llegar no había nadie despierto, encendieron la luz de la habitación, el brillo de la luz del poste de iluminación entraba tenuemente iluminando un poco más.

— Archer… ¿tú crees que tengamos posibilidades de sobrevivir hasta el final de la guerra?...

— Es complicado darte una estimación. La situación esta difícil al no saber quienes son los demás master ni quiénes son sus Servant, pero nuestra ventaja radica en nuestro aliado. Si trabajamos en equipo hay posibilidades de llegar al final de la guerra vivos. Aunque solo es una posibilidad. Por ahora.

Tokiomi Emiya buscaba algo para que Archer pudiera dormir esa noche. El Servant notaba la forma desesperada en que desacomodaba las maletas, abría el closet, abría maleta tras maleta, Archer preguntaba.

— ¿Master, sucede algo?

— Si, estoy buscando un futon o algo para que puedas dormir.

— Los Servant no necesitamos dormir. Somos espíritus por lo que nuestra presencia en la actualidad es solo ocasional, hasta que termine la guerra por el Santo Grial. No necesitamos dormir ni comer, no somos seres vivos. — Refutó.

— Espera un momento Archer, has dicho que no son seres vivos. Si no lo son. ¿Cómo pueden interactuar físicamente con las personas, objetos o animales?

El Servant respondía con seguridad a la pregunta de Emiya.

— Nuestra posibilidad de interactuar con ustedes es meramente ocasional. El Santo Grial nos concede esta posibilidad solo para la guerra. Aun así somos "fantasmas" por lo que cuando acabe la guerra todo terminara.

— Lo siento por preguntarte lo mismo una y otra vez. Todo esto me tiene confundido y no puedo retener todo lo que me dicen. Me resulta extraño y desconocido.

Tokiomi Emiya desviaba la mirada. Observaba las maletas desordenadas, abiertas con ropa y otras cosas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras yo duermo? — Tokiomi Preguntó con inquietud.

Archer contestaba mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Vigilaré la residencia y te avisaré si hay peligro. — Contestó, tratando de calmar el nerviosismo latente de su Master.

Emiya se recostaba sobre el futon un poco más seguro aunque con muchas dudas en sus pensamientos. Archer en forma espiritual salía al balcón de la residencia y se sentaba en una silla, vigilando y concentrándose en sentir el aura de los demás Servant.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

.

**Información de los Servant.**

.

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Desconocido.

Género: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C++. (Las dagas expelen un acido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D+++._


	5. Capitulo 5 – Día 1

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capítulo V** – Día 1 – Kenta Ishida.

.

El avión sufrió unos pequeños defectos por lo que tuvieron que hacer una escala en china. Razón por la que el viaje demoró más de un día en llegar a su destino.

Por los parlantes del avión se escuchaba como la azafata explicaba que el tiempo de aterrizaje iba a tardar entre treinta a cuarenta minutos. Shirou Emiya observaba el viaje desde la ventana contemplando el paisaje.

Delante de ellos iba a una pareja joven con un niño de unos cuatro años de edad. Rin observaba la escena con detalle. En cierto modo le recordó a su hijo cuando era pequeño, era un niño mimado y consentido, Rin no quería hacerlo sufrir y tampoco quería que viviera una vida tan corta como la tuvo su padre, Tokiomi Tohsaka. En un acuerdo junto con Shirou decidieron criarlo como un hijo y no como un magus. En parte motivada por el padre de Shirou que también hizo la misma acción con él, por lo que decidió dejar de lado su generación y su linaje para dedicarse a su familia. Fue una decisión difícil para ella ya que su orgullo, su ambición y su deseo de demostrarle al mundo que ella era la mejor le pesaban constantemente. Decidió dedicarse a la magia de manera oculta de su hijo, en un sótano que él jamás podría ver, sellado por la magia de Rin.

A pesar de todo. La decisión que tomó Rin sobre su hijo le pesaban las dudas constantemente de si fue lo correcto o no, aún estaba a tiempo de enseñarle magia, de instruirlo y de convertirlo en el heredero ideal del linaje de los Tohsaka pero cada vez que ella pensaba en eso, volvían los temores de su inminente y joven muerte, por lo que declinaba esa posibilidad después de pensarlo mucho. Un mago no vive demasiado tiempo y su rango de vida suele estar entre los treinta a cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

— Rin, estamos a punto de llegar. — La voz de Emiya interrumpió los pensamientos en los que ella estuvo inmersa.

Rin asintió y observaba mientras el avión comenzaba a planificar la forma de aterrizaje. Una voz por altoparlante decía con seguridad que quedaban tres minutos para el aterrizaje. Ambos veían el paisaje en la ventana y como poco a poco el avión comenzaba a descender. Se escuchaba un fuerte sonido metálico desde el piso. El avión había desplegado el tren de aterrizaje y el descenso se gestaba rápidamente hasta llegar a la pista de aterrizaje.

Se escuchaba un fuerte sonido como si corriera una briza muy fuerte. Eran las ruedas del avión que toparon en el suelo a una gran velocidad, generando ese molesto ruido. El avión disminuía su velocidad lentamente. La azafata encargada de dar los avisos por altoparlante decía en un tono cordial y respetuoso.

— Señores pasajeros. Bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Hamburgo. Hemos llegado ocho horas después de la hora programada a causa de algunos fallos técnicos. Por favor, continúen haciendo uso de los cinturones de seguridad, hasta que se apague la señal luminosa de los cinturones y el avión se haya parado completamente, y las puertas hayan sido abiertas. Tengan precaución al abrir los compartimentos superiores, ya que el equipaje de mano podría haberse desplazado durante el aterrizaje, y comprueben que lleven consigo todos sus objetos personales.

La azafata terminó de dar la charla a los pasajeros de Japón que viajaban hacia Alemania y comenzó a dar las indicaciones en Alemán.

— Gentlemen Passagiere den Hamburger Flughafen zu begrüßen. Wir haben 8 Stunden nach der geplanten Zeit wegen einiger technischer Ausfälle kommen. Bitte fahren Sie mit den Sicherheitsgurten, bis sie auszuschalten den Sicherheitsgurt-Warnleuchte und das Flugzeug zum Stillstand und die Türen geöffnet wurden. Seien Sie vorsichtig beim Öffnen der Gepäckfächern weil das Gepäck während der Landung verschoben haben und sicherstellen, dass mit ihnen alle ihre Habseligkeiten zu bringen.

Luego de que la azafata terminó de dar la charla habitual después de cada viaje, el avión se detuvo por completo y la señal luminosa del cinturón se apagó. Shirou y Rin se desabrocharon el cinturón para salir del lugar. Las puertas ya se habían abierto por lo que decidieron sacar el equipaje de los compartimentos superiores, caminaron hasta las puertas del avión.

Al llegar a las instalaciones. Pasaron por la zona en donde se entregan los equipajes pesados. Tardaron una hora aproximadamente en devolverles el equipaje. En el altoparlante daban señales en Alemán sobre la llegada y la ida de aviones hacia diferentes países. El aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente.

La intención de Shirou Emiya era contactarse con un antiguo y viejo amigo, lo conoció en el pasado después de la quinta guerra por el Santo Grial. Rin y Shirou habían decidido viajar a la Asociación de Magos para comenzar el entrenamiento mágico. En esa instancia se hizo amigo de Kenta Ishida. Kenta era un mercenario que trabajaba de manera ilícita tanto para la Asociación de Magos como para la Santa Iglesia aunque estas dos organizaciones no tenían conocimiento de ello por lo que trabajaba en ventaja. Shirou lo conoció naturalmente como un miembro de la Asociación de Magos pero a medida que la relación de amistad se fue forjando, le reveló que era un magus Freelancer encubierto en las dos organizaciones. Vendía sus habilidades al que mejor le pagaba. Su membresía en las dos importantes organizaciones se debía únicamente a que accedía a información importante que trabajando solo no lograría saber.

Al llegar a las instalaciones similares a las que estaban en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Fuyuki. Cerca de la zona en donde se divisaba el largo panel electrónico, que indicaba la hora de los vuelos y de las llegadas del aeropuerto. Se sentaron y vigilaron con detalle a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Rin miraba a Shirou de forma dubitativa. Ella no confiaba del todo en Kenta, pensaba que un magus mercenario no podía ser alguien confiable.

— Shirou. ¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en ese bribón? Me es difícil pensar que una persona que se vende a la Asociación de Magos y a la Santa Iglesia pueda ser confiable. Me recuerda a Kirei.

—Rin. Lo conozco y no puede ser una mala persona, le he salvado la vida cuando ocurrió la guerra entre la Santa Iglesia y la Asociación de Magos. Además, me ha ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. — Shirou lo Dijo con seguridad.

Hace doce años atrás hubo una guerra entre estas dos asociaciones, similar a la guerra que impuso la inquisición en la época medieval, pero esta vez los magus no actuaron de manera diligente, razón por la cual muchos magos y ejércitos de la Santa Iglesia perecieron. La guerra se inició debido a que un dictador asumió el mando en esta organización declarándole la guerra a la Asociación de magos por considerarlos herejes al usar magia. Kenta, al trabajar a la vez para las dos organizaciones sin que estas lo supieran, cumplió su labor con creces al facilitarles la información a ambos bandos, pero desde dentro de la iglesia comenzaron a sospechar de él por lo que necesitó la ayuda de su amigo Shirou. Planearon una manera de detener la guerra entre estas dos organizaciones, básicamente consistió en eliminar al dictador de la Santa Iglesia de una manera rápida. No podían enfrentarlos de manera directa ya que el dictador tenía un ejército a su disposición.

La idea principal era llevar al dictador a terreno plano, ya por esos años Shirou Emiya practicaba con armas de largo alcance como pistolas, metralletas y rifles. Kenta le consiguió el rifle francotirador de marca Barret M82 semiautomático con mira telescópica. Luego de unos cuantos días de practica idearon el plan. Kenta le conseguiría una información falsa al dictador de la Iglesia, en que el máximo exponente de la Asociación de magos aceptaba reunirse con él para discutir los términos de la guerra, se iban a rendir y aceptar las condiciones que le impusieran la Santa Iglesia pero no aceptarían reunirse en terreno sagrado. La impaciencia y la ira que sentía el dictador por los que practicaban magia y hechicería pesaron más que las sospechas que tenían de Kenta, pero no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo, sabían que los Magus no usaban armas ya que la mayoría de ellos eran arrogantes y confiaban más en la magia que en la tecnología, por lo que decidieron llevar un ejército con armas que destrozaban los circuitos mágicos de quienes usaban hechicería.

El lugar en el que se reunieron era en Londres; Inglaterra, Cerca de un gran parque llamado St. Jame's Park Lake. El lugar perfecto ya que casi nadie acudía a ese lugar en la madrugada. Dentro del Parque había un estacionamiento cerca de unos edificios. Shirou estaría en uno de esos edificios, no podía fallar ya que si fallaba todo se vendría abajo, le pondrían precio a la cabeza de Kenta, se destaparía la verdad de que Kenta trabajaba para ambas asociaciones y no dudarían en ponerlo en la lista negra.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Emiya**** ～ エミヤ ****(nintendomaniac64)**

.**  
**

Eran las once de la noche de ese día y una gran cantidad de gente se acercaba al parque, parecían personas normales pero no. Eran el ejército de la Santa Iglesia reuniéndose en el parque tomando posiciones estratégicas para proteger al dictador. Pasó el tiempo y aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada se divisó una caravana de autos llegando al terreno. Estacionaron en una posición incómoda para Shirou ya que unos árboles tapaban su visión.

El plan estaba saliendo mal. El dictador estaba camuflado por dos personas, eran tres personas vestidas de forma similar y llevaban una capucha que les tapaba la cara. Shirou tenía que disparar una sola vez ya que con dos disparos podrían descubrir la localización, tenía que arrancar del edificio para no ser atrapado después de disparar.

Titubeó. El tiempo pasaba de manera rápida. Sentía la fría brisa de la noche en su rostro. No lo logró, las dudas sobre si era o no era le pesaron más, falló en su plan. Pasaron unos minutos y Shirou Emiya seguía contemplando desde el edificio con la mirilla del rifle el estacionamiento, hasta que salió una persona conocida junto a cuatro guardias. Las tres personas vestidas de manera igual eran un cebo por si alguien intentaba matar al dictador a la distancia. Miró hacia el cielo agradeciendo esta nueva oportunidad y después de un fuerte respiro apuntó. El disparo atravesó la cabeza del dictador volándole la tapa de los sesos. El calibre del rifle era demasiado denso por lo que al atravesar la cabeza del dictador le destrozo la mayor parte de su cráneo desfigurando su cabeza, dándole una forma amorfa como si fuera un balón desinflado. Hubo un caos generado por la impresión y el descuido que tuvieron. Shirou Emiya logró escapar sin dificultad y Kenta fue llevado al calabozo de la Iglesia por sospechas.

Al final, asumió al cargo un antiguo sacerdote que tenía parentesco familiares con los magos, razón por la cual la guerra se detuvo. La Santa Iglesia pidió perdón por los errores cometidos pero no pudieron averiguar si la rendición de la Asociación de magos era real o no, por lo que todo quedo en un "puede ser". Absolvieron del castigo a Kenta ya que no encontraron pruebas suficientes para inculparlo de una posible insubordinación, aunque él sacerdote que asumió al cargo movió los hilos como una forma de agradecimiento por haberlos liberado de la dictadura y de un serio proceso involutivo a la Santa Iglesia. Por esa razón, el mercenario Kenta le debía la vida a Shirou, también por otros conflictos aunque sin tanta relevancia como la que tuvo la guerra entre las dos organizaciones y en que la vida de Kenta estuvo en un peligro severo de muerte.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

Ambos aún seguían sentados esperando alguna señal del mercenario, pero nada. El tiempo pasaba hasta que escucharon a alguien gritar. Emiya se giraba para ver a esa persona y observó durante un tiempo a su gran amigo, Kenta media un metro sesenta y cinco aproximadamente, delgado y con una nariz aguileña, el paso del tiempo lo había tratado mal ya que en su cabeza se podía observar una larga entrada, se estaba quedando calvo.

— ¡Colorín! — Kenta tenía por costumbre llamar a Emiya por un apodo que le resultaba bastante molesto.

— Podrías dejar de llamarme Colorín. Me resulta incómodo que me llames por ese apodo. — Dijo Emiya un poco irritado.

Kenta observaba con agrado a Rin y a Shirou, no conocía a muchas personas de confianza debido a su estilo de vida reservado, por lo que cada visita le era especial aunque fuese por trabajo.

— Vamos, vamos —. Les dijo con entusiasmo. — Tengo reservado uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Hamburgo, pasaremos un tiempo ahí. Me tienen que explicar lo que han venido a hacer a Alemania.

Rin se mantenía silenciosa y alerta ya que seguía desconfiando de esta persona.

Caminaron hasta salir de las instalaciones. Hizo una señal, un taxi los esperaba. Entraron y Kenta pronunció unas palabras en Alemán para darle la indicación al taxista.

— Wir fuhren zum Hotel Alster Hof. — El idioma no lo dominaba bien por lo que se le noto algo rustico en el acento.

El taxi comenzó a circular. Las calles de la ciudad de Hamburgo se notaban con tráfico. Habían muchos turistas que utilizaban estas fechas para viajar y conocer otros lugares y un destino turístico importante era esa ciudad.

— Estamos listos. El hotel se llama Alster Hof, es uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

— Te agradezco la ayuda Kenta. Necesitábamos a alguien que conociera algo de Alemania. — Replicó Shirou mientras se acomodaba en el asiento dejando parte de los equipajes en el suelo.

El viaje continuaba sin mucha novedad. Se estacionaron cerca de una berma y entraron al hotel. Al llegar. Kenta se dirigía a la zona de recepción para terminar los trámites y conseguir una habitación para Shirou y Rin. Luego de conversar con la recepcionista, se volteó e hizo un gesto de aprobación levantando el pulgar.

Emprendieron el rumbo hacia la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedarían. Al llegar se despidieron de Kenta ya que él, obviamente tenía habitación propia en otra zona del hotel. Rin observaba a Shirou, aun sostenía las dudas sobre si fue lo correcto haber forzado a Tokiomi a mudarse de la casa, Rin tenía sospechas de que la sexta guerra por el Santo Grial estaba a punto de iniciarse, pero no estaba segura de ello, solo eran rumores. En la misma situación se encontraba Shirou.

— Shirou. Lo que hicimos fue lo correcto. ¿Verdad? — Dijo Rin con un poco de inseguridad.

— Rin. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú no eres así — Replicó Emiya.

— Tienes… razón. — A pesar de todo, Rin aún conservaba sus dudas. — Pero sobre Tokiomi. Criarlo como un hijo y no como un magus, no sé si fue lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

Emiya se sorprendió, pensaba que ella le había hecho la pregunta sobre si fue lo correcto viajar a Alemania. No se esperaba que la conversación tomara el rumbo sobre el hijo que ellos tenían.

— Estoy seguro que fue lo correcto. Tokiomi no se tiene que enterar de esto, no es necesario.

— ¿No es un pensamiento un poco egoísta de tu parte, Shirou? — Replicó Rin. — Pienso que tiene derecho a saberlo… pero no quiero que él tenga una muerte prematura. Ya es una suerte que nosotros sigamos vivos aun.

Emiya buscaba respuestas mientras observaba la habitación con lujo de detalle. Tenían un gran armario, la cama era de dos plazas con un cubrecamas acolchado, el piso estaba alfombrado con un diseño similar a las alfombras persas, la habitación era ancha con un gran ventanal que daba una buena vista hacia la calle y los alrededores de la ciudad pero que la tapaba un gran edificio comercial. El baño se encontraba cerca del ventanal, era un baño no muy lujoso pero que contenía tina y los elementos básicos importantes. Bajaron al bufet en donde los esperaría Kenta.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura):**** The Footsteps of Ruin (Chaos0Seraph)**

.**  
**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que llegó la oscuridad de la noche. Rin y Shirou habían decidido investigar el gran bosque de los Einzbern el próximo día ya que se encontraban cansados por el viaje.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta llegada las tres de la madrugada, un pequeño grupo de magus entraron a la habitación de manera violenta destrozando las puertas de la habitación mientras otro escuadrón vigilaba las afueras de la habitación para que no hubiera testigos de los hechos.

— ¡Quienes son ustedes! — Gritó Emiya aun desorientado ya que acababa de despertar.

Rin miraba confusa sin saber lo que pasaba, se llevaba las manos a la cara refregándose los ojos para despertar mejor. Su visión estaba borrosa debido a que su sueño fue interrumpido.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Preguntó Rin, trató de mover la cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado para despertar de una vez pero aun seguía desorientada.

El ejército de magos llamados comúnmente como Enforcers, se componía de hombres y mujeres en similar proporción, iban vestidos como personas comunes y corrientes para no llamar la atención de la gente. El líder de ese pequeño ejército era un hombre alto, musculoso y con un rostro que imponía respeto dijo con voz fuerte y grave.

— Señor Shirou Emiya y señora Rin Emiya, se les acusa de utilizar la magia de manera indebida. De intento de sabotaje al ritual sagrado del Santo Grial y por último. Responsables directo del intento frustrado de ataque a la familia Einzbern.

Shirou Emiya miraba con preocupación. A pesar de no ser un amplio número de magos, eran demasiados para él y Rin. Miraba a Rin como preguntándole que es lo que estaba sucediendo y en sus pensamientos trataba de desenmarañar todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había hecho mal para llegar a esta situación.

— Kenta. — Dijo Rin con desdén, pensando que el mercenario tuvo que ver en la detención.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**


	6. Capitulo 6 – Día 2

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capítulo VI** – Día 2 – Calma, antes de la tormenta.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Disassemble - (Breaking Bad Original Score)**

.**  
**

_ ""Los gritos de auxilio… de socorro… Endo gritaba mientras lo golpeaban salvajemente con la culata de la pistola, lo atizaban con puntapiés en los costados de su cuerpo. Endo gritaba, suplicaba, pero esos salvajes no lo dejaban. ¿Por qué razón lo golpeaban? No puedo recordarlo… ¿Cuál era?... lo sé, lo tengo claro pero no lo puedo recordar… por mas que lo intento mi mente lo bloquea de algún modo ¿Por qué razón?_

_Hubo dos personas que trataron de ayudarlo. Yo estaba detrás de unos cubos de basura, no puedo moverme, respirar lo necesario, solo lo necesario, si me muevo me verán y me mataran. ¿Por qué no luchas? ¿Eres un cobarde?... no lo sé… tengo mucho miedo…_

_Las personas trataron de socorrerlo y empujaron a uno de los bandidos… ¿Bandidos?... no… no eran bandidos… ¿Qué eran entonces?... no lo sé… tal vez eran… ¿Mafia? ¿Asesinos? ¿Simples bandidos juveniles? ¿Criminales?... no lo recuerdo. Los desgraciados empuñaron una pistola y dispararon, una y otra vez, sin remordimiento. La gente que trató de ayudar a Endo recibieron los disparos a quemarropa, una y otra vez. El sonido del disparo retumbaba en la callejuela._

_ ¿Por qué la policía no llegaba? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. El hombre que trató de ayudar a Endo era un anciano de unos 60 a 70 años de edad; barba blanca y calvo. Los desgraciados se burlaban de él, recibió un disparo en sus genitales, se retorcía lentamente del dolor, no gritaba. El dolor que debía sentir esa persona debió haber sido demasiado horrible…_

_Levántate cobarde… ayuda a tu amigo ¿Por qué le tengo temor a la muerte?... Por favor, haz algo, pueden matarlo. ¿Qué harás si lo matan?..._

_La mujer que trató de ayudar a Endo había muerto en el acto. Recibió un disparo en la cabeza dejando un pequeño charco de sangre ¿Por qué no llegan los policías? Los disparos se oyen demasiado fuertes ¿Es que acaso la gente que pasaba por el lugar era sorda?... tengo miedo…. No quiero morir…""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

Tokiomi Emiya despertó incómodo y de golpe por culpa de la pesadilla. Durmió apoyado por el lado derecho de su cuerpo para no tocar su costado izquierdo que todavía estaba resentido por la golpiza. Su cara estaba empapada de sudor, las manos le temblaban. La pesadilla y el recuerdo de aquel día se hacia presente, era una tortura que cada tanto no le dejaba en paz. Miraba la mesilla para ver el reloj, no estaba. Preocupado se levantó y rápidamente se puso la ropa, salió de la habitación con el pelo desordenado. Aun sudoroso trataba de buscar en los pasillos algún reloj para saber qué hora era. Cerca de las escaleras estaba la señora Daishi.

— Hola jovencito, como esta usted.

— Hola señora Daishi, es un gusto verla, dígame… de casualidad… ¿usted sabe que hora es?

La señora Daishi caminaba junto con Tokiomi hasta el comedor. Había un reloj en la muralla. Eran más de las diez y media de la mañana.

La cara de Tokiomi palideció. Tenía que estar a las nueve en el restaurante. Rápidamente subió a la habitación, cogió el celular del Anorak y llamaba al restaurante con preocupación.

— Si, ¿Quien llama? — Contestó el anciano con una voz grave.

— Soy yo. Señor Aihara, tuve un pequeño problema… — Tokiomi intuía lo que iba a suceder, aun así estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas por las molestias.

Hubo un molesto silencio.

— ¡Emiya! ¡Vuelve al trabajo inmediatamente. No tenemos mucha clientela en la mañana pero aun así te necesitamos!

El sonido de desconectado se hizo presente. El señor Aihara estaba enfadado y con justa razón.

Tokiomi subía a la habitación consumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. No podía ser real; aquella persona a la que conoció ayer tampoco era real, era imposible pero todo se iba abajo cuando el dolor en su costado lateral izquierdo comenzaba a afectarle. Eso era real y era una prueba fehaciente de que lo que ocurrió fue verdad y no una mala jugada de su mente.

Al llegar al último escalón se dio cuenta de que Archer o así se había hecho llamar aquel ser extraño que apareció durante la bruma en el ritual de invocación, no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la habitación o por lo menos él no lo había visto cuando recién había despertado. Al entrar a la habitación se encontraba en un rincón sentado, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese meditando.

— Tú eres… Archer, ¿Verdad? — Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

La respuesta fue un simple gesto con la cabeza. El Servant se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado y miraba a Tokiomi de una manera interrogativa.

— Master, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? — Preguntó. En su mirada se notaban signos de frustración y de resignación.

— ¿Hacer ahora? Pues… Ir a trabajar, no tengo nada más que hacer. — Replicó con seguridad. — ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Archer?

— Pienso que debemos prepararnos para… — Tokiomi se acordó de la hora y que se le había hecho tarde, por lo que interrumpió a Archer.

— Archer, lo siento, tengo que ir a trabajar. Pronto hablaremos sobre eso.

El Servant miraba sorprendido a Tokiomi.

— ¿Vas a anteponer tu trabajo por sobre tu vida? — El Servant bajó la mirada pensativo.

— No es tan simple como eso, Archer. — Respondió con un tono comprensivo. — Si no trabajo no me pagan. Si no me pagan no puedo comer ni alojarme y por lo tanto tendría más problemas de los que ya tengo.

El Servant hizo un gesto dando a entender que comprendió lo que le quiso decir. Ambos bajaron al primer piso y caminaban hacia el auto.

Tokiomi Emiya encendió el motor del auto. Miraba por el espejo retrovisor y comenzaba a avanzar para retomar la calle y viajar hacia el restaurante.

En el viaje hacia el restaurante. Miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Archer. Estaba de manos cruzadas, mirando hacia la ventana, contemplando el viaje.

— Archer… de casualidad… ¿tú tomaste el reloj despertador?

El Servant cambiaba su mirada de la ventana hacia su Master. Solo se limitaba a mirar a Tokiomi.

— Has sido tú. ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con cierta duda.

— Esa cosa hacia mucho ruido. Necesitaba meditar. — Contestó justificándose.

La cara de Tokiomi se descompuso, con una sonrisa nerviosa y simulada decía.

— Se podría saber… donde has dejado el reloj.

— Traté de calmar a esa cosa. No hacía caso así que lo tiré al suelo. Seguía expulsando ruidos molestos. Con el pie logré calmarlo aunque creo que se dañó. Lancé lejos el objeto.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Archer si mostraba su enfado. Sería inútil gritarle y hacerle enfadar, no sabia que tan poderoso era. De todas maneras se encontraría en peligro.

— Archer. Esa cosa se llama despertador. Necesito despertar a una hora específica para ir a trabajar. Trataré de comprar otro. Por favor, si te molesta intenta despertarme para poder apagarlo, estas cosas cuestan dinero.

El Servant desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba observando las calles; las personas, el paisaje y las casas. Aun no conocía muchas cosas de la nueva época en que se encontraba y todo le resultaba bastante nuevo, exótico e interesante. Tokiomi lo observaba, sabía que tenía un compañero de otra época. Lo dedujo por la respuesta que el demente y el Servant le dieron, "Espíritus heroicos".

— Tal vez… luego de salir del trabajo podremos pasear un poco para que conozcas mejor la ciudad. Sé que eres nuevo, me has explicado que eres un espíritu heroico ¿No? Eso quiere decir que no conoces mucho sobre esta época.

Archer miraba sorprendido a Tokiomi pero pronto desvió su mirada hacia la ventana del auto.

— Puede ser útil conocer las zonas estratégicas de la ciudad. — Dijo con un tono de despreocupación.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio hasta llegar al restaurante. El anciano estaba en el mesón, había solo tres clientes en el local.

— ¡Emiya! ¿Qué te sucedió joven? Te estábamos esperando. Menos mal que has llamado, es algo muy raro que hayas fallado en la hora. Desde que te contratamos siempre has sido puntual. — Dijo con un tono de enfado y frustración.

— Lo siento señor Aihara, me quede dormido. —Tokiomi Replicó tratando de justificar su retraso.

El anciano observaba a Tokiomi extrañado por su respuesta. El jefe del local pensaba que se podría tratar de una situación familiar o algún problema serio ¿Pero algo tan trivial como quedarse dormido? Le costaba asimilar esa información ya que Tokiomi no era una persona que faltaba al trabajo por ese tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Por qué te has quedado dormido? — Preguntó en un tono dubitativo.

Tokiomi Emiya no podía contarle la verdad. Sería un error involucrar a la familia Aihara en todo esto y más aun, creerían que estaba loco. Podía mostrar a Archer, pero… ¿Para qué? Decidió que lo mejor era callar lo sucedido e inventar una excusa.

— Este… lo que sucede jefe… es que… fue… el reloj. Se le agotó la pila al reloj y cuando desperté los péndulos del reloj no se movían. Estaban en las… en… en las seis y media de la mañana.

Archer solo se limitaba a observar la conversación. Se notaba en su cara que se entretenía viendo como su Master trataba de zafarse del problema.

— Bien… ya no tenemos muchos clientes hasta la hora de la comida, ve a ayudar a Ayame en la cocina. — El anciano pensaba que este tipo de cosas podían ser habituales, por lo que le perdono el haber llegado tarde esta vez.

La cara de Tokiomi cambió. Sabía que la hija del jefe lo iba a usar como un juguete para entretenerse un rato y no estaba de ánimos como para soportarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque no le gustara.

Caminaba lentamente, haciéndose la idea de tener que soportar bromas pesadas. Si bien la hija del jefe era buena persona, su estado era inestable, podía pasar de estar simpática y amigable a estar furiosa y antipática en poco tiempo.

— Hola… Aihara…

Aihara estaba apilando unas ollas dentro de un mueble de cocina, volteó su cabeza para observar a Tokiomi.

— ¡Toki! Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara. Ven acá.

Archer no pudo contener una risa nasal que trataba de disimular como una tos. El nombre con el que lo llamaron le causó gracia, aprendió un nuevo apodo para su Master. Tokiomi solo miraba a Archer.

_""Te atreves a reírte de mi en esta situación… eres un canalla…"" _Pensó luego de ver a Archer tratando de contener su risa.

— Toki. ¿Por qué te quedas mirando la pared?_ —_ Extrañada preguntó.

Tokiomi Emiya se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error al observar a Archer. Rápidamente se reincorporaba camino hacia la cocina.

— Dime, Aihara. Que es lo que tengo que hacer.

— Tienes que lavar los platos. Se acumuló un montón de trabajo para ti mientras tú no estabas. Mi padre tuvo que acarrear los platos, ya basta de hacer el vago, vamos, quiero verte lavar los platos. Rapidito.

— Como tú digas…— Le dijo en un tono sumiso.

Tokiomi Emiya caminaba hacia el lavaplatos. Había muchos platos sucios, cubiertos usados y ollas con restos de comida. Cogió una esponja y comenzaba a untarlo. El tiempo pasaba, los trastos de cocina se terminaban de lavar lentamente y una pila de platos y ollas limpias se estaba formando en un mueble cercano al lavaplatos.

_""Mierda… me duele los ojos…""_

Hubo un momento en que dejó de lavar los platos. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, Archer se limitaba a observar el local y a estar atento a la presencia de otros Servant.

Ayame Aihara notaba que Tokiomi estaba descansando, se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Con su mano golpeó el costado lateral izquierdo, justo en la zona en donde recibió el puntapié del demente.

— Toki, deja de…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Tokiomi pegaba un grito de dolor, sus piernas temblaban hasta caer de rodillas. Con su mano derecha trataba de apaciguar la zona del dolor pero no lo lograba, era un dolor punzante de manera intermitente. Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron del rostro de Tokiomi, el dolor se hacia presente de manera cruel.

Archer notaba que su Master estaba en mal estado, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Aihara estaba alarmada, corría a buscar una silla de la zona de clientes. Al llegar trató de parar a Tokiomi y éste estaba tambaleante hasta que logró sentarlo en la silla.

— Me vas a tener que explicar todo esto, Toki.

Aun con el dolor punzante, trataba de pensar en alguna respuesta.

_""Que puedo decir… maldito dolor, no me deja pensar… me he caído de las escaleras… me trataron de robar y no pude defenderme… no lo sé… tal vez…""_

— Lo siento por preocuparte Aihara, no me sucede nada… — Respondió tratando de apaciguar la alarma de Ayame Aihara.

Aihara miraba de manera furiosa a Tokiomi.

— ¿Qué no te sucede nada? ¡Estabas llorando como un crio! ¡Te quejaste como una nena cuando te toque y me dices que no te sucede nada! Ven para acá, burro.

_""De hecho no me tocaste, me golpeaste en esa zona. Bruta"" _

Aihara levantaba a Tokiomi de la silla. El dolor se intensifico regalándole una mueca de dolor, le sacó el Anorak verde que llevaba y lo botó al suelo. Hizo la misma acción con la polera.

Se llevó una gran impresión al notar que todo el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Tokiomi estaba morado.

— ¡Papá! Ven pronto por favor, Toki está mal.

El anciano cogía carrerilla y con dificultad llegaba hasta la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede Ayame?

Aihara trataba de mover suavemente a Tokiomi para mostrarle a su padre el estado en que estaba Tokiomi.

— Dios mío… muchacho. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estuviste peleando? ¿Te has caído?

Tokiomi estaba preocupado, tenía que inventar algo y pronto. La voz de Archer se hizo presente.

— Diles que te has caído. A veces la respuesta más simple es la mejor solución. Toki.

Tokiomi Emiya miraba a Archer con cierto malestar. Sabia que lo había hecho adrede, le había llamado Toki. Apodo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

_""Cabron. Lo aprendiste hace poco de Aihara, ¿Verdad?""_

Rápidamente. Tokiomi trataba de inventar una excusa, para tapar la realidad de lo que le había sucedido.

— Me caí en las escaleras de la residencia al ver la hora, iba a llegar tarde al restaurante por lo que no puse atención y tropecé tontamente.

A pesar de su preocupación, Aihara se largaba a reír. El anciano le pegó un pequeño manotón en la cabeza.

— Ayame, no te burles de Emiya. Está un estado delicado y estas cosas le deben afectar.

Aihara se tocaba la cabeza, el manotón a pesar de ir suavemente le había dolido un poco.

— Pero papá, es que no pude evitar pensarlo.

— No te voy a culpar. Yo también me hice una imagen mental y me dio un poco de risa.

_""Genial. Primero me defiende y después le da la razón, de tal palo tal astilla. ¿Pueden dejar de sostenerme como un puto muestrario abierto a todo público?... por favor."" — _Pensó aun adolorido y resentido por el dolor.

El anciano miraba el moretón de Tokiomi, se le notaba en la cara su inquietud.

— Hija. Ve a la nevera, saca hielo y ponlos en una bolsa. Vamos a tratar de desinflamar un poco el hematoma.

Ayame sentó a Tokiomi en la silla y buscaba en la nevera un poco de hielo. Fue hasta el mueble que estaba cerca del lavaplatos en donde Tokiomi estaba apilando los platos y las ollas limpias. En la cajonera sacaba unas bolsas y puso los hielos ahí, tranquilamente llevaba la bolsa con hielo. Estiró su brazo con la bolsa en la mano y la acercaba a la zona del hematoma de Tokiomi hasta tocarlo suavemente.

Se quejaba, gimoteo un poco al sentir el hielo sobre su piel dañada. La zona afectada comenzaba a doler. Tokiomi la sentía palpitar como si le estuvieran presionando una vena cortándole la circulación de la sangre.

El anciano al ver esto decidió que no podía continuar así.

— Emiya. Será mejor que vayas a casa, no creo que sea necesario que vayas al hospital pero si el dolor continúa tendrás que ir. Cuando estés en tu habitación ponte hielo y duerme, come harto para que tu cuerpo pueda regenerarse más rápido. Si te sigues sintiendo mal, no vengas mañana. No te preocupes, ya conseguiré algún remplazo por un día.

Tokiomi se sentía feliz. Consideraba al viejo como un segundo padre, era su segunda familia a pesar de que la hija del señor Aihara lo molestaba constantemente. También sentía cariño por ella, un cariño de hermano pequeño hacia su hermana grande… grande, pesada y molestosa, pero grande.

— Creo que… puedo continuar, gracias pero no puedo dejarlos solos.

Ayame Aihara solo atinaba a observarlo.

— Que va, yo me puedo encargar de esto. Ve a descansar. ¿Vale?

Con toda maldad le dio una palmada en la zona afectada. Otro grito de dolor y un frio sudor comenzaba a cubrir a Tokiomi.

_""¡Bruta! El dolor me tiene sufriendo y me vuelves a pegar en esa zona…""_

Archer se estaba descojonando, menudo Master le había tocado. A pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo de esta situación.

— Creo que… acepto el ofrecimiento. Volveré a casa, discúlpenme, de verdad les agradezco su preocupación.

Tocándose con una mano la zona del hematoma. Caminaba lentamente hacia el auto, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Al llegar al auto, se sentó, trataba de acomodarse para no tocar la herida con el asiento del auto, se metió la mano al bolsillo de su anorak para sacar su teléfono celular. Marcaba el número de Ryuudou, el tono de marcado comenzaba a sonar.

— Hola, Tetsuo, tengo una idea, podemos denunciar a la policía al…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Estás ahí, Tetsuo?

Se escuchaba una voz de fondo, como de lejos. Notaba la voz de Lancer.

— ¿Qué es esto Ryuudou? ¿Por qué le hablas a esta cosa?

— ¡Ah! No. Espera Lancer, esto es un teléfono celular. Devuélvelo por favor.

— ¿Lo quieres? No le veo lo útil, la verdad.

— Lancer. Por favor, deja de jugar con el celular. Lo necesito, estaba hablando con Tokiomi.

— ¿Tokiomi?, ahhh, el muchachito que tiene a ese Servant debilucho, espera un momento, ¿Cómo ocupo esto? Quiero conversar con él.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. La curiosidad de Tokiomi lo llevaba a acercar la oreja lo más que pudo al celular, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

— ¡Hola! ¡Hay alguien ahí!

Lancer había gritado. Rápidamente Tokiomi alejó el celular de su oído derecho. Le molestó por el grito de Lancer que lo pillo desprevenido.

— Ehm… Si… aquí estoy… Hola, Lancer.

— Hola, Tokiomi. Como va tu débil Servant.

_""Me llama por mi nombre como si fuera un perro y mas encima llama débil a mi Servant…""_

— Creo que bien… No quiero ser un mal receptor, pero necesito comunicarme con Ryuudou, tengo que hablar algo importante con él. Fue un gusto conversar contigo, Lancer.

— Ya… aquí tienes a tu amigo. Es un poco sinvergüenza pero creo que está bien como Master. Aunque noto que no hay una afluencia de magia hacia mí.

_""¿Afluencia de magia? ¿De qué está hablando?"" _

— ¡Tokiomi! Espera un momento…

Se escuchaban tenues voces. Tetsuo pedía a Lancer un poco de privacidad pero esta no quería, al parecer logró convencerla después de unos minutos. Tetsuo comenzaba hablar con una voz rápida y desesperada.

— Tokiomi. Estoy desesperado. Ayer en la noche no tenía habitación ni futon donde ella pudiera dormir. Me acosté en mi cama y con un gesto le dije que viniera pensando que tal vez conseguiría algo más… tu sabes… Me dejó un ojo en tinta y además me hizo dormir en un montón de ropa que encontró en mi closet. Los botó al suelo y durmió en mi cama sin mi permiso… ¡Esta mujer es el mismo demonio!

— Pero cálmate. Tetsuo. No creo que sea tan terrible, escúchame…

Tetsuo Ryuudou interrumpió a Tokiomi.

— ¡No! ¡Cálmate tú! ¿Quieres saber algo más? Cuando desperté en la mañana noté que ella no estaba en la cama. Al bajar mis padres estaban desayunando con ella.

Tokiomi se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

— ¡¿Qué tus padres que?!

— Los vi. No sabía si bajar o no bajar. Me fue extraño que mi madre no estuviera sorprendida, el que estaba realmente sorprendido era mi padre. Me dio un sermón de una hora explicándome que en su juventud y en su etapa de monje esto no se hacia y que la edad en que tenia que comenzar a tener sexo era a los veintiún años. Ya sabes, todo eso del rollo de los monjes y que el desarrollo del ser humano debía estar abocado a tal y muchas otras tonterías más. Mi madre solo me miraba con tristeza y comprensión. No entiendo nada de esto. ¿Puedes entender esto? Estoy desesperado, no sé que decir y tampoco sé que hacer. Tampoco entiendo por qué mi madre no me ha retado o algo. Tengo miedo Tokiomi.

— ¿No puedes decir que es una chica que… que le gusta el cosplay y que le va todo el rollo del anime y del manga y que por eso va vestida como tal? Que la conociste hace poco y que tiene que pasar un tiempo en la ciudad mientras se prepara… para… esto… un concurso. Eso, un concurso de cosplay.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Puede ser. Tal vez se lo crean ¡Buena idea Tokiomi! ¡A veces sirves de algo!

— Si… claro.

_""Jódete""_

— Por cierto. Tetsuo ¿Crees que sería una buena idea denunciar al demente con la policía?

— Espera… ¿Acabas de decir… denunciarlo? Creo que no te he entendido bien. Vas a la policía y les dices "policías. Un demente me metió a una callejuela y me hizo usar magia para invocar y entrar a una guerra de la cual no conozco nada" ¿Qué crees que dirán?

Tokiomi estaba pensando la respuesta. Su amigo tenia razón, no era tan simple como denunciar el hecho.

— Pero… pero tenemos a Archer y a Lancer. Ellos podrían aparecer, hacer algo para convencerlos.

Archer estaba reclinado sobre el auto con los brazos cruzados. Miraba a Emiya.

— No podemos hacer eso. Por obligación tenemos que eliminar a los testigos que nos hubiesen notado o que presenciaran nuestros combates. Ningún ser humano normal puede saber sobre nuestra existencia.

— Escuché un poco de lo que te ha dicho Archer. Como ves, esto no es tan simple. — Ryuudou replicó dándole la razón a Archer.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Todo se hacia cada vez mas complejo y las posibles salidas se limitaban lentamente.

— Tal vez… que te parece si… denunciamos los golpes. Yo tengo un hematoma en el cuerpo, creo que puedo denunciarlo por eso. Los vagos pueden acompañarnos a juicio.

— Puede ser. Inténtalo, agh, espera… Lancer, basta…

Tetsuo Ryuudou volvió a cortarle la llamada, aunque Tokiomi entendió que esta vez no lo hizo con mala intención.

— Bien… por lo menos logramos ponernos de acuerdo. Vamos Archer.

El Servant asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Se subieron rápidamente al auto. Emiya acomodaba los espejos y desenganchaba el freno de mano. Prendió el motor del auto y miraba a Archer como si le preguntara si su idea era buena. No hubo respuesta. Archer estaba de brazos cruzado mirando la ventana de Nylon, comenzaron el viaje en busca de una comisaría.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Track 08 - "Wandering Shadow"** (**SubaruSumeragi22)**

.**  
**

Había distintas comisarías en la ciudad de Fuyuki, se concentraban en la prefectura de Shinto por la sencilla razón de que ahí se movía el corazón de la ciudad, el comercio. Una de ellas se encontraba cerca del puente que unía a Shinto de Miyama. Al llegar notaron que había un estacionamiento en la comisaria. Estacionaron el auto; la Comisaría era de color verde oscuro por fuera, el suelo en el exterior eran de baldosas blancas con pequeñas pintitas de variados colores y el estacionamiento estaba cubierto por una fina capa de piedras. Caminaban hacia el lugar. Tokiomi notaba que un Guardia sostenía en su mano una foto y revisaba a cada persona que llegaba hasta esos lugares. Estaba relativamente vacío, no habían muchas personas. Confiado, entraron en la comisaría. Al llegar, el Guardia revisó la foto e inmediatamente se acercaba a Tokiomi. Éste no lo había notado.

— Joven. El jefe me ha pedido que le diera esta nota, esto es bastante inusual. ¿Eres algún pariente de él? Nada. Olvida lo que dije, debes serlo si no, no me habría pedido esto.

Tokiomi Emiya. Sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta. Trataba de despabilar pronto para responderle.

— No. Creo que se ha equivocado, yo no conozco a nadie de la comisaría. — dijo con seguridad.

El Guardia un poco extrañado le dio la fotografía a Tokiomi.

— Si este no eres tú, pues es tu doble exacto o es un clon tuyo. — Miró con extrañeza a Tokiomi tratando de notar alguna diferencia pero la foto era exactamente igual a él.

Tokiomi se sorprendió al ver que, en efecto, el de la foto era él. Con desgano recibió la carta y devolvió la foto al guardia. Venía en un sobre blanco con una pegatina que evitaba que se abriera, caminaba hasta un asiento de la comisaría en donde esperaban dos hombres. Un hombre muy gordo de mediana estatura y un anciano. Se sentó, rompió la pegatina y abrió el sobre para leer la carta.

_""Emiya, seré breve. En nuestro encuentro me he dado cuenta de que tal vez, no hayas entendido lo que te acaba de suceder y en la situación en la que te encuentras. Analizando todas las posibilidades, me he limitado a advertir a los siguientes servicios públicos y que quedan estrictamente prohibidas hacia tu persona._

_El Aeropuerto de Shinto tiene una orden de arraigo. Un Guardia armado te advertirá, si no haces caso a su advertencia, tiene la orden de disparar._

_Las comisarías de Fuyuki aceptaran tus denuncias, tus reclamos. Pero tienen la orden de desechar cada denuncia que hagas._

_Hay guardias contratados, vigilando los alrededores de la ciudad mientras se desarrolla la guerra. Te advertirán que haz cruzado el límite, si no les haces caso a su advertencia, tienen la orden de disparar._

_Por ultimo. Los servicios públicos habilitados hacia tu persona son._

_Taxis. Puedes usarlos cuando quieras siempre y cuando no salgas de la ciudad._

_Hospitales. Cada hospital de la ciudad de Fuyuki está habilitado hacia tu persona._

_Centros comerciales. Puedes provisionarte con lo que puedas."" — _Leyó la carta, su rostro cambió la leer por completo el contenido de la carta.

Tokiomi Emiya bajaba la mirada hacia las baldosas de la comisaría. Se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su boca tapándola. Su rostro reflejaba la preocupación que sentía. Estaba tensó y cada vez mas pálido, las gotas de sudor bajaron del rostro de Emiya formando un surco. Esto se tornaba cada vez mas serio; no podía escapar, no podía confiar en la policía, su destino estaba atado por esa maldita guerra, estaba solo. Sus únicos aliados eran su mejor amigo y Archer.

_""Estoy solo… ellos me conocen. Saben quién soy. Saben lo que hago… ¿Por qué yo?... Dios… ¿Por qué?... no puedo escapar, no puedo hacer nada… ayuda… ayúdenme… por favor… no quiero terminar como Endo… no quiero terminar degollado o mutilado… ¿Por qué yo?...""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

_._

**Información de los Servant.**

.

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya. Género: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Desconocido. Género: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un acido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou. Género: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D+++._


	7. Capitulo 7 – Día 3

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo VII** – Día 3 – Cara a cara e infierno en la carretera.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Track 09 - "Nightmare" (SubaruSumeragi22)**

.**  
**

_""Era el día…. ¿Qué día era?... no lo recuerdo. No es importante, da igual. Lo que es importante es terminar con todo esto. La policía ¿Por qué no es buena idea? ¡Es una excelente idea! Son servidores públicos y mantienen el orden y la ley, encierran a los psicópatas y meten a los dementes en el manicomio, putos dementes… pero ellos me ayudaran ¿Por qué no? Son servidores leales de la ley y el orden… o eso quiero creer… No. Eso es así, ellos me ayudaran. Llegamos junto a Archer a la comisaría. El guardia nos miraba. ¿Cómo podía observar a Archer? No lo sé… maldita sea ¿Qué está pasando acá? El policía acaba de sacar una pistola. Espera ¿Por qué hace eso? No lo entiendo. Un momento, está apuntándome. ¿Por qué me esta apuntando con un arma? ¡No lo hagas, por favor!""_

Al momento de escuchar el estruendo del disparo Tokiomi despertó. Estaba bañado en sudor. La impresión que se llevó de la comisaría y la carta que le entregó el guardia aun pesaba en su subconsciente.

— ¡Mierda!... otra pesadilla más…. Dios… ¿Qué hora es?

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

Tokiomi Emiya volteaba su mirada hacia la pequeña mesa. Ahí estaba el reloj que Tokiomi había comprado aprovechando el viaje a casa después de la pésima impresión que se llevó en la comisaría. Eran más de las cinco de la madrugada, se levantaba para ir a al baño. Al orinar notaba que ya no sangraba, la orina era de color amarillo. Aliviado volvía a la habitación, Tokiomi no encontraba a Archer por ningún lado, un poco preocupado al no ver al Servant pensó que tal vez estaba afuera de la residencia. Caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación, trataba de despejar las cortinas de la ventana para ver si estaba en lo correcto. Tokiomi asomaba la cabeza por la ventana, le tapaba la visibilidad el alfeizar de la ventana. Archer estaba sentado en una silla, notaba que el Servant estaba en una posición extraña, tal vez meditando. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Tras pensarlo un poco decidió no molestarlo. Se acomodaba en el futon para luego reclinarse y dormir, pasaron unos minutos hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. El despertador tintineaba de manera ruidosa y molesta. Lo habían comprado el día anterior ya que el antiguo despertador había sido destrozado por Archer. El mecanismo del reloj era antiguo, tenia dos campanillas de metal y un pequeño péndulo del mismo material que al momento de ser activado se mueve de un lado a otro de manera rápida, provocando ese sonido metálico de altos decibeles. Archer trataba de despertar a Tokiomi, no daba resultado. Le pegó un suave cachetazo y solo hubo una pequeña reacción. Tokiomi se llevaba la mano derecha a la cara haciendo un gesto como tratando de quitarse una mosca y seguía durmiendo, tal vez lo hizo como movimiento reflejo. Archer, un poco más irritado por el molesto ruido del reloj, sacaba la colcha destapándolo y agarraba los dos extremos del futon, levantándolo salvajemente. Tokiomi rodaba por el suelo chocando contra la pequeña mesa.

— ¡Mierda! ¿¡Que esta pasando!?...— Miraba asustado alrededor de toda la habitación. Perplejo y en posición defensiva trataba de usar sus manos como escudo ante un posible ataque.

Victoria pensó Archer, miraba un poco irritado a Emiya.

— Toki. ¿Puedes apagar esa cosa? Por favor. Mi paciencia se esta agotando y si no lo apagas pronto, volveré a romperlo.

_""¿Cosa? ¿Apagar?... espera un momento… ¿Me acaba de llamar Toki?... ¿Qué está pasando acá?""_

— Archer… deja recomponerme un poco… pronto lo apagaré. — Dijo después de un rato, aun se encontraba mareado y desorientado al despertar bruscamente.

Tokiomi Emiya se trataba de levantar del suelo con dificultad. Se llevaba las manos al rostro refregándoselo para tratar de despertar, se levantaba del suelo para caminar hacia la mesa, apagó el reloj. Aun somnoliento observaba las maletas apiladas, seguían ahí desordenadas desde el otro día, no había tenido tiempo para volver a ordenarlas. Trataba de recomponerse para ir al baño y con dificultad recorría el camino de la habitación hacia el baño de la residencia, estaba ocupado.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que desocupe el baño? — Dijo con molestia.

Una voz femenina salía de ahí como respuesta.

— Lo siento, espéreme cinco minutos más.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, si bien Emiya no estaba apresurado por el baño, necesitaba limpiarse la cara con agua fría y arreglarse un poco. Pasaron los cinco minutos y una mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años de edad; de cabello largo, algunas arrugas en los ojos y con una nariz un poco achatada salió de ahí. Era una de las inquilinas de la residencia.

— Lo siento por la demora, puede usar el baño.

— No se preocupe, gracias. — Respondió con falsa modestia.

Al llegar al baño. Se trataba de arreglar un poco, se echó agua fría en la cara para tratar de despertar y se miraba constantemente en el espejo, Emiya era de una contextura media, su rostro era similar al de Shirou Emiya pero su cabello era del color negro al igual que Rin, poseía una musculatura delgada y en su abdomen se podía apreciar una pequeña barriga cervecera. Todo eso debido a su despreocupada vida sin objetivos.

Tokiomi Emiya había elegido este día para que Archer conociera mejor la ciudad, no habían tenido oportunidad el día anterior y gracias al día libre que le concedió el anciano. Podrían emplear este valioso tiempo en recorrerla para analizar los puntos estratégicos de cada zona, sus ventajas y desventajas.

Al llegar a la habitación, le hacía un gesto al Servant para que lo siguiera. Ambos bajaron pero Archer iba en modo espiritual. Se toparon con la señora Daishi.

— Hola jovencito, ¿Haz dormido bien? — Preguntó la anciana con su habitual tono de amabilidad.

— Si señora Daishi, ¿Cómo ha estado usted? — Tokiomi trataba de igualar el tono de amabilidad de la señora Daishi.

— Bien. Por favor, tengo la mesa preparada y justo iba a tomar desayuno. Acompáñeme.

— Gracias señora Daishi. — Le agradeció Tokiomi.

Devoraba el plato de cereales con leche, estaba hambriento y su estomago le pedía algo de comer desde ayer. No lo había notado, pero recordó que ayer no había cenado. En su mente volvía la imagen amenazante de la carta, del guardia, de la comisaría, de todo.

_""Puta carta… maldita carta… maldito psicópata, no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que puede tener el control de la policía?, eso es imposible… no puede ser, esto no está pasando… no puede estar pasando…""_

Mientras comía, recordaba inevitablemente el malestar que le provoco la carta. Su rostro reflejaba inquietud.

— ¿Sucede algo jovencito? Noto en su cara alguna preocupación.

Archer miraba atentamente como Emiya devoraba el plato de cereales y puso atención a la conversación.

— Nada señora Daishi… solo estoy preocupado por tonterías. Usted sabe, tonterías de jóvenes como yo… — Intentó desviar la pregunta.

No supo que inventar para no alarmar a la anciana. Hubo un momento en que casi le suelta todo el rollo, pero el sentido del ridículo pesó mas, nadie iba a creer lo que tenía que contar. Tal vez algo inventado con un poco de la realidad que había vivido. Aun así sería difícil que alguien le creyera. No le creería, decidió guardar todo lo que tenia para si mismo.

— Joven… no me siento con derecho de interferir en su vida. Pero si me permite, quiero contarle una historia personal que tal vez le pueda servir. Cuando era joven, era una jovencita despreocupada de la vida, creo recordar que tenia unos… ¿17 años? Sí, o tal vez mas, 20 años si la memoria no me falla. Lo tenía todo, mi familia estaba relacionada con la política local. Mi padre era alcalde de esta ciudad. Ocurrieron muchas cosas en Ciudad Fuyuki hace treinta cinco años atrás… antes de que ocurriera esa horrible catástrofe que mató a mas de quinientas personas… hubo un ataque terrorista en un edificio gubernamental, desalojaron a toda la gente… Mis padres pensaron que era un simulacro, los anotaron en la lista de evacuados pero volvieron para recoger sus pertenencias… No era un simulacro… detonaron el edificio y ellos murieron enterrados bajo escombros… yo estaba destrozada, no sabia donde ir pero pronto todo se iluminó. Mis tíos hicieron los papeleos para adoptarme. Tarde… me di cuenta de que la razón de por qué me adoptaron fue para quedarse con la herencia, inventaron una carta junto con un abogado en que yo, con todas mis facultades, les dejaba la herencia a mis tíos, inventaron mi firma y como ellos tenían mi custodia no necesitaban de mi autorización personal en el juzgado. Decidí escapar de ellos, no tenia a nadie, salvo una sola persona y que usted conoce, mi mejor amigo, Tora Aihara, el vejete cascarrabias. Él fue una gran ayuda para mi en el peor de mis momentos, fue el mejor amigo que pude tener y que aun tengo… Siempre me ayudó en las buenas y en las malas, fue alguien en quien pude confiar, que me ayudo en la vida y a desarrollarme como persona a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió. Hijo… si puedes confiar en alguien y crees que esa persona te puede ayudar, hazlo. — La señora Daishi miraba la caja de cereales con una expresión melancólica al recordar los sucesos del pasado.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba sorprendido y un poco afectado por la historia que le acababa de contar la señora Daishi, no se lo esperaba. De algún modo se sentía triste por todo lo que le había sucedido, sentía que en parte él vivía una situación similar. Aunque su situación era más grave ya que pendía del hilo de la muerte en cada momento o así lo sentía Tokiomi.

— Si señora Daishi, siento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido en su vida. — Le dijo, un poco afectado por su historia.

— Ah, no. No tienes de que preocuparte. Llevo una buena vida, me casé, tuve dos hijos y ahora están en Tokio y de vez en cuando vienen a visitarme. — La anciana trataba de levantar su mirada y de sonreír. Aunque Tokiomi notaba que ella lo trataba de simular.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, señora Daishi. — Trataba de animarla de algún modo.

Tokiomi Emiya no sabía que decir, era incomodo además de triste. La historia de la señora Daishi daba vueltas en los pensamientos de Tokiomi.

— Joven. Tora me a contado que tienes un hematoma en la espalda y que te lo has hecho en la residencia al bajar de las escaleras. Sé que no te has hecho el moretón en la residencia, si no puedes contarnos lo que te a sucedido, hazlo con la persona con la que tengas mas confianza, te sacaras un gran peso de encima y te ayudara en tus problemas. — Le dijo, ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo pero de algún modo no quería entrometerse en su vida. Cuando ella era joven se entrometió mucho en la vida de uno de sus hijos y cometió errores de los cuales en la actualidad se arrepiente, es por eso que no quiere cometer el mismo error con los demás.

Tokiomi Emiya enmudecía, no sabía que decir. Ya no podía mentirle a la señora Daishi por lo que trataba de tomar la opción que ella le dejaba a mano.

— Gracias señora Daishi, tomaré su consejo. — Le replicó esperando que la señora Daishi aceptara su decisión.

Lo que no sabía la señora Daishi es que Tokiomi ya había puesto su consejo en marcha antes de que ella se lo diera, ya que su mejor amigo estaba involucrado en esto al igual que él. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por su sinceridad y por su preocupación.

Se levantaba de su silla. Se despedía de la señora Daishi y caminaba hasta el auto junto con el Servant. Al llegar al auto, Archer se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Tokiomi encendió el motor del auto.

— Bien… terminemos con esto de una vez, primero tendremos que pasar por una estación de servicios, nos estamos quedando sin gasolina.

Comenzaron el viaje, Archer miraba por la ventana rota del auto, había sacado el naylon que cubría la ventana rota de la puerta del copiloto. Observaba la ciudad con interés.

Llegaron a una estación de servicios. Tokiomi estacionaba el auto en una pequeña fila, había dos autos, la fila avanzaba lentamente a pesar de que solo eran dos personas que esperaban recargar sus autos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llegaba el turno de Emiya. La estación de servicios era automática, por lo que se tuvo que bajar del auto. Había una caseta donde atendía un hombre, era robusto y canoso, su edad aparentaba unos 50 años, pagaba la cuenta y se dirigía hacia el surtidor de combustible, cogía la boquilla de combustible, abría la tapa del estanque de gasolina de su auto y comenzaba a recargar su auto con gasolina. Al terminar, siguieron con el viaje.

El viaje continuaba sin muchos reparos. Archer iba atento al camino observando los lugares y sus entornos, Tokiomi pensaba que lo mejor era visitar el viejo puente de la ciudad y explicarle de qué forma se manejaba la ciudad. Se estacionaba cerca del puente de la ciudad de Fuyuki.

— Tratare de explicarte. Este es el gran puente… sé que suena ridículo explicarte que esto es un puente… olvida lo que dije, fue un momento de estupidez… Este puente es la intersección que divide a la ciudad, te explicare por qué. La ciudad se divide en dos prefecturas, la de Miyama y la de Shinto, la prefectura de Shinto se encuentra en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Acá se encuentran los edificios modernos, la zona comercial y de mayor gentío, la gente se reúne para hacer sus compras, están los hoteles estilos occidentales, es la zona viva de la ciudad. La prefectura de Miyama se encuentra en el este, cruzando el rio. Allá se encuentran las casas tradicionales de la ciudad y hoteles estilo japonés, convirtiéndola en un lugar turístico para los extranjeros.

Archer miraba el puente de la ciudad con detenimiento.

— Comprendo. — Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Bien, sigamos.

El viaje continuaba. Archer miraba con interés todos los sitios a los que iban; pasaron por los hoteles en la prefectura de Miyama, el instituto Hamuraba Gakuen, el templo, la gran iglesia de la ciudad, la zona devastada hace 40 años en la cual estaban levantando nuevos edificios para olvidar la catástrofe y el gran centro comercial. El viaje transcurrió por toda la ciudad de Fuyuki, Archer se pudo hacer una imagen mental de como era la ciudad y cuales eran sus posibles puntos estratégicos.

Pararon ahí, Tokiomi estacionaba el auto y se bajaba, su intención era comprar un mapa de la ciudad para mostrárselo a Archer. Entraba en una tienda y salía de allí con un largo tubo de papel, era un mapa de la ciudad.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa, analizaremos este mapa de la ciudad para…

El tono de mensaje del celular se hizo presente interrumpiendo a Emiya. Sacaba de su bolsillo el celular y revisaba el mensaje, era de un número desconocido.

_""Te espero cerca del templo, tenemos que conversar."" _Leyó el mensaje con preocupación, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, sentía que la muerte estaba cada vez más cerca.

El rostro de Emiya cambiaba, su cara reflejaba intriga y a la vez temor.

— Archer… me acaba de llegar un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido… te lo leeré.

El Servant puso atención, estaba de manos cruzadas mirando hacia la ventana. A pesar de su postura, esperaba el mensaje de su Master.

— Dicen que nos esperan cerca del templo… nos dicen que hay que conversar algo. No lo entiendo…

— ¿No dice que es para conversar? — Preguntó el Servant con interés.

— Sí. Lo dice, pero… ¿no será una emboscada? — Lo dijo con seriedad. Poco a poco aceptaba que él era solo un comodín en esta guerra y que su muerte acechaba en cualquier momento.

Archer miraba un poco perplejo a Tokiomi.

— No lo creo. Una emboscada es un ataque sorpresa, es difícil que alguien te avise de esa manera para atacarte, te da la facilidad de preparar un contrataque ante esa posibilidad.

Emiya bajaba la mirada con cierta inseguridad. Si bien es cierto, igual habían posibilidades de que fuera una emboscada, pero a la vez tenía a Archer con quien combatir en caso adverso.

— ¿Estás listo para un eventual combate. Archer? — Su mirada reflejaba mucha inseguridad pero a la vez valentía, la actitud de Archer le daba aquello que le faltaba en momentos de debilidad.

— Si, Master. — Respondió con seguridad. Para el Servant esto no era una posible batalla, estaba acostumbrado a rivales que acechaban con sigilo y sorpresa, no a rivales que avisaban antes de atacar.

— Vamos. — Dijo escuetamente.

Ambos se dirigieron al templo. Había mucho trafico ese día por lo que el viaje avanzaba con lentitud. Al llegar al templo, estacionaba el auto en un costado.

Nada. No había nadie, Archer seguía en el asiento del copiloto del auto, contemplando las casas. Tokiomi se bajaba del auto, sentía un poco de calor. Apoyaba su espalda en el auto reclinándose un poco. Sujetaba en su mano un pedazo de papel kraft y que había sostenido uno de los extremos del mapa para que no se dañara. Lo arrugaba y lo abría, trataba de darle distintas formas, lo extendía por completo y luego lo doblaba formando un rectángulo, luego lo doblaba formando un cuadrado y así hasta que el grosor del papel no lo dejaba doblarlo más. Su juego con el papel fue interrumpido por una voz seca.

— Buenos días señor Emiya, es un gusto conocerlo.

Archer se dio cuenta del sujeto. Se bajaba del auto y se puso al lado de Tokiomi en forma espiritual. La voz de aquella persona no transmitía ninguna emoción. Sorprendido por la amabilidad, Tokiomi trataba de responder.

— Ho… Hola… ¿Tú has sido el que me ha enviado el mensaje de texto?

— Así es. Tenemos que conversar.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba un poco sorprendido. Luego se encendía un switch en su interior y surgía esta pregunta. ¿Cómo consiguió su número de teléfono?

— Lo siento. Estoy un poco confundido, necesito que me digas como has conseguido mi número de celular. No te conozco. ¿Alguien te lo ha dado? — Le preguntó dubitativo e inseguro.

— En efecto. Ha sido mi padre el que me ha dado su número de teléfono. Lo siento por mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kouki Matou. — Le respondió con amabilidad aunque en su rostro no se reflejaba emoción alguna.

El apellido se Matou se le hizo familiar. Lo había escuchado alguna vez pero Tokiomi no recordaba donde lo había oído, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al apellido del sujeto.

Kouki Matou era una persona de una estatura mediana. Un metro setenta y cinco aproximadamente, su color de pelo era azul purpura y su cara reflejaba inexpresividad. Parecía la cara de un simple maniquí que las tiendas ponen en el mostrador con ropa que necesitan vender desesperadamente. Todo eso en referencia a su expresión, no a su rostro. Aquella persona vestía un terno de color plomo, llevaba puesta una camisa color marrón claro y unos pantalones color café oscuro. Sus zapatos eran negros, vestía de una manera formal y era algo raro de ver para una persona que infería una edad de unos veinte a veinticinco años. Tokiomi quiso ponerlo a prueba diciéndole algo hiriente.

— Así que ese imbécil era tu padre. — Le dijo con desdén.

No hubo respuesta, ninguna mueca de enfado, ninguna expresión en su cara que indicara que había dicho algo malo, esto tensaba de sobremanera a Tokiomi quien no podía entender como no hubo reacción ante semejante insulto a su padre.

_""Tal vez lo odia…""_ Pensó Tokiomi. Le extrañaba que no hubiese respuesta alguna, al insulto que le propinó a su padre.

— Señor Emiya. Al igual que usted, estoy involucrado en la guerra por el Santo Grial y quiero que sepa las reglas básicas. Tal vez ya las ha oído de su propio Servant, pero seguramente tiene usted muchas dudas por despejar. Lo invito a almorzar y en ese intertanto le explicaré las reglas y en que consiste todo esto. — De alguna manera. Tokiomi se dio cuenta que aquella persona no emanaba un ambiente hostil.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba dubitativo. No sabía si ir o no ir. Era peligroso pero de algún modo intuía que el resultado iba a ser igual de cualquier manera, aunque fuese y aceptara la invitación de Kouki o simplemente la rechazara. Cualquier opción no bastaba para garantizarle su seguridad y cual sea la razón de por qué lo involucraron a la guerra, le podrían haber dado caza mucho antes. Esta disyuntivas bastante similares le hicieron desistir en la idea de rechazar el ofrecimiento de su rival. En cierta manera, Tokiomi confiaba en Archer, no en vano le había salvado la vida a su amigo cuando el demente le disparó con la intención de matarlo, razón suficiente para confiar en él.

— Lo siento… no he actuado de buena manera, acepto tu invitación. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tokiomi Emiya. — Se disculpó con cierta incomodidad.

— Ya lo sabía. Señor Emiya. En todo caso le agradezco su sinceridad y confianza.

_""Como fui tan estúpido como para no percatarme de que me ha llamado Emiya todo este maldito tiempo… Dios…"" _Pensó Tokiomi. No le había prestado demasiada atención y no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Ambos caminaron algunas cuadras. Había un restaurant cerca del templo de las largas escaleras. Era un lugar alto y refinado. Al llegar había muchos camareros, el restaurante estaba a rebosar de gente. Una persona se le acercaba a Kouki Matou indicándole que su asiento reservado estaba en el segundo piso del local. Ambos subieron, Archer iba en su estado espiritual cerca de Emiya. Al llegar, una mesa larga y ancha esperaba la presencia de ellos dos. Estaba cerca de una gran ventana con una espectacular vista hacia el templo, todo era demasiado elegante para alguien como Tokiomi.

— Por favor, señor Emiya. Siéntese donde usted estime conveniente. — Le dijo mientras señalaba con la mano una de las tantas mesas que había en el lugar.

El Servant de Matou apareció ante los demás, era Assassin.

— Siéntase libre de mostrar a su Servant. El camarero que nos atiende es una persona especializada en la magia y conoce todo sobre la guerra.

Tokiomi Emiya miraba a Archer y con un gesto le dijo que se mostrara. Si Matou se había comportado de manera cortes hasta ahora, no era necesario seguir escondiendo su presencia o eso pensaba Tokiomi. Igualdad de condiciones, aparte de que el lugar presentaba una gran aglomeración y había muchos testigos, una matanza en este lugar armaría un gran revuelo y con la tecnología de ahora, era difícil para ellos pasar desapercibidos.

— Archer. Puedes materializarte. — Lo miraba con seguridad y con un gesto moviendo la cabeza reafirmo su petición.

El Servant titubeaba. Aun así aceptó el ofrecimiento de Tokiomi. El camarero llegaba al lugar con una libreta para anotar los pedidos, Kouki Matou pedía verduras en tempura japonesa, lo mismo pedía Assassin, Tokiomi decidió que lo mejor era algo simple, decidió pedir un plato típico de Japon, algo no muy elaborado. Archer pidió una moussaka, plato similar a la lasaña. El camarero se retiraba del lugar llevándose consigo la libreta en que había anotado los pedidos.

— Señor Emiya. Comenzare con la explicación sobre la guerra por el Santo Grial. — Dijo Kouki, interrumpiendo el leve silencio que se había apoderado del lugar, después de que se fuera el camarero.

— Un momento Matou. Antes que nada quisiera decirte que conozco la mayoría de las reglas, pero… espero me puedas responder las preguntas y dudas que tengo sobre esto de una manera simple.

— Por supuesto. Atenderé sus dudas siempre y cuando pueda hacerlo. — Reafirmo mientras miraba atentamente a Tokiomi.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba un poco nervioso. Estaba cara a cara frente al enemigo, Archer y Assassin no dejaban de mirarse de manera negativa. Tokoimi sentía que en cualquier momento los Servant iban a luchar en este mismo restaurante, con todos los testigos presentes. Dejó de observar a los Servant para no pensar demasiado en que iban a armar una batalla y pensaba en una pregunta.

— ¿Que es esto que tengo en la mano derecha? Es un tatuaje con símbolos raros, estuve pensando que tal vez es el contrato de mi Servant o algo así. ¿Me equivoco?

— Esta usted en lo correcto, señor Emiya. Aunque los comandos de obediencia tienen otro uso además de permitirle a usted el mantener a su lado a un Servant. Si éste se rehúsa a alguna orden dada por su Master, usted puede ocupar un comando de Obediencia para obligar a su Servant a acatar una orden, aunque éste se negara en un principio. ¿Me entiende?

Tokiomi Emiya contemplaba con interés los tatuajes con simbologías extrañas en su mano derecha.

— ¿Cuántas veces puedo usar los comandos de obediencia o es ilimitado? — Preguntó interesado en saber la respuesta. Sentía que de algún modo si Archer no obedeciese alguna orden, ahí estaría la solución, en los comandos de obediencia.

— No es ilimitado. Usted puede exigirle tres órdenes, pero si ocupa la ultima, usted quedara fuera de la guerra por el Santo Grial. — Kouki Matou le explicó con seriedad y la respuesta fue severa para Tokiomi.

Rápidamente, Tokiomi elaboró otra pregunta para saciar sus dudas.

— Sobre el Santo Grial. ¿Por qué se genera esta lucha para obtener esa cosa? ¿Por qué no pueden compartir el Santo Grial con los demás?

— Ni la Asociación de magos ni la Santa Iglesia tienen predominio sobre la guerra por el Cáliz Sagrado, esto se genera en base al Santo Grial. Ella elige a sus participantes, cada integrante de esta guerra tiene que luchar a muerte para conseguir un deseo. Respecto a su duda sobre compartir el Santo Grial con los demás participantes. Si se diera aquella opción de compartir ya se habría formado un convenio para utilizarlo. Trataré de explicarle de una manera simple y repetitiva. El Santo Grial elige a sus participantes en la batalla pero ella elegirá al ganador de la guerra, a la persona adecuada, a su dueño. No existe posibilidad alguna de obtener este milagro sin luchar.

Mientras escuchaba lo que le decía Kouki Matou, observaba una copa de vino vacía y la sostenía con su mano derecha dándole vueltas para observarla en diferentes perspectivas.

— Bien… pero… tengo otra duda. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de no matar a los Master rivales? ¿Por qué el Santo Grial obliga a matar a Servant y a Master?

— La batalla no es en sí una guerra en que los Master son los protagonistas, no es necesario matar a sus iguales para completar el ritual de invocación del Santo Grial. ¿Me entiende, señor Emiya? El ritual solo funcionará si queda un Servant, sin importar el número de Master que quede después de la guerra. — Le explicó sin resquemor.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio interrumpidos por el camarero, traía la comida y una botella de vino marca Château Margaux, uno de los vinos más caros del mundo.

Todos en la mesa comenzaban a comer de manera silenciosa. Era un silencio tenso, a pesar de que el ambiente no denostaba un clima hostil. A pesar de todo, Tokiomi trataba de disimular su molestia, no se sentía a gusto en el lugar y mientras más minutos pasaban, mas incomodidad e inseguridad sentía.

No hubo ningún comentario, nadie dijo nada mientras terminaban de comer. Los pensamientos, las preguntas y las dudas se iban formando en la mente de Tokiomi gracias a este espacio de tiempo.

— Matou. Tengo otra pregunta, tu dices que no es necesario matar a los Master para terminar la guerra. ¿Verdad? Pero… ¿Cuál es la función de un Master? — Preguntó con dudas, no entendía la relación entre Master y Servant si solo era necesario que los Servant lucharan.

— La función específica de un Master es bastante sencillo. Mantener la materialización de su Servant. — Dijo con seguridad.

Emiya estaba un poco confuso.

— Espera un momento. ¿Cómo un Master puede mantener la materialización de un Servant?

— Abriendo su circuito mágico y dejando fluir la magia, al hacer un contrato con su Servant, de algún modo se conecta con uno mismo y puede absorber la magia para regenerarse después de una batalla o un daño importante.

— Lo entiendo...

Tokiomi Emiya aunque dijo tal mentira, no comprendía algunas cosas de lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Circuito mágico? ¿Magia? No quería hacer el ridículo preguntando sobre tales cosas, seria darle una ventaja importante al rival aunque con la cantidad de preguntas que dio, sentía que había demostrado su completa ignorancia al rival, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió. Sentía que había cometido un error al revelarle su ignorancia.

— Señor Emiya. Me he comunicado con usted para que pueda aclarar sus dudas respecto a la guerra, a ocurrido un problema en la Iglesia y el sacerdote que custodiaba el lugar a desaparecido, mi padre a decidido ser el supervisor en esta ocasión.

Al escuchar la palabra "padre", rápidamente saltaba una pregunta a la mente de Emiya.

— ¿Por qué tu padre me involucró en al guerra?

Kouki Matou guardó unos segundos de silencio.

— No lo sé, señor Emiya. Tendrá sus razones.

Un poco molesto por la evasiva a su pregunta. Tokiomi replicaba con notoria molestia.

— Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué tu padre siente tanto odio hacia mi persona? — Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo siento señor Emiya. No puedo responder a su pregunta, porque no conozco la respuesta. — Se sinceró y haciendo un gesto casi como disculpándose.

Tokiomi Emiya se sentía frustrado por la negativa a responder de Kouki Matou. Trataba de desviar el tema de conversación preguntando otra de sus dudas, al ver que iba a ser incapaz de sacarle una respuesta aclaratoria de por qué lo involucraron a él y no a otra persona.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la iglesia y los magos con el Santo Grial? — Se le había venido a la mente esas dos organizaciones que nombró Kouki hace poco.

— Existe la asociación de magos y también existe la Santa Iglesia, que es un sector de la religión que un humano común y corriente no conocerá jamás. La Iglesia se encarga de recolectar los objetos divinos y que posean milagros inexplicables, a pesar de que ambas asociaciones se unen en oportunidades como ésta, tanto la Santa Iglesia y la Asociación de magos tienen intereses diferentes respecto al Santo Grial. ¿Comprende, señor Emiya?

— No. La verdad es que no comprendo. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la Santa Iglesia y de la Asociación de magos?

— La Asociación de magos busca la manera de materializar los deseos más profundos del hombre, no les interesa quien sea el dueño del Santo Grial. Ellos quieren ver realizados el deseo del que gane la guerra. Por ultimo, la Santa Iglesia desea ver materializado al Santo Grial, ellos tienen el Cáliz, pero no es mas que una copa vacía. En estos tiempos han logrado recolectar más de 800 supuestos Cáliz Sagrados, pero lo que les importa es el contenido de ésta. Al materializarse, pueden estudiar la sangre de su "salvador", eso es en lo que creen.

— Creo que comprendo…

— ¿Tiene alguna duda más. Señor Emiya?

— No… creo que lo he entendido todo.

— He terminado de informarle todo lo concerniente a la batalla. Espero haberle resuelto sus dudas, por favor caminemos. Lo acompañare hasta su auto.

Las sillas hicieron un pequeño estruendo al momento de ser jaladas para salir del lugar y al volver a colocarlas en su lugar, ya que sus bordes inferiores topaban con el piso creando el molesto ruido. Archer y Assassin volvieron a su modo espiritual. Todos bajaron del local, ya no quedaba tanta gente como antes. Al salir del lugar se dirigieron hacia el auto, Emiya se sentía un poco avergonzado, pasar súbitamente de comer en un restaurante de lujo a volver a un auto destartalado, era un poco severo a pesar de que en un principio se sintió incomodo en el lujoso lugar. Al llegar tenían a un invitado esperándolos.

.

**Apertura música de fondo: Breaking Bad Original Soundtrack Apparat - Goodbye (Gus's Theme- bigbolge Instrumental Remix)**

.**  
**

— ¡Tu! Encontré tu maldito auto. ¡Basura bastarda! ¡Tú ayudaste escapar al amante de mi esposa!

Tokiomi Emiya sentía preocupación, se había metido en un lío y ahora no sabía como actuar para salir de él.

— Señor, tranquilícese. Podemos conversarlo con calma. — Le dijo con nerviosismo, tratando de apaciguar la ira del enajenado hombre.

— ¿Con calma? Sí. Lo conversaremos con calma cuando te entierre esta cuchilla en tu garganta y charlaremos de manera relajada. ¡Maldito Imbécil! — Dijo con rabia, su rostro reflejaba todo su malestar.

El hombre estaba alterado, sacaba una cuchilla de su chaqueta la cual sostenía en su mano derecha y se acercaba rápidamente hacia Tokiomi. Éste trataba de dar pasos atrás, no lograba reaccionar de manera rápida ante tal situación.

Kouki Matou observaba la escena. Alzaba su brazo y con un gesto en su mano le pedía a Assassin que procediera.

Tokiomi trataba de evitar la acción de Kouki al ver el gesto. Estaba claro, Assassin iba a matar a esa persona.

_— _¡Espera, no lo hagas! ¡No lo mates! — Gritó con desesperación. El hijo de Shirou Emiya no estaba acostumbrado a ver tan de cerca a la muerte, no lo podía creer, esa persona estaba a punto de ser asesinada ante sus ojos.

Se sintió una fuerte brisa. El aire se hizo espeso y un fuerte ruido metálico se escuchó cerca de aquella persona.

De su garganta comenzaba a salir chorros de sangre, empapando la calle del líquido rojo. Tokiomi miraba impactado la escena, se acercaba tratando de socorrer a la víctima. No había nada que hacer, dando fuertes gritos silenciados por la sangre atascada en su garganta, pidiendo ayuda de manera desesperada de todas las formas que le eran posibles en su situación, agarrándose con su mano izquierda su garganta degollada y con la mano derecha se aferraba a una pierna de Tokiomi y lo apretaba fuertemente, como una forma de pedir ayuda. Después de unos segundos el agarre fue aflojando, hasta que comenzaba a convulsionar y su cuerpo dejaba de combatir. Inerte, yacía en el pavimento y un charco del liquido rojo se hacia presente.

La cara de Kouki Matou no reflejaba ninguna expresión, ni siquiera una pequeña mueca o algún gesto, nada. Una persona normal daría una muestra de sentimiento ante tamaña atrocidad, cualquier gesto; una risa demencial, un gesto de tristeza, burla, cualquier cosa que reflejara algo en su interior pero nada. El rostro de Kouki Matou solo reflejaba un vacío, como si estuviera muerto por dentro, como si no tuviera ansias por vivir.

— Adiós señor Emiya. — Le dijo sin resquemor, con una voz sin sentimiento alguno. Como si la muerte de una persona tuviera el mismo valor que la muerte de un insecto, como si fuese algo sin importancia para Kouki Matou.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba destrozado, la muerte de aquella persona le recordaba lo sucedido con Endo. Después de mucho tiempo, la imagen del cadáver de Endo, masacrado, su cara destrozada por las culatas de las armas se hacía presente en sus pensamientos. Volvía esa sensación de niebla y bruma en su camino, estaba sudando frio y su mente divagaba entre lo sucedido, tratando de bloquearlo de alguna manera.

.

**Cierre de música de fondo.**

.**  
**

Casi por inercia volvió junto con Archer al auto. Caminaron despacio ya que Tokiomi Emiya estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando la macabra escena una y otra vez sin que su cerebro y su imaginación le dieran descanso alguno.

Archer observaba preocupado por su master.

— Toki. ¿Necesitas conversar sobre lo sucedido? — Preguntó tratando de animar a su master para que sacara de encima ese sentimiento de vacío que veía en su estado.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba perplejo. Aún, su mente naufragaba y ahondaba en lo sucedido. Su rival no dio muestras de ninguna clase de sentimiento; ninguna expresión, ninguna clase de emoción, ¿Cómo podía combatir contra un ser humano sin sentimientos? Su mente recordaba los hechos, la manera en que el líquido rojo fluía furiosamente de la garganta de aquella persona, los gritos ahogados por la sangre. Todo estaba en su mente, no lograba sacarse ese maldito recuerdo.

_""Dios… no quiero morir…""_ — Pensó Tokiomi, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido. El cadáver del hombre al que degolló Assassin se hacía presente en la mente de Tokiomi Emiya una y otra vez.

— ¡Master! — Con una voz seca y grave, Archer gritó.

El grito del Servant logró su objetivo, Tokiomi volvía en sí.

— Ah… Archer, ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó aun contrariado.

— Sí. Veo que aun estas tenso por la situación. Comprendo que la muerte de esa persona te haya afectado, pero no puedes volcar tus pensamientos en esto, tienes que recomponerte. — Le dijo con seguridad. Tratando de levantar el alicaído animo de su Master.

— Lo sé, Archer. Pero… — Aun no lograba procesar por completo lo sucedido y la imagen de lo sucedido lo volvía atacar constantemente.

Tokiomi Emiya encendió el motor. Tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, miraba por el espejo retrovisor para hacer la maniobra, no venía ningún vehículo. El auto comenzaba a retroceder, lograba ponerlo de manera justa en la calle aunque al retroceder bajó de la berma cayendo la rueda trasera izquierda de manera brusca al pavimento. Emprendieron el viaje hacia la residencia. No había nada mas que hacer y Tokiomi comenzaba a sentir nauseas, ganas de vomitar, lograba contenerlo con dificultad.

— Archer… ¿Cuántas personas haz visto morir? —. Tokiomi le preguntó a su Servant con una voz quebrada, aun dubitativo y con esa imagen que no lograba sacar de su cabeza.

El Servant observaba a Emiya, desviaba la mirada hacia el paisaje. Estaba de brazos cruzados.

— He visto morir a gente; he visto morir a mis mejores amigos, he visto en la guerra morir a mis rivales y a mis aliados, a mi tripulación… todos ellos también sentían miedo y terror a la muerte, eso es natural aunque había otros que no le temían a la muerte. Se sentían orgullosos de morir en batalla. Todos afrontamos la muerte de distinta manera, Master. Pero tienes que comprender que la muerte es algo natural. — Archer comenzaba a recordar su vida anterior luego de la pregunta de Emiya.

— Todos vamos a morir y concuerdo en que es algo natural, pero… yo no quiero morir de esa forma. No quiero morir ahogado por mi propia sangre. No quiero morir con la cabeza deformada por golpes. No quiero morir cortado por una espada… No quiero morir mutilado… — El terror estaba instalado en el rostro de Emiya, pocas veces en su vida sintió un terror como el que experimentaba en este momento. Su vida siempre fue simple y acomodada a pesar de las dificultades económicas por las que pasaba, pero jamás se había visto enfrentado a la muerte tan de cerca.

— Master. Comprendo tu miedo a la muerte, pero el destino elige nuestro final, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que aceptar lo que nos pueda pasar en un futuro, esto siempre a sido así.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Es lo que es, nos guste o no. En mi época muchas personas consultaban al Oráculo para conocer su futuro, no lograron escapar de su destino por más que lo intentaron. No puedes vencer al destino. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, sin importar lo demás.

Mientras se desarrollaba la conversación de Tokiomi con Archer. Tetsuo había salido a comprar. Como siempre, Lancer no se separaba de su Master. Llevaba una lista de compra; arroz, aceite, cebollas, zanahorias, carne picada. Al llegar a la tienda, la dependienta no tenía algunas de los ingredientes que iban a comprar, decidieron ir a la tienda cerca del templo. Generalmente tenían todo lo que llevaban en la lista, caminaron hasta el lugar. Al acercarse, la cara de Lancer cambiaba, tenía los ojos desorbitados y fruncía el ceño como preparándose para luchar.

— Niño. Hay un Servant en esa dirección, ya era hora. — Dijo sin vacilación.

Lancer apuntaba hacia la carretera de la ciudad.

— Espera. ¿Has dicho Servant? — Tetsuo se lo preguntó.

— Sí. ¿Tienes miedo? Nos están provocando, está aumentando su aura para llamar la atención. Quieren pelear.

— No es que tenga miedo, pero es que. ¿Luchar ahora? Tengo que llamar a Tokiomi para que nos ayude. — Tetsuo pensaba que si había una batalla, lo mejor era atacar en grupo, Lancer levantaba su puño y lo dirigía a la cabeza de Ryuudou asestándole un coscorrón.

— Puedes ir a casa junto con Mami y Papi. Los Servant estamos hechos para la guerra, nos vemos, niño. — Dijo mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

Lancer cogía velocidad y se alejaba hasta la carretera que aún estaba en estado de construcción.

— Mierda… ¿Por qué siempre me trata tan mal? — Se preguntaba Ryuudou.

.

**Apertura de fondo: Clashing Souls ~ Gekitotsu Suru Tamashii**

.**  
**

Tetsuo Ryuudou corría hasta Lancer con todas sus fuerzas. Había un letrero en grande indicando que, por problemas administrativos el ayuntamiento decidió detener la construcción hasta nuevo aviso. Apartaba los letreros y los conos de protección que le molestaban, en algunas zonas no había pavimento y estaban rellenos de tierras o de piedras lo que impedía que Tetsuo lograra velocidad. Al llegar la batalla había comenzado. El ruido de metal chocando entre si, el sonido metálico retumbaba en la carretera, los dos Servant colisionaban, lanza y hacha.

El Servant enemigo era una mujer gigante de dos metros. Sostenía un hacha de gran tamaño. La hoja del hacha era del tamaño de su brazo, de ella salía una empuñadura de medio metro de longitud. El Hacha tomando en cuenta la empuñadura y la hoja, le llegaba desde la rodilla hasta su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y su cabello largo era rubio ocre. Su hacha se inclinaba en la tierra en un Angulo de 45 grados ya que topaba en el suelo, usaba un atuendo de color rojo con incrustaciones de hierro en las zonas vitales de su cuerpo.

— Así que tú eres el Servant que estaba llamando la atención con su aura. Yo soy Lancer, acepto tu desafío, pero tienes que saber esto, haz cometido un gran error. ¡Perra!.

Alzaba su lanza y se dirigía rápidamente hacia La Servant. El estruendo de la lanza colisionando con la enorme hacha de la Servant rival produjo una fricción generando chispas y una pequeña vibración en el lugar. Las armas chocaban entre si, una y otra vez, el combate estaba equilibrado por el momento. Tetsuo buscaba rápidamente su celular, con la desesperación trataba de buscar en la agenda el número de su amigo. Marcó un número equivocado, estaba muy nervioso, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera torpe y estaba sudando mucho. Hasta que logró calmarse un poco, se despejaba el sudor de la frente y luego marcaba el número de Tokiomi.

Mientras. El viaje continuaba en un claro silencio, muchos pensamientos cruzaron en la mente de Tokiomi. El trafico estaba denso ese día, más aun cuando Tokiomi eligió ir por el centro de la ciudad hasta la residencia que se encontraba en el norte, casi llegaban a la residencia, en ese momento se escuchaba el tono de celular de Tetsuo. Tokoimi sacaba el teléfono de la guantera del auto, lo detuvo frente a una calzada para contestar.

Los dos respondieron al unísono.

— Tetsuo, que…

— ¡Ayuda!...

Lancer fue empujado hacia Tetsuo. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Tetsuo estaba desesperado, con el empuje el celular se le escapaba de las manos cayendo al suelo. Llegó a perder los nervios buscando el celular, no lo encontraba. La Servant se abalanzo en contra de Lancer, ella apartaba de una patada a Tetsuo para que el impacto no le alcanzara a él. La rival arrastraba con un placaje a Lancer hasta la colina deformada de tierra aplastándola. El impulso fue demasiado fuerte y el daño grave, ella expulso sangre de su boca debido a que la Servant rival había usado el hacha como impulso dañándola severamente. Con dificultad usó su lanza para apartar al rival, lo consiguió. La Servant rival retrocedía, el rival iba cogiendo ventaja en la batalla. Tetsuo se dio cuenta de que el celular había perdido la tapa y la batería. Las encontró, pero ya era tarde.

La llamada se cortó luego de un fuerte estruendo y Tetsuo no logró decirle donde se encontraban, solo un escueto "ayuda". Tokiomi estaba preocupado.

— ¿Quién era?, Toki.

_""Me dijo Toki… otra vez, canalla.""_ Pensó pero luego se recompuso al recordar la llamada de su amigo.

— Era Tetsuo. Está en problemas, algo sucedió solo pudo decir "ayuda". Luego se cortó la señal. Debemos encontrarlo.

Archer seguía de brazos cruzados, pero dejaba de mirar el paisaje. Esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en algo.

Tokiomi Emiya rápidamente encendía el motor del auto incorporándose a la vía.

_""Mierda… donde puede estar… ¿Cerca de su casa?, puede ser… ¿Qué lugares son los que frecuenta ese canalla?, tal vez el centro comercial, ¿En casa de alguna fémina?, no… esta con Lancer y no creo que tenga esa facilidad en este momento. Donde mierda puede estar.""_

Decidió que podría estar cerca del templo, como su casa quedaba cerca de ese lugar. Trataba de viajar a toda la velocidad que el tráfico le permitía. En un momento Archer abrió los ojos.

— Están cerca, siento la presencia de dos Servant. Uno es la presencia de Lancer. — Dijo, localizando al Servant de Tetsuo.

Si bien, Tokiomi sabía que el llamado desesperado de Tetsuo era un posible enfrentamiento contra un Servant, quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero no iba a ser posible, era una batalla que había que ganar si o si, una batalla de dos contra uno, era una clara victoria. El tráfico no cedía, una fila de once autos y un semáforo que duraba cinco segundos para cruzar a la otra intersección.

— Archer… me voy a demorar mucho por culpa de este maldito tráfico. ¿Puedes adelantarte?

Archer observaba a Tokiomi durante un momento de manera confusa. Entendía que al adelantarse podrían vencer al Servant enemigo con ayuda de Lancer, pero en contra parte su Master quedaría desprotegido ante un eventual ataque rival.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Master. Quedarías expuesto, en la guerra por el Santo Grial, matar a un Master es garantía de que este no vuelva a la guerra después de perder a su Servant.

— Archer. Pero Tetsuo está en peligro… pero yo tampoco quiero morir…

Tokoimi Emiya lo pensaba seriamente. Si enviaba a Archer a ayudar a Tetsuo y a Lancer, su vida correría serio peligro al estar desprotegido.

.

**Cierre de música de fondo.**

.**  
**

_""Es verdad… Si suelto a Archer quedo expuesto y podrían matarme. No se quienes son mis rivales, pero ellos me conocen. Lo saben; saben quien soy, donde estoy, donde vivo… tal vez el trafico sea ocasionado por ellos… me conocen, tienen mi numero telefónico, están en todas partes. Si Archer se adelanta pueden matarme de un disparo, volarme los sesos de la cabeza y quedar como una puta piñata de mierda, solo que en vez de dulces sería mi cerebro en pedazos y no habría niños en esta fiesta repugnante si no que los invitados serian los sádicos de la morgue, sacarían fotos embarazosas de mi cadáver y lo subirían a internet mofándose de mí… me estoy volviendo paranoico… ¡Esta mierda no me deja pensar tranquilo! Cálmate Tokiomi, cálmate, relájate y piénsalo bien, deja de alterarte. Te estas enfrentando a otros seres humanos, no son dioses, cometen errores, cálmate…""_

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tokiomi lo pensaba, no había muchas opciones. Su amigo podía estar en un grave problema, eran novatos, un Master más avanzado podría derrotarlos sin problemas. La opción numero uno era dejar a Archer para que este se adelantara y rezar para que no fuera una emboscada bien preparada. La segunda opción era mantener a Archer a su lado y esperar a que Lancer y Tetsuo resistieran el ataque hasta que llegaran al lugar. Solo dos opciones. Respiraba hondo para darle su respuesta a Archer.

— Adelántate… Tú hablaste del destino. ¿Verdad? Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. No hay más opciones… — Le dijo dubitativo, su mirada demostraba que su respuesta no era definitiva, pero no había tiempo para pensarlo demasiado.

.

**Apertura música de fondo: Aztek - (Breaking Bad Original Score)**

.**  
**

Archer se bajaba del auto y rápidamente fue hacia el lugar de la batalla. Tokiomi quedó impresionado por la velocidad de su Servant. Archer corría lo más rápido que pudo. Lograba llegar cerca del templo pero fue detenido por Assassin. La daga del Servant pasaba cerca del rostro de Archer. Extractos de aquel líquido plasmático negro que expelía la daga de Assassin caía sobre la armadura de Archer. Era una especie de acido ya que la armadura se fundía un poco, expelía humo y comenzaba a sonar un fuerte sonido como si echaran agua en aceite hirviendo.

— ¡Assassin! — Dijo el Servant con rabia al ver como todo parecía ajustarse a una emboscada.

La daga chocaba contra la espada de Archer entonando un sonido metálico menos estruendoso que el de la batalla de Lancer. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Assassin no dejaba contratacar a Archer, sus rápidos movimientos retractiles solo dejaban espacio para la defensa. El sonido metálico entonaba fuertemente. Archer en un movimiento estratégico dio un paso atrás tratando de zafarse de la rapidez del ataque de Assassin pero su pie fue a dar en una pequeña fosa de barro desestabilizándolo, la daga pasaba cerca de su rostro. Archer al ver como la daga iba a impactar en su cara, con desesperación lograba anteponer su brazo hiriéndolo en el bíceps izquierdo. Con la empuñadura de la espada logró encestarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón. Assassin se echaba hacia atrás en un movimiento de defensa al recibir el golpe.

— Miserable… Todo esto era una emboscada. — Dijo con rabia y desesperación, pero confiado ya que sentía la presencia y la conexión con su Master.

El silencio de Assassin irritaba a Archer.

— Habla de una vez, Assassin. Todo esto lo tenían planeado desde un principio… ¡Te mataré!

No hubo gesto alguno de Assassin. La batalla continuaba con un Archer herido en su brazo, Archer cogió carrera para adentrarse al bosque. Assassin lo seguía de cerca, estaban cerca del lugar de invocación de Lancer. La batalla continuaba en las profundidades del bosque. La razón era sencilla, no querían testigos de la batalla.

El tráfico seguía siendo una molestia pero ya quedaba poco, casi diez minutos perdidos gracias al semáforo mal configurado. Solo quedaba el último auto y solo unos minutos más, cada segundo se sentía como si fuese un minuto.

_""Vamos maldita sea. ¡Cambia de una vez puto semáforo de los cojones!""_ Pensó con rabia. El tiempo se agotaba y el peligro de muerte se acercaba cada vez más.

El semáforo cambiaba a verde. Tokiomi Emiya pisaba el acelerador. La velocidad iba aumentando rápidamente hasta que llegó cerca de la nueva carretera en construcción, notaba que los conos y letreros estaban apartados y algunos en el suelo.

_""Deben estar allá"" _Infirió en su pensamiento al ver los conos y letreros botados.

Continuaba su viaje hacia la carretera a medio construir. Algunas zonas de la carretera estaban sin pavimento y con desniveles considerables por lo que el auto tambaleaba. La zona a medio pavimentar se terminó, la zona estaba nivelada pero el suelo estaba cubierto de tierra y piedras. Se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo que venia de mas allá, desde la lejanía notaba un fuerte brillo de color rojizo, estaba a trecientos metros de distancia del lugar. Tokiomi estacionaba el auto y se acercaba sigilosamente para ver el combate.

.

**Cierre de música.**

******-o-**

**Apertura de fondo: Breaking Bad OST 18/20 - "Parking Garage Standoff" [Dave Porter] [HQ/HD]**

.**  
**

Lancer y la Servant seguían luchando. La Servant extendía el hacha y con fuerza impactó en Lancer que trataba de protegerse con la lanza de manera defensiva. El hachazo del Servant rival desequilibraba a Lancer más que nada por la fuerza imprimida en ese golpe. Ésta en un intento desesperado por contratacar elevaba la lanza hasta el mentón del rival pero la Servant anticipó el ataque de Lancer y logró agarrar la lanza con la mano. Elevaba a Lancer quien se negaba a soltar la lanza hasta estrellarla brutalmente en el suelo. Volvía a levantarla y con rabia lanzaba a Lancer junto con su arma al costado de un pequeño cerro de tierra deformado por la carretera. Lancer expulsaba sangre de su boca. Estaba malherida por los impactos que recibió y de algún modo la Servant debilitaba a Lancer con la batalla.

— Así que… tú eres… Berseker… tus ojos desorbitados… tu ira incontrolable… tú fuerza…

Tetsuo Ryuudou miraba la batalla con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Empuñaba su mano con rabia al ver como Lancer estaba herida al recibir los impactos de la Servant rival. Berseker aprovechaba este momento de debilidad de Lancer y comenzaba a expeler un aura brillante. El Servant concentraba toda su energía para usar un ataque que derrotaría a Lancer.

_""Van a morir… donde mierda esta Archer, lo necesitamos… tengo que salir de acá"" _Emiya sentía el terror al no poder localizar a Archer. Miraba hacia todos lados pero nada. Él no sabía que Archer se encontraba en otra batalla por culpa de Assassin.

Trataba de correr todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía tropezando algunas veces por lo desnivelado del suelo. Al llegar al auto, lo observaba detenidamente, tratando de pensar en algo rápido. No había mucho tiempo y las opciones que se barajaba era una sola, escapar pero dentro de su mente se manifestaba otra opción. Aunque él no sabía si era eficaz o quizás era inútil tan solo pensarlo.

_""No hay muchas opciones, no tengo ninguna opción más, si lo vas a hacer solo hazlo y no lo pienses más. ¡Tan solo hazlo maldita sea!""_ Tokiomi Emiya miraba hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse oscuro. La fría briza de la noche tocaba el sudor frio y comenzaba a entumecer a Tokiomi, respiraba hondo y con decisión entraba al auto.

Tetsuo Ryuudou observaba a Lancer. No podía hacer nada por ella, su rival era más poderosa que él. Se acercaba a ella.

— idiota… vete de acá… estorbas… vete mientras puedas… — Le dijo a su Master. Ella no quería involucrarlo más y sabía que Berseker acabaría con su vida y con la de Ryuudou. Pero Lancer pensaba que tal vez habría una oportunidad para que su Master lograra escapar con vida. Todo el peso de la culpabilidad cayó en Lancer al haber actuado de manera imprudente ante una simple provocación.

Tetsuo Ryuudou no hizo caso a lo que le dijo Lancer. Se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano.

— Este es el final… ¿Verdad? Lo afrontaremos juntos. — A pesar de lo que le había dicho. Tetsuo aun sentía miedo, pero al no poder ayudar a Lancer y al sentirse como un inútil decidió enfrentarse a Berseker junto con ella sin importar lo que sucediera.

Lancer al escuchar lo que le dijo Tetsuo sonreía, pero a la vez se sentía culpable ya que su honor como guerrera no le permitía rechazar una provocación de parte del rival, y debido a su orgullo, metió en problemas a su Master.

— Tonto… yo tuve la culpa al actuar de esta manera. Por favor, tienes que escapar de aquí…

Pero Tetsuo se negaba a escapar. Lancer apretaba la mano de Tetsuo y la soltó. Se levantaba lentamente y empuñaba la lanza hacia Berseker a pesar de las heridas que tenía.

— Da tu mejor golpe, bastarda. Te esperaré. — Le dijo a Berseker. En sus ojos se notaba la determinación de Lancer.

El aura de Berseker estaba en un punto culmine. Los ojos rojos enfurecidos del Servant solo posaron su atención en Lancer y Tetsuo. Su atención estaba volcada en ellos, solamente en sus rivales, ya nada ni nadie podía sacarla de su concentración. Berseker gritaba enajenadamente.

— ¡Ingean Ruagh! ¡Ingean Ruagh!

El Servant enemigo gritaba desaforadamente. Mientras gritaba su poder se acrecentaba, una gran aura la cubría por momentos.

Para Berseker no existía nadie ni nada, salvo dos objetivos claros y que debían ser eliminados. Lancer jadeaba de cansada, sabía que tenían poco tiempo pero no tenía forma de bloquear el ataque. Sentía que una parte de su poder había sido consumido en la batalla.

— No hay otra opción… lo siento Tetsuo. — Le dijo con un aire de tristeza.

— Espera… ¿Por qué has dicho eso Lancer?

Ryuudou estaba confuso. No sabía que querían decir esas palabras. Iban a morir, tal vez tenia alguna manera de librarse pero… ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

Lancer iba a ocupar su Noble Phantasm. No le llegaba una recarga de magia de parte de su Master. Sabía que al ocupar su poder al máximo para detener el ataque de Berseker habrían altas probabilidades de desaparecer, pero también de alguna manera había una probabilidad de derrotar a Berseker, y podría salvar la vida de su Master. Su último gesto de afrontar el combate y no escapar de la batalla la conmovió.

— Ponte detrás de mí. — Le dijo con determinación y serenidad.

.

**Cierre de música.**

******-o-**

**Música de fondo (Apertura): ****Unlimited Blade Works****(Emiya) nintendomaniac64**

.**  
**

Lancer comenzaba a expeler una gran cantidad de aura en menor grado que Berseker. Tetsuo le hizo caso, no conocía ni el significado ni el contexto de no poder traspasar energía mágica a su Servant, por lo que, no tenía conocimiento de que con tal ataque había una posibilidad de que ella gastara la reserva mágica que poseía haciéndola incapaz de mantener su estado materializado, podría desaparecer.

Un fuerte ruido de motor se acercaba cada vez más, nadie lo notaba. Ni Tetsuo ni Lancer, menos Berseker ya que para el Servant solo existían Lancer y su Master en ese momento. Tokiomi Emiya se acercaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo, era atropellar al Servant antes de que lanzara su ataque; sesenta kilómetros, setenta kilómetros, ochenta kilómetros, cien kilómetros, ciento veinte kilómetros. El auto vibraba ya que no acostumbraba a funcionar en semejante velocidad, se desestabilizaba por momentos y era difícil de maniobrar. Se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo hasta llegar a él.

El auto impactó a Berseker, la parte del copiloto se hundía hasta llegar a los asientos de atrás arqueando un poco la zona del conductor. La cabeza de Tokiomi se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás violentamente debido al impacto lo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, el cinturón lograba sujetarlo a pesar de la colisión. Después del impacto el auto bajó su velocidad de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora a treinta kilómetros por hora de manera brusca, Berseker quedaba anclado en la parte de atrás del auto y su espalda dio una semi vuelta y con la inercia caía al camino de tierra. El impacto no le hizo casi ningún daño a Berseker, solo le hizo desestabilizarse. Lancer aprovechó esta oportunidad para cortar el cuello de Berseker pero en ese momento una tenue luz circular se formaba alrededor del Servant haciéndolo desaparecer. El master de Berseker uso un comando de obediencia para invocarlo y sacarla de ahí.

La cara de Ryuudou reflejaba inquietud e impacto. En tan poco tiempo no sabía lo que había pasado, se sorprendió al ver el auto de su amigo destrozado. El auto se movía por inercia hasta chocar en el pequeño cerro, residuos de metal; tornillos, partes y trozos del motor iba dejando atrás. Lancer corría hasta el auto y con fuerza sacó la puerta, rompió el cinturón de seguridad y tomaba en sus brazos a Tokiomi que estaba inconsciente por el choque y lo dejaba en el suelo apoyándolo con suavidad.

Lancer sentía la presencia de Archer y de otro Servant más.

— Niño. El Servant de tu amigo está en problemas, siento que su presencia se desvanece cada vez más. Si voy a ayudarlo ustedes pueden ser blancos fáciles ya que la batalla contra Berseker pudo atraer a otros Servant.

Ryuudou lo pensaba pero no había mucho que pensar.

— Comprendo. Ve, junto con Archer podrás derrotar al otro Servant. Confió en ti Lancer. Sé que volverán pronto antes de que ocurra algo, yo me quedaré cuidando a Tokiomi. — Le dijo con determinación.

Lancer hizo un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo a la opinión de Ryuudou. Corría rápidamente hacia el templo. Ryuudou se encargaba de cuidar a Tokiomi al que Lancer había dejado en el suelo. Tokiomi estaba inconsciente, en su cuerpo quedó marcado el cinturón de seguridad debido al violento vaivén que lo sacudió en la colisión. No despertaba, seguía inconsciente.

.

**Música**** de fondo (Cierre)**

******-o-**

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Gintama OST 4 - 7. ****The Moon of Yoshiwara Shangri-La**

.**  
**

Assassin seguía atacando de forma salvaje a Archer sin dejarlo contratacar. El error de Archer fue internarse en el bosque aunque lo hizo por un tema de seguridad, no debe haber testigos y matarlos no era su fuerte aunque lo haría si fuese necesario. La maleza, el pasto seco y las ramas no permitían tener la estabilidad necesaria para resistir los ataques rápidos de Assassin. Sostenía las dagas en sus manos. Assassin juntó sus dos brazos y los retrajo a su cuerpo para impulsarlos hacia adelante. El ataque impactaba en Archer y éste fue impulsado hacia atrás por el violento ataque. Archer caía al suelo aunque logró defenderse, no sufrió heridas graves.

La batalla se calmó por un momento. Assassin observaba el entorno y a Archer. Éste último lograba ponerse de pie, el Servant rival miraba hacia todos los lados posibles, buscando otra estrategia de batalla. Archer se protegía en una posición defensiva, intuyendo que en cualquier momento Assassin iba a atacar.

Assassin corría hasta un árbol usándolo de impulso atacaba rápidamente a Archer hiriéndolo en el hombro derecho. La velocidad de Assassin se incrementaba con el impulso complicando a Archer de esquivar sus ataques, otro ataque de similar rango terminaba por herir la pierna derecha del Servant. Archer trataba de moverse de manera aleatoria para desviar los ataques de Assassin de las partes vitales de su cuerpo. Assassin apuntaba hacia su estómago pero con el movimiento aleatorio Archer lograba desviar el ataque. Su último ataque termino por desestabilizar a Archer. Éste cayó al suelo al pisar mal, las ramas y el suelo desnivelado del bosque le daba como resultado una defensa inestable ya que en los ataques de Assassin necesitaba apoyar bien el pie para no caer. Luego de caer al suelo, ahora era un blanco fácil. Como método de defensa, Archer alzaba su espada hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el rival sosteniéndola con las dos manos. De esta manera, Archer esperaba que la inercia de la velocidad de Assassin no le diera tiempo para esquivar el ataque pero el plan no salió como el esperaba. Assassin dejaba de atacar en ese instante, murmuraba algunas palabras desviando la mirada hacia el templo.

— Se acerca… — Dijo con una voz seca.

Assassin se alejaba del lugar retirándose del combate.

El Servant pensaba en esto como un golpe de suerte. Más tiempo de batalla y habría perdido. A pesar de que la batalla terminó, se sentía en dificultades, la reserva de magia para mantenerse materializado se acababa lentamente debido a las fuertes heridas y lesiones conferidos por Assassin. Ahora tendría que racionar su Maná para regenerarse, las heridas inferidas en combate contra Assassin eran muchas. Lancer llegaba al lugar de la batalla.

— Hey tú debilucho. Vamos, nuestros Master nos están esperando. — Dijo Lancer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lancer... — Archer le replicó. También sonreía. El error que cometieron casi les costó la vida, pero aun así lograron sobrevivir. Todo esto les serviría de experiencia para las futuras batallas, pensaba Archer.

.

**Música**** de fondo (Cierre).**

.

**Información de los Servant.**

.

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. __Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Kouki Matou.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un acido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_– Agilidad. Rango A. **(Habilidad pasiva)**_

_– Táctica en batalla. Rango C+++. (Uso del entorno para su beneficio en batalla.)_

_._

**3. Servant clase: **Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D+++._

_._

**4. Servant clase:** Berseker. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Fuerza. Rango B+++. **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

_– Hacha de Rieg. Rango B+. (Efecto desconocido.)_

_– Grito de Guerra. Rango B. (Aumenta su fuerza a Rango A y concentra su aura en el hacha, al impactar genera una explosión de Maná, difícil de evitar.) "¡Ingean Ruagh!"_


	8. Capitulo 8 – Día 3

**Disclaimer: La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo VIII** – Día 3 – Traición.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): 04 Gray Matter - (Breaking Bad Original Score) **(En todo el capítulo)**.**

.**  
**

Shirou Emiya se encontraba en una pequeña celda con paredes de ladrillos solidos aunque dañadas por el paso del tiempo. La celda era de unos 5 metros de ancho, 6 metros de largo. Estaba protegida por una puerta de metal con rendijas, que permitían la visibilidad hacia adentro de la celda. Un pequeño halo de luz entraba a la celda gracias a una pequeña ventana de barrotes en la zona alta del calabozo. Shirou pensaba que lo mejor hubiese sido hacerle frente al ejército de la asociación de magos, pero Rin le dijo que no, que encontraría la forma de salir del problema sin tener que recurrir a la violencia y en cierto modo, Shirou también quería esa resolución.

La Asociación de magos tomaba por un Spellcaster a Shirou Emiya al ser un mago no afiliado y al no tener mayor talento en la magia. Rin trató de enseñarle magia después de la quinta guerra por el Santo Grial pero no lo logró, por lo que se especializo en la magia de proyección, abocó todos sus esfuerzos en mejorar su proyección y trazado en armas. El recordaba las palabras de Archer, que su Unlimited Blade Work requería 10 años de entrenamiento para establecer las bases de su capacidad y otros diez años para llegar al punto de utilizarlo adecuadamente. Pero gracias a la enseñanza de Archer. El proceso se adelantó unos diez años. A pesar de eso, su Reality Marble continuaba siendo deficiente comprándolo al que realizo con ayuda de Rin Tohsaka. No poseía el suficiente Prana para mantenerlo materializado durante un tiempo aceptable.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos. Shirou se sentía preocupado al no saber cómo estaba Rin y al no tener noticias de ella. El ruido de chirriante de una puerta oxidada se hizo presente. Mientras escuchaba se asomaba a la puerta de barrotes de la celda para averiguar quién era. Aunque ya tenía noción de que el guardia de la celda siempre patrullaba las celdas a esa hora, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Rin.

— Colorín. ¿Estás ahí? — Se escuchó una voz familiar. Era Kenta Ishida.

Shirou se refugió a un lado de la muralla esperando a que Kenta se acercara lo suficiente al lugar. Poco a poco Kenta iba revisando las diferentes celdas. Muchos de esas celdas contenían a apóstoles muertos. Vampiros capturados o magos freelancer considerados herejes por las distintas ramas de la Asociación de magos. Kenta llegó a la celda de Shirou, se acercaba lentamente hasta pegar la cabeza en los barrotes mirando de lado a lado. Con fuerza, Shirou agarró la chaqueta de Kenta y con más fuerza lo jaló golpeándolo contra los barrotes de hierro.

— ¡Espera! ¡aghh! ¡Shirou, espera! — Le dijo de manera desesperada. Su cabeza sangraba debido al fuerte golpe y a los barrotes en mal estado que dejaban pequeños filamentos oxidados que se enterraban sin misericordia en Kenta.

— ¡Tú nos engañaste! ¡¿Por qué nos vendiste a la asociación de magos?! — Le gritaba un enfadado Shirou que veía como sus planes de detener las futuras guerras por el Santo Grial se desmoronaban frágilmente.

— ¡Yo no te vendí! ¡Me obligaron desde la asociación de magos a capturarte y no podía hacer otra cosa más que acatar la orden! — Replicó. Aun sangrando y con varios cortes en su cabeza.

Shirou trataba de calmarse. Con evidente enfado soltó la ropa de Kenta empujándolo hacia atrás. Debido al fuerte empujón, Kenta cayó al suelo de manera aparatosa, tropezando con sus piernas.

— Desgraciado — Murmuró con evidente hastió pero en un tono bajo para que no lo escuchara Shirou.

Con dificultad intentaba levantarse. Se llevaba las manos a su cara tratando de limpiarse la sangre que se le escurría hacia los ojos.

— Shirou, por favor. Tienes que escucharme antes que nada. Trata de hacer el esfuerzo. — Le dijo mientras trataba de curarse las heridas con magia de regeneración. — Yo no fui el que dio el soplo a la asociación de magos.

— ¿Tu no lo has hecho? ¡No te creo! — Le replicó con irritación.

— Cuando yo estaba esperando la llegada de ustedes, me entregaron un mensaje desde la asociación de magos. Me dijeron que la misión era ésta y no puedo traicionarlos así como así, arriesgaría mi integridad y si indagan más en mi pasado encontraran vestigios de que también trabajo para la Santa Iglesia. ¿Comprendes? Todo esto viene de antes. Ellos ya sabían tus planes. Alguien más te engaño.

Shirou no estaba seguro de las palabras de Kenta, pero había probabilidades de que el informante que les dio la dirección del castillo Einzbern los hubiera engañado. No renunciaba a esa posibilidad, pero tampoco podía confiar en Kenta.

Luego de repasar los hechos, en su mente se le vino la imagen de Rin Tohsaka. Shirou no tenía noticias de ella y estaba preocupado. Por lo que sus dudas se disiparon y miraba fijamente a Kenta.

— Como esta Rin. ¿Le ha pasado algo a ella? — Le preguntó con preocupación, en la cara de Shirou se notaba la frustración de no saber nada de ella ni de lo que sucedieron los días en que estuvo encerrado en la celda.

Kenta miraba un poco sorprendido a Shirou.

— ¿Te preocupas de ella? ¿De verdad? Te mostraré como esta ella. Acércate.

Shirou se acercó al rostro de Kenta y notó que tenía un ojo en tinta, bastante oscuro. Shirou no supo que responder por lo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

— Como puedes ver, deberías estar más preocupado de tu persona que de ella. Al parecer se sabe cuidar más que tú. Pero te diré una cosa Colorín. Ella viene de un linaje importante, proviene del linaje de los Tohsaka. A pesar de que los asiáticos son discriminados en la asociación de magos, las familias poderosas de Japón vienen avaladas por su condición y su historia. ¿Entiendes? Ella en este momento está en un hotel siendo interrogada mientras se desarrolla una investigación en proceso. Del que te tienes que preocupar es de tu persona, no de ella.

Kenta hizo una pequeña pausa en su comentario. Se llevó la mano derecha a su boca pensando en algo. Luego de esto, continuaba con la conversación.

— Por cierto Shirou… He tenido esta duda desde que ustedes dos se casaron. ¿Por qué ella no quiso mantener el apellido de su linaje? Es decir. ¿No se supone que el apellido más importante es el que se tiene que mantener? — Kenta tenía esa duda. Aun no lograba entender las razones por la que una heredera con tanto potencial como Rin Tohsaka decidiera renunciar a su apellido y a su linaje.

— Eso fue una decisión consensuada. — Mintió. No le quiso decir que la razón por la que Rin renuncio a su linaje fue para cuidar a su familia y demostrarle a Shirou que los ideales nunca deben estar por sobre la familia. Ella hirió su orgullo para enseñarle a Shirou esa lección.

Kenta Ishida miraba los barrotes de hierro y los palpaba con la mano haciéndose un corte, estaba buscando la razón de por qué había sangrado tanto por un simple barrote y la encontró.

— Colorín. Tengo que decirte una última cosa. Al parecer no te dieron las razones reales de por qué te capturaron, algo está sucediendo pero aun no me quieren contar qué es lo que sucede. Si logro enterarme de algo te lo contaré. — Kenta seguía palpando el barrote de hierro tratando de hundir el filamento con un dedo.

— Por favor, mantenme informado sobre Rin y protégela. Cuento contigo. — A pesar de que ya no confiaba tanto en Kenta. Shirou necesitaba sentir seguridad en lo que estaba ocurriendo, perdió el control de todo y la inseguridad se apoderaba de él en momentos.

Kenta hizo una afirmación gesticulando con su cabeza.

— Te prometo que los sacare de este problema, pero aun no es seguro. Encontraré alguna fisura en todo esto pero tendrás que esperar. Por cierto, no tienes por qué preocuparte de tu mujer, ella se sabe defender sola, pero estaré atento y la ayudare si es que necesita ayuda.

La conversación se interrumpió luego de que el familiar, un pájaro pequeño que invocó Kenta diera aviso de que un par de guardias estaban bajando para vigilar el calabozo.

Se despidió con un gesto de manos y rápidamente buscaba la salida para no encontrarse con los guardias de frente.

.

**Música de fondo. (Cierre)**


	9. Capitulo 9 – Día 4

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo IX** – Día 4 – Una persona especial.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Disassemble - (Breaking Bad Original Score)**

.**  
**

_""Solo puedo ver una larga carretera. A mi alrededor solo hay oscuridad. Un poste de luz seguido por otros postes más lejanos me acompañan pero la niebla evita que pueda ver lo que hay allí si es que hay algo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... En el poste solo hay neblina, la bruma… ese gran y maldito recuerdo… Sentí esta sensación aquella vez cuando viví la masacre de mi amigo… me desmayé. ¿Por qué lo vuelvo a sentir ahora? Una intensa bruma blanca me invade. Solo la siento pero no la puedo ver. Sé que esta ahí, sé que me envuelve pero no la puedo ver. La luz del alumbrado solo refleja aquella espesa niebla blanca. Siento que si cruzo más allá algo malo me va a suceder. Miro a mí alrededor y solo veo oscuridad. No me gusta esta sensación, no quiero estar aquí. ¿Por qué llegue aquí? Siento que alguien dice mi nombre. Lo repite muchas veces. Basta ya, te escucho. ¡Te escucho!""_

Tokiomi Emiya despertó con dificultad. Estaba empapado y sentía frio. Miraba alrededor de la habitación en la que despertó, era una habitación familiar. Estaba pintada de un color azul con poster de algunas películas de guerra y algunos cantantes de pop japoneses.

_""Es horrible despertar y ver esto. Creo que fui demasiado severo con la apuesta a Tetsuo y además las conserva, el jodido granuja se toma muy enserio las apuestas… eso o en realidad le gusta esta clase de música…""_ Pensó Tokiomi con un poco de molestia.

Había algunos muebles a los costados de la habitación. Un closet abierto sin puertas. Cerca un computador y arriba colgado había una guitarra. A Tetsuo le encantaba tocar guitarra acústica, logró aprender algunas canciones pero después de un tiempo la dejó de lado. En la habitación también había una cama en la que estaba acostado Tokiomi. Alrededor estaban Lancer, Ryuudou y Archer. Lancer sostenía un balde amarillo.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

— ¿Qué me paso? — Preguntó un adolorido Tokiomi.

Tetsuo Ryuudou tomó la palabra.

— Lo siento Tokiomi. Traté de detener a Lancer pero ella estaba harta de esperar así que decidió coger un balde, llenarlo con agua y bueno… Creo que ahora sabes por que estas empapado.

Tokiomi Emiya no hizo mucho caso a la explicación de Tetsuo, se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, sentía mucho dolor en esa zona.

— ¿Qué me sucedió, por qué estoy aquí? — En su cara se reflejaba la sensación de anonadado y desorientado. Él no sabía lo que había ocurrido y su memoria se encontraba desfragmentada en ese momento.

Tetsuo vio el estado de desorientación en que se encontraba su amigo, con comprensión trataba de explicarle lo sucedido.

— ¿No lo recuerdas, Tokiomi? La batalla contra Berseker, nos ayudaste a derrotarlo. Te desmayaste y ahora estas acá, en mi casa. Se nos hacia difícil cargarte hasta la residencia, pesas mas que un cerdo de matadero por dios. Por eso estas aquí.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido se iluminaba dentro de Tokiomi, la batalla de Lancer contra Berseker pero hubo una sola preocupación en ese instante.

_""Mi auto… Así que no he muerto aún…""_ Pensó. Ignorando el comentario que realizó Tetsuo.

Una mujer de una estatura media, de pelo color Azul – Purpura interrumpió la conversación. Entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con alimentos y bebidas. Era la madre de Tetsuo. Sakura Ryuudou. Tokiomi se sorprendió al notar que el color de pelo de la madre de Tetsuo era similar al de Kouki Matou, su rival. Pero no le dio mayor importancia a este hecho.

— Perdónenme por interrumpirles. Les traigo algo para que puedan conversar tranquilos.

Ella esbozaba una sonrisa amigable.

_""Un momento… ¿Por qué Archer y Lancer están materializados?, ¿Por qué no se sorprendió al ver a los Servant?""_

— Señora Ryuudou… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Sí… Por supuesto. Dígame. — La madre de Ryuudou respondió con amabilidad.

— ¿Usted puede ver a estas dos personas de acá verdad? — Preguntó dubitativo.

Tetsuo se sorprendía al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo a su madre. Trataba de recordárselo de una manera sutil.

— Tokiomi. Ella lo sabe y nos dio permiso. Recuerda el concurso de cosplay. — Le dijo en un tono cómplice.

_""¡El concurso de cosplay! Como me pude olvidar de ese detalle_""

Al notar su error. Tokiomi se encontraba un poco preocupado al darle fragilidad a la mentira.

— Si, es que ellos… son un… este… grandes participantes. Incluso han ganado premios. — Le dijo con cierta inseguridad.

Tetsuo le siguió el juego tratando de argumentar la mentira.

— Así es mamá. Han ganado concursos en… otras ciudades. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que a ella la conocí por internet? Bueno. Él es su hermano y también va a competir.

Lancer frunció el ceño.

— ¿Yo, hermana de ese debilucho? — Dijo con molestia.

Archer estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, meditando. No le dio mayor importancia al comentario de Lancer. Tetsuo palideció y comenzó a sudar frio. Tokiomi estaba en la misma situación que él, trataba de seguir con la mentira esbozando una risa nerviosa y sin saber que decir.

— Je, je. Te gusta mucho encarnar tu papel. ¿Verdad Lancer? — Tetsuo buscaba la complicidad de Lancer. Pero ella se negaba a cooperar.

Lancer solo observaba a Tetsuo. Se notaba una leve molestia en su mirada. La madre de Ryuudou observaba por un rato a Lancer. Siempre en su tono amable y amistoso se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero, Lancer? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Ryuudou pudiera intervenir. Sin temor se lo dijo.

— Me llamo Scatagh. Vengo de Irlanda y soy maestra de la guerra. Fui instructora de las nuevas generaciones de guerreros. Bajo mi orden y disciplina se han formado grandes héroes que han dado su vida por el país o por causas propias. ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

Archer se atragantaba con su propia saliva en ese momento. Miraba incrédulo a Lancer sin entender ni creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tokiomi y Tetsuo estaban atónitos, hubo un momento de silencio. No sabían cómo continuar la mentira.

— Señora Ryuudou. Lo que sucede es que ella se llama… Aylena… Aylena Lashley… cuando se esta preparando para un concurso de cosplay, no deja de interpretar su papel. Dice que así le va bien.

Scatagh estaba molesta. Desviaba la mirada dejando intuir en que no participaría en la mentira, pero que ya no iba a meterlos en aprietos.

Con una sonrisa la señora Ryuudou se despidió dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de la habitación. Tetsuo miraba nerviosamente a Tokiomi.

— ¿Aylena Lashley? ¿Ese nombre existe? — Preguntó contrariado.

— La verdad es que no lo sé. No sabía que decirle así que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Archer miraba atónito a Scatagh.

— ¿Por qué has dado tu nombre? ¿Estas al tanto de que esta tregua es temporal?

Lancer desviaba la mirada hacia Archer y para contestarle a su pregunta.

— Me da igual que los demás sepan cual es mi debilidad o mi historia. No veo necesario ocultar el nombre. Solo los débiles usan ese tipo de estrategias.

Al escuchar esta conversación, Tokiomi se hizo la misma pregunta sobre Archer. Antes lo había pensado pero por las circunstancia no pudo preguntárselo.

— Archer. No recuerdo si te hice esta pregunta antes, pero… ¿Qué espíritu heroico eres? ¿Cuál es tu pasado?

El Servant observaba a Emiya durante un tiempo. Bajó la mirada y respondió.

— Lo siento Master, no puedo darte mi nombre. La razón es bastante sencilla, saber el nombre del Servant rival implica conocer sus defectos y debilidades, esto puede ser crucial para la batalla y si tu lo sabes, puede que en algún momento les des esta información a los rivales de forma involuntaria o por algún otro motivo. Puede significar una derrota contundente.

— De acuerdo. No insistiré en saber tu nombre. — Respondió un poco molesto ante la negativa de Archer.

_""Debe ser mentira, aunque no me preocupa conocer el nombre de Archer.""_

Tetsuo se incorporaba a la conversación preguntando al grupo algo relacionado al combate que tuvieron contra Berseker.

— ¿Ustedes saben a qué se refería Berseker con las palabras que dijo cuando estaba apunto de atacarnos?

Archer estaba intrigado ya que no estuvo en el combate.

— La verdad es que no lo sé ni me interesa. Pero dijo algo de "Ingean Ruagh". — Scatagh respondió dando las palabras que había pronunciado el servant rival.

Todos quedaron en silencio. ¿De quién y por qué vociferó esas palabras el Servant Berseker?

Un chip de alarma se encendió en la mente de Tokiomi.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Tetsuo Ryuudou apuntaba hacia un reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación, eran más de las once y media de la mañana.

— ¡Mierda, tengo que ir a trabajar! Mi celular… mierda donde lo dejé.

Empezaba a buscar en sus bolsillos. No estaba, recordó que lo había dejado en la guantera del auto. Solo tenía su billetera ya que la guardaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón, nada más.

— Tetsuo. Préstame un teléfono, necesito llamar al trabajo para explicarles el motivo de por qué voy a llegar tarde.

— Haber... antes de que te pase el celular. ¿Qué les vas a decir?

— No lo sé… — Respondió dubitativo, Tetsuo tenía razón. Tenía que inventar alguna clase de chivo expiatorio o mentira. No les podía decir nada sobre el combate, le creerían loco.

Tetsuo se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba y salía de la habitación para buscar el celular.

_""Que le puedo decir al jefe… mierda… no se me ocurre nada""_

Al ver a su Master, le volvía a dar el mismo consejo que le dio la otra vez.

— inventa algo simple, no muy elaborado.

— Ya lo sé… déjame pensar un poco… que tal. Jefe, tuve un accidente de transito pero estoy bien, voy al trabajo… no. No se lo crearan…

Tetsuo Ryuudou regresaba a la habitacion con el celular en la mano. Caminaba hasta Tokiomi, este le extendió su mano para recibir el celular. Marcaba el número de teléfono del restaurante y esperaba hasta que contestaron.

— Señor Aihara. Soy yo, Emiya.

— ¡Emiya! Cuéntame. ¿Te dieron licencia médica? ¿Estas mejor de tu hematoma?

— No me han dado licencia médica ya que no fui a un hospital y sí. Sigo sintiendo malestar aunque casi no me duele. Quiero pedirle disculpas por el retraso, tuve un pequeño accidente y… bueno. Ya no tengo auto.

— ¡Que te sucedió! Cuéntame.

Emiya se puso nervioso. Fue un error muy grande decirle que no tenia auto ya que agravó la mentira tontamente y no quería entrar en detalle.

— Bueno… este… fue en una intersección. El tarado cruzo la calle y yo tenia la preferencia y bueno… eso fue lo que ocurrió, los dos autos quedaron inhabilitados para conducir.

— Mmm… conozco un abogado que te puede ayudar en el juicio. Cuando vengas al trabajo te doy su número.

_""¿Qué?... ¿Qué le digo ahora?""_

Empezaba a sudar. Tokiomi No sabía que decirle ahora, la mentira se estaba alargando demasiado y se estaba volviendo endeble y frágil como un castillo de naipes.

— Señor Aihara. Le agradezco mucho su intención, pero no se preocupe. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo así que él me pagara los daños. Fue un error humano y lo reconoció.

— Me alegro de que solucionaras el problema. Te espero en el restaurante, ven cuando te sientas mejor.

— Gracias señor Aihara. Voy pronto hacia allá.

Todos estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación. Lancer miraba sorprendida.

— Eres un mentiroso nato. ¿Podremos confiar en ti?

Tokiomi Emiya se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y con una sonrisa respondía.

— Gracias. A veces las palabras fluyen de mí instintivamente.

Tetsuo esbozaba una leve sonrisa forzada mientras observaba a Tokiomi.

— No sé si esa frase es algo como para sentir alago. — Murmuró luego del comentario de Lancer y de la respuesta de Tokiomi.

Tokiomi Emiya se levantaba del futon que Tetsuo le había preparado provisionalmente. Le hizo un gesto a Archer para que se levantara, se despidieron de Ryuudou y Scátach. Estaban en un segundo piso. Al bajar se despidieron de la madre de Tetsuo y salieron a la calle. Tokiomi trataba de parar a algún taxi. Nada, no había nada. Las calles estaban casi vacías salvo por algunos autos.

— Archer. ¿Qué te entretuvo en el camino cuando tenías que luchar junto a Lancer?

— Assassin. — Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Assassin? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Al parecer era una emboscada. Aprovechó el momento para atacar.

Emiya palideció por un momento y un poco confuso replicaba.

— No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué quería Assassin atacarte a ti y no a mí? Era una buena oportunidad.

— No lo sé, Master. No sabría explicarlo.

A lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña fila de autos. Uno de ellos era un taxi. Tokiomi alzo su brazo en señal de que parara. Logró su cometido y entraron al taxi. El viaje se desarrollo sin muchas dificultades, se fueron por una ruta aledaña que rodeaba el corazón de la ciudad. El viaje se hizo expedito y llegaron al restaurante. Tokiomi pagó el pasaje y entraron al restaurante, Archer lo hizo en modo espiritual.

El anciano estaba en la barra atendiendo a unos cinco clientes. Estaba sirviendo vino en una copa. Al ver que Tokiomi había llegado se acercaba a él.

— ¡Emiya! Me alegro que hayas venido. Te necesitamos en la cocina, rápido.

— Si señor Aihara.

Emiya caminaba rápidamente hacia la cocina. Se encontraba la hija del señor Aihara cocinando. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo saludo.

— ¡Hola Toki!, ¿te encuentras mejor?

_""¿Está preocupada por mí?, ¿De verdad?""_

— Bien ¿Cómo estas Aihara?

— ¿Cómo me ves?

Un poco confuso, Tokiomi intentaba replicar.

— Pues… creo que bien.

— ¿Bien? Sí. Bien agobiada ahora vuelve a lavar los platos que necesitamos esto limpio para la hora de almuerzo y deja de hacer el vago. — Le dijo sin resquemor.

Tokiomi Emiya caminaba lentamente hacia el lavaplatos. Su trabajo era interrumpido algunas veces ya que le pedían que acarreara platos y se llevara los platos o servicios sucios después de que los clientes se fueran. Su trabajo continuo de esa manera. Acarrear y traer, luego nuevamente, acarrear y atraer, lavar los platos sucios, los vasos apilándolos en una alacena. El tiempo pasaba y ya eran las tres de la tarde. Era el turno de descanso de treinta minutos. El anciano había ofrecido un almuerzo al ver que este no traía aunque claro. Se lo descontaban de su salario. Emiya aceptó, no había desayunado y sentía en su estomago como las tripas le encaraban este hecho. Terminado el almuerzo, quedaban unos cuantos minutos del descanso. Archer pasaba todo este tiempo observando el restaurante, meditando o simplemente descansando en un rincón. Al término de su descanso el anciano se acercaba a Emiya para pedirle algo.

— Emiya. Necesito que te quedes hasta las ocho de la noche. ¿Puedes?

— Por supuesto señor Aihara. — Con un poco de duda aceptó. Estaba cansado y un poco adolorido pero no podía negarse debido a la amabilidad del anciano.

— Bien, necesitamos recaudar un poco más. — Don Tora Aihara se veía contento ya que se esperaba una respuesta negativa de Tokiomi.

Resignado. Aceptó la sobrecarga de trabajo, necesitaba el dinero. El tiempo transcurrió de una manera casi calcada, acarreo de platos, servir, llevar los platos a los clientes, tomar ordenes, lavar los platos y Archer solo observaba. Se le notaba el hastío de tener que pasar el día viendo como su Master trabajaba sin tener nada mas que hacer que observar, mirar y estar alerta. Había sido convocado para luchar pero gracias a su limitado Master tenia que reservar su energía, mantenerse materializado ya era un problema por lo que tener de aliado a Lancer en su misma condición era una gran ayuda. Archer daba vueltas pensando en esta situación y repensando, era su única forma de matar el tiempo perdido en el restaurante. Mientras, Tokiomi seguía con su labor, acarrear, llevar platos, anotar pedidos, lavar los platos y cubiertos. La hora de salida por fin llegó, eran más de las ocho de la noche. El anciano se acercaba a Tokiomi para agradecerle la ayuda prestada.

— Te agradezco la ayuda. Necesitábamos este apoyo y estas horas extras, ayer no alcanzamos a recaudar lo suficiente por lo que tuvimos perdidas. Esta vez logramos recaudar algo para recuperar lo perdido, así que no te rebajaremos las horas perdidas en la mañana y te tomaremos el día como completo.

Tokiomi Emiya con una risa simulada y un poco nerviosa replicaba.

— Gra... Gracias señor Aihara.

_""Pe... Pero... Pero… ¿y las horas extras, no me las vas a pagar?... viejo tacaño…""_

— Muy bien, puedes retirarte. Recuerda mañana no faltar.

Ayame Aihara salió junto con el viejo mientras que éste cerraba el restaurante con una puerta metálica replegable con una escoba, logró con dificultad llevarla hacia su mano y metió la escoba dentro del restaurante para luego bajar la puerta metálica y cerrar el local. Aihara y el anciano se despidieron de Tokiomi y se fueron del lugar.

La ciudad ya estaba a oscuras. Tokiomi estaba junto con Archer en su forma espiritual esperando un taxi o un bus para regresar a la residencia, pasaban los minutos y nada, absolutamente nada, solo pasó un vehículo y era un camión que seguramente se dirigía hacia alguna empresa a guardar el contenido. Tokiomi un poco aburrido empezaba a conversar con Archer.

— Archer. Tú me habías dicho que cada Servant tiene una clase, tu eres Archer, ¿en qué se diferencia un Archer de un… este… de un Lancer o de un Berseker?

— La clase Archer tiene la habilidad de la resistencia mágica, puedo luchar contra un mago sin recibir daño alguno y contra Caster disminuirían sus posibilidades ya que mi cuerpo puede resistir sus ataques y recibir un menor impacto. También tengo acción independiente.

— ¿Acción independiente?

— Puedo tomar decisiones que otros Servant no pueden al estar atados por el contrato. ¿Comprendes?

— Creo que si… — No lo comprendió del todo pero algo intuía.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba un poco nervioso. Con una sonrisa malévola y burlesca, Archer lo miraba para hacerle una broma.

— Si quiero, en este mismo instante puedo matarte.

Tokiomi Emiya lo miraba aterrado. Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral, tanto en el ambiente como en la conversación. Archer al ver que no le había sentado bien la broma a su Master, trataba de arreglar su error.

— Pero no tengo intención de matarte, si lo hago estaría traicionando mis ideales como espíritu heroico.

Emiya sentía como el alma se le devolvía al cuerpo. Un poco más calmado aunque temblando aún, le replicaba.

— Por favor… no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas… o amenazas… o lo que sea. — Le dijo mientras trataba de contener el pequeño temblor que le produjeron las palabras de Archer.

El Servant se disculpaba con un gesto. Tokiomi tenía la intención de preguntarle mas cosas, pero en ese momento divisaron un taxi por lo que desistió de su idea. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que subieron al taxi, Archer sintió un fuerte pálpito. Notó que había una batalla cerca del lugar.

— Master. Siento la presencia de dos Servant, pienso que hay una batalla cerca.

— ¿Una batalla? Pues buena noticia, pero no nos incumbe. — Dijo con seguridad. Tokiomi no tenía la intención de involucrarse en otra batalla. Para él, la batalla contra Berseker fue suficiente para entender que su vida estaba en riesgo si se involucraba sin un plan contundente.

Archer se sentía frustrado por la negativa de su Master. La intención de Archer era averiguar quiénes eran los que estaban en la batalla y obtener valiosa información que les serviría en sus futuras batallas.

— Podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para derrotar a otros Servant, observaremos desde lejos y veremos quién es el vencedor. Aprovecharemos la ocasión de derrotarlo si se encuentra en mal estado después de su batalla, creo que es nuestra oportunidad.

— Archer ¡No! No podemos darnos el lujo de perder la compostura ¿Si es una nueva emboscada? Razona un poco, estos tipos conocen nuestros movimientos. Estoy seguro que saben donde estoy, lo que hago, donde trabajo. Tal vez sea una trampa.

Tokiomi Emiya trataba de argumentar su postura. Sabía que Archer tenía la convicción de luchar pero era peligroso y arriesgado. La discusión fue interrumpida por el taxista que miraba a Tokiomi con cara de confuso y un poco asustado al ver que éste hablaba solo.

— Muchacho. A mí no me preocupa transportar locos y enfermos mentales que hablan con amigos imaginarios. Pero por favor, muéstrame que tienes dinero para pagar el viaje. Si no tienes el dinero te bajas en este mismo lugar ya que no estoy para hacer caridad.

Tokiomi estaba sorprendido y avergonzado, se le olvido por completo que las personas no pueden ver a los Servant en su estado espiritual. Archer emitía una risa silenciosa pero que le resultaba burlesca a Tokiomi. Buscó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta la billetera, la abrió mostrándole al taxista que tenia el dinero suficiente para pagar. El taxista lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor haciendo una seña de que aceptaba transportarlos. A Archer se le ocurrió una nueva estrategia para convencer a Tokiomi de echar un vistazo a la batalla.

— Que tal si Ryuudou y Lancer se encuentran en problemas. Piénsalo un poco, Master.

Emiya de alguna manera se esperaba este argumento de Archer.

— ¡Ja! Pues lo siento Archer pero si ellos estuvieran en problema me hubieran llamado a través de esto. — Se lo dijo todo de una manera triunfante.

Se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, buscaba y buscaba pero no lo encontraba. El celular no estaba por ninguna parte. Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón, nada. Se puso nervioso, muy nervioso. No encontraba el celular hasta que su mente se iluminó.

— ¡Mierda! ¡El celular estaba en la guantera del auto! ¡Pare el taxi, por favor!

El taxista se detuvo cerca de una calzada. Archer empuñaba la mano apretándola con todas sus fuerzas en señal de victoria. Emiya observó el gesto de Archer.

_— _No cantes victoria antes de tiempo. Solo vamos a ver la batalla, no vamos a entrar en ella. No importa quien sea el ganador ni que tan mal herido esté, solo vamos a ver si son Ryuudou y Lancer los que están involucrados. ¿Entendido? — Le dijo con un poco de molestia al ver que iban a arriesgar sus vidas tontamente.

— Si, Toki. — Le respondió en un tono jocoso.

_""Claro. Has conseguido tu objetivo y te has olvidado de llamarme Master ¿Verdad? Canalla""_

Ambos bajaron del taxi y empezaron a caminar. La noche estaba oscura y la luna estaba desaparecida por la nubosidad. Llegaron cerca de la batalla aunque Tokiomi no lo sabía.

— Master. La presencia de los Servant está cerca. Cuidado. — Le murmuró deteniendo el avance de Tokiomi con su brazo.

Tokiomi Emiya asentía con la cabeza. Dieron un rodeo ya que unos edificios tapaban la visión de la batalla hasta llegar cerca de una calle desde donde podían visualizar el combate. No había ninguna persona, pero una densa niebla negra cubría las calles tapando los pies de Tokiomi.

_""¿Cómo es posible que no hallan personas a estas horas?""_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Mouka Houkou (Unlimited blade Works)**

.**  
**

De alguna manera era posible. La batalla se desarrollaba. Un guerrero al estilo de la edad medieval portaba una gran espada similar a las espadas mandobles. Tenía una barba que lo hacia notar viejo aunque su cara infería que era joven aún. Su armadura era de color plateado y comparándola con la de Archer parecía mucho más segura ya que esta cubría todo el cuerpo del Servant. Usaba un casco ovalado con una placa de metal recta con pequeñas incrustaciones de hierro y una pequeña franja de metal que le cubría la nariz como método de protección de esa zona. El casco dejaba libre la zona de los ojos y su boca.

El otro Servant era una mujer joven que portaba un gran abrigo. Su ropa parecía lujosa con franjas a los costados que resaltaban pelo de alguna clase de animal. A los costados de su cuello la franja de pelos se extendía desde la parte alta de su cuello hasta la zona del pecho de la Servant como la melena de un león. En sus brazos tenía una fina camisa antigua y un velo transparente que dejaba a la vista sus brazos. Lo más llamativo de la Servant era que poseía una corona de oro, con incrustaciones de diamantes y joyas brillantes.

— Archer ¿Cómo es posible que ella esté luchando sin un arma? — Tokiomi Emiya tenía algunas dudas al respecto.

— Debe ser de clase Caster. Ellos usan magia y el otro Servant debe ser Saber, la clase que mejor sabe blandir una espada. Aunque no estoy seguro, debemos ver la batalla para averiguarlo.

La batalla continuaba. Caster lanzaba una especie de plasma negro, que al chocar se transformaban en pequeños relámpagos negros con pequeñas luminosidades plateadas, lo cual era una desventaja para el Servant rival ya que al intentar eludir el ataque los pequeños relámpagos poseían una movilidad aleatoria, por lo que cada ataque de Caster se hacía complicado de esquivar. El caballero blandía su espada salvajemente contra Caster pero ésta lograba escapar con dificultades. La batalla estaba nivelada. No había un Servant superior hasta el momento. Detrás de Caster se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba unos treinta a cuarenta años de edad, muy delgada y con un abrigo de cuero menos extravagante que la Servant pero que le llegaba hasta los pies. Su cabello era largo y su rostro era agraciado pero esquelético. De Saber se encontraba una chica de tal vez unos diecisiete o veinte años. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello y un pequeño mechón cubría su cara. Estaba vestida con un abrigo de color azul y unos jeans negros. La batalla continuaba. Era silenciosa en ciertos pasajes de la batalla pero se veía el aura creciente de los dos Servant. La batalla se detuvo por un momento.

— La espada de La Hire implora por sangre. — Saber habló dándose a conocer a través de su seudónimo.

Archer quedó perplejo. Otro Servant se había dado a conocer por sí mismo. Tokiomi lo miraba de una manera interrogativa y confusa.

— Por favor, Master. Deja de mirarme así. Lo sé, a algunos Servant les gusta decir sus nombres a sus rivales, tal vez lo consideren alguna clase de honor en combate. Pero aun así es una desventaja que el rival conozca tu nombre.

— Ahora que conoces que Saber es La Hire. ¿Qué clase de debilidades tiene? — Tokiomi esperaba una respuesta a esta interrogante.

Archer quedó pensativo ante tal pregunta, de brazos cruzado esperando hallar la respuesta.

— No lo sé.

Tokiomi se llevaba una mano a la cara tapando su boca. Mientras miraba un poco irritado a Archer. Pero su atención rápidamente se volcaba a la batalla, no le dio mayor importancia a las palabras de Archer.

La Hire atacaba a Caster con furia. Se sentía que su fuerza y agilidad se incrementaban pero sus movimientos eran toscos y predecibles. Tal vez era una habilidad del Servant. Caster lograba bloquear sus ataques con dificultad.

— ¡Maldito payaso! — Caster gritó enardecida ya que los ataques de Saber le costaba desviarlos.

No hubo respuesta por parte de La Hire, solo espadazos desesperados y brutales. Caster lograba bloquear el espadazo e hizo retroceder al Servant rival. La Hire en un estímulo de ira empuñaba su arma con las dos manos y retrajo sus brazos para impulsarlos hacia Caster. Ella aprovechó la lentitud del ataque de La Hire para contratacar con un conjuro de parálisis. Saber trataba de esquivar el ataque pero no alcanzó, su impulso hacia Caster le condujo hacia el hechizo perjudicándolo pero logró su objetivo. Caster quedó muy mal herida, la espada atravesó su hombro dejándole inamovible el brazo izquierdo, el velo del brazo de Caster quedaba rasgado y dejaba al descubierto su hombro, pequeñas hilachas de piel y parte de la carne se podían divisar, la sangre de su hombro manchaba su lujoso abrigo. Después de que Saber recibiera el conjuro, no quedó paralizado gracias a su clase de Servant pero lo afectó y mucho, sus movimientos eran lentos después del conjuro del Servant.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

.**  
**

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Fate/Stay Night OST - Nightmare Extended (Visual Novel)**

.**  
**

Caster atacaba a Saber con furia usando los ataques de plasmas. Saber eludía el primero con dificultad pero el segundo ataque lo alcanzó en la pierna. Una decena de rayos recorrieron el cuerpo de Saber. Lo pudo resistir bien el problema era que no fue el único ataque de Caster, ella seguía usando ese tipo de magia, no dejaba de atacar y a la larga Saber quedaba muy mal herido. Se podía observar que los ataques de plasmas eran tales que la armadura de Saber quedo en un mal estado envuelto en zonas negras. Se podía notar que en algunas zonas de la armadura de Saber expelía humo por lo que su cuerpo estaba siendo carbonizado por dentro. Trataba de moverse pero la parálisis comenzaba a afectarle. Luego del ataque constante de Caster, el Servant los miraba y con una risa burlesca y arrogante se preparaba para decirles algo.

— Ahora van a morir. Ustedes serán los primeros eliminados de la guerra, pero no se preocupen. Ustedes vivirán en mí, absorberé el Prana de tu Servant y el tuyo muchachita. — Caster se reía cruelmente, no sentía piedad alguna por la vida. Los pelos de la piel de Tokiomi se le erizaron, sus enemigos eran crueles y lo matarían sin piedad. Entendió eso luego de ver al Servant de la muchacha con su armadura carbonizada y su cuerpo expeliendo humo.

— Perdóname Saber… No puedo regenerar tus heridas… perdóname por ser tan débil… — La chica se lamentaba y le pedía disculpas a su Servant.

Ella estaba sudando, se le notaba en la cara su nerviosismo. Ella extendía toscamente su mano hacia su Servant pero no lograba su objetivo. Saber seguía malherido pero conservaba aún su mirada llena de vigor y confianza a pesar del daño recibido. Caster comenzaba a expeler aura alrededor de ella. Iba a realizar su ataque final.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Caster gritó mirando hacia la dirección en que se encontraban Tokiomi y Archer.

Se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro Master. Desesperada se dio a la fuga entendiendo que una nueva batalla podría ser perjudicial al tener el brazo dañado y al haber gastado demasiado Maná en Saber. La chica caía de rodillas al suelo, estaba temblando. Saber la sujetó levantándola del suelo y tratando de animar a la chica. La niebla se disipó dejando ver cuerpos en el pavimento, gente desmayada.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?... — Tokiomi le preguntó a Archer. Estaba aterrado. Veía los cuerpos de la gente y la batalla se le hizo cruda y violenta. Pero el Servant tenía otros planes, terminar lo que no había finalizado Caster.

— Master. Es nuestra oportunidad, solo tenemos que atacar. Podemos dejar a la chica viva, solo tenemos que derrotar a Saber.

Emiya quedó pensativo. Mientras, ambos no notaron la presencia de la chica que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Él iba a decirle lo que pensaba sobre atacar a Saber, pero la chica lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara.

.

** Música de fondo (Cierre)**

.**  
**

— Gracias por salvarme. Pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido. Caster estaba absorbiendo la energía vital de las personas. Cuando me di cuenta logré detenerla a tiempo, pero si no hubieras llegado, yo habría pasado a formar parte de las victimas.

Tokiomi un poco sonrojado. Él sabia que no había hecho nada, pero igual se sentía participe de esa proeza.

— De nada, ten mas cuidado para la próxima… — Tokiomi se llevó la mano derecha a su nuca y esbozaba una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Pero su cara cambió de aspecto a una más preocupada. Tokiomi se acercaba a la gente que estaba desmayada en el pavimento, se agachaba de cuclillas para inspeccionar a una persona que estaba en el suelo. Se le notaba pálido y tenía la piel deshidratada, con su mano tanteó el pulso de la persona desmayada notando que de las venas corría sangre, estaba vivo. Se levantaba del suelo más aliviado, la chica observaba la acción de Tokiomi.

— No te preocupes, Caster no alcanzó a completar su ritual. Se podrán recuperar, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia. — Le dijo la chica al ver la preocupación de Tokiomi por la gente desmayada cerca del lugar de la batalla.

La chica se llevó la mano a un pequeño bolso, se demoro un rato hasta sacar un celular color rosa. Llamó al número de emergencias de la ciudad.

— Hola. Llamo para informar sobre un accidente. Hay muchas personas en mal estado, traten de enviar varias ambulancias al lugar. Se encuentran en estado grave… si… no. No se lo que a pasado, solo pasaba por el lugar y encontré a estas personas desmayadas en la calle… sí… sí… de acuerdo. Gracias.

La chica cortó la llamada y guardo su celular. Miraba a Tokiomi durante un rato. Él se sintió un poco inseguro y avergonzado.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Sucede algo? — Dijo un poco nervioso.

— Nada. Me llamo Naoko O'Donnell. Mucho gusto en conocerte. — Le replicó la chica con una sonrisa, presentándose ante Tokiomi.

Tokiomi Emiya observaba a la chica, se hacia muchas preguntas por dentro ¿Por qué un rival directo y que podía matarlo en cualquier momento se presentaba ante él? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con los participantes de esta guerra? ¿Son muy listos o son muy idiotas? La chica quedó un poco confundida con el silencio de Tokiomi. Naoko bajaba la mirada con decepción.

— Ya veo… no confías en mi… — Le dijo con tristeza.

Todo el pesó de la culpabilidad cayó sobre Tokiomi con esas palabras dichas con tristeza. En el fondo, Tokiomi sabía que ella estaba jugando a victimizarse, pero a la vez no dejaba de sentir esa picazón, esa molesta picazón de sentir culpa en algo en el que no eres para nada culpable. Se rindió, no pudo más. Naoko O'Donnell ganó esa batalla.

— Lo siento… no quise ofenderte, yo me llamo Tokiomi Emiya. — Le respondió también con una sonrisa. Aunque un poco frustrado ya que Tokiomi consideraba que no debía acercarse afectuosamente al enemigo.

Archer se desmaterializó para pasar a modo espiritual de modo que la chica no le escuchara lo que le iba a decir a su Master.

— Master, es nuestra oportunidad. Debemos atacar. — Le dijo un poco irritado.

Tokiomi Emiya hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de rechazo a la propuesta de Archer. Observaba a la chica un rato y ésta le respondía con una sonrisa.

_—_ Nos vemos. Fue un gusto conocerte O'Donnell, nos volveremos a ver tal vez como rivales. Que sea un combate justo. — Tokiomi se despidió de la chica para volver a la residencia. Su sentido común le recriminaba que no debía acercarse de manera afectuosa a un posible rival.

La chica se sorprendió un poco, pero aceptó la despedida. Se despedía con una sonrisa.

Tokiomi Emiya decidió que lo mejor era caminar. Habían gastado mucho dinero y necesitaba reservar ya que a pesar de que la residencia era barata, no podía darse el lujo de gastar más de lo necesario.

Caminaron cuatro cuadras lejos del lugar. Se sentían los sonidos de la sirena de algunas ambulancias. Tokiomi se sorprendió por la rapidez que demostraron al llegar al lugar. Pero eso ya no importaba, la gente se iba a recuperar según la chica.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Archer le dijo a Tokiomi.

— ¿Lo has notado?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo relacionado con la chica? — Tokiomi, un poco confuso le preguntó a Archer.

— Así es. Nos viene siguiendo.

Se sorprendió, de verdad que se sorprendió y mucho. Nunca pensó que la chica los seguiría, dio la vuelta y ahí estaban, Saber y Naoko. Tragó saliva, tal vez ella quería pelear. Se preparaba mentalmente para confrontar la situación.

Naoko O'Donnell se acercaba a ellos y los saludaba a la distancia. Ella tenía las manos en la espalda en una pose femenina y con su sonrisa que estimulaba a Tokiomi. Notaba que de ella no emanaba una sensación hostil.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres y por qué nos sigues? — Preguntó con desconfianza.

— Nada, nuestros caminos se cruzan. Yo también voy hacia esta dirección. — Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Tokiomi miraba a Archer como pidiéndole respuestas de lo que estaba pasando. Archer replicaba con una mirada de confundido. También lo estaba, no podían entender la intención de la chica, aún sentían desconfianza.

— Bien… si nuestros caminos se cruzan… supongo que podemos caminar hacia la misma dirección… — Le dijo con inseguridad, tratando de cortar la charla.

Caminaron juntos. Tokiomi desconfiaba de Naoko, sentía que en cualquier momento le clavaria un cuchillo en la espalda. Por contraparte, la chica trataba de acercarse más a él, Archer estaba atento a Naoko y a Saber, era el único seguro de vida de Emiya y él lo sabía. Los minutos pasaban lentamente hasta que llegaron a la residencia. Tokiomi volteó y vio que ella los seguía de cerca.

— Listo, creo que nuestros caminos se separan. Adiós. — Le dijo cortando el trayecto de la chica.

Naoko contestaba con una sonrisa y se dispuso a despedirse de él.

— Adiós.

Tokiomi caminaba hacia la residencia. Sabía que era un error haberla traído hasta el lugar. Era un grave error, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ella los seguía junto con Saber y estaban tan pendientes de la chica y el Servant que no se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando a la residencia. Archer también sabía que fue un error no haberse percatado de ello antes, pero no había marcha atrás.

Al llegar a la puerta. Tokiomi se volteó para ver si la chica se había ido del lugar, se sorprendió al ver que la tenia atrás de él y dé la impresión dio un paso atrás tropezando con la alfombrilla y cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Que estas haciendo aquí, deja de seguirnos! — Dijo. Totalmente sorprendido y tratando de pararse luego de la caída.

La chica puso una cara tierna y explicaba el por qué los seguía.

— Lo que pasa es que Saber está mal herido. Traté de regenerarlo con magia de recuperación pero no funcionó parece que Caster usó alguna clase de hechizo para evitar la regeneración de mi Servant y necesito la ayuda de la persona que salvo mi vida.

Tokiomi Emiya se sonrojo. Sabía que había sido por casualidad, no le había salvado su vida, que esa nunca fue su intención. Se sentía mal por eso, casi decide ayudarla, pero no, ella era una rival y alguien en quien no sabia si podía confiar o no. Ella era una persona recién conocida, no podía confiar en ella.

— Lo siento, pero tienes que irte a tu casa. Ese es tu problema, no el mio, ya tengo bastante problemas con los que lidiar.

La chica bajaba la mirada con decepción y tristeza. Tokiomi desvió su mirada para no caer en el juego del victimismo. Entraba a la residencia, subió los escalones y entraba a su habitación. Cerró la puerta sin percatarse de que la chica lo seguía. Ella se sentó afuera de la habitación juntó con Saber.

Archer observaba por un rato a Tokiomi.

— La chica está ahí. Sentada en la puerta de la habitación ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Podríamos haber derrotado a Saber y evitado las molestias. Ahora ella sabe donde vives y eso es una desventaja grande en batalla.

— Déjalo ya, Archer. Da igual… que la chica haga lo que quiera, no puedo confiar en ella. — Respondió a la inquietud cortando la discusión.

— ¿Eres virgen? — El Servant lo miraba y sin pudor le hizo la pregunta.

Tokiomi tragó saliva y respiró al mismo tiempo, se atragantó. No se esperaba semejante pregunta de Archer, tosía hasta que pudo recomponerse.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Archer repetía lo que le dijo Naoko a Tokiomi tratando de imitarle la voz.

— "Ya veo… no confías en mi…" — Le dijo en tono de burla. — Solo un virgen cae con eso.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba irritado. Sabía que Archer lo hacía como venganza por no haberlo dejado derrotar a Saber.

— Sabes una cosa, jódete.

— Aún no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Eres virgen?

Tokiomi ahora estaba muy irritado.

— Dime, Archer… ¿Para qué quieres saber si soy virgen o no?

— Noté que babeabas por esa chica y tienes cara de no haberlo hecho nunca.

Se escucharon unas risas detrás de la puerta. Archer emitía una risa silenciosa que trataba de disimular y Tokiomi se recostaba en el futon escondiendo la cabeza de vergüenza. _""Púdrete. No estoy para estas estupideces.""_ pensó.

.

**Información de los Servant.**

.

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Kouki Matou.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un acido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_– Agilidad. Rango A. **(Habilidad pasiva)**_

_– Táctica en batalla. Rango C+++. (Uso del entorno para su beneficio en batalla.)_

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Scatagh; conocida como Diosa guerrera, ella tenía una academia en la que forjaba a grandes guerreros. Dentro de su academia llegó a entrenar a héroes del nivel de Cuchulainn (Lancer en la guerra anterior).

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D+++._

_._

**4. Servant clase:** Berseker. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Fuerza. Rango B+++. **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

_– Hacha de Rieg. Rango B+. (Efecto desconocido.)_

_– Grito de Guerra. Rango B. (Aumenta su fuerza a Rango A y concentra su aura en el hacha, al impactar genera una explosión de Maná, difícil de evitar.) "¡Ingean Ruagh!"_

_._

**5. Servant clase:** Saber. – Master: Naoko O'Donnell.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: La Hire. (Esteban de Vignolles o Étienne de Vignolles). Llamado comúnmente la Hire, fue un comandante militar francés durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Luchó junto a Juana de Arco y destacó en la Batalla de Patay.

Habilidades:

_– Espada ensangrentada. Rango C._

_– Intimidación. Rango B+. (Permite bajar un Escalón ( - ), los ataques enemigos, si es de un rango A+, el ataque baja a rango A.), **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

**_._**

**6. Servant clase:** Caster. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Chupa Sangre. Rango B. (Puede recuperar Maná al robarle la energía vital a los seres humanos y vivir sin un Master, ésta habilidad solo funciona mientras esté en desarrollo la guerra por el Santo Grial. Pierde su efecto si el Santo Grial es usado o destruido.)_

_– Plasma negro. Rango. C+++. (Ataque que genera una cantidad de electricidad al impactar contra cualquier cosa. Caster puede reusarlo de manera rápida debido a su bajo coste en Maná.)_

_– Daño Irrecuperable. Rango A. (Cualquier tipo de Servant, por debajo del rango A no puede recuperarse después de haber recibido daño de Caster. Esta habilidad pierde su efecto cuando Caster muera.), **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_


	10. Capitulo 10 – Día 4

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo X** – Día 4 – Asesinatos en Ciudad Fuyuki.

.

Cerca del centro de la prefectura de Shinto, en un pequeño hotel de mala muerte, se encontraba la oficina del detective privado Eita Ikeda. La oficina funcionaba como habitación; baño y dormitorio.

La tele estaba encendida y en los noticieros poco hablaban sobre los cuerpos encontrados cerca del centro de la ciudad, noticias de unos 30 segundos que a pesar de ser impactantes no se les daba la importancia que poseían.

Eita Ikeda se encontraba sentado, dormitando sobre una cómoda de dos metros de largo con cincuenta centímetros de ancho. Utilizaba ese mueble como escritorio además de guardar sus archivos en el primer cajón, guardaba su ropa interior y algunas camisas o prendas sin importancias en los demás cajones. Encima de la cómoda había una botella de whiskey y una copa casi vacía.

— Eita… — Su hermana le dijo un poco irritada. — ¡Eita! ¡Despierta de una vez por todas!

Zarandeó a su hermano botando sin querer la copa y derramando su poco contenido en algunos papeles.

— Ehhh… ¿Qué pasa?... — Preguntó, estaba mareado debido al alcohol pero rápidamente su mirada se posaba en los papeles manchados.

Eita Ikeda se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Preocupado debido a las cuentas impagas. Su mirada cambió de los papeles manchados hacia su hermana que lo miraba con irritación.

— Observa lo que hiciste, has manchado estos papeles. ¿Podrías explicarme qué coño es lo que te pasa por la cabeza al actuar así? — Le dijo un poco absorto en sus pensamientos pero con evidente molestia.

— ¿Qué coño me pasa a mí? Te diré lo que me pasa. Estoy cansada de tener que trabajar para mantener a un vago como tú. Eso es lo que me pasa. — Hotaru le contestó con irritación.

Eita elevaba su cabeza mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Las palabras de su hermana, Hotaru Ikeda habían sido duras pero él sabía que eran ciertas.

— Pero hermana… Esto va a resultar. Lo sé, imagínate cuando todo esto empiece a funcionar, vamos a vivir con un horario flexible y sin un jefe idiota que nos mande de lado a lado. Vamos a trabajar para nosotros mismos.

Ella desviaba la mirada y se tomaba el mentón con la mano izquierda.

— Tú sabes bien que soy yo la que tengo que trabajar con un jefe idiota para mantener tu tonta idea. Además, llevas trabajando más de seis meses en esto y los casos que has logrado resolver son casos tan estúpidos y tan poco pagados que llega a dar lastima. Por favor, deja esta tonta idea y comienza a trabajar en algo que valga la pena…

— Tú no lo comprendes, sé que esto va a funcionar. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz. — Le dijo tratando de cortar la discusión.

Ella lo miraba con comprensión, entendía sus sueños pero ella sabía que no eran rentables.

— Por favor. Trata de entender que no todo en la vida puede ser posible. Sé que tu sueño era ser policía pero ya no lo puedes ser, ni siquiera puedes ser detective.

Su sueño era ser un policía, él quería sentir la adrenalina de capturar criminales, de patrullar, de sentir que era alguien importante en la sociedad. Luego de haber ingresado en la fuerza policial de Japón, su objetivo estaba casi hecho. Dentro de la academia conoció a su mejor amigo, en una de sus andadas lo llevó a su casa mostrándole una pistola antigua. Él le dijo que esa pistola estaba con seguro y que no se dispararía, él la miró con asombró pero al devolverla sus manos no coordinaron bien la acción y la pistola cayó al suelo disparándose automáticamente. La pistola no estaba con el seguro puesto y el disparo le atravesó los cartílagos rompiéndole las articulaciones de la rodilla, jamás iba a caminar bien y mucho menos podía correr.

Los médicos dentro de la institución analizaron la lesión. Al final la institución policial decidió cesarlo de sus funciones sin indemnización ya que el disparo fue por error de él. Investigaron el asunto de como fue el disparo, su amigo fue detenido por porte ilegal de armas y además fue dado de baja en la institución.

Eita Ikeda cayó en una larga depresión luego de ver sus sueños frustrados debido a una tontería que se podría haber evitado, pero todo cambió cuando vio que podía abordar sus sueños de una manera diferente. Ahí nació su sueño de ser detective privado pero hasta el momento las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para él ni para su hermana.

Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio y solo se podía escuchar el tenue sonido de la televisión, de las noticias.

— En un caso que ha impactado en la ciudad, se han encontrado ocho cuerpos mutilados cerca de la avenida Uzumasa en la prefectura de Shinto. Aun no se sabe que las causas ni los hechos del brutal crimen por lo que aún está en proceso de investigación. Las victimas reconocidas hasta el momento son: Hisa Hiroyuki, Usagi Mayusumi y Gina Jukodo. El resto de las víctimas no han sido reconocidas debido al mal estado en el que se encontraban sus cuerpos. Por último, cabe agregar que eran personas en situación de calle. Pasando a la sección de entretenimiento, saldrá la nueva película de… — Eita escuchó atentamente la noticia y apagó el televisor luego del escueto reportaje sobre los asesinatos en Ciudad Fuyuki.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo! — Dijo con triunfalismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Muchas deudas? — Replicó su hermana burlándose de él.

— ¡No! Lo tengo, eso es. Lo único que necesito para que esto funcione es publicidad. ¿Qué mejor solución que resolver un caso como el que recién pasaron en las noticias?

Eita se paró con dificultad de su silla. Aún estaba mareado debido al alcohol. Cogió una libreta y un lápiz que estaba encima de la cómoda y caminaba hasta el armario para coger una chaqueta café.

— El desinterés en los noticieros sobre esa noticia en particular es demasiado raro, algo más hay ahí. Es por eso que voy a investigar y lograré que este negocio funcione de una vez.

El hombre salía del lugar pero antes su hermana lo detuvo.

— Espera un momento. ¿A dónde vas, Ikeda? — Hotaru le preguntó con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): "Searching for Jesse" Music [Dave Porter] [HQ/HD]**

.**  
**

— ¿A dónde más? Al lugar de los hechos. ¿No es obvio? — Le replicó cerrando rápidamente la puerta de la habitación y escabulléndose en las escaleras.

Eita pensaba que era una excelente idea, el poco interés de los medios de comunicación en señalar la noticia y la ignorancia de la gente sobre lo sucedido eran un caldo de cultivo para el éxito.

Esperaba un taxi cerca de una esquina, el tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que al fin divisó uno. El viaje hacia la dirección de la calle Uzumasa. El taxi se detuvo cerca de una ferretería.

Caminaba hasta el lugar de los hechos, le daba importancia a todo lo que rodeaba el lugar viendo hasta la más mínima piedra como un objeto de prueba. Eita analizaba las paredes de la callejuela exhaustivamente, el suelo y las zonas cercas de la calle.

No lograba encontrar pruebas. Se alejaba para tener una mejor visión del lugar. Al ver con mayor amplitud notó que en algunas zonas de la callejuela, específicamente en el suelo, estaba manchado con una sustancia roja. Se acercó lentamente analizando y pensando que era lo que estaba en el suelo. Luego de pensarlo, su mente lo asimiló rápidamente. Sangre. Aunque Eita lo atribuía a la sangre de los vagos.

Sacaba su teléfono celular y empezaba a sacar fotos. La mancha era borrosa, el tiempo y la gente que pasaba terminaba por borrar varias zonas de la mancha. Eita notaba que lo que estaba dibujado con sangre era un circulo aunque no lograba entender el por qué.

Luego de tomar las fotos siguió con su investigación. Esta vez revisando las paredes, trataba de analizar todo el entorno de la callejuela buscando pruebas, las murallas se veían normales a simple vista pero no veía nada raro salvo el círculo de sangre en la medianía de la callejuela.

El sol estaba sobre Eita y los rayos de sol lo golpeaban fuerte, seguía buscando hasta que una pequeña pero potente luz lo deslumbró. Miraba hacia todos los lados posibles pero no encontraba al objeto culpable de la potente luz. En su mente pensó que era un espejo, un pedazo de vidrio o cristal. No lograba encontrar al culpable hasta que acercó su mirada hacia el suelo. Era el casquete de una bala usada.

Eita Ikeda no lo podía creer, el casquete de una bala era una prueba suficiente para investigar el asunto de manera seria, pero la policía no le daba tanta importancia al asunto. Se sentó en el suelo cerca del casquete pensando que, tal vez debería recogerlo y llevarlo a una comisaría o si lo mejor era guardarlo hasta descubrir lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Con esa disyuntiva, su mirada se fijaba en la pared, un pequeño hoyo, el impacto de la bala había dado en la muralla.

El teléfono celular de Eita con el que había sacado las fotos empezaba a sonar, se sobresaltó ya que no se esperaba la llamada.

— ¿Eita? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Era Hotaru Ikeda, su hermana que lo llamaba para saber cómo estaba.

— Hotaru, creo que está pasando algo gordo en este lugar. — Su voz estaba sobresaltada y a la vez se sentía emocionado, por fin podía investigar algo que valiera la pena, pensaba Eita.

— ¿Algo gordo? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó su hermana con interés.

— Al parecer fue alguna clase de ritual satánico, tal vez una secta o algo similar. Además encontré una bala usada en este lugar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo hasta que Hotaru decidió hablar.

— No lo sé… — Dijo un poco confusa.

— La policía, por una cuestión de protocolo debe revisar meticulosamente el lugar. También debe proteger la zona del crimen con barreras protectoras. Nada de eso se hizo en este lugar. ¿Comprendes? Esto puede ser algo político, un crimen gubernamental o algo así. No lo sé con exactitud pero todo esto es raro… muy raro y nada tiene sentido. Trataré de hacer conjeturas sobre esto. Te llamaré pronto. Adiós.

Cortó el llamado y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

En su bolsillo notaba que tenía un papel de un dulce que había comprado la semana pasada. Miraba el casquete de la bala pensando de si sería una buena idea llevársela y guardarla, o dársela a una comisaría. Respiró profundamente y con el papel envolvió la bala y la guardó en su bolsillo.

.

**Música**** de fondo (Cierre)**


	11. Capitulo 11 – Día 5

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo XI** – Día 5 – "Una propuesta generosa"

.

Tokiomi Emiya sentía cosquillas como si una mosca se posara en su cara. Sentía presión y con la mano trataba de apartar esa cosa que le molestaba. Se dio cuenta de que la cosa que presionaba y molestaba su cara no era una mosca, lo que apreciaba era que al tocarlo era más alargado, como si fuese un dedo.

— Deja de molestar, Archer. — Le dijo, pensando que era Archer y que trataba de despertarlo para apagar el reloj. Su estado de adormilado no lograba asimilar el hecho de que el reloj no estaba sonando.

Volvía a sentir la presión. Molesto, abrió los ojos y una cara sonriendo lo recibía, era Naoko.

— ¡Archer! ¡Archer! ¡Archer! — Gritó sorprendido llamando a su Servant, pensando que tal vez habría una lucha o que Archer pudo ser derrotado por Naoko y Saber.

Asustado se echaba hacia atrás. Miraba en los alrededores de la habitación buscando a su Servant. Archer estaba de brazos cruzados observando a Tokiomi, se le notaba una risa silenciosa, lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No somos rivales acaso? — Le preguntó, aun sorprendido y desorientado por la inesperada visita.

— Si, pero necesito alguien que me cuide. Mi Servant está mal herido y mi magia no sirve para curarlo. Ya te lo dije ayer. — Naoko le respondió segura de sí misma.

— Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? Es tu problema, no el mío.

Tokiomi cambiaba la mirada hacia Archer.

— ¡Archer! ¡Por que la dejaste entrar! — Le dijo molesto.

Archer seguía mirando a Emiya, tenía cara de fastidiado.

— Tu reloj. Traté de despertarte pero no hacías caso, la chica tocó la puerta y le abrí. Se ofreció a despertarte y a callar esa cosa ruidosa. — Le replicó con comprensión.

— Creo que tendré que enseñarte a apagar el reloj… — Tokiomi murmuró, pensando que tenía la culpa de no enseñarle a Archer sobre como apagar "la cosa ruidosa".

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tokiomi inspeccionaba a la chica de arriba hacia abajo y Naoko solo miraba.

— ¿Dónde está tu Servant? — Le preguntó con curiosidad. Tokiomi quería saber cómo estaba el Servant de la chica, guiado más por el morbo de verlo carbonizado que por saber el estado actual del Servant.

— Está en mi habitación. Por cierto, desde ahora seremos vecinos. Emiya – Kun.

_""¿Dijo vecinos?"" _— Pensó desconcertado.

— Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que vecinos?

— Una anciana vio que yo estaba en tu puerta, le expliqué que necesitaba una habitación. Ella me llevó de la mano hasta una que estaba libre. Así que como dije, desde ahora seremos vecinos.

Si bien Tokiomi sentía rechazo ya que eran enemigos, sintió que poco a poco la chica iba convenciéndolo. Aun así no podía confiar en ella, no del todo, su sentido común le indicaba que esto podía ser una trampa. En su mente se tejían una serie de conspiraciones pensando que tal vez la intención de la chica era ganarse su confianza y apuñalarlo por la espalda en un momento de debilidad.

— Mira… ya nada me importa. Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo de aquí. — Le dijo con indiferencia, tratando de cortar la charla.

Ella solo lo miraba.

— A dónde vamos. Emiya–Kun — Le preguntó mientras sonreía.

Su mirada se posaba en la chica, estaba perplejo.

_""Acaba de decir ¿a dónde vamos?"" _Se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

— Chica. No quiero ser una persona molesta ni mal educada, pero por favor, deja de joder. No puedo ser tu guardaespaldas, en este momento soy un blanco más fácil que tú.

Naoko bajaba su mirada decepcionada de la respuesta de Tokiomi.

— Pero dos personas son más fuertes que una. Si nos atacan podremos defendernos. — Le respondió, tratando de conseguir la aprobación de Tokiomi.

— Buen punto. Lo sé, eso está claro. Pero dime ¿Cómo puedo confiar en una desconocida?

Naoko entendía a la perfección, pero trataba de victimizarse para conseguir la aprobación de Tokiomi. No lo consiguió, la negativa seguía firme.

Tokiomi Emiya le pedía a Naoko que se retirara de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Luego salió para entrar al baño a arreglarse un poco. Al terminar, salió de ahí y le hizo un gesto a Archer para que lo acompañara, ambos bajaron al primer piso y salieron de la residencia. Afuera esperaron un taxi, pasaron unos minutos y Naoko salió de la residencia y quedándose al lado de Tokiomi, él la ignoró evitándola.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Le preguntó mientras sonreía.

Tokiomi no dijo ninguna palabra, desviaba la mirada para evitarla.

— Ya veo, así que me estás haciendo la ley del hielo. — Naoko sonreía maliciosamente.

Ella se acercaba a Tokiomi y le puso los dedos en la boca, se los movió de forma que parecía que Tokiomi estaba sonriendo como uno de esos payasos diabólicos de películas ochenteras a la vez que fruncía el ceño totalmente enfadado. Resignado y agobiado por la presión que imponía Naoko decidió rendirse.

— ¡Basta ya!... me rindo… — Le dijo cabizbajo.

Naoko sonrío, por fin logró su objetivo.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? — Le preguntó dubitativa.

— Vamos a un restaurante, ahí es donde trabajo.

La chica estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había oído.

— Espera un momento, ¡¿Estás trabajando?! ¡Pero si se está desarrollando la guerra en este instante!, ¡No puedes perder el tiempo trabajando! — La respuesta la pilló descuidada, no se la esperaba.

Tokiomi estaba molesto al ver la reacción de la chica cuando este le dijo que iba a trabajar, sintió que de algún modo lo estaba tratando como a un tonto.

— Mira niña. Algunos tenemos que trabajar para sobrevivir, no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar mi trabajo. Sé lo que está sucediendo y comprendo que mi vida esta en peligro, pero necesito trabajar para costearme la residencia y mis gastos personales.

La chica bajaba la mirada, comprendía que Tokiomi tenía razón pero aún no lo podía creer.

— Discúlpame, no era mi intención… Siento mucho que seas pobre.

_""Espera un momento. ¿Se acaba de disculpar o se está burlando de mí?""_

Divisaron un taxi por lo que el pensamiento de Tokiomi fue interrumpido. Ambos entraron al taxi, Archer y Saber en modo espiritual siguieron al taxi.

El viaje se desarrolló en silencio. Naoko iba viendo el paisaje y Emiya estaba un poco incómodo. Al llegar el taxista estacionó el taxi en la berma, se bajaron del auto. Naoko estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Este es el restaurante?... pensaba que era un lugar más grande y de categoría, pero es muy… pequeño y humilde…

— Pues si estas descontenta tienes la opción de volver a la residencia. Adiós.

Tokiomi caminaba lo más rápido que podía y entró al restaurante juntó con Archer. Naoko no se quedaba atrás y entró también unos segundos después de Tokiomi, Saber la siguió detrás. El anciano estaba atendiendo en la barra y en ella habían cuatro clientes. El anciano vio cómo se acercaba Tokiomi.

— ¡Emiya!, te necesito urgente en la cocina. — Le dijo el anciano mientras servía alcohol a algunos clientes.

Tokiomi hizo un gesto haciéndole entender al jefe que había recibido su mensaje y fue hacia la cocina. La chica lo seguía de cerca. Tokiomi se dio cuenta y la detuvo. Con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, por fin pudo deshacerse de la chica.

— Yo trabajo en este local, tu no. Debes estar en la barra, no puedes cruzar la cocina. — Le dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

El anciano escuchó la conversación y se acercaba a los dos. La chica no se percató y el viejo la comenzaba a analizar de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionándola.

— ¿Necesitas trabajo, jovencita?

Con una gran sonrisa respondió que sí. Tokiomi estaba perplejo, no se la iba a quitar de encima fácilmente. El anciano miraba a la chica.

— Te encargaras de recibir los pedidos. Los anotaras en esta libreta y los dejaras en esos ganchos de ahí. — Le dijo mientras hacia un gesto de aprobación.

El anciano señalaba unos ganchos que estaban cerca de la cocina. Al lado de los ganchos estaba Ayame Aihara, la hija del jefe cocinando.

— También te encargaras de traer los platos sucios al lavatorio. Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírsela a Emiya. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica respondió con un sí, el anciano desviaba la mirada y ahora observaba a Tokiomi.

— Tú te encargaras de llevar los platos con comida y de lavar los platos sucios. ¿De acuerdo?

Con una cara de fastidio. Tokiomi le respondió que sí.

— Bien, por cierto jovencita. El salario es mínimo. ¿Aun aceptas?

La chica asintió.

— Perfecto, ahora sí. A trabajar.

Tokiomi caminaba hacia la cocina, se dirigía al lavaplatos. Aihara lo saludó aunque no le dio mucha importancia a su llegada. La faena continuaba como siempre aunque ahora la tarea era menos tediosa. Ayame Aihara cocinaba, El viejo se encargaba de la caja registradora y de servir alcohol y bebidas a los clientes, Naoko se encargaba de anotar los pedidos y dejarlos en los ganchos de la cocina. Todo continuó así hasta la hora de colación. Tokiomi compraba algo para comer, lo mismo hizo Naoko. Ayame Aihara le preguntaba a Naoko la razón de por qué eligió este trabajo, cuál era su nombre, las típicas preguntas que se hacen a una persona nueva en un trabajo. Mientras se iban conociendo, Emiya descansaba, estaba agotado. De la conversación escuchó un pequeño murmullo, "Toki", al parecer Aihara ya le había dicho que ese sobrenombre no le gustaba a Tokiomi y se lo dio a conocer a Naoko. Tokiomi fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

Terminada la hora de descanso continuaron trabajando. El día pasaba lentamente, el olor a comida de variados tipos de platos abundaban en el ambiente, todo continuó igual hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde. Tokiomi se arreglaba para salir del restaurante, se despidió de los demás, Naoko lo seguía de cerca.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — Aunque ella intuía que la respuesta era, "la residencia", tenía la duda por lo que decidió preguntarle para estar segura.

Tokiomi estaba resignado, la chica estaba pegada como lapa a él. El problema no era ese, a Tokiomi le gustaba esa sensación de sentir que lo necesitara, pero ella era una rival, no podía confiar en ella, su sentido común era más potente.

— Vamos a la carretera en construcción, necesito recuperar algo.

— ¿Qué necesitas recuperar? — Preguntó un poco nerviosa al recibir una respuesta que ella no esperaba.

Tokiomi miraba a Naoko, quedó en silencio. A Naoko no le importaba mucho lo que iban a recuperar, pero aun así se acercaba un poco a mas a Saber. Ella sentía un poco de temor hacia Tokiomi y como no sabía lo que iban a recuperar, como la carretera en construcción es un sitio perfecto para las batallas, sus dudas la llevaron a tomar una postura defensiva ante esta situación.

Tokiomi notaba el raro comportamiento que Naoko había adoptado, luego de que este le dijera que iban a la carretera en construcción. Le resultaba incomodo esta nueva postura de la chica así que le dijo la razón por la que iban a ese lugar.

— Voy a recuperar mi celular. Yo tenía un auto, pero quedó destrozado después de un… accidente por así decirlo.

Naoko aflojaba su actitud y se tranquilizaba. Desde lejos veían un taxi. Tokiomi lo trató de parar con un gesto pero el taxista pasó de largo, ya llevaba pasajeros. Naoko aprovechó el momento para hacerle una pregunta a Tokiomi.

— Tú… ¿aceptarías una alianza conmigo, Emiya–Kun? — Le preguntó con inquietud.

— ¿No se supone que ya estamos en una especie de alianza? — Le dijo un poco extrañado.

Naoko estaba desconcertada.

— ¿Lo estamos? — Le preguntó para confirmar lo que había oído.

Tokiomi observaba detalladamente a Naoko. Le sorprendió ver su cara de esa manera, ella tenía la expresión de sorpresa pero a la vez feliz, como si hubiera cumplido un objetivo.

— Claro. Es una alianza "forzada". No me has dejado en paz en todo el día.

De algún modo ella ganó. Tokiomi no pudo hacer nada en contra de Naoko, no tenía el corazón tan frio como para matar a su Servant o amenazarla con Archer. Su padre siempre le decía que a las mujeres había que protegerlas, aunque en la situación en que se encontraba merecía tomar medidas drásticas por lo que traicionó en cierta forma el ideal que le inculcó su padre, pero la chica fue insistente y solo por eso aceptó la alianza forzada por ella. Aunque si hubiese sido un hombre y no una mujer, habría aprovechado la oportunidad que le había dejado Caster para derrotar a su Servant sin piedad.

Un taxi se aproximaba. Venía vacío, Naoko se adelantaba e hizo un gesto para llamar la atención del taxista. Se estacionaba cerca del lugar y ambos entraron al auto. Tokiomi le indicó el camino. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, había tráfico ya que era la hora punta. Eran más de las seis de la tarde. Al llegar, Tokiomi le pagó al taxista y caminaron hasta entrar a la carretera en construcción, se hacía difícil no perder el equilibrio con los desniveles del suelo, tuvieron que _recorrer un largo camino hasta llegar al auto. _

_""Uf… todavía esta acá… completamente destrozado… mi auto… mi jodido y maldito auto destrozado…""_ Pensó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su auto.

Tokiomi tenía la leve sospecha de que habían remolcado el auto, por suerte nadie supo que su auto estaba allí. Caminaba hasta los destrozos contemplando la pequeña estela de tornillos y restos de metal que había dejado el auto. Al llegar notaba que no había guantera, trató de abrir la puerta de atrás pero no podía, estaba trancada. Naoko solo observaba lo que estaba haciendo Tokiomi.

— Saber, abre la puerta del auto. — Le ordenó la chica a su Servant.

La Hire se materializó, con fuerza arrancó la puerta del auto destrozándolo aún más aunque el auto ya estaba en un muy mal estado. Tokiomi se sorprendió al ver que el Servant de Naoko O'Donnell estaba sin ningún rasguño y con la armadura no carbonizada. Miraba a Naoko sorprendido como exigiéndole respuestas.

— ¿Na, Naoko? ¿Cómo es posible que tu Servant este bien si su estado era deplorable después de la batalla contra Caster? — Preguntó un poco nervioso.

— ¿Ah? — Naoko estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de Tokiomi. — Los Servant son espíritus heroicos, cuando ellos reciben daño pueden materializarse con su apariencia normal pero el daño es interno. ¿Por qué preguntas esto, Emiya–kun?

— No. Por nada, gracias por tu sinceridad. — Le dijo. _""Podría haberme engañado, en cambio me dijo la verdad… no creo que sea tan mala idea hacer una alianza con ella…"" _Pensó. Poco a poco la chica se iba ganando su confianza.

Tokiomi estaba sudando. Se llevaba una mano a las mejillas, no era sudor, eran lágrimas. Recordó todo el duro esfuerzo de un año de trabajo incesante y que se había esfumado en un solo día, en un maldito día, todo ese recuerdo hizo que el puño de su mano se apretara con fuerza y frustración.

Tokiomi Emiya entraba por la puerta de atrás revisando los destrozos, nada, el celular no estaba. Levantaba unos cuantos escombros, buscaba por debajo del asiento pero no encontraba nada, solo piezas rotas de metal. Seguía buscando hasta que revisó el piso del conductor, notaba que levantando una parte del motor se encontraba parte de la guantera del auto. Lo levantaba con fuerza y ahí estaba, cogía el celular de la guantera y lo revisaba. La pantalla del celular estaba trizada y se le había salido la tapa. Resignado, lo había perdido todo, pulsó el botón de encendido como una forma de jugar y el celular prendió, a pesar de todo no lo había perdido.

— Bien… vámonos… — Lo dijo con una voz un poco gastada y apenada.

Caminaron hasta salir de la carretera. Al llegar a una calle esperaron un taxi para volver a la residencia, Tokiomi revisó su celular e hizo un llamado a Tetsuo.

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar, tragó un poco de saliva, esperaba que el daño no fuese a nivel de llamadas.

— Hola Tokiomi, como estas. Veo que recuperaste tu teléfono celular. — Le dijo, seguramente viendo en la pantalla el nombre de su amigo.

Tokiomi suspiró aliviado, el teléfono funcionaba a pesar de estar en mal estado.

— Sí. Aunque el celular tiene daños. La pantalla esta agrietada, en todo caso te llamaba para formar una reunión.

Naoko escuchaba atenta la conversación.

— ¿Una reunión? ¿Para qué, Tokiomi?

— Tal vez tengamos una nueva integrante en el grupo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Espera un momento Tokiomi ¿Has dicho nueva? ¿Es mujer? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuánto mide de pechos?...

Tokiomi Emiya estaba irritado por la insistencia de Tetsuo en conocer las características de Naoko.

— Bien, entonces quedamos en eso. Te esperaré en la residencia.

— Emiya. ¡Espera! ¡Dime si tiene un buen cu...!

Tokiomi le colgó.

_""¿Ahora ves lo que se siente que te cuelguen cuando estas tratando de decir algo? Granuja."" _Pensó con un aire triunfante.

Naoko O'Donnell lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Quién era? — Ella le preguntó con inquietud.

— Es un amigo de la infancia, también está metido en esto.

Pasaban los minutos, nada, no encontraban un taxi. Tokiomi se encontró con una piedra y la pisó, la comenzaba a mover de lado a lado haciendo un ruido chirriante, luego la recogió y la lanzo a un bote de basura, no logró que la piedra cayera dentro del bote de basura, observó el entorno buscando algo con que divertirse, caminó de lado a lado tratando de sacarse el tedio de esperar, Naoko lo miraba intrigada.

— ¿Siempre haces eso cuando estas aburrido?

— ¿Hacer qué? — Tokiomi se sorprendió por la pregunta.

— Nada, olvida lo que dije. — Le dijo Naoko tratando de cortar la charla.

Tokiomi quedó un poco intrigado por lo que le dijo Naoko, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la miraba, caminaba hasta cerca de un poste de luz para apoyar su espalda y descansar un poco mientras jugaba con la piedra en su mano. Naoko se acercaba a él, estaba atenta por si venia un taxi.

Los minutos pasaban hasta que divisaron un taxi, Naoko lo hizo parar. Se subieron, Tokiomi le dio la dirección al taxista y emprendieron el viaje hacia la residencia. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, lo único que impedía la incomodidad era la estación de radio que sonaba a un volumen aceptable y se escuchaba "The Magnificent Seven" de "The Clash". Emiya sostenía en su mano la piedra y la movía para verla en diferentes perspectivas. Mientras, Naoko observaba el paisaje de la ciudad, el viaje transcurrió rápidamente, llegaron a la residencia. El taxista se estacionaba cerca de la residencia, puso los intermitentes, Tokiomi le iba a pagar el viaje pero Naoko lo detuvo, ella pagó por él.

— Gracias, O'Donnell.

Ella respondía con una sonrisa. Al llegar a la habitación, estaban Ryuudou y Lancer esperando afuera.

— Por fin llegas Tokiomi, ¿Por qué se demora...?

Ryuudou dejó de hablar para observar a la chica inspeccionándola de arriba hacia abajo.

— Hola, yo soy Tetsuo Ryuudou. Mucho gusto. — Le dijo a la chica de manera respetuosa.

— Ho, Hola… yo soy Naoko O'Donnell — La chica respondió un poco tímida.

Más que tímida, se le notaba nerviosa, aunque Tokiomi notaba lo contrario.

_""¿Tímida?, espera un momento… ¿Por qué conmigo no fue así? ¿Me vera como a una mascota o algo similar?...""_

Tokiomi Emiya entraba junto con los demás a la habitación. Encendieron la luz y se sentaron frente a la pequeña mesa. Los Servant se acomodaron en otras zonas de la habitación. Tokiomi miraba a Naoko.

— Bien, O´Donnell. Puedes empezar con la propuesta.

— Bueno… quería proponer una alianza entre los tres. Derrotar a los cuatro Servant restantes sin que ningún Master salga herido, sé que es difícil pero…

Fue interrumpida por Tetsuo Ryuudou.

— Espera un momento, estamos de acuerdo en que ningún Master salga herido pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando quedemos solo los tres? — Le preguntó un poco extrañado.

Naoko lo pensó un momento.

— Un todos contra todos. — Dijo sin tapujos.

Tetsuo y Tokiomi la miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿Todos contra todos dices?

— Así es, todos contra todos. — Reafirmó su propuesta. — ¿No es una buena idea?

_""Pero… ¿Esta chica está loca? Tal vez no lo pensó bien o confía demasiado en nosotros. ¿Si es un todos contra todos que nos impediría a Tetsuo y a mi pactar una alianza contra ella?""_

— Acepto. Me parece una buena idea. — Tetsuo tomó la palabra.

Naoko y Ryuudou observaron atentamente a Tokiomi.

— Yo… creo que también acepto. Derrotaremos a los demás y luego lucharemos entre nosotros para ver quién se queda con el deseo…

.

**Información de los Servant.**

.

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Kouki Matou.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un ácido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_– Agilidad. Rango A. **(Habilidad pasiva)**_

_– Táctica de batalla. Rango C+++. (Uso del entorno para su beneficio en combate.)_

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Scatagh; conocida como Diosa guerrera, ella tenía una academia en la que forjaba a grandes guerreros. Dentro de su academia llegó a entrenar a héroes del nivel de Cuchulainn (Lancer en la guerra anterior).

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D+++._

_._

**4. Servant clase:** Berseker. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Fuerza. Rango B+++. **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

_– Hacha de Rieg. Rango B+. (Efecto desconocido.)_

_– Grito de Guerra. Rango B. (Aumenta su fuerza a Rango A y concentra su aura en el hacha, al impactar genera una explosión de Maná, difícil de evitar.) "¡Ingean Ruagh!"_

_._

**5. Servant clase:** Saber. – Master: Naoko O'Donnell.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: La Hire. (Esteban de Vignolles o Étienne de Vignolles). Llamado comúnmente la Hire, fue un comandante militar francés durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Luchó junto a Juana de Arco y destacó en la Batalla de Patay.

Habilidades:

_– Espada ensangrentada. Rango C._

_– Intimidación. Rango B+. (Permite bajar un Escalón ( - ), los ataques enemigos, si es de un rango A+, el ataque baja a rango A.), **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

**_._**

**6. Servant clase:** Caster. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Chupa Sangre. Rango B. (Puede recuperar Maná al robarle la energía vital a los seres humanos y vivir sin un Master, ésta habilidad solo funciona mientras esté en desarrollo la guerra por el Santo Grial.)_

_– Plasma negro. Rango. C+++. (Ataque que genera una cantidad de electricidad al impactar contra cualquier cosa, se gasta una cantidad de Maná mínima y Caster puede usarlo cuantas veces quiera casi sin límites.)_

_– Daño Irrecuperable. Rango A. (Cualquier tipo de Servant, por debajo del rango A, no puede recuperarse después de haber recibido daño de Caster. Esta habilidad pierde su efecto cuando Caster muera.) **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_


	12. Capitulo 12 – Día 6

******Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Previamente: "**me dijeron que si me sucedía algo extraño y necesitaba ayuda había un sótano en donde encontraría algunas cosas necesarias. No me explicaron lo que había en ese lugar, solo me dijeron que era importante y cuando estuviera en problemas lo ocupara, me llevaron hasta el sótano, llevo toda mi vida en esa casa y nunca supe de la existencia de esa habitación subterránea. Traté de levantar la escotilla pero no pude, estaba muy pesada, ¿Cómo me pueden pedir que levante la escotilla de un sótano si es tan pesada que ni yo puedo abrirla?"

.

**Capitulo XII** – Día 6 – "Magia, Praná o Maná".

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Track 09 - "Nightmare" (SubaruSumeragi22)**

.**  
**

_""Sangre… mucha sangre… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Aquella persona se aferraba a la vida intentando escapar de una muerte inminente, se aferraba con la poca fuerza que tenía. Me pedía ayuda de forma desesperada… ¿Por qué no pude ayudarlo? ... ¿Por qué? ... Parte de su sangre salpicó en mi pantalón, la mano ensangrentada de esta persona se aferraba a mi pierna… ¿Por qué haces esto? No te puedo ayudar… por favor… no me pidas ayuda a mí… yo no puedo ayudarte… Su garganta degollada dejaba fluir su sangre formando pequeños ríos en su cuerpo. Me miraba de forma fija… por favor… no me mires así… yo no puedo hacer nada… me seguía mirando, implorando mi ayuda… _

_De sus ojos comenzó a escurrir sangre. La parte de su ojo, la esclerótica cambió de blanco a rojo, su mirada no imploraba ayuda, ahora exigía venganza, su mano ya no se aferraba con poca fuerza, ahora agarraba mi pierna fuertemente, su presión era a tal que llegaba a sentir mucho dolor en los músculos, incluso pude sentir como empezaba a triturarme el hueso del pie. Grité de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho._

_— ¡Suéltame! ¡Duele! ¡Mi pierna!_

_El hombre con una mirada llena de ira y rabia no me hizo caso. Mi pierna fue despedazada, sacada como un pedazo de carne triturado por una maquina…""_

Tokiomi Emiya despertó sudando y jadeando. Estaba alterado, su cuerpo temblaba por la pesadilla. Miraba desesperadamente a todos lados buscando al hombre degollado por Kouki Matou, no lo encontró. Su mirada rápidamente se posó en su pierna. Una mano la agarraba firmemente. Tokiomi gritó de terror, asustado se impulsaba hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa de la habitación. Iba a golpear a la persona que sostenía su pierna con su otra pierna libre, retrajo su pierna izquierda a su cuerpo y cuando le iba a dar impulso para dar el golpe, se dio cuenta de que la persona que tenia agarrada su pierna era Naoko O'Donnell.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

— ¡Archer! — Gritó desesperado.

El grito de Tokiomi despertó a Naoko. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrada a la pierna de Emiya. La soltó, se levantó con un poco de dificultad y somnolienta.

— Lo siento Emiya – Kun… anoche no pude dormir bien… — Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagañas de los ojos.

Él la miraba con irritación.

— ¿Y qué me importa a mi que no hayas podido dormir bien? Pero lo mas importante… ¡¿Qué diablos haces tú en mi habitación?!

Con comprensión, Naoko trataba de despejar la duda de Emiya.

— Archer me pidió que apagara la alarma del reloj. Además, te tengo una buena noticia.

Tokiomi sentía dolor por el golpe en la cabeza, se llevo su mano izquierda y una pequeña mueca de satisfacción se dibujo en su cara cuando masajeó la zona dañada.

— Mira. No quiero noticias, quiero que me digas que hacías durmiendo en mi habitación.

— Tenía mucho sueño, en la mañana tuve que hacer una llamada urgente y luego Archer me pidió que apagara la alarma del reloj… el cansancio me venció y solo cerré los ojos por unos momentos, nunca pensé que me dormiría. Lo siento… Emiya – Kun.

Archer observaba tranquilamente, y escuchaba la conversación. Estaba apoyado por la pared, cerca de la puerta.

Tokiomi comprendía la situación, aunque aun estaba extrañado, nadie en su sano juicio hace lo que esta chica si hacía. A pesar de todo, algo en su interior le comenzaba a gustar de Naoko O'Donnell.

— ¿Te cuento la noticia? — Le preguntó mientras le sonreía.

Asintió con su cabeza un poco dubitativo.

— Llamé al restaurante para comunicar nuestra renuncia, ya no vamos a perder el tiempo trabajando.

_""Espera un momento… ¿acaba de decir "nuestra" renuncia?""_

Se sobresaltó, no se esperaba tal noticia y le llegó como una patada en el estomago.

— No… ¡No! — Le dijo con irritación.

Tokiomi buscaba su celular para llamar al restaurante, Naoko comenzó a hurgar en una pequeña cartera y de ella extrajo un celular.

— ¿Buscabas esto? — Le dijo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Naoko tenía el celular de Tokiomi. Él frunció el ceño.

— Perfecto, puedes quedártelo. Voy a usar el teléfono de la residencia.

Se levantó del futon tirando la colcha a un lado con rabia, caminaba hasta la puerta y Archer lo detuvo antes de que este pudiera salir.

— Primero escucha lo que te tiene que decir esta chica. Es importante.

_""Ahora tu estas coludido con ella. ¿Verdad?... canalla.""_

Tokiomi se devolvió al futon. Estaba tan irritado que se dejó caer y sintió un fuerte calambre en los glúteos ya que el futon era ligero, recibió el impacto de lleno en el suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Trataba de disimular el dolor cruzando las manos y acomodándose rápidamente, puso una cara mas seria de lo habitual, la chica y el Servant solo atinaron a reírse de la situación.

— Y bien. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Reírse hasta el cansancio de mí y hacerme enfadar? Porque si ese era el plan de ustedes, felicítense, lo han conseguido y con creces...

Naoko trataba de calmar la irritación de Tokiomi.

— Lo siento Emiya – Kun, te explicaré el porqué de todo esto. Archer me dijo que tu eras una persona que desconocía la magia y que vivías de forma normal, que todo esto te llegó de golpe. Nadie te ha enseñado sobre la magia y su significado, pero antes de eso, quiero averiguar si eres un humano o un mago.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba desconcertado. Su cara reflejaba inquietud y nerviosismo.

— Espera un momento. ¿Hay diferencias entre un mago y un humano?

— Así es. Trataré de explicártelo de una manera simple…

Naoko reflejaba una cara pensativa, le costaba buscar una explicación rápida y simple ante lo que trataba de decirle a Tokiomi. Era algo muy importante pero ella no sabia por donde empezar.

— Bien… piensa en esto. La energía vital de las personas… digámosles normales, son como un lago sin flujo. Ellos solo pueden generar Maná cuando están faltos de ésta pero no pueden hacerlo fluir. Un mago es como un río, el Maná fluye y de esta manera se pueden hacer muchas cosas útiles.

Naoko salió de la habitación, pasó un minuto o más y regresó con un vaso.

— Observa bien este vaso, Emiya – Kun.

Ella arrojó el vaso al piso haciéndolo trizas.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¿Por qué haces eso? — Le dijo con asombro por la osadía de la chica de romper algo ajeno a ella.

_""Ahora tendré que limpiar los pedazos de vidrio y además pedir disculpas a la señora Daishi…""_ Pensó un poco desconcertado.

Naoko acercaba su mano derecha a los fragmentos de vidrios, con su mano tomaba uno de los fragmentos y se auto infirió una herida. Una pequeña mancha de sangre cubrió al pedazo de vidrio y este comenzaba a unirse con los demás, poco a poco los vidrios se unían hasta completar el vaso. Si bien Tokiomi estaba sorprendido, después de que conociera a los Servant era difícil que algo como esto lo llegara a asombrar aún más que el haber convocado a Archer.

— Es increíble. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— Es difícil de explicar… controlar la magia lleva años de duro entrenamiento. Lo que quiero ver contigo es, si tienes un circuito mágico o si eres un simple humano.

— Pues la verdad te decepcionaras. No tengo ningún circuito mágico, no creo tenerlo… — Le dijo con muchas dudas, Tokiomi no entendía lo que eran los circuitos mágicos ni sabía la diferencia entre un humano o un mago.

— Emiya – Kun, los circuitos mágicos se tienen o no se tienen. El hecho de que no los hayas usado no significa que no lo tengas, te explicare para que lo entiendas mejor, a tu circuito mágico hay que forzarlo con algo externo para que éste pueda activarse, cuando lo hagamos funcionar tu Maná fluirá.

Emiya entendió lo que Naoko le dijo, pero no entendía para qué.

— ¿Por qué quieres activar mi "circuito mágico"?

— Archer me explicó que está mal herido y que su Master no tenía la capacidad de enviarle Maná, ósea tú. Es por eso que si tu Servant está herido al igual que el mio y peor aun, no puede usar todo su potencial en ataque ya que corre el riesgo de desaparecer, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra Caster y por ende, no podré regenerar a Saber.

— Comprendo pero… ¿Qué es Maná?... un momento, ¡¿Acabas de decir que Archer puede desaparecer?!

Emiya estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba tal información. Naoko bajó la mirada y trataba de explicarle.

— Sí. Archer puede desaparecer, es por eso que necesito abrir tus circuitos mágicos. No podrás usar magia ya que es imposible aprender magia de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos tendrás la posibilidad de mantener a Archer y recuperarlo para la batalla contra Caster.

Desviaba la mirada hacia Archer, Tokiomi no entendía la razón de por qué Archer le ocultó esa información tan importante. Si cometían una imprudencia, Archer tendría la posibilidad de desaparecer y esta guerra la tendría que continuar solo, sin su compañero y una situación así era sentenciar su muerte.

— Archer… podrías haberme avisado… — Le dijo. Decepcionado de Archer.

El Servant estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Ignoró lo que le dijo Tokiomi.

Naoko trataba de continuar con la explicación aunque le costaba mucho ya que se enredaba con todos los conceptos que tiene de la magia.

— Veamos… el Maná podría ser considerado la fuente de la energía vital de las personas, el aura. Todos tenemos esta energía, desde el animal más pequeño hasta el más grande. La diferencia es clara, un mago puede controlar su energía vital, a esto se le puede llamar Maná, Praná o Magia.

— Lo entiendo… ya entiendo lo que es el Maná pero lo que aún no logro entender es el circuito mágico. ¿En que puede ayudar a mi Servant?

— Es simple, Emiya – Kun. Al encender tu circuito mágico, solo deberás aprender a activarlo y a desactivarlo, de esa manera tu Servant podrá recibir Maná… mmm… déjame pensar en un ejemplo…

Naoko estaba confusa, revisaba por toda la habitación buscando la respuesta, quería dar un ejemplo concreto a Tokiomi hasta que lo encontró. Se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hasta el interruptor de la luz, apagó y encendió la luz.

— ¿Comprendes ahora?

Emiya miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Qué tiene la luz? ¿Es alguna especie de magia? ¿Funciona en base a Maná?

Naoko se llevaba su mano derecha a su cara en señal de frustración. Levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el techo y luego desvió la mirada hacia Tokiomi. Ella apuntaba hacia el interruptor.

— ¿Que sucede con el interruptor? ¿Esta malo?

— No, Emiya – Kun. El interruptor está bien. Lo que quiero decirte es que el circuito mágico es como la luz. Observa esto. — Con un tono de frustración, le contestó.

Ella prendió la luz.

— Esto es lo que ocurre cuando tu activas tu circuito mágico.

Luego apretó el interruptor apagando la luz.

— Esto es lo que ocurre cuando no necesitas usar magia, solo tienes que cerrar la corriente de Maná, el circuito mágico es esto, es como la luz, pero un mago necesita aprender a controlar su magia con una sencilla operación mental. Solo tienes que pensar en un interruptor y cuando quieras usar magia, dejas fluir el mana y cuando ya no necesites usarla, la cierras como si fuera un grifo de agua.

A Tokiomi, todo esto le resultaba muy confuso; grifos, corrientes de luz, interruptores, circuitos. La explicación de Naoko se le hizo difícil de entender, algo de todo eso logró retener, pero aun así tenia dudas. Ella lo observaba comprendiendo la situacion.

— Listo, tenemos que irnos.

Tokiomi Emiya estaba sorprendido.

— Un momento, ¿A dónde? — Le dijo, estaba dubitativo.

— Antes me estaba hospedando en otro lugar, necesito buscar mis cosas. Ahí tengo un objeto que sirve como catalizador para activar tu circuito mágico.

Tokiomi Emiya recordaba lo que le dijo su familia antes de que lo echaran de la casa.

_""¡El sótano! ¡Como se me pudo olvidar eso! Mi vida está en peligro pero… ¿Será conveniente que ella sepa donde vivo en realidad?... al carajo todo, me da igual.""_

— Vamos, pero antes tendremos que pasar por mi casa.

Naoko miraba extrañada a Emiya.

— ¿A dónde quieres pasar primero, Emiya – Kun? — Preguntó mientras lo miraba de una manera inquisitiva.

— A mi antigua casa. Es algo un poco complicado de explicar, solo sé que hay algo que nos puede servir. — Le dijo con dudas, ya que él no sabía lo que había en el sótano.

Sabia que había algo ahí que tal vez podían ocupar, no sabía qué, pero lo que le dijeron sus padres, que ese sótano lo ocupara cuando estuviera en peligro lo alentaba. Tal vez algo que lo ayudara en su lucha, era una pequeña esperanza que tenía. Tokiomi le pidió a Naoko que le dejara la habitación un momento para arreglarse, Naoko asintió y esperó afuera. Él se cambio de ropa y salió de la habitación, miraba hacia todos lados, ella no estaba, no le dio mayor importancia y salió de la residencia a esperar un taxi. Naoko estaba en su nueva habitación arreglándose.

— La Hire piensa que te estás acercando demasiado al mocoso. — Saber se lo dijo mientras observaba la ventana de la habitación.

Ella lo miraba con cara de extrañada.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, Saber? — Le preguntó con un poco de inseguridad.

— Una relación cercana puede influenciar en tu decisión al momento de la verdad, ten en cuenta este consejo.

Naoko sonreía, sabía que La Hire estaba preocupado por ella.

— No te preocupes. Necesito acercarme a él para ganarme su confianza, todo esto no es más que un juego. Además necesito que derrotemos a Caster para que puedas volver a tu potencial, al fin y al cabo lo que le contamos no fue una mentira, no tuvimos que engañarlo para que nos aceptara. — Le contestó a Saber, tratando de calmar sus dudas.

— La Hire está de acuerdo, pero piensa que debes meditar su consejo.

Naoko O'Donnell pensó que tal vez lo mejor para ella y Tokiomi, era tomar caminos separados. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta salir de la residencia. Se acercaron hasta Tokiomi y Archer.

— Emiya – Kun. Nosotros vamos a tomar caminos diferentes, necesito buscar algunas cosas y me tomara un poco más de tiempo. Espero que esto no te moleste.

— La verdad es que no. Entonces nos vemos, trataré de volver lo más pronto posible.

Pasaron unos minutos, todo estaba en un silencio incomodo hasta que divisaron un taxi, lo hicieron parar. Naoko junto con Saber en su modo espiritual entraron al auto, se despidieron de Tokiomi y de Archer. Se alejaban cada vez mas, el taxi dobló en una esquina por lo que ya no los podían ver. Hubo otro tiempo muerto, no había mucho que conversar, pasaban los minutos y nada, no se divisaban taxis o algún bus..

— Le dijiste a la chica que íbamos a ir a tu casa. ¿Cierto? ¿Qué es lo que vas a buscar ahí? — Archer le preguntó a Tokiomi.

Tokiomi Emiya desvió la mirada hacia Archer.

— Bueno… la verdad… te diré la verdad… no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede haber ahí. Solo sé que puede haber algo útil, lo intuyo, pero no puedo confirmarlo.

— Entonces. ¿Por qué piensas que puede haber algo útil ahí?

— No lo sé… como te dije, solo lo intuyo.

Archer como siempre, se pasaba los minutos con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, tal vez pensando en algo o meditando. Tokiomi en cambio no podía quedarse quietó, necesitaba hacer algo, agarró una tapa del suelo y la comenzó a mover para quitarse el tedio. Su juego termino abruptamente cuando divisó un taxi, hizo un gesto con la mano y el taxi pasó de largo, ya llevaba pasajeros.

_""¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mi?... extraño mi auto… ¡Jódanse todos los taxistas!""_

Tokiomi seguía maldiciendo en su mente. El tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que divisó un taxi y esta vez venía vacío, así que hizo el mismo gesto. El taxi paró y por fin pudieron continuar con el viaje.

El viaje transcurrió con problemas. El taxista se fue por el centro y no dio el típico rodeo, por lo que, llegar a la prefectura de Miyama se hacía complicado por culpa de los muchos semáforos y una cantidad importante de vehículos que transitaban en el centro de la ciudad. El viaje duró unos cuarenta minutos, todo el trayecto se hizo en un claro silencio.

Ambos bajaron del taxi y entraron a la casa. Tokiomi aún conservaba las llaves de la mansión Emiya, a pesar de que no tenían mucho dinero, habían conservado la antigua casa de su padre, por lo que no tenían problemas. Habían muchas habitaciones en la mansión Emiya. Al entrar, caminaron hasta el sótano. Tokiomi trataba de levantar la escotilla, nada, no lo lograba.

— Archer. ¿Puedes?... — Le preguntó. Señalándole la escotilla.

El Servant la levantó con fuerza, logró su cometido pero rompió las bisagras y los tornillos de la escotilla.

— Esto estaba protegido con magia… — Le dijo mientras sostenía la escotillo rota.

Tokiomi enmudeció, hubo unos segundos en que no se podía mover.

— Espera un momento… ¿Dices que esto no se podía abrir por que contenía magia?... ¿De verdad?

No hubo respuesta, Archer consideró innecesario confirmar lo que había dicho. En cierto modo, Tokiomi sabía que el Servant lo había dicho no como broma, si no como verdad.

Una larga escalera conducía hasta lo más profundo de la habitación oculta. Tokiomi decidió bajar primero, todo estaba a oscuras por lo que considero estúpido el no haber sido previsor, se devolvió para buscar algo que sirviera para iluminar en la oscuridad. Él sabia que en uno de los cajones de la mansión tenía una linterna, fue a buscarlo pero no había nada. Comenzaba la búsqueda de alguna vela o alguna linterna. Buscaba en los cajones; en su habitación, en la habitación de sus padres pero no encontraba nada hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, llegó hasta las escaleras del sótano. Archer solo se limitaba a mirar un poco aburrido de lo que hacía su Master. Tokiomi sacaba de su bolsillo el celular y con ello ilumino el sótano, al bajar buscó algún interruptor, estaba al lado de las escaleras. La habitación subterránea se ilumino, lo que vio en la habitación lo dejó impactado.

Hubo unos cinco minutos de silencio, en el cual Tokiomi solo se limitaba a observar. Habia un arsenal de armas; pistolas, metralletas y escopetas. Él no lo podía creer.

_""Dios… ¿Por qué tienen armas?... ¿Mis padres son terroristas?... ¿Lo son?... no puede ser…""_

Un sinfín de preguntas lo invadían en ese momento, no lo entendía, pero no había mucho que entender. Podría hacerse las preguntas que quisiera en un momento adecuado, pensó él. Tenía que utilizar todos los recursos posibles y las armas eran un regalo que no debía desaprovechar, siguió revisando la habitación. Encontró unas maletas mal apiladas, abrió una de ellas. Cayó al suelo de lo impactado que estaba al ver el contenido de la maleta. Estaba lleno de dinero, una cantidad impensada, Tokiomi estaba asustado, no sabia de donde ni como habían conseguido esa cantidad de dinero, gotas de sudor recorrían y formaban surcos en su rostro, tragaba saliva de lo nervioso que estaba.

_""No importa donde lo hayan conseguido… no me importa de que forma… estoy en una situación grave, debo aprovechar esto, debo aprovecharlo, no puedo pensar mucho sobre esto. Las preguntas llegaran en su momento adecuado… pero… ¿Si han hecho cosas malas?… ¿Si han matado gente?… tal vez es dinero manchado con sangre… no… ¡No! No pienses en tonterías, debó ocupar cada recurso que tenga a disposición, no puedo darme el lujo de morir ahora. ¡No!""_

Cogió una gran cantidad de dinero de la maleta, la guardo en su billetera y algunos fajos en su bolsillo, tomó el celular para llamar a Tetsuo. El tono de llamado se hizo presente, luego de un rato.

— Hola Tokiomi, como estas.

— Hola Tetsuo… mira… necesito que vengan hoy día a la residencia. ¿Pueden? — Le preguntó, su voz se sentía como si lo hubiesen apaleado.

— Mmm… está un poco difícil… tengo un compromiso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Compromiso de qué? — Preguntó con inquietud.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— Bueno… quería llevar a Lancer a conocer la ciudad y de paso llevarla a un restaurante.

— ¡¿Qué?!... pero eso pueden hacerlo otro día.

Lancer estaba al lado de Ryuudou por lo que escuchó lo que dijo Tokiomi a Tetsuo.

— Espera un momento Tokiomi. — Dijo Lancer. — ¿Por qué no podemos conocer la ciudad ahora?

Tokiomi Emiya trataba de elaborar una justificación para que desistieran de la idea de conocer la ciudad por ahora. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

— Tenemos que reunirnos, la chica O'Donnell nos va a enseñar a abrir nuestros circuitos mágicos.

Se escuchó una risa nasal de fondo, Tetsuo no pudo contenerse. Lo que le dijo Tokiomi le pareció completamente ridículo. Luego de la risa de Tetsuo se pudo escuchar el sonido de un fuerte coscorrón. Lancer tomó el celular y le preguntaba sobre eso a Tokiomi.

— ¿Has dicho abrir los circuitos mágicos? ¿Estás seguro? — Le preguntó con interés.

— Así es. La chica me explicó que mi Servant estaba en peligro ya que no le llegaba afluencias de Maná, creo que Tetsuo está en la misma situación que yo, por lo que pienso que debemos ir a la residencia y aprender lo que podamos de la chica.

De fondo se escuchaban los lamentos de Tetsuo.

— ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?... Lancer…

— Porque te lo mereces, no te tomas nada en serio. — Dijo de manera fastidiada.

La conversación continuaba después de que Tokiomi pudiera percibir el fuerte sonido de otro coscorrón aterrizando, seguramente en la cabeza de Tetsuo.

_""Pobre Tetsuo…""._ Pensó Tokiomi, y luego se dirigió nuevamente al Servant de Tetsuo.

— Lancer. ¿Aun estas ahí? Eso era el asunto, necesito saber si pueden venir para conversar sobre esto.

— Vamos hacia allá. — Replicó Lancer de manera rápida.

Tokiomi Emiya suspiraba aliviado, en la residencia podrían conversar tranquilos y podrían ver que es lo que pueden hacer con el dinero y como utilizarlo. En su mente ya tenia un plan, comprar un auto, sea como sea, un auto último modelo o tal vez uno normal, no quería abusar pero bueno. Tokiomi lo trataba de justificar por la ocasión y usaba como pretexto su probabilidad de morir en la guerra.

Archer y Tokiomi salieron de la mansión para esperar un taxi. Tuvieron suerte, no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo. El trayecto hacia la residencia fue nuevamente en silencio, se demoraron un poco menos de treinta y cinco minutos, al llegar entraron rápidamente a la residencia y se encerraron en la habitación. Tokiomi estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_""Como consiguieron esa cantidad de dinero… tal vez… es la fortuna de mi madre, de los Tohsaka pero… ¿Por qué me lo han ocultado? ¿Será que no confían en mí? Tal vez gasto mucho dinero… no, tengo trabajo, no les he pedido dinero y lo que he conseguido… bueno si… me han dado dinero en ocasiones pero… ¿Por qué?... y las armas… ¿Por qué hay armas en ese sótano?... que puedo hacer… que es lo que me ocultan… ¿Por qué la escotilla del sótano contenía magia?...""_

Trataba de acomodarse, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. No tenían sillas en la habitación por lo que le era incomodo y en ocasiones peor aun, ya que las piernas se le dormían. A

— Toki. Si sucede algo, dímelo. — Archer lo miraba, veía a su Master con muchas dudas.

Emiya miraba con enfado a Archer, pues le molestaba que lo llamaran Toki.

— Pues sí que sucede algo, vuelve a decirme Toki y…

No se le ocurrió que decir.

— ¿Qué sucederá si te vuelvo a llamar Toki? — Le dijo de manera desafiante.

A Tokiomi se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

— Ocuparé un comando de obediencia para que des un paseo por toda la ciudad, desnudo y con un plátano metido en el culo.

Archer se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Tokiomi, él lo miraba sin darle importancia. El Servant sacaba su espada de bronce.

— Inténtalo y te cortaré la cabeza. — Le dijo, amenazándolo.

Tokiomi estaba impactado y asustado, fue una mala idea. Mientras, miraba a la espada de Archer de una manera nerviosa.

— Ca, ca, calma Archer… So, so, solo era una pequeña broma. — Le dijo con una voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que le dan a los Servant para que todos anden con este mal genio…? — Tokiomi murmuró nerviosamente y en un tono bajo para que Archer no lo escuchara.

Hubo un tenso minuto de silencio, Archer desmaterializó su espada y se acomodaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados, aún molesto fruncía el ceño.

El tiempo pasaba y el inquietante ambiente no se iba del lugar. Tokiomi trataba de iniciar una conversación con él para que el molesto silencio desapareciera.

— Archer. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirle al Santo Grial? — Le preguntó, aun dudando de si era buena idea conversar con él, al ver la reacción de Archer.

El Servant miraba con sorpresa a Tokiomi, no se esperaba tal pregunta y daba por hecho que su Master no iba hablarle hasta que llegaran los demas.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — Le preguntó extrañado.

— No tengo una razón específica. Solo quiero saber el deseo de mi aliado. — Le dijo con confianza.

Archer bajaba la mirada, pensando un poco y razonando su respuesta.

— La verdad es que… no tengo un deseo en concreto sobre que pedirle al Santo Grial. — Mintió, Archer tenía sus razones pero no quería explicárselas a Tokiomi.

— Un momento, no lo tienes o simplemente no quieres decírmelo.

Archer miraba a Tokiomi.

— Simplemente no quiero decírtelo. — Le dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿No querrás dominar al mundo… verdad?

El Servant frunció el ceño demostrando su malestar.

— ¿Me ves con cara de que quiera dominar el mundo? — Le dijo, un poco irritado por la pregunta de Tokiomi.

Tokiomi asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, Archer replicaba a la afirmación de Emiya.

— Entonces… cuando logre ser el Emperador Supremo y tenga todo el mundo bajo mi dominio, mi primer decreto será que tú des el paseo desnudo por la ciudad con un plátano metido en el culo… o mejor aún, una piña. — Le dijo mirándolo fríamente.

Tokiomi no le volvió a hablar sobre el asunto, en mas, desde ese minuto no se hablaron hasta que sintieron que tocaban la puerta de la habitación. Tokiomi se paraba del suelo para abrir, eran Tetsuo y Lancer.

Tetsuo estaba con una cara de enfado por haberle trastocado los planes.

— Bien. Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emiya? — Le dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

_""Me llamó por mi apellido… debe estar realmente enfadado este granuja.""_

— Por favor. Pasen y tomen asien… acomódense donde puedan para explicarles el asunto.

Tokiomi Emiya comenzaba con la explicación.

— Esto es lo que sucede. Naoko me explicó que existen dos tipos de seres humanos, los magos y los no magos. Entonces ella fue a buscar un objeto que servirá para… para abrir… para esto…

Tokiomi se caminaba hasta el interruptor de la luz, encendió y apago la luz.

— ¿Lo entendiste, Tetsuo? — Le preguntó con seguridad, esperando una respuesta positiva de Tetsuo.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Vine hasta acá para aprender a encender y apagar la estúpida luz? ¿Y que coño tiene que ver la luz con todo esto? — Le dijo con irritación.

Archer al ver que su Master estaba en apuro, trataba de explicarle a Ryuudou los conceptos básicos de la magia.

— Lo que sucede es bien simple. Todos los magos tienen circuitos mágicos, para eso necesitamos ver si ustedes lo poseen. Al tenerlo, una gran cantidad de Maná recorrerá por sus cuerpos y por ende tienen que aprender a manejarlo. Una forma de hacerlo es con el ejemplo del interruptor, apagas la luz, apagas el flujo de Magia, enciendes la luz, abres el flujo de magia, es una simple operación mental. Pero necesitan un catalizador para que esto funcione.

— ¿Entendiste? —. Tokiomi le preguntó, luego de que Archer le explicara a Tetsuo lo que era la magia.

— Si… creo. — Respondió titubeando.

Estaba mintiendo. No entendió nada de lo que le dijeron, pero le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si era algo que ayudaba, pues bien. A Tetsuo Ryuudou no le interesaba entrar en detalle. Para él, lo importante era ir al grano, saber si esas palabras eran charlatanería barata o si de verdad eso que le contaron tendría alguna utilidad valiosa.

— Por cierto. — Preguntó Tetsuo. — ¿Me pueden responder para que diablos me sirve hacer esa clase de cosa? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Tokiomi se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, se le olvido explicarle la razón.

— Es para mantener materializado a tu Servant. Los Master somos su fuente de Maná. Sin maná, ellos pueden desaparecer ya que no pueden mantenerse en este mundo. ¿Comprendes?

Tetsuo lo comprendió todo, desviaba la mirada hacia Lancer preguntándole un poco enfadado.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte perdido sin saberlo. — Le dijo con preocupación.

Ella lo miraba con comprensión y le contestó con sinceridad.

— Sé que debí habértelo dicho, pero no podrías haber hecho nada. Lo siento Tetsuo.

Tetsuo bajaba su cabeza y miraba al suelo, estaba pensativo.

— Lo haré. — Afirmó, miraba con convicción a Tokiomi. — Voy a aceptar eso, lo de… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Da igual. Lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré.

Tokiomi apretaba su mano y estiró su puño, Tetsuo hizo lo mismo. Ambos puños chocaron como señal de afirmación.

— Por cierto Tokiomi, ahora que no tienes que conducir. ¿Qué te parece si compramos unas cervezas? —. Propuso Ryuudou aunque su intención era otra.

Lancer miraba con vacilación a Tetsuo.

— Los acompañaré. —. Ella estaba acomodada en el suelo, se levantaba para incorporarse a la marcha.

Rápidamente, Tetsuo no aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Lancer.

— No te preocupes Lancer. Hay una botillería cerca y no es necesario que nos acompañes. Además deben ser las cinco de la tarde, no creo que los otros sean tan tontos como para armar una batalla a plena luz del día.

Lancer estaba inconforme, sabía que podía suceder algo en ese trayecto, Archer interrumpió el pensamiento de Lancer.

— Pueden ir. Si se encuentran en problemas, piensen en esto con todas sus fuerzas, digan nuestros nombres en sus pensamientos y agregan, te invoco. Todo esto tienen que hacerlo concentrándose en la mano derecha, de esta manera podrán usar un comando de obediencia y podrán invocarnos.

Tokiomi interrumpió a Archer.

— Pero… ¿No tardaran demasiado? Pienso que, mientras hacen el trayecto hasta el lugar en donde nos están atacando, ya será demasiado tarde. — Preguntó con inquietud.

Archer miraba fijamente a Tokiomi, con un poco de decepción le explico.

— Creo que no lo has entendido, Master. Al invocarnos, seremos transferidos a una zona cercana a ustedes. — Le dijo argumentando lo dicho.

Tokiomi Emiya le agradeció a Archer. Junto con Ryuudou salieron de la habitación, Lancer miraba a Archer y un poco confusa.

— ¿De verdad estas de acuerdo con esto?

— Es lo justo, pienso de la misma forma en que piensa tu Master. Es difícil que se atrevan a atacarlos mientras haya gente afuera. — Archer replicó con seguridad.

— Pero pueden secuestrarlos. Debemos estar ahí para protegerlos. — Se notaba la preocupación de Lancer.

— Pueden utilizar los comandos de obediencia para invocarnos, no creo que estén en problemas serios. Además, he visto la botillería de la que hablaron, esta cerca de este lugar. — Archer respondió con suavidad.

Lancer calló por un momento. Sabía que Archer tenía razón, que era muy improbable que los atacaran en un trayecto tan corto. Se calmó y hubo un momento de silencio, ambos Servant decidieron meditar hasta que sus Master volvieran a la habitación.

Mientras, Tetsuo y Tokiomi aprovechaban para conversar en el corto trayecto hasta la botillería, Ryuudou aún fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Aun sigues enojado, Tetsuo? — Le preguntó mientras iba pateando una botella que se encontró en el suelo.

Tetsuo Ryuudou miraba a Tokiomi y le comenzaba a explicar.

— No es eso, Tokiomi. Lo que sucede es que… es Lancer.

— ¿Qué sucede con Lancer? — Tokiomi preguntó con un poco de confusión. — ¿Te hizo algo malo? ¿Te violó? — Dijo, rio de forma burlona.

— Por favor, Tokiomi. Tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el problema, si me hubiera violado, perfecto para mí, pero… — Ryuudou tomaba un poco de aire y exclamaba con fuerza. — ¡No me deja en paz! Apenas le miro el culo a una mujer y me pega un codazo, no puedo mirarle las tetas a una chica sin que me llegue un coscorrón de ella. Estoy desesperado, Tokiomi, no habría problema si… tu sabes, pero ella no me deja tocarle una teta ni nada y no me deja mirar tampoco, estoy desesperado.

Emiya miraba las lágrimas que corrían en el rostro de su amigo. Tokiomi le aposto a la lagrima izquierda pero la lagrima derecha ganó la carrera al adelantarse a ultimo minuto, cayó al suelo en forma de gota reventándose y manchando el piso.

No le dio mayor importancia al berrinche de Tetsuo, en ese momento se acordó de que él no trató de ligarse a Naoko y se lo dijo como anécdota.

— Ahora entiendo, es por eso que no intentaste ligarte a Naoko. Le tenías miedo a la reacción de Lancer.

— ¿Ligarme a Naoko? — Preguntó y luego acotó. — Nada, no me gustan las chicas planas.

Tokiomi frunció el ceño, de alguna manera le molesto lo que dijo Tetsuo, pero al cabo de algunos segundos lograba recapacitar.

_""¿Por qué me molestó tanto lo que dijo Ryuudou?""_ Pensó.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la botillería. Tokiomi entraba para comprar las cervezas. Al salir del local llevaba dos bolsas, en una tenia dos botellas de un litro de cerveza y en la otra solo una botella de la misma cerveza, de un litro. Tokiomi le extendió una bolsa a Tetsuo y éste la tomó. Mientras caminaban, Tokiomi pensaba en preguntarle sobre el deseo que iba a pedir Tetsuo al Santo Grial, si es que ganaba.

— Tetsuo. Si logras ganar el Santo Grial. ¿Qué le vas a pedir?

Tetsuo miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba en la respuesta, mientras trataba de acomodar la bolsa de la cerveza.

— ¿Qué piensas que le pediré a esa cosa? — Dijo, movía las orejas de la bolsa de un lado a otro ya que le molestaba en la mano.

— ¿Ser irresistible para las mujeres? — Preguntó Emiya.

— Touché. — Acotó Ryuudou.

Al llegar a la residencia, subieron rápidamente a la habitación. Naoko y Saber ya habían llegado por lo que estaban todos reunidos, ella traía un bolsón grande y saludó a los que recién habían llegado. Tokiomi aprovechaba la ocasión para contarles a todos sobre lo que había visto en el sótano.

Se acomodó cerca de la mesa para empezar su relato.

— Necesito que me escuchen. — Dijo Tokiomi, Naoko se sentaba cerca de él y los Servant lo miraron.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó Tetsuo.

— Lo que escuchaste, necesito que todos me escuchen.

Tetsuo volvió a insistir.

— ¿Qué cosa? No te escucho.

Molestó, Emiya lo encaraba.

— Estas de joda ¿Verdad?

— Sí. — Afirmó Ryuudou con una sonrisa burlona. Tokiomi se llevaba las manos a la cara en señal de frustración. Lancer se acercó a Tetsuo y le encestó otro típico coscorrón suyo.

— ¿Vas a seguir molestando? — Tokiomi le preguntó a Tetsuo, éste negó con un gesto, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y tocándose con la mano la zona en donde recibió el coscorrón de Lancer.

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei no Uzu**

**.**

— Perfecto. Lo que quería decir es que revisé el sótano de mi casa, hay cosas que nos pueden ser útiles… como por ejemplo; dinero, armas y chalecos antibalas.

Naoko frunció el ceño, a los magos no les gustaba la tecnología, ellos confían en sus capacidades naturales, es por eso que al escuchar la palabra "armas", ella simplemente se irritaba por que no lo consideraba legal en la guerra por el Santo Grial. Pero al ver que Tokiomi y Tetsuo no sabían magia, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como un método de equilibrio. Aunque estaba convencida de que la magia era muy superior y estaba por sobre las armas en nivel.

— ¿Has disparado alguna vez un arma, Emiya – Kun? — Preguntó Naoko, aunque ella ya intuía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

— Nunca he disparado un arma, pero pienso aprender. Debe haber alguna manera de aprender rápidamente. — Bajaba su mirada y se posó en las bolsas con cerveza.

Naoko miraba fijamente a Tokiomi.

— Creo que puedo ayudarlos a entrenar con las armas, aunque ustedes tendrán que ver como se utilizan. Puedo facilitar una habitación y privarla de ruidos internos con un hechizo sencillo. — Le dijo con seguridad.

— ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso O'Donnell? — Tokiomi preguntó sorprendido.

Naoko dejaba la bolsa en la mesa y sacaba de ella dos gemas pequeñas parecidas a un dulce de color azul.

Puso las gemas en la pequeña mesa y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de algunos minutos volvió con algunos vasos, sacaba una cerveza de la bolsa y llenaba el vaso con la cerveza.

— Emiya – Kun, tienes que tragarte esto y luego beber la cerveza, sé que el alcohol puede ayudar a… — Se quedó callada por un momento.

Emiya cogió uno de los dulces azules y lo contemplo durante algunos segundos.

— ¿Esto no es veneno verdad? — Le preguntó dubitativo.

Ella quedo confusa por la pregunta.

— ¿No confías en mí, Emiya – Kun?

Él la vio compungida, trataba de argumentar la situación.

— No es que no confié en ti, O'Donnell. Pero nos conocemos durante tan poco tiempo, no sé si esto puede dañarme a futuro… — Emiya miraba con recelo el dulce azul.

Naoko bajó la mirada y dijo un poco triste.

— Comprendo, no necesitas hacer…

No alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando vio como Tokiomi se llevaba el dulce a la boca. Tragó con fuerza y agarro el vaso de cerveza, bebió hasta dejar el vaso vacío.

Tokiomi empezaba a ver borroso, trataba de sujetarse del closet pero su cuerpo estaba inestable. Cayó al suelo golpeándose en la mesa.

_""Mi cuerpo…""_ Tokiomi gemía a causa del dolor.

_""No puedo soportarlo"" _Pensó Tokiomi. _""Siento mucho calor en mi espalda, es como si me pusieran una plancha caliente, duele… esta sensación… duele mucho. Mis extremidades se están entumeciendo, no siento mis manos, mis piernas… ""_ Su cuerpo sudaba por completo.

Tetsuo miraba un poco asustado por la escena, sabia que le iba a tocar a él.

— No te preocupes, Emiya – Kun, esto es normal. Piensa que en este momento tu cuerpo esta corriendo a una gran velocidad, cada persona reacciona de manera diferente cuando le abren sus circuitos mágicos. Algunos les toma semanas recuperarse del dolor, a otros les toma días. — Naoko trataba de sujetar a Tokiomi.

_""¿Por qué?... Naoko… ¿Por qué?, ¿Me acabas de envenenar?""_ Trataba de mover su mano pero su extremidad no le respondía, intentaba hablar pero no podía ni abrir la boca. Naoko vio los esfuerzos de Tokiomi y le dijo con resquemor.

— Trata de relajarte, si sigues intentando moverte, te dolerá más.

Archer se acercaba a Naoko. Saber vio como el Servant se iba acercando a su Master por lo que no dudo en sacar su espada como defensa. Archer le dirigió la palabra a Naoko.

— ¿Comprendes que aquí estas en desventaja, verdad? — Le dijo mientras miraba el estado de su Master.

Ella miraba con seguridad a Archer.

— Confía en mí. Tu Master no sufrirá daños, solo estará adolorido por algunos días o semanas. Todo depende de él y de su cuerpo, en más. ¿Sientes la afluencia de Maná?

Archer cerraba los ojos y en efecto, sentía que por fin fluía Maná, asintió moviendo la cabeza y volvió hacia el lugar en el que se había acomodado.

— Emiya – Kun, recuerda. Tienes que manejar esto con una sencilla operación mental, en este momento te he forzado a abrir tus circuitos mágicos. Tienes que imaginarte un interruptor y tienes que apagar ese interruptor, inténtalo. — Le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Tokiomi.

_""¿Interruptor?... tengo que imaginármelo…""_ Emiya no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor lo tenia postrado en el suelo sin poder moverse, sus extremidades las tenía entumecidas. Su cuerpo sudaba como si estuviera corriendo una maratón con todas sus fuerzas.

_""Mi visión… veo todo borroso… no puedo… no puedo más…""_ Emiya estaba recostado en el suelo, se desmayo del dolor, no pudo resistirlo. Archer tomaba a su Master y lo llevaba hasta el futon, su cuerpo aún estaba sudoroso, especialmente su cara.

— Bien, Ryuudou – San, es tu turno. — Dijo Naoko con una sonrisa.

— Yo paso de esto, con su permiso. Voy a agarrar una botella de cerveza y me largo de aquí. Nos vemos después, cuiden a Tokiomi de mi parte.

Lancer agarró por sorpresa a Tetsuo, lo tomaba por la zona baja de los hombros inhabilitándolo de usar sus brazos, lo levantaba un poco.

— ¡Lancer suéltame! ¡No quiero pasar por lo mismo que Tokiomi ni en broma! ¡No! — Decía todo eso mientras lanzaba patadas al azar aunque sin la intención de dañar a Lancer.

Con una cara maliciosa y una leve sonrisa, Naoko se acercaba a Tetsuo.

— Listo, aquí tienes la pastilla. — Le metió el dulce a la fuerza.

— Gragias pego no go quiego. — Escupió el dulce.

Lancer extendía un poco mas los brazos acercando su cuerpo a la espalda de Tetsuo, sus pechos tocaron la espalda del susodicho y a Tetsuo se le dibujó una cara de satisfacción y placer libidinoso. Lancer abrió con sus dedos la boca de su Master.

Naoko llenó un vaso con cerveza, luego caminaba hasta Tetsuo y le insertaba el dulce Azul por la fuerza, luego lo obligó a beber la cerveza, esta vez no pudo escupir la pastilla y se la tuvo que tragar.

.

**Música**** de fondo (Cierre).**

.

**Información de los Servant.**

**.**

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Kouki Matou.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un acido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_– Agilidad. Rango A. **(Habilidad pasiva)**_

_– Táctica de batalla. Rango C+++. (Uso del entorno para su beneficio en combate.)_

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Scatagh. Conocida como Diosa guerrera, ella tenia una academia en la que forjaba a grandes guerreros. Dentro de su academia llegó a entrenar a héroes del nivel de Cuchulainn (Lancer en la guerra anterior).

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D +++_

_._

**4. Servant clase:** Berseker. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Fuerza. Rango B+++. **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

_– Hacha de Rieg. Rango B+. (Efecto desconocido.)_

_– Grito de Guerra. Rango B. (Aumenta su fuerza a Rango A y concentra su aura en el hacha, al impactar genera una explosión de Maná, difícil de evitar.) "¡Ingean Ruagh!"_

_._

**5. Servant clase:** Saber. – Master: Naoko O'Donnell.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: La Hire. (Esteban de Vignolles o Étienne de Vignolles). Llamado comúnmente la Hire, fue un comandante militar francés durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Luchó junto a Juana de Arco y destacó en la Batalla de Patay.

Habilidades:

_– Espada ensangrentada. Rango C._

_– Intimidación. Rango B+. (Permite bajar un Escalón ( - ), los ataques enemigos, si es de un rango A+, el ataque baja a rango A.), **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

.

**6. Servant clase:** Caster. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Chupa Sangre. Rango B. (Puede recuperar Maná al robarle la energía vital a los seres humanos y vivir sin un Master, ésta habilidad solo funciona mientras esté en desarrollo la guerra por el Santo Grial.)_

_– Plasma negro. Rango. C+++. (Ataque que genera una cantidad de electricidad al impactar contra cualquier cosa, se gasta una cantidad de Maná mínima y Caster puede usarlo cuantas veces quiera casi sin límites.)_

_– Daño Irrecuperable. Rango A. (Cualquier tipo de Servant, por debajo del rango A, no puede recuperarse después de haber recibido daño de Caster. Esta habilidad pierde su efecto cuando Caster muera.) **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_


	13. Capitulo 13 – Día 6

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo XIII** – Día 6 – "En busca de la verdad."

.

Eita Ikeda seguía revisando continuamente la libreta de notas, las suposiciones escritas ahí no tenían coherencia con lo encontrado. En sus pensamientos se tejían una maraña de teorías pero ninguna con sentido, no entendía la razón de ese círculo, pensaba que era una secta pero no entendía por que la policía protegería a una secta. Miraba atentamente la botella de whiskey, se sirvió un trago.

Los pensamientos de Eita divagaban, sostenía en su mano la bala que encontró en el lugar. La tenía guardada en una bolsita de plástico y la miraba con atención, pensando y repensando la razón de por qué la dispararon.

Su hermana estaba acostada en la cama, lo observaba con atención.

— Eita. ¿Todavía sigues con esa estúpida idea? — Le dijo solo por hablar.

— ¿Estúpida idea? ¿Qué clase de estúpida idea? — Preguntó con extrañeza.

— Deja ya de jugar al detective y consigue un trabajo rentable de una vez, Eita. — Su hermana miraba hacia el techo de la habitación, pensando en los problemas económicos que tenían.

Muchos pensamientos negativos se cruzaron en la cabeza de Eita, pero se contuvo ya que en parte, su hermana le ayudaba mucho con los gastos del departamento.

— Deja de tomar, por favor. — Hotaru se lo dijo pensando que tal vez, el alcohol era el causante de su decisión de seguir con la agencia de detectives.

Eita Ikeda no le dio atención a lo que le dijo su hermana, seguía pensando las razones del horrendo crimen, pero su lógica le impedía razonar con los datos que tenía en mano.

Los pensamientos de Eita fueron interrumpidos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

— Hotaru, ve a abrir la puerta, por favor.

— Haz algo útil al mundo y ve tú.

— No seas floja Hotaru, yo estoy ocupado. — Le dijo con desdén.

Ella se paraba de la cama, cogía una de las almohadas y se la arrojó en señal de protesta. Eita, sorprendido se quitaba la almohada de la cama lanzándola al suelo. Seguían tocando la puerta.

Hotaru abrió la puerta. La persona que estaba tocando la puerta era una mujer exuberante. Rápidamente, Eita se paraba de su asiento y se encaminaba a saludar a la mujer.

— Claro, solo te interesa porque es una mujer con pechos grandes. — Le dijo refunfuñando y mirándolo con desaprobación.

— Señorita. Por favor, pasé y cuénteme que le sucede y en qué la puedo ayudar. — Le dijo con mucho interés al ver que la mujer era bella y se notaba que era joven.

— Gracias. Lo que sucede es que yo soy casada y mi marido… — No alcanzó a terminar la frase y Eita la interrumpía.

— Hotaru, te la encargo. Necesito continuar con mi investigación. — Dijo con desinterés, luego de enterarse que la mujer era casada.

— ¡Oye! — Le dijo irritada mientras lo jalaba hasta traerlo hacia la mujer. — Discúlpate con ella y atiéndela ahora mismo.

— Pero es que está casada… — Le dijo con tristeza.

— ¡Y eso a mí que me importa! ¡Atiéndela ahora mismo! — Hotaru se lo dijo enfada y gritándole.

Aceptó refunfuñando.

— Disculpe por todo esto, no acostumbro a atender a mujeres casadas y… estaba en un caso importante. Por favor, continué con lo que me iba a decir, pero antes, déjeme guiarla hacia mi escritorio. — Le dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

Eita guiaba a la mujer hacia la cómoda que utilizaba como escritorio, le ofreció su silla ya que no tenían demasiado espacio por lo que solo usaban una. Acomodó una caja que tenía y la uso como silla.

La mujer se acomodaba en el asiento para explicarle la razón de por qué ella quería contratarlos.

— Mi marido no ha regresado a casa, han pasado cuatro días y no sé si el estará bien o si le sucedió algo…

Eita estaba anotando lo que la joven mujer le había dicho, pero los datos eran muy escasos.

— ¿Usted ha acudido a la policía? — Le preguntó casi sin interés, como una pregunta típica en estos casos.

— Puse una denuncia de su desaparición, pero hasta el momento no me han llamado. — Dijo con tristeza.

— Siguiente pregunta. — Eita se lo dijo de manera indolente. — ¿Hubo algún motivo por el cual su marido se quisiera ir?

La mujer bajaba la mirada, se sentía culpable. Ella sabía que era la causante de la desaparición de su marido por haberlo engañado, tomaba aire para explicarle lo que sucedió.

— Yo le fui infiel… — Le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar debido a la vergüenza.

— De acuerdo. — Eita se lo dijo indolente, otra vez, no le llamaba la atención que esa fuese su respuesta. — Hace cuantos días que lleva su marido desaparecido.

— Hace cinco días…

Mientras anotaba, su mirada se posó en el casquete de la bala que había encontrado, una idea se le vino a la mente.

— Señora, ¿A usted le hicieron hacer alguna clase de informe por la pérdida de su marido?

— Sí. — Le respondió ella un poco extrañada.

— ¿De cuantas paginas?

— ¿Paginas? — Preguntó, se le veía muy extrañada por las preguntas de Eita. — Solo me hicieron anotar el nombre y algunos datos, nada más.

Eita estaba sorprendido, otro dato de negligencia policial. Para estos casos era necesario abundar en los datos de la persona desaparecida pero este, claramente no había sido el caso.

— Dígame, ¿Puede darme todos los datos de la persona con la que engañaba a su marido? — Le dijo con interés. — Por cierto, se me ha olvidado preguntarle su nombre y apellido para empezar a investigar.

La señora Chiba le dio todos sus datos y la descripción física de Ryuudou, también le dio la dirección de la casa en la que residía su ex amante.

Se despidió de la señora Chiba y procedió a viajar hasta la casa de Ryuudou, ahora con interés pensando que tal vez los hechos tenían relación debido al poco interés policial, aun así era casi imposible, pero tenía la convicción de seguir investigando para obtener fama nacional como detective privado.

Luego de viajar en taxi hasta la casa de Ryuudou, se acercaba al lugar con carpeta en mano y con todos los datos que la señora Chiba le había dado.

Tocó la puerta, pasaron algunos segundos y el padre de Tetsuo, Issei Ryuudou abrió la puerta.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es usted? — Issei preguntó extrañado por esta persona.

— ¿Usted es el señor Ryuudou? ¿Verdad? — Le preguntó, pensando que él era el amante de la señora Chiba.

— Así es, ¿Qué es lo que necesita? — Le preguntó con extrañeza.

— Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

— Estoy investigando un asuntillo… es difícil de explicarlo, ¿Tiene tiempo suficiente? — Le preguntó, lo que quería Eita era entrar a la casa para abordarlo desde ahí, temía que la investigación se le fuera de las manos al recibir una negativa de parte del amante de la señora Chiba.

Issei lo miraba con dudas, insistía en saber qué clase de preguntas era las que le iba a hacer.

— Estoy investigando sobre la desaparición de una persona, usted tiene directa alusión sobre esa persona. — Le dijo con seguridad.

— No sé de qué me está hablando, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con alguna persona desaparecida, adiós. — Issei iba a cerrar la puerta, Eita se adelantó metiendo el pie en el borde, bloqueando a Issei para que no pudiera cerrarla.

Eita, con rapidez sacó su billetera, en ella conservaba su tarjeta de identificación como policía, era una réplica que mandó a hacer como recuerdo de su paso por la policía nacional de Japón.

— Yo soy un agente de la policía del departamento de investigaciones. — Eita le mintió para conseguir la entrevista con Issei Ryuudou y sacarle algunas respuestas a sus dudas.

Issei Ryuudou estaba sorprendido, un poco asustado se disculpó con el falso agente de la policía y lo invitó a pasar.

Rápidamente, Eita se percató de la esposa de Issei y pensaba que como el cabrón podía engañarla teniendo a una mujer tan bella.

— Por favor, tome asiento. — Issei se lo dijo de manera nerviosa.

— Empecemos con las preguntas, vayamos al grano de una vez. — Eita miraba de manera reprobadora a Issei. — Cuándo usted se acostó con la señora Chiba, el marido de ella desapareció misteriosamente. ¿Tiene usted algo que ver con su desaparición?

Sakura iba pasando con una bandeja para servirles algo que beber mientras conversaban, al escuchar lo que le dijo el detective a su esposo se le resbalo la bandeja de las manos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Issei preguntó impactado por lo que le dijo el detective, pero su impresión fue más al escuchar el estruendo que generó los vasos rotos y el ruido de la bandeja cayendo al piso. Vio como Sakura se disculpaba por los vasos rotos, recogiéndolos rápidamente en la bandeja y yéndose del lugar, derramando una lagrima en su rostro.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó Issei, al ver como Sakura se encerraba en la cocina.

— Mira. — Le dijo al detective, con evidente enfado. — No tengo nada que ver con ese tipo ni he tenido sexo con ninguna otra mujer, por favor, lárguese de aquí.

— Vamos, ambos sabemos que eso es mentira. La señora Chiba me ha entregado toda su información. — Eita le pasaba la carpeta a Issei. — Como puede ver, aquí tengo todos sus datos, su descripción física es similar a la descripción que me dio la señora Chiba.

Issei revisaba la carpeta. Luego de echarle una ojeada se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Hacia a donde va, señor Ryuudou? — Le preguntó un poco inquieto.

Issei fue hacia la habitación de su hijo, entraba bastante enfadado y sacaba a Tetsuo tirándolo de una oreja.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Pero papá qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Viejo suéltame la oreja, me haces daño!

Lancer acompañaba a Tetsuo y a su padre, mientras veía como le jalaban la oreja a su master.

— Aquí está la persona que usted busca, es mi hijo y no yo. — Le dijo al detective. — Ahora tengo que ir a aclarar las cosas con tu madre.

Issei dirigió una mirada de enfado a Tetsuo, luego de dejarlo con el detective se encaminó a la cocina, para explicarle a Sakura lo que había sucedido. Tetsuo miraba con asombro y confuso a la vez, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

— Así que eras tú el amante de la señora Chiba.

— ¿La señora Chiba? — Dijo extrañado, mientras miraba al detective. — Espere. ¿Qué pasa con la señora Chiba?

Eita le explicó que el marido de la señora Chiba estaba desaparecido desde hace cinco días.

— Espera un momento. ¿Ese psicópata está desaparecido? — Le dijo casi sin resquemor.

— ¿Psicópata? — Le preguntó con extrañeza.

— Así es, cuando se enteró de que yo me follaba a su mujer casi nos mata. — Lancer miraba con molestia a Ryuudou.

— Pues cualquiera reaccionaria violentamente después de que se estuvieran follando a tu mujer. ¿No crees? — Eita se lo dijo también con molestia.

— Si… pero tuve que salir arrancando en la chatarra móvil de mi amigo… Si no, nos hubiese asesinado.

— ¿Chatarra móvil? — Preguntó con interés.

— Fue el auto de mi amigo, debido a un accidente lo perdió, era un Susuki Marubeti o marubeni, no me acuerdo bien de la marca. Lo único que sé sobre ese auto es que era una chatarra móvil.

Eita anotaba todos los datos con interés, aunque fuesen datos insignificantes, todo servía según él.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo? — Pregunto con cierto desinterés, no era un dato crucial pero quería tenerlo todo anotado en su carpeta.

— Tokiomi Emiya.

— Perfecto. Por cierto, tal vez mañana u otro día pase por este lugar para terminar de recabar más información.

— Claro… — Tetsuo le respondió con cierto desgano. — Por cierto, yo con… Aylena tenemos planes para salir. ¿No hay problema o me va a tener retenido en mi casa?

— Pueden salir, no hay problema. — Le dijo mientras guardaba la carpeta en su brazo.

Eita salía del lugar ahora con más datos, pero con la convicción de retomar la investigación sobre los asesinatos en Ciudad Fuyuki.

.

Continuara…


	14. Capitulo 14 – Día 7

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo XIV** – Día 7 – "Recuperación física y mental".

.

**Música de fondo (Apertura): Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei no Uzu**

.**  
**

_""Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. Siento que solo estoy consiente mentalmente. Mi cuerpo sigue sintiendo dolor, he tratado de levantar una mano pero mis brazos no responden, es como si estuviera muerto conscientemente, tal vez no muerto, tal vez como un sueño lucido en el que puedes viajar pero… no puedo recrear lo que yo quiero. Siento que en momentos estoy en la realidad y pronto me doy cuenta de que no es así, no puedo relajarme, todo el cuerpo me duele, no responde como quiero… poco a poco mi mente da paso a la oscuridad… vuelvo a tener esa sensación que odio… no quiero volver a ese lugar…_

_De nuevo vuelvo a estar en la bruma, solo hay oscuridad… no me gusta esta sensación, siento que estoy siendo consumido por ella. La larga carretera se pierde de mi vista por culpa de la neblina y no me atrevo a cruzar mas allá, los postes de luz iluminan las pequeñas partículas, son como gotas blancas de agua pero al tocar las que tengo a mi lado no las percibo como tal._

_Miré hacia atrás y no hay nada, solo oscuridad. Bajé mi brazo hasta el suelo y tampoco puedo percibir nada. No siento el suelo, tengo miedo… no comprendo donde estoy… no me gusta la oscuridad… no me gusta esta sensación…_

_Dolor… aun siento dolor… no puedo aguantarlo. Siento que mis brazos están apretados, tan apretados que pareciese que en un determinado momento el hueso no podrá resistir rompiéndose en fragmentos… mis piernas se sienten como si tuvieran pulso propio, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. El pulso no deja mis piernas en paz y en momento siento molestos hormigueos, piquetes como agujas cuando el pulso frena por unos momentos. Mi torso se siente como si me hubieran quemado con agua hirviendo, ese dolor que sientes cuando te quedas de frente al sol durante horas sin bloqueador solar, esa quemadura que te despedaza la piel poco a poco y que solo un mínimo contacto con la ropa hace que el dolor se dispare en toda la zona afectada, en cada parte de mi cuerpo siento dolores distintos pero a la vez insoportables, duele…_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

******-o-**

**Música de fondo (Apertura): 20 Disassemble - (Breaking Bad Original Score)**

.**  
**

_Recuerdo… recuerdo a Endo… ¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?... No lo sé. Lo que sucedió, todo lo que pasó… yo tuve la culpa… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no lo pensé mejor? Solo dejar de pensar en el dolor me ayuda a alivianar las molestias que siento en este momento…_

_La clase estaba apunto de finalizar, él fue al baño y me dejó encargado su mochila; estaba llena de estampitas de series de anime y manga, éramos jóvenes por lo que era habitual tener este tipo de cosas. Me pidió que protegiera su mochila a toda costa, que era muy importante para él. La curiosidad me venció, mientras él estaba en el baño decidí ver que es lo que tenia ahí, que era tan importante como para habérmela encargado casi como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Al abrir la mochila encontré una bolsa. Tal vez era un kilo o dos, no lo sé. Era una sustancia blanca y llevaba una escueta etiqueta que decía "harina". Tal vez su madre le había encargado comprar harina… la verdad es que, no era harina, lo comprendí años mas tarde. Siempre me pregunté. ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Por qué lo apalearon hasta la muerte solo por un paquete de harina?... no puedo creer lo idiota que fui cuando niño… preguntas estúpidas que me hacía a mí mismo. Eso no era harina, era droga o algún tipo de sustancia valiosa. Lo sé, nadie recibe una paliza tan brutal… tan bestial… tan… malditos imbéciles desgraciados… esos malditos lo apalearon hasta la muerte… no puedo continuar… ya no sé cual dolor duele mas…_

_Pero yo no tuve la culpa. ¡No la tuve! ¡No fue mi culpa! Solo fue una pequeña broma yo no tuve la jodida culpa de esto. Él se metió en el problema, el confió en extraños… pero yo era su amigo… ¡No! El nunca debió confiar en los demás ni en mí, él tuvo la culpa. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de su jodida muerte, el murió por ser un imbécil confiado maldita sea!…_

_Todo fue por esa maldita jugarreta, nunca debí haber tomado el paquete de la supuesta harina. Nunca debí olvidarme de devolvérselo a la salida de la escuela, nunca… nunca debí esconderme como una rata y no haberle sacado del lío devolviéndoles la droga esos criminales. ¡Maldición! ¡Yo no tuve la jodida culpa!... yo no tuve la jodida culpa… yo no la tuve, yo no soy el culpable. ¿Por qué aun así sigo sintiéndome culpable? Yo solo era un niño… yo no fui el culpable… ¿Por qué entonces siento que toda la culpa es mía?..._

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.**  
**

_Veo una especie de mar avanzando hacia mí, no exactamente un mar, un rio de agua que va aumentando su volumen de manera aparatosa. Siento que el agua va subiendo rápidamente, no puedo moverme, primero mis piernas, en unos segundos mis brazos y ahora va por mi garganta, mi cabeza esta siendo consumida por el agua. ¡No puedo respirar! Siento que me estoy ahogando, mi garganta parece como si la hubiesen raspado con una moneda y luego le echaran sal con limón y en momentos siento que el agua vuelve a tratar de ahogarme, es un sentimiento intermitente, mi estomago se siente casi satisfecho pero mis pulmones se sienten llenos de agua, no puedo respirar… ¿Moriré aquí?... ¡Ayuda!... trato de gritar pero no puedo… no tengo mas fuerzas…_

_Por momentos mi mente se a apagó, he despertado con un poco dificultad, aun siento el dolor en mi cuerpo pero es de manera intermitente, a veces con una mayor intensidad y en otras ocasiones con una intensidad menor, incluso a veces no siento dolor pero aun así no puedo mover ningún miembro de mi cuerpo… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé… no me importa… tal vez he muerto, tal vez esa chica me ha envenenado, no puedo evitar reírme de esto. Es increíble que aceptara lo que me dio casi sin titubear, soy un idiota…_

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Apertura): 20 Disassemble - (Breaking Bad Original Score)**

.**  
**

_No puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mental… recuerdo algo más… recuerdo que no pude hablar durante una semana luego de lo que sucedió con Endo y mi padre me preguntó que era lo que me sucedía, no hubo respuesta de mi parte. Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí, no les pude contar lo que sucedía. Cuando finalmente iba a contarles vi un reportaje de la televisión en que nombraron a mi amigo y lo que le sucedió, no pude… recuerdo que la noticia decía que él había sido asesinado por un criminal común, en la investigación dieron muestras de algunos sospechosos, ninguno de ellos eran los asesinos de mi amigo… de alguna manera lograron inculpar a otros… tenia miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Y si me culpaban a mí del crimen? ¿Si dictaban que yo lo había asesinado por haberle hecho esa broma? Ese tipo de pensamientos tenia cuando era pequeño… a mis doce años… a mis jodidos doce años era un completo estúpido, aun no lo puedo creer, si tal vez hubiese ido con la policía toda esta culpabilidad no hubiera nacido y ahora podría estar pensando en otras estupideces…_

_El dolor comenzó nuevamente… ¿Es que no me puede dejar en paz?, ahora son las piernas, el maldito pulso vuelve con más fuerza que antes. Esta vez es como si me apretaran la pierna con un cinturón con toda la presión que puede ejercer, dejando la pierna casi sin sangre. Siento ese hormigueo típico que se siente cuando una parte del cuerpo deja de recibir sangre. Todo esto me va a volver loco, no puedo soportarlo. ¡Vamos maldita sea!, muévete solo un poco, solo un poco maldita pierna… es imposible… ese maldito hormigueo me va a volver loco y esa maldita pierna no hace caso a mi jodida orden, es imposible moverla… es insoportablemente doloroso. ¿Pero cómo es que he perdido la movilidad de casi todo mi cuerpo? No lo puedo creer y la maldita pierna sigue con las jodidas pulsaciones…_

_Han pasado unos cuantos… no lo sé, no tengo noción del tiempo, tal vez algunas horas… tal vez algunos minutos, simplemente no lo sé, las pulsaciones cesaron pero el piqueteo sigue, a pesar de todo el dolor es tolerable._

_No se por qué ahora se me a dado por recordar estos sucesos, no me importan ni me deben importar pero aun así… maldición… no quiero recordar… quiero olvidarme de todo esto y dejarlo de una vez pero mi cerebro me lo impide, vuelvo a tener esas visiones, esos recuerdos casi como si los estuviera viviendo dentro de mí. Recuerdo que mi primera palabra… mas bien la primera frase que dije después de lo sucedido con Endo fue dirigida a mi padre… le dije… ¿Qué le había dicho?, creo que fue… ¿Por qué hay tanta maldad en el mundo? ¿Por qué no hay justicia? Si mal no recuerdo, creo que se lo dije temblando, casi tartamudeando y con dificultad. Aun así todo lo que sucedió no fui capaz de contarle lo que viví, no fui capaz de contarle a mi propia familia lo que presencié, ellos podrían haber hecho algo, pero recuerdo que… recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que seria inútil, que aunque lo dijera no le devolverían la vida a Endo… creo que fue el único pensamiento razonable que tuve, nada de lo que hiciera le podría devolver la vida a mi amigo…_

_Al único al que fui capaz de decirle todo esto, de confiarle algo tan delicado fue a mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que se lo haya dicho a ese granuja, aun así, fue un gran apoyo. Pude desahogarme, quitarme de encima parte del peso de la culpabilidad por muchos años. Aun así le di un buen motivo para que el granuja lo usara como excusa para cortar cualquier discusión, pero fue un gran amigo y cumplió con su palabra, no le dijo a nadie, pero siempre me pregunté si él se lo había dicho a mi padre, noté en él una reacción extraña, comenzó a salir de viaje durante meses, hubo un año en que casi desapareció sin dar señales de vida... decía que era por trabajo, a veces mi madre también viajaba pero volvía pronto a casa… no, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Endo y es imposible que Tetsuo le dijera y que mi padre reaccionase de esa manera, mi mente comienza hacer mella al dar conexión a hechos que nada tienen que ver. Quizás finalmente a pasado, si mi cuerpo esta inmóvil y sufriendo de dolor, tal vez el dolor hizo que mi cerebro comenzara a alucinar, a dar de bote en bote a tonterías sin relación alguna._

_.  
_

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

******-o-**

**Música de fondo (Apertura): ****Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei no Uzu**

.**  
**

_El dolor está volviendo. Esta vez es en la zona de mi espalda y cerca de mi estomago, es como si me hubiesen echado agua hirviendo, son como pequeñas partículas que van rompiendo el nervio y al menor roce activa el dolor, por lo menos es mas tolerable que el dolor que sentí en las piernas, aun así es molesto, muy molesto. Un fuerte calor recorre mi espalda y mi estomago. Siento que estoy sudando por culpa del calor y parte del sudor se me ha metido al ojo, a pesar de que lo tengo cerrado, la sal del ojo me produce una molestia irritante, no puedo ni siquiera moverlo un poco para disipar la jodida gota de sudor. Maldito cuerpo, por más que lo intento no puedo, simplemente no puedo…_

_A pesar de todo el dolor, mi cuerpo logró reaccionar y pude lagrimear un poco con el ojo afectado por la gota de sudor. El dolor en todo mi cuerpo se ha ido apaciguando poco a poco. He recordado algo, Naoko me dijo que tenia que hacer una sencilla operación mental… Imaginar un interruptor y luego apretar un botón de apagado. Trato de imaginarme el botón, tal vez lo mejor sea imaginármelo como los interruptores de la luz, tal vez como un interruptor de los reproductores de música, o como un botón de un amplificador de guitarra eléctrica, no lo sé…_

_He tratado de imaginármelo pero no lo he logrado, cuando estaba apunto de conseguirlo el dolor atacó intensamente borrándome la imagen de la cabeza y concentrándome solo en el maldito y jodido dolor, es increíble. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez de conseguirlo. Jamás pensé que imaginar un jodido interruptor iba a ser tan difícil, maldita sea…_

_Los recuerdos vuelven a cruzarse en mi mente… pero no son recuerdos de algo que haya vivido… ¿Por fin a llegado la hora? ¿Me habré vuelto loco finalmente?... debe ser eso, debo estar en un psiquiátrico, me han inyectado una cantidad considerable de pastillas y todo lo que he vivido lo he imaginado, eso debe ser. ¿Magia? ¿Servant? ¿Santo Grial? ¡Estupideces! Nada de eso es real, tengo veinte años y por un momento creí que todo eso era real. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Seguramente debo estar en un psiquiátrico y se les habrá ido un poco la olla con la cantidad de pastillas que me han insertado a la fuerza, debe ser eso. Nada de esto es real, Naoko no es real, Kouki Matou y Assassin no son reales, Archer y Lancer no son reales, todo lo que viví no es real. Todo debe tener una explicación lógica, tal vez si me concentro puedo volver a mi habitación, con mi familia, mi trabajo, mi auto y mis amigos. Todo esto no es real, debo despertar, ya es hora maldita sea…_

_Todo lo que pensé por un momento se esfumó cuando el jodido dolor de los brazos comenzó a extenderse hasta los hombros, siento como si los músculos y la carne de mis extensiones apretaran mis huesos hasta casi triturarlos, como si fuera de la carne pero cerca de la piel fluyera algún tipo de liquido que moviera los músculos apretando el hueso. Se me hace imposible pensar con todo este dolor, trato de apretar mis brazos pero como siempre, no me responden, trato de moverlos pero no quieren, intento estirar los miembros de mi cuerpo pero no hay reacción. Trato de calmarme, tal vez de esa manera el dolor amaine un poco, pero no hay manera de calmarme, este jodido dolor me está volviendo loco. Lo único de lo que estoy agradecido es que los dolores sean intermitentes y ataquen zonas de mi cuerpo y no mi cuerpo en general, no se si seria capaz de resistir todos los dolores a la vez. ¡Maldita sea! Intenta calmarte, cálmate y relájate. _

_Al calmarme un poco y relajar los miembros de mi cuerpo el dolor se atenuó, tenia razón, me acordé en ese momento de lo que me dijo Naoko, cálmate, trata de relajarte si no el dolor será mucho mayor. Ella tenia razón, al pensar el dolor se disipaba, aun así seguía sintiendo dolor pero no en una intensidad insoportable, pero al momento en que el pensamiento llegaba a un momento de tensión, el dolor se disparaba como un rayo atacando zonas de mi cuerpo. Debo relajarme y dejar de pensar o tal vez guiar mis pensamientos, pensar en cosas que no me afecten._

_Puse toda mi concentración en imaginarme a una mujer desnuda, tal vez influenciado por la manía del mujeriego de Tetsuo me pude imaginar algo así, lo extraño es que en momentos pensaba en Naoko y la chica desnuda tenia su misma cara aunque su cuerpo era diferente, más sensual… para que estoy con cosas, mas pechugona. En cierto modo lo que dijo Tetsuo era verdad, pero ese no es el caso. Lo cierto es que me imaginé a una mujer desnuda, la mas sensual posible y sí, me empalmé… mentalmente pero me empalmé… aun no puedo creer que me haya imaginado a la chica de mis sueños delante de mí y que mi cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionase, tan solo un poco, esto desmotiva a cualquiera pero ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso. En cierto modo. ¿Esto me convierte en menos hombre? No, digamos que simplemente fue a causa del dolor, causa y reacción, si, causa y reacción, eso es, no tiene nada que ver con mi hombría, fue culpa del dolor..._

_Mi mente se apagó por un momento. No pude recordar nada. Lo intentaba pero no sucedía absolutamente nada, luego mi conciencia dejo de funcionar, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde eso, pero ya es hora. Intentaré hacer lo que me dijo Naoko, debo recrear la figura de un interruptor… interruptor… interruptor, dije interruptor y no tetas maldito cerebro. Interruptor… interruptor… por fin pude ver la imagen de un interruptor similar a los que usa uno para prender la luz, de un color blanco y un poco sucio, era la imagen del interruptor de mi habitación, al mover el interruptor de encendido a apagado la sensación de agua que fluía en todo mi cuerpo dejó de apreciarse…""_

Tokiomi abrió sus ojos lentamente. Vio la habitación y en la ventana notaba que los rayos de sol comenzaban a salir, aunque él no sabía si estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre).**

.

**Información de los Servant.**

**.**

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Kouki Matou.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un acido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_– Agilidad. Rango A. **(Habilidad pasiva)**_

_– Táctica de batalla. Rango C+++. (Uso del entorno para su beneficio en combate.)_

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Scatagh; conocida como Diosa guerrera, ella tenia una academia en la que forjaba a grandes guerreros. Dentro de su academia llegó a entrenar a héroes del nivel de Cuchulainn (Lancer en la guerra anterior).

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D +++_

_._

**4. Servant clase:** Berseker. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Fuerza. Rango B+++. **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

_– Hacha de Rieg. Rango B+. (Efecto desconocido.)_

_– Grito de Guerra. Rango B. (Aumenta su fuerza a Rango A y concentra su aura en el hacha, al impactar genera una explosión de Maná, difícil de evitar.) "¡Ingean Ruagh!"_

_._

**5. Servant clase:** Saber. – Master: Naoko O'Donnell.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: La Hire. (Esteban de Vignolles o Étienne de Vignolles). Llamado comúnmente la Hire, fue un comandante militar francés durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Luchó junto a Juana de Arco y destacó en la Batalla de Patay.

Habilidades:

_– Espada ensangrentada. Rango C._

_– Intimidación. Rango B+. (Permite bajar un Escalón ( - ), los ataques enemigos, si es de un rango A+, el ataque baja a rango A.), **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

.

**6. Servant clase:** Caster. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Chupa Sangre. Rango B. (Puede recuperar Maná al robarle la energía vital a los seres humanos y vivir sin un Master, ésta habilidad solo funciona mientras esté en desarrollo la guerra por el Santo Grial.)_

_– Plasma negro. Rango. C+++. (Ataque que genera una cantidad de electricidad al impactar contra cualquier cosa, se gasta una cantidad de Maná mínima y Caster puede usarlo cuantas veces quiera casi sin límites.)_

_– Daño Irrecuperable. Rango A. (Cualquier tipo de Servant, por debajo del rango A, no puede recuperarse después de haber recibido daño de Caster. Esta habilidad pierde su efecto cuando Caster muera.) **(Habilidad Pasiva)**_


	15. Capitulo 15 – Día 8

**Nota del autor: **A partir de este punto, el fic se torna algo... perturbador. El caso es, que trataré de suavizarlo con un poco de humor aunque me va a ser muy difícil bajo el contexto en que se va a desarrollar la trama a partir de ahora. Por favor, los invito a disfrutar el Fic.

.

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo XV** – Día 8 – "Razón y venganza".

.

Los rayos solares entraban de manera tibia por la ventana. La mañana estaba fría y había momentos en que el sol desaparecía a causa de la nubosidad. Las paredes de la habitación amanecieron congeladas debido al frio que imperaba, se encontraban en la estación de invierno.

Emiya Tokiomi estaba recostado en el futon, con problemas para moverse. El dolor luego de que recibiera el flujo de maná durante todo un día aun lo atacaba, él comprendía que el dolor no se iba a ir tan solo apagando el switch. Resentido por el dolor, trataba de pararse pero no lo lograba. Su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba bien, a pesar de que Tokiomi sentía que podía mover los miembros de su cuerpo, a diferencia de cuando estuvo bajo los efectos de la gema de Naoko.

Archer estaba cerca de Tokiomi. Él sabía que su Master consiguió controlar el flujo de maná debido a que dejó de recibirlo. Archer estaba sentado, de brazos cruzados. Se dio cuenta de que su Master había despertado por lo que no dudó en explicarle lo que sintió cuando recibió la recarga de maná.

— Master. Descansa por ahora. Fue una gran cantidad de maná del que pude percibir de ti, no tengo claro sobre qué es lo que les sucede a los magos cuando abren sus capacidades mágicas. Por esa razón, te recomiendo que descanses. — Archer miraba atentamente a Tokiomi, estaba sorprendido ya que recibió una cantidad importante de Maná. Gracias a eso, solo le tomó menos de un día recuperarse por completo de las heridas que le infirió Assassins.

Tokiomi miraba a Archer. Se encontraba en una mala posición y su pierna se durmió, por lo que, además de tener el cuerpo resentido, las pequeñas hormigas que uno siente cuando se duerme un miembro del cuerpo comenzaban a torturarlo.

— Ar… cher… — Le dijo con dificultad.

Archer le hizo un gesto para que no hablara. Se paró del rincón en el que estaba sentado, caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación y salía del lugar.

Emiya Tokiomi miraba en los alrededores de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Tetsuo estaba en la misma situación que él. Su amigo estaba con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Tokiomi miraba cerca de su futon, hasta que encontró una lata de refresco que había comprado junto a Tetsuo antes de que comenzara la guerra por el Santo Grial. Con malicia cogió la lata con dificultad y la arrojó a la cabeza de Tetsuo.

Ryuudou Tetsuo despertó con el golpe, extrañado, se volteó para ver qué es lo que lo había golpeado y vio a Tokiomi.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Le preguntó, Tetsuo también se veía en mal estado, pero se encontraba mejor que Tokiomi.

— Creo que… bien… — Tokiomi le respondió, igual como lo hizo con Archer, con dificultad.

En ese momento, Lancer entró a la habitación junto con Archer. Ella llevaba una bandeja con alimentos y agua. Tetsuo se sorprendió al ver a Lancer de esa forma.

— Lancer… ¿Lo cocinaste tú? — Le preguntó un sorprendido Tetsuo.

Lancer miraba sorprendida a Tetsuo, no se esperaba la pregunta. Ella se acercaba a la pequeña mesa de la habitación, y dejaba la bandeja mientras le contestaba la pregunta.

— Lo preparó la dependienta de esta morada.

— Ah… — No supo que contestar un decepcionado Tetsuo. — Ojala algún día me prepararas un almuerzo… — Murmuró en voz baja.

Lancer sacó de la bandeja el plato con comida y se acercaba a Tokiomi con la intención de alimentarlo. Al llegar al lado de Tokiomi, comenzó a darle de comer, una y otra vez, rápidamente sin dejarlo respirar.

— Lan…gerr… — Atragantado con la comida, Tokiomi trataba de decirle a Lancer que parara.

Luego, Lancer cogió el vaso con agua y se lo insertó en la boca haciéndolo beber a la fuerza. Tokiomi comprendió la razón, ahora entendió por qué sintió esa sensación de mar cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse. También comprendió por qué su estómago se sentía satisfecho. Lancer le había dado de comer de manera rápida por lo que sus pulmones se llenaron de agua y no podía respirar.

Atragantado y pensando que ese era su fin, Tokiomi veía como Tetsuo se descojonaba de él. Con más rabia que fuerza, levantó su mano izquierda empuñando su mano y levantándole el dedo medio. Eso no hizo más que incrementar las risas de Tetsuo.

Lancer terminaba de darle de comer a Tokiomi. Ahora su mirada iba dirigida hacía Tetsuo. Tokiomi pudo recomponerse luego de recibir la comida forzosamente, vio como Lancer salía de la habitación.

Pasó un rato y Lancer volvió con la misma bandeja y con un plato de comida similar al que recibió Tokiomi.

— Ahora las vas a pagar… hijo de puta. — Tokiomi lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía como el rostro de su amigo mostraba el sentimiento de la desesperación, luego de ver como Lancer se dirigía hacia él.

— La-Lancer… No me darás comida bruscamente como lo has hecho con Tokiomi… ¿Verdad?... ¿Lancer?

No se inmutó, Lancer se dirigió hacía Tetsuo quien la miraba como si fuese aquel ejecutor que iba a cortar su cabeza sin piedad y por supuesto, Tokiomi era la gente que presenciaría el espectáculo con palomitas de maíz y un refresco, esperando de manera expectante a que comenzara la función.

Emiya Tokiomi notaba una leve molestia por parte de Lancer, sacó en conclusión que a ella no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Lancer le daba de comer a Tetsuo de una manera similar a como lo hizo con Tokiomi. Tetsuo se atragantaba por momentos y levantaba su mano como señal de protesta. Cuando Lancer le iba a volver a dar de comer, éste movió los labios hacía otra dirección. Con molestia, Lancer agarró la boca de Tetsuo y le insertó la cuchara sin piedad. Tetsuo se rindió, ahora navegaba en aquellos mares forzado, al igual como lo hizo Tokiomi, atragantado sin piedad, con dificultad para respirar casi ahogándose con el agua y la comida. Después de que Lancer le diera de comer, Tetsuo tosió, tratando de liberarse del agua que se le introdujo por el conducto de los pulmones.

Ambos lograron recomponerse un poco, la comida los ayudó a despejarse. Tokiomi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo resentido debido a la afluencia de maná no lo dejaba. Archer lo miraba.

— No te sobres fuerces demasiado, Master.

Tokiomi asintió, acomodó su cabeza en el futon y cerro sus ojos. Tokiomi le preguntó a Archer sobre lo que iban a hacer este día, su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, sobre todo por las sensaciones extrañas que sintió al abrir sus circuitos mágicos.

— Naoko está en busca de Caster. Luego de encontrar al Servant, comenzaremos a preparar una estrategia para derrotarlo. — Archer le contó lo que estaba preparando Naoko para este día, para apaciguar sus dudas.

— ¿Ella ha pasado toda la noche cuidándonos y pensando en ayudarnos? — Le preguntó, dubitativo. Aunque Tokiomi intuía que la respuesta iba a ser un escueto "Sí".

Archer lo miraba sorprendido, aunque entendió que Tokiomi no sabía que había pasado un día completo inhabilitado. Con comprensión, trataba de explicarle. Archer negó con la cabeza y agregaba.

— Ustedes han estado convalecientes durante todo un día. Lancer decidió cuidarlos. Mientras guiaba a Naoko al sótano de la mansión.

Emiya Tokiomi miraba impactado._ "" ¿Cómo es que Archer hizo algo tan estúpido como guiar a la chica al sótano de la mansión?""_ Pero su mente disipó esos pensamientos para dar paso a otra duda que lo invadió.

— ¡¿Un día?!... Espera un momento, no puede ser posible. ¡¿Todo un jodido día perdido?!

Archer afirmó lo dicho, despejando así su duda. Tokiomi no lo podía creer, todo un día perdido en sus pensamientos y divagaciones. Trataba de calmarse después de lo que escuchó. Tokiomi hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, con las manos trataba de apoyarse en el suelo para darse impulso, sus manos temblaban y después de un corto periodo de tiempo, cayó sobre el futon. Tetsuo lo miraba.

— Veo que aún no puedes pararte, estamos en la misma condición. ¿Qué te parece si lo resolvemos con una apuesta? — Tetsuo se lo dijo con mucho interés, a él le gustaban los desafíos. Aunque la apuesta tenía otros tintes.

Emiya Tokiomi lo miraba extrañado, a Tetsuo se le ocurrían variadas formas de penitencias y la última penitencia que tuvo que pagar fue demasiado para él, al punto de causarle un ligero trauma.

— No lo sé, Tetsuo… Se te ocurren cosas cada vez más estúpidas. — Le dijo mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

— Tienes miedo de perder la apuesta. ¿Verdad, cabrón?

La bilis se disparó en Tokiomi, si bien, la última apuesta fue hace muchos años atrás. Esta vez Tokiomi tenía la convicción de ganar la apuesta a pesar de su estado, pase lo que pase, no se iba a rendir y le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

— Acepto la apuesta. Eres una nena que no podría levantarse antes que yo.

Ryuudou Tetsuo lo miraba sorprendido, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Comenzó a reírse. Tokiomi tragó saliva después de ver la confianza que tenía Tetsuo.

— Te arrepentirás de haber hecho esta apuesta, Tokiomi.

Mientras tanto, Lancer y Archer conversaban sin prestarle atención a lo que hacían sus Master. Archer aún conservaba sus dudas respecto a la tregua, ahora que ya no tenían el impedimento de no recibir maná. El Servant no sabía si la tregua entre ellos podría funcionar.

— ¿Cuánto crees que pueda durar esta tregua? — Archer le preguntó a Lancer mientras la miraba de manera inquisitiva.

Lancer se llevaba la mano hacia su mentón, pensando la respuesta. Su cara también reflejaba dudas pero ella en su interior, también quería continuar con la tregua.

— ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a esperar? — Lancer le respondió con otra pregunta, aunque sus sentimientos los dejaba claros en su entonación.

— Todo depende de cuanto se pueda confiar en los aliados, sus acciones durante la tregua demuestran lo solida o frágil que puede ser una alianza.

— Dime, Archer. ¿Crees que esta alianza puede ser solida? — Lancer se lo dijo con una voz casi segura, desviando la confirmación o la negación hacía Archer.

Archer se sorprendió al ver que ella no lo había llamado "Servant debilucho" como solía hacerlo.

— Hasta el momento… no he tenido ninguna queja al respecto. — Archer Respondió. Tratando de esquivar una posible respuesta directa. Su orgullo como espíritu heroico le recriminaba el hecho de formar una alianza al recuperar sus poderes, pero lo cierto es, que Archer tampoco quería deshacer la tregua. Lancer pensaba de manera similar a Archer.

Lancer desviaba su mirada hacía los dos amigos, ambos trataban de pararse con dificultad pero ninguno lograba su objetivo, ambos caían después de un tiempo.

— Que tal si… dejamos esa decisión a nuestros Master. Da igual la opinión que tengamos el uno del otro, pero al fin y al cabo, si armamos una batalla ellos la detendrán con ese detestable comando de obediencia. — Lancer lo dijo después de ver a Tetsuo, de esa manera relegaría la decisión a su Master y no heriría su orgullo como espíritu heroico.

— Estoy de acuerdo, ellos decidirán el rumbo que tomará la alianza. — Archer pudo descansar, luego de ver que la intención de Lancer era similar a la suya.

Tokiomi y Tetsuo seguían luchando por ver quién era el que se iba a levantar primero. Tetsuo intentaba levantarse arqueando su espalda y de esa manera, su intención era darse impulso. No lo logró, seguía en la misma posición. Tetsuo levantaba su pierna derecha pero tiritaba, no duró mucho su intento y la tuvo que bajar. Tetsuo volvió a recostarse sobre el futon. Emiya Tokiomi hacía el mismo intento que Tetsuo, levantaba su espalda como si estuviese haciendo abdominales, tampoco lo logró. Su espalda cayó de manera aparatosa al futon y el dolor que sentía se disparó, ocasionándole molestias.

Pasaron muchos minutos desde la apuesta, ninguno de los dos lo lograron. Ambos lo intentaron pero fracasaron una y otra vez. Sabían que el que perdiera la apuesta tendría que pagar una penitencia y seguramente, tendrían que pagar un alto costo debido a que ambos eran jodidos en cuanto apuestas se trataba.

Cuando eran pequeños, se encontraron un auto estacionado con la ventana un poco abierta. Tetsuo observó con mucho interés el auto. Vio que en el asiento del copiloto había una figurita que expele olor, un "desodorante" para autos, luego miró el lugar detenidamente y con detalles. Encontró una rama larga, con esto su objetivo estuvo casi cumplido. Miró a Tokiomi y le propuso una apuesta, era sencilla. Con la rama que Tetsuo encontró, Tokiomi tendría que sacar la figurita del auto, si lo conseguía, Tokiomi podría pedirle lo que quisiera a Tetsuo. En contraparte, si Tetsuo ganaba la apuesta, Tokiomi tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera.

La campaña de sacar la figurita del auto se puso en marcha. Tokiomi movió la rama de lado a lado, pero no lograba enganchar con una pequeña cavidad de la figura. Lo intentó pero no lo consiguió, los minutos pasaban rápidamente y Tetsuo le propuso terminar el juego pero Tokiomi no quería. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero lo figura se movió de lado a lado, negándose a ser sacada de su posición. En un arrebato de furia movió bruscamente la figura cayendo al suelo del asiento del copiloto y rompiendo sin querer la rama con la que intentaron sacarla. No se habían dado cuenta, pero un hombre que los observó durante un rato le fue a avisar al dueño del auto. Un hombre irritado les gritó que dejaran el auto en paz. El grito fue sorpresivo, Tokiomi y Tetsuo no se lo esperaban. Miraron aterrorizados al hombre y corrieron hasta alejarse del auto.

Luego de la pequeña aventura, Tetsuo sonrió de manera efusiva y le sacó en cara a Tokiomi que tendría que cumplir la penitencia que él le impusiera, fuera cual fuera. La penitencia fue escueta, en la escuela tendría que darle su colación durante toda una semana. Tokiomi se negó tajantemente, pero al final cumplió la penitencia ya que en ese entonces, él pensaba que las apuestas había que cumplirlas.

En otra ocasión. Apostaron por un equipo de futbol de la J-League (Liga japonesa de futbol profesional). Ambos equipos llegaban a su encuentro con buenos resultados, el equipo por el que apostó Tetsuo perdió y al final tuvo que pagar la penitencia. La penitencia era bastante sencilla pero a la vez era muy humillante. Tuvo que usar una camiseta rosa con el logotipo "I'm a Pink" en la parte frontal de su camisa. Tetsuo jamás se olvidó de esto y hasta el día de hoy lo recuerda.

A los quince años vieron a dos perros luchando. Lo lógico para ellos era mantenerse alejado de los perros y buscar una forma de separarlos, sin salir dañados en el intento. Pero no se resistieron a hacer una apuesta en esa situación, así que apostaron por uno de los dos perros. Al final el perro de Tokiomi perdió, el otro perro logró morderle una pata y el dolor que sintió hizo que corriera lo más lejos posible del lugar. El otro perro lo siguió hasta que se perdieron de vista. La venganza de Ryuudou Tetsuo por fin pudo llegar, él aun recordaba la humillante apuesta que tuvo que pagar y por esa razón, esperaba ese momento con ansias.

Tokiomi tendría que declararle su falso "amor" a la chica más fea de la clase, delante de todos sus compañeros. El problema para Tetsuo era que su plan no iba a funcionar si él no estaba presente. Tetsuo era un año menor que Tokiomi por lo que Tokiomi le llevaba ventaja en cuanto a cursos. Por esa razón, ideó una forma de eliminar al ente molesto que le pondría impedimentos para disfrutar su victoria. El profesor de la clase de Tokiomi.

Su plan era bastante simple. El profesor de la asignatura de la mañana acostumbraba a tomar café, era una mala costumbre que tenía ya que lo hacía delante de toda la clase. La idea era rociarle unas tres tabletas de laxante al café y de esa manera obligarlo a salir de la clase, tiempo suficiente para que Tetsuo se sentara en un pupitre y se regocijara de la humillación que iba a recibir su amigo. Tokiomi se negó en un principio pero luego de la insistencia y las amenazas de Tetsuo, terminaron por convencerlo de aceptar la penitencia. Tetsuo había cumplido la humillante penitencia que le hizo pagar y esa razón fue el motivo por el que Tokiomi aceptó. Más adelante se las devolvería con más cizaña, pensó Tokiomi.

El gran día de Ryuudou Tetsuo llegó. Esperaron hasta que sonara el timbre para entrar a clases y por supuesto, Tetsuo faltó en ese momento. Bajó hasta la zona en donde los alumnos Japoneses guardan los zapatos y zapatillas por costumbre y en ese lugar sacó la caja con las tabletas de laxante. Trató de mentalizarse para que todo saliera bien. Llevó una zapatilla y una vieja polera similar a la del uniforme hasta la zona de atrás de los camarines. Había unos pequeños arbustos mal cuidados, con la zapatilla comenzó a aplanar los arbustos, cogió algunas hojas y las regó por el suelo, esparció la tierra lanzándoselos a los arbustos y tiró la zapatilla contra la pared. Por último, desgarró la polera con un cortaúñas aunque lo hizo con dificultad. Encontró un hoyo en la polera y solo tuvo que hacer fuerza para desgarrarla, lanzó algunos pedazos al suelo. Ahora el ambiente estaba preparado. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, pensó bien su línea. Básicamente consistía en entrar a la sala de Tokiomi y decirle al profesor que había unos alumnos peleando en la zona de atrás de los camarines. Él llevaría al profesor al lugar, de esa manera, Tokiomi tendría el tiempo suficiente para insertar las tabletas de laxante en el café del profesor.

El plan salió tal como lo habían planificado. Tetsuo le dio aviso al profesor sobre la pelea, mientras le explicaba la situación se acercó lentamente a la mesa soltando la caja con las tabletas. El profesor junto con Tetsuo fueron a investigar el asunto de la pelea. Tokiomi aprovechó esta oportunidad para coger las pastillas y colocarle unas tres al café mientras sus compañeros miraban atónitos. Una compañera de la clase, se levantó de su silla y le dijo "le voy a decir al profesor si no nos das una buena razón de por qué estás haciendo eso". Tokiomi se puso nervioso en ese momento por lo que, no le quedo nada mejor que decir que se iba a declarar a una persona especial. Las chicas de la clase enmudecieron y los compañeros de Tokiomi lo miraron de manera interrogativa. Trataron de aguantarse la risa pensando en lo que iba a suceder cuando Tokiomi se declarara, pero no lo lograron. Las carcajadas entonaron un himno de humillación y vergüenza, así lo sentía Tokiomi.

Al final, Tokiomi les explicó con detalles cual era el plan. Los compañeros decidieron aceptar lo que iba a hacer Tokiomi, algunos alumnos de la clase se negaron a participar, pero los demás los convencieron a que no le dijeran nada al profesor, más que nada por curiosidad de lo que iba a suceder y por aburrimiento.

Llegó el profesor a la sala de clase y se tomó su café como de costumbre. Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos y las tabletas comenzaron a hacer efecto en el profesor. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido intestinal, el profesor rápidamente se paró de su silla y sin dar explicaciones salió de la sala corriendo. Con el celular en la mano, Tokiomi le mando un mensaje de texto que ya tenía preparado con anticipación a Tetsuo, éste salió del lugar en que estaba escondido y llegó a la sala, se sentó en uno de los pupitres para observar la escena y regocijarse de su victoria.

Emiya Tokiomi titubeó por un momento. Pensó en salir corriendo de la sala y dejar la ciudad para siempre, pero no le quedó más remedio que sacar fuerzas de valentía. Caminó hasta la chica más fea de la clase y se le declaró.

Los compañeros de Tokiomi quedaron perplejos, jamás pensaron que se le declararía a la más fea del curso. La chica se levantó y dijo "perdón" y de esa manera lo rechazó, todos en la sala de clase comenzaron a reírse, Tetsuo se estaba descojonando de la risa, ya que la humillación fue el doble de lo que pensó en su momento, estaba feliz por su gran victoria.

Parte de la dignidad y autoestima de Tokiomi murieron para siempre después de pasar semejante tortura. Razón por la cual tenía cierto temor pero a la vez respeto hacia las mujeres, por lo que era demasiado tímido con ellas.

Dentro de él se iba forjando una venganza, la más letal, que humillaría y hundiría para siempre a Tetsuo. Luego de dos apuestas más que perdió Tokiomi, pero que fueron penitencias menores por piedad y empatía de parte de Tetsuo, Tokiomi logró su objetivo al ganar una apuesta, eso fue a los dieciséis años de Tetsuo.

La apuesta fue simple. Tokiomi apostó a Tetsuo que podría beberse seis huevos crudos con un poco de sal y limón, todo esto sin vomitar y con su supervisión durante una hora. Así fue como Tokiomi ganó la apuesta, aguantando las ganas de vomitar, con un sabor pastoso a yema de huevo pero con la dulce venganza a flor de piel.

A Tetsuo le gustaba mucho una chica, ella fue transferida desde la ciudad de Nagoya hasta ciudad Fuyuki. Tokiomi notó con detalles cuando la chica pasaba cerca de Tetsuo, éste no podía dejar de mirarla.

Así que maquinó su plan y lo engrosó con detalle, en realidad el plan no era tan elaborado pero para la mente de Tokiomi fue un gran plan. La penitencia iba a ser que Tetsuo iba a tener que declararse a la chica, de esa manera iba a perder toda chance de conquistarla en el futuro. Su venganza después de la gran humillación que recibió estaría completa.

Al contarle la penitencia que tendría que pagar. Tetsuo le suplicó que no lo hiciera, trató de convencerlo por todos los medios pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tokiomi estaba convencido y nada de lo que le dijera Tetsuo podía disuadir a Tokiomi para que diera marcha atrás con su idea. Al final, Tetsuo se armó de valor y aceptó pagar la penitencia que le impuso Tokiomi. Era un día miércoles por la tarde, estaban saliendo del instituto y justo vieron pasar a la chica que le gustaba Tetsuo. Tokiomi le pegó un codazo en señal de que fuera hablar con ella. Tetsuo aceptó a regañadientes y fue a buscar a la chica. Tokiomi miraba con impaciencia, sentía el placer de verlo sufrir, de verlo humillado todo para sentir el dulce placer de la venganza después de esa humillación que le propinó Tetsuo. Ryuudou Tetsuo tartamudeaba un poco y la chica lo miró, pero algo estaba saliendo mal en el plan de Tokiomi. La mirada de la chica irradiaba ilusión, como si la chica esperaba que Tetsuo se le confesara. Al final, la cara de felicidad de Tetsuo reflejaba que la confesión había sido todo un éxito, él le explicó a Tokiomi que la chica también sentía algo por él así que era un sentimiento compartido. Desde ese día, Tokiomi no volvió a hacer ningún tipo de apuestas contra Tetsuo hasta ahora, con una nueva oportunidad en mano, aunque sin la convicción de antes, más que nada como un tipo de juego. Ambos habían madurado por lo que ya no habían sentimientos de venganza sobre las penitencias que tuvieron que pagar.

Archer seguía en su posición habitual de meditación. Lancer observaba a su Master y a Tokiomi como intentaban levantarse. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos había conseguido levantarse, ambos estaban adoloridos.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos, Naoko llegó a la habitación acompañada de La Hire. Ella traía un abrigo negro.

— Hola Emiya – Kun. ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Le preguntó mientras sonreía.

Tokiomi le hizo una seña, indicándole que estaba bien.

— Me da gusto que te encuentres bien, te tengo dos noticias.

Emiya Tokiomi tragó saliva, sabía que las noticias de Naoko nunca traían nada bueno. Pensando que malas noticias podría traer, la miraba y asintió para que ella prosiguiera.

— La primera noticia es, que te compré un regalo, Emiya – Kun. Este abrigo, espero que te guste. La segunda noticia es, que saqué un millón de yenes del sótano para recuperar el dinero perdido a causa de las gemas.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — Tokiomi estaba sorprendido y desorientado, un millón de yenes se le iban al tacho de la basura. Tratando de buscar una explicación, trató de levantarse del futon pero no lo logró.

Ryuudou Tetsuo, al ver que Tokiomi casi se levanta, rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque tambaleaba, ganó la apuesta. Tokiomi vio como Tetsuo se ponía de pie sorpresivamente y casi sin dificultado.

— Espera un momento. ¿Cómo te has levantado casi sin dificultad? — Rápidamente lo interrogó buscando una explicación de lo sucedido.

— Es simple, yo ya había logrado pararme antes de que despertaras. Aun así, sigo sintiéndome adolorido.

_""Granuja, entonces por esa razón hiciste la apuesta, porque ya la tenías ganada desde un principio…"" _

— Naoko… Ese dinero no es mío… es de mis padres. — Tokiomi se lo dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

— No sucede nada. Además son tus padres, no creo que se molesten. Por cierto, el abrigo te lo compré con dinero de una de las maletas.

Tokiomi desvió la mirada, ignorando el comentario que hizo Naoko e intentó pararse, pero no lo lograba, caía aparatosamente sobre el futon.

Naoko al ver esto, pensaba en ayudarlo. Naoko entendía que, al haber abierto de manera forzada sus circuitos mágicos con la gema hicieron que el flujo de maná, que corría furiosamente por todo su cuerpo, desgarraran los músculos, la carne y micro fracturara algunos huesos de Tokiomi. Era raro que sucediera eso, debido a que solo aquellos que tuvieran una gran capacidad mágica corrían ese riesgo. Por esa razón, Tokiomi no lograba levantarse y el dolor lo acechaba constantemente. Naoko pensó en utilizar magia de regeneración en Tokiomi.

— Emiya – Kun, conozco una manera de regenerar tu cuerpo lo más pronto posible. El problema es, que yo no soy muy hábil en magia de regeneración, si lo hago, te dolerá durante el proceso. Pero, te recuperaras rápidamente. — Naoko se lo dijo dubitativa, ella tenía problemas con la magia de regeneración y de fortalecimiento, no eran su fuerte. Podía usarlas, pero no eran perfectas, generalmente cometía errores que decrecían su efectividad y si era usada en humanos, el dolor crecía en mayor cantidad.

— Pero… ¿Cuánto demorarás? — Tokiomi le preguntó con muchas dudas y con temor, el dolor era hasta un punto soportable, pero al pararse, el dolor se disparaba en todo su cuerpo cambiando su decisión rápidamente y dejándose caer sobre el futon.

— Puede durar mucho tiempo, o poco. Depende de tu cuerpo. Emiya – Kun. — Naoko miraba de manera comprensiva, pero no le podía dar una estimación de cuanto iba a durar el hechizo.

Naoko O'Donnell se acercaba a él, lentamente. Tetsuo observaba reticente la escena, sabía que le iba a tocar a él pero no estaba dispuesto, sintió que su cuerpo se recuperaba de mejor manera. Naoko llegó y se puso al lado de Tokiomi, bajaba sus dos manos hasta casi tocar su cuerpo, extendía la palma de sus manos y empezaba a recitar el conjuro.

— Through my order, you must heal. — Naoko recitó el conjuro, sus palmas comenzaron a brillar. Tokiomi sintió un fuerte ardor en todo su cuerpo, como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo. Si bien, el dolor no era tan fuerte comparándolo al dolor que sintió al abrir sus circuitos mágicos, se aferraba a la colcha del futon apretándola fuertemente, Tokiomi rugía tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Las quemaduras lo afectaban en todo su cuerpo sintiendo que por dentro hervía, como si fuese una tetera eléctrica.

Los minutos pasaron y el fuerte hervor se calmaba lentamente. Naoko alejaba sus manos del cuerpo de Tokiomi.

— Listo, Emiya – Kun. Puedes pararte cuando lo desees. — Le dijo, con una voz segura de sí misma.

— ¿Estas segura, O'Donnell? — Tokiomi le preguntó lleno de dudas. Su cuerpo seguía hirviendo por dentro, pero en mucho menor grado.

Ella asintió. Tokiomi trataba de pararse lentamente, sus manos se apoyaron en el piso, arqueó la espalda para darse impulso, retrajo una de sus piernas y con ella se dio el impulso suficiente para pararse. Lo logró, su cuerpo ya no sentía el mismo dolor que antes. A pesar de que el hervor continuaba dentro de Tokiomi, logró ponerse de pie.

Al pararse, comenzó a sonar el celular de Tokiomi. Fue a buscarlo para revisarlo, lo tenía cerca de una chaqueta colgada en el closet. Era un mensaje de texto.

_"" Señor Emiya. El motivo de éste mensaje es para invitarlo a la iglesia de la ciudad, para hacerle una propuesta formal. La intención que conlleva esta propuesta es bastante simple, una suspensión temporal de la batalla. Los detalles se entregaran personalmente. Espero una pronta respuesta de su parte."" _

_._

**(Youtube) Track 07 - "Midnight Interval"**

.

Tokiomi leyó el mensaje de texto, ahora sin miedo. Eran tres y eran suficientes para derrotar a Matou Kouki y al demente.

— ¿Qué dice el mensaje de texto, Emiya – Kun? — Naoko le preguntó, interesada y con dudas al respecto.

— Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Matou Kouki… — La cara de Tokiomi palideció, aunque él no se dio cuenta de este hecho. Tokiomi estaba seguro de que había posibilidades de derrotar a Assassins sin dañar a Matou Kouki o al demente.

Naoko se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el apellido Matou. Tokiomi miraba a Naoko y luego desviaba la mirada hacia Tetsuo.

— Tenemos una posibilidad de derrotar a Assassins con facilidad. Naoko, me explicaste que al abrir mis circuitos mágicos y dejar fluir el maná Archer estaría en óptimas condiciones para luchar, ¿Verdad? Si es así, somos tres contra uno, lo cual nos da una gran ventaja. Assassins de Matou Kouki puede ser eliminado con facilidad. ¿No lo creen? —. Tokiomi miraba hacia todos los que estaban presentes, sus palabras brotaron con esperanza, una nueva puerta hacía la sobrevivencia se abría, brindándole seguridad.

— Emiya – Kun. No creo que sea tan fácil, deben tener planes bajo las circunstancias en las que están actuando. Debes pensarlo bien antes de planear un ataque. — Naoko ese mostraba reticente a la opción que estaba proponiendo Tokiomi.

Archer se paró de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la mesa en donde se desarrollaba la conversación.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Archer se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en su respuesta. — Esta posibilidad que se presenta debe estar ligada a algo más. No creo que nos dieran una invitación sin tener un plan de contingencia, somos dos aliados y ellos lo saben. En ese sentido, estoy de acuerdo con Naoko. Actualmente somos tres y ellos no lo deben saber, debemos actuar bajo precaución.

Lancer estaba con la mirada baja, pero escuchando atentamente la conversación. Levantó su mirada hacía donde estaban planeando el ataque.

— Es bastante simple. ¿No? Somos tres y ellos uno. Por respeto, debe ser un encuentro individual y no un ataque bárbaro entre todos contra un solo Servant. Por respeto a la guerra y a mi cultura celtica, no pienso participar en una batalla desigual. Es lo que pienso sobre esto. — Lancer sentía que la batalla debía ser individual. A pesar de participar en una alianza, le costaba mucho destrozar sus ideales de esa forma.

Archer dirigió la palabra hacia Lancer.

— No todo debe ser así. Assassins puede tener una batalla honorable e individual contra uno de nosotros. Si eso es lo que deseas. — Archer trataba de convencer a Lancer.

— Si es así, puede ser aceptable. Yo pelearé contra Assassins. Ahora que puedo usar mis ataques más fuertes no será un problema. — La determinación de Lancer se prendió, y las ganas de luchar se restablecieron en ella.

Ahora, Archer observaba a Saber, con su mirada lo interrogaba.

— A la Hire le da igual lo que tengan planeado hacer. Solo seguirá las órdenes de su Master. — Saber no mostraba mucha participación. Pero dejó abierta una opción, convencer a Naoko del plan.

Naoko O'Donnell, al ver que la opción caía en ella, resignada aceptó. No le quedó más que acatar la petición de todos, aunque ella tenía muchas dudas al respecto, sobre todo del plan que tenían que elaborar.

Tetsuo observaba la escena, pero nadie lo miró. Rápidamente se paraba del lugar para hacer acto de presencia.

— Esperen un momento… ¿Y yo que cojones pinto aquí? ¿Nadie me va a preguntar si estoy de acuerdo con esto o no? — Tetsuo estaba de brazos cruzados, haciendo notar su molestia.

Lancer se paró del lugar y le encesto un típico coscorrón.

— ¡Auch! ¿Lancer… por qué? — Tetsuo se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cabeza, frotándose la zona en donde recibió el coscorrón de Lancer.

— Porque no te tomas nada en serio, Tetsuo. — Lancer hizo sentarse a su Master. A Tetsuo no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a Lancer a regañadientes.

Naoko observaba a Tokiomi. En los pensamientos de ella comenzaban a surgir dudas y muchas inseguridades, respecto a lo que tenían planeado hacer.

— Emiya – Kun. Ahora que todos están de acuerdo con tu propuesta… ¿Cuál es el plan? — Le preguntó, con una mirada insegura de lo que estaban haciendo, y de lo que estaban por hacer.

— La verdad es que no lo sé… Ahora mismo tengo un poco jodida la cabeza por todo lo que me ha pasado. Pero no es necesario elaborar un plan tan complicado, pienso que lo único que debemos hacer es entender una seña, cuando estemos allá, yo trataré de hacer una seña entendible. — Tokiomi alzó su brazo, empuño su mano y levanto el dedo índice. — Ésta será la señal. ¿Están de acuerdos?

No había muchas caras satisfechas con el plan de Tokiomi. Tetsuo se levantó del lugar.

— Estoy más que seguro, de que te calentaste la cabeza pensando en ese plan tan "elaborado". — Lo expuso de una manera sarcástica. — Bien por ti Tokiomi. Por esa razón, doy un voto a favor de tu plan. — Lo dijo mientras se tapaba la boca, conteniendo y evitando de que vieran su risa burlesca.

_""Granuja, por lo menos estoy tratando de aportar en algo…"" _Pensó Tokiomi, luego de la burla de Tetsuo.

— Pienso que es acertado, no es necesario crear un plan tan elaborado. Solo vamos a enfrentar a Assassins y en caso contrario de que surjan otros inconvenientes, solo tendremos que desechar el plan y aceptar la tregua. — Archer le dio la razón a su Master. En cierto modo, no era necesario crear un plan tan elaborado, eran tres contra uno y era suficiente para derrotar a Assassins.

Hubo un acuerdo unánime entre todos, por lo que decidieron salir de la residencia y viajar hasta la iglesia.

Pero antes, Naoko se acercó a Tokiomi para entregarle el abrigo negro. Tokiomi lo recibió con desgano, no le gustó, pero por hacerle el favor a Naoko se lo puso.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre). **

**-o-**

**(Youtube): The Footsteps of Ruin**

.

Los Servant se desmaterializaron, por lo que sus Master tuvieron que esperar un taxi. Tokiomi sintió unos pasos, volteaba su mirada para ver que era, divisó una sombra negra, pero no le dio importancia. Pasó un tiempo hasta que lograron divisar uno vacío, se subieron y el viaje comenzó. El ambiente estaba tenso y el clima no ayudaba a generar un ambiente optimista, las nubes cubrían todo el cielo y pequeñas gotas se divisaban en la ventana del taxi.

El viaje transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Aunque el tráfico en la ciudad estaba en el peak debido a que eran las seis de la tarde.

Llegaron hasta la iglesia. Hasta el lugar de reunión. El ambiente frio, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían creaban un ambiente lúgubre ante el posible enfrentamiento contra Assassins y Matou Kouki. Caminaban lentamente, Tokiomi ansiaba detener el tiempo y volver a su vida anterior, a su vida cotidiana. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que luchar y la ventaja era favorable para ellos y totalmente en contra de Matou Kouki y del demente. Desde la lejanía, varios notaron la presencia de una persona en las afueras de la iglesia, cerca de las grandes puertas. Caminaron hasta allá, algunos confiados, otros con temor y otros inseguros de la idea planeada.

El que estaba esperando en las puertas de la iglesia era Matou Kouki, aquel ser monstruoso como lo describió Emiya Tokiomi en su primer encuentro. Al llegar, su cara no cambiaba, ni siquiera una mueca de sorpresa al ver que eran tres, su reacción seguía siendo igual. Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

— Los estaba esperando. Pasen, por favor. En el interior de la iglesia, se les explicara con más detalles las razones del mensaje. — Matou Kouki les dirigió la palabra sin muestras de sentimiento alguno, su tono de voz era similar al reflejo e imagen de su rostro.

A pesar de que era un trayecto corto, cada paso era interminable. Tokiomi sentía esa sensación de inseguridad que los aplacaba constantemente, esa sensación de bruma en su camino. Al Entrar a la iglesia, Tetsuo notó que había otra persona más en ese lugar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son esos dos matones que están ahí? — Preguntó mientras señalaba a un rincón oscuro de la esquina. Lancer también lo había notado, por lo que empuñó su lanza en modo defensiva delante de Tetsuo para protegerlo, lo mismo con Saber y Archer pero no se lo dijeron a sus Master. En ese lugar había otro Servant.

— Ryder… el último Servant que faltaba por darse a conocer… — Murmuró Archer.

No se esperaban esta ingrata sorpresa. Ahora eran tres contra dos, pero no sabían si atacar, o declinar esa posibilidad. Tokiomi estaba dubitativo, la disyuntiva solo le dejaba dos opciones.

La escasa visibilidad, culpa de la poca luz de la iglesia, no dejaba ver las características físicas de Ryder. El Servant estaba al lado de su Master.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

**-o-**

**(Youtube) Track 08 - "Wandering Shadow"**

.

— Nos volvemos a ver. Hijo de Emiya Shirou. — El demente se acercaba a Matou Kouki, mientras hablaba.

El rostro de Emiya Tokiomi se descompuso, sabía que Kouki y el demente tenían conexión pero no esperaba encontrárselo en la iglesia de la ciudad. El demente lo miraba, la seguridad del demente era inversamente proporcional a la seguridad de Tokiomi.

— Les explicaré en que consiste todo… — El demente fue interrumpido por Tokiomi.

— ¿Por qué razón me involucraste en todo esto?… — Tokiomi le preguntó con cierto temor, dubitativo a la respuesta del demente, pero era algo que él sentía que necesitaba saber sí o sí.

— Tú no eres la razón principal de mi venganza. Tu solo eres un pequeño engranaje de lo que quiero lograr. Por esa razón, no te lo tomes tan personal ni te creas tan importante, porque no lo eres y jamás lo serás. La razón por la que te involucré en esto es tu padre. Es a él a quien quiero hacer sufrir, quiero que cargue con todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, con todo lo que me quito, con lo que era por derecho mío. Él debe pagar, debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. — El demente entonaba con seguridad y arrogancia, su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su odio hacia Emiya Shirou era letal.

Archer miraba al demente con extrañeza.

— ¿Has metido en esto al hijo de quien quieres vengarte? No lo comprendo. Un hombre enfrenta a sus adversarios directamente, no a través de las personas cercanas del rival al que vas a enfrentar. — Archer comenzó a sentir odio por el demente.

El demente ignoró el comentario de Archer, como si Archer nunca hubiese dicho nada. Se acercaba lentamente hacia Assassins, esperando resguardo por parte de éste.

Tokiomi no lo podía creer, tampoco lo podía entender. Las causas por la cual lo involucraron a la guerra era por una venganza en contra de su padre.

_"" ¿Por qué razón puede sentir tanto odio hacía mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que lo odie de esa manera…?""_ Rápidamente, su pensamiento se volcó en lo que encontró en el sótano. _"" ¿Las armas y el dinero? ¿Esa es la razón?""_

— Por qué razón odias a mi padre… — Tokiomi se dio valor para hacer la pregunta, se sentía disminuido ante el demente.

— ¿Razón?... — El demente guardo un tiempo prudente antes de contestar, su cara reflejaba melancolía y en su mente los recuerdos comenzaban a afectarlo. — Hace mucho tiempo atrás, sentí algo por Rin Tohsaka. No lo llamaría amor… tal vez, atracción sexual… Ella me salvó la vida y Emiya ayudó en esa proeza, por lo que, prometí dejar de lado mi actitud. Dentro de mí, sentía una profunda admiración por tu padre, era valiente, combatía sin temor a la muerte. Todo estaba bien, pero jamás llegué a sentir aprecio por ese bastardo, pero tampoco sentía odio hacia él. Todo cambió cuando me quitó algo de mi propiedad, algo que era mío y de nadie más. Él ya tenía lo suyo y no tenía por qué entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, menos en los míos.

Tetsuo comenzó a sentirse raro, dentro de él comenzaban a haber sospechas, recordaba el apellido Matou levemente, pero no se acordaba exactamente de dónde.

— ¿Sucede algo Tetsuo? — Dijo Tokiomi, casi murmurándolo debido a que aún se sentía disminuido ante la conversación con quien lo trataba de matar.

— No lo sé. Recuerdo algo, sé que es importante pero no sé lo que es… — Tetsuo estaba desorientado, pensando y repensando, donde había oído el apellido Matou.

El demente, luego de una pequeña pausa en su relato. Continuaba, absorto en sus recuerdos.

— Traté de hacer muchas cosas para recuperar lo que era mío, pero era imposible. La muralla, aquella muralla me lo impedía, aquella muralla llamada Emiya Shirou. Con toda mi rabia, comencé a planear una manera de matarlo, pero no encontraba un modo eficaz de lograrlo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, el bastardo se adelantaba y detenía mis planes. Hasta que un día, todo se aclaró en mi mente, la manera de derrotarlo era controlar la ciudad. No importa cuán poderoso pueda ser, si lograba el control de la ciudad, si lograba el control político y económico nada iba a detenerme. Emiya Shirou puede ser poderoso, pero sigue siendo un simple humano, un disparo en la cabeza y todo terminaría…

El demente volvió a hacer una pausa. Su tono narcisista y arrogante había desaparecido por uno sincero, con ira y rabia contenida durante muchos años. Desvió su mirada hacia Tokiomi, mirándolo fijamente.

— Para conseguir el poder de esta ciudad, necesitaba mucho dinero. El equivalente al que esta ciudad puede generar, incluso más, mucho más. Una manera de conseguir dinero fácil fue convencer al viejo de vender esos estúpidos libros de hechicería que jamás iba a usar. Pero necesitaba más dinero. Esta ciudad se encuentra fuera de los parámetros de las mafias, que se inmiscuyen en este tipo de negocios. La razón es sencilla, esta ciudad es pequeña y no genera interés en esas organizaciones criminales, el dinero que pueden ganar es escaso comparándolo a las grandes ciudades de Japón, por lo que dejan desarrollarse a las pequeñas pandillas que quieren crecer en ese ámbito. Por esa razón, me fue relativamente fácil controlar algunas zonas de la ciudad en el negocio de las drogas sintéticas, solo necesitaba desarticular a esas pequeñas bandas, asesinando al líder. La desorganización y la rebelión por conseguir el puesto de líder terminaban por autodestruir esas pequeñas pandillas. Luego, solo les ofrecía el mismo trabajo que hacían en la pandilla y llegaban como moscas a la mierda, desesperados por la droga y un poco de dinero. Todo marchaba… bien. Pero él estaba interviniendo mis planes. Ese maldito bastardo se declaró el protector de Ciudad Fuyuki. Los gastos terminaban siendo mayores que las utilidades, más que nada porque cuando atrapaban a uno de los pandilleros, había que asesinarlo para que no hablara y el dinero gastado en esas estupideces era demasiado… — El demente hizo otra pausa, como si tratara de recordar más detalles. Se estaba regocijando ante la asombra mirada de Tokiomi y Tetsuo.

_""Protector de Ciudad Fuyuki… mi padre no tenía nada que ver con el crimen, tal vez las armas las usaba para proteger la ciudad…"" _Pensó Tokiomi. Su mente pudo descansar, ahora que sabía que su padre era una buena persona al igual que su madre.

Naoko y Saber observaban atentamente, pero no intervenían en la conversación. Archer y Lancer se remitían a escuchar, pero no entendían bien lo que estaba pasando ya que algunas terminologías como droga, pandilla o mafias les eran desconocidas y el hilo de la conversación se les cortaba por culpa de ese inconveniente.

Matou Kouki solo observaba atentamente, siempre con su rostro que mostraba un carácter impávido, sin emociones. Aquella persona desconocida también observaba el desarrollo de la conversación, era difícil verlo debido a la oscuridad.

— Yo tuve un excelente segundo al mando, una persona que me ayudó a iniciar este imperio. Como siempre, al llegar a la cumbre tuve que matarlo. No se puede confiar en una persona que conoce profundamente el sistema de este imperio, este negocio es así, es la ley del más fuerte. El caso es, que esta persona me dio una fabulosa idea, una que hizo que este imperio se impulsara y creciera. En vez de drogadictos patéticos que vendieran la droga y se dieran a conocer como tales, usar a niños jóvenes, de ocho a trece años, motivarlos con dinero y luego extorsionarlos, amenazarlos con matar a sus familiares. La mente de un niño es bastante vulnerable y fácil de modificar, no hubo problemas en usarlos como burros de carga en el transporte de la droga. Las ventas se hacían con supervisión de los drogadictos, todo bajo un sistema simple, pero difícil de detectar. Poco a poco comenzamos a controlar la ciudad, primero con la institución policía, solo tuvimos que becar aquellos que querían ser de la policía, sobornar con altas sumas de dinero a los oficiales al mando. Luego fue la política. Pero hace ocho años atrás, ocurrió algo impensado. Emiya Shirou dejaba la ciudad constantemente, lo que nos dio la posibilidad de ampliar nuestra cobertura en la ciudad. De esa manera, logré poner gente en cargos políticos, es simple, grandes sumas de dinero en campañas publicitarias fueron suficiente para colocar a los nuestros en cargos importantes, la gente es estúpida, solo necesitan una cara bonita y mentiras publicitarias para regalar el voto. De esta manera, hijo de Emiya Shirou, conseguí conquistar esta ciudad. ¡Ahora esta ciudad es mía! ¡Me pertenece! Y escúchame bien, tú morirás, pero conseguiré que mueras de la peor forma posible y eso lo verá tu padre y para finalizar, mataré a tu padre, mataré a Emiya Shirou.

La cara de Tokiomi reflejaba el terror que sentía, la bruma que lo invadía se hizo presente recordando lo de Endo y dando conexión con lo que le acababa de decir el demente, _""usar a niños jóvenes, de ocho a trece años, motivarlos con dinero y luego extorsionarlos, amenazarlos con matar a sus familiares."" _El terror estaba presente, pero la rabia, la ira también la sintió latente, levantaba su mano para dar la orden de ataque. Rápidamente Matou Kouki notó el gesto raro que estaba por hacer.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

**-o- **

**(Youtube): Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei no Uzu**

.

— Señor Emiya. Le aconsejó que no lo haga, no se les habría invitado sin tener un plan en caso de no conseguir un acuerdo. — Matou Kouki lo miraba, su mirada no reflejaba nada, pero en su interior, Tokiomi sintió que Kouki le pedía un favor.

Naoko le dio la razón a Matou Kouki.

— Emiya – Kun, lo mejor será no luchar ahora y escuchar lo que nos tienen que decir. — Naoko trataba de calmar a Tokiomi poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él. Tokiomi la miraba, luego bajó su mirada resignándose, reprimiendo su ansia por redimirse al haber tenido la culpa de lo sucedido con Endo. Archer y Lancer estaban en posición de batalla, esperando la orden, pero al ver que Tokiomi desistió de la idea a causa de Naoko, volvieron a sus posiciones defensivas.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Tú eres Matou Shichiro. El hermano de mi madre. — Ryuudou Tetsuo logró recordarlo.

El demente lo miraba, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle Tetsuo. Se mostraba pensativo, reticente a explicar todo lo que tenía que contar al haber hecho este nuevo descubrimiento.

— Ya veo… No tengo la necesidad de seguir ocultando mi nombre. Yo soy Matou Shinji. Hace treinta y cinco años atrás, yo estaba destinado a ser el heredero de la familia Matou, de su amplio linaje. Todo eso se fue a la basura cuando el maldito viejo trajo a esa chica, aquella que me iba a reemplazar. Yo tenía que ser el heredero de la familia Matou. ¡Era mi derecho! ¡Estaba en mi derecho ser el dueño de tan amplio linaje! Ella tenía que saber en qué lugar se encontraba, tenía que saber que yo estaba por delante de ella. Le hice saber eso golpeándola, diciéndole quien era yo y en qué posición se encontraba ella… — Tetsuo apretó los dientes y empuñó su mano con fuerza. Conteniéndose para no provocar una pelea que los podría llevar a la muerte. — Al terminar la Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial. Fui utilizado como un cascaron para invocar al Santo Grial. Yo sentía miedo, no quería saber nada sobre la guerra, no quería saber nada sobre el linaje Matou o sobre los magos. Pero aún me quedaba algo, algo que era mío y de nadie más. Matou Sakura. Mi objeto sexual.

Tetsuo no pudo contenerse al escuchar lo último, saltó para abalanzarse en contra de Matou Shinji. Retrajo su brazo y con el impulso pensaba en darle un puñetazo en la cara.

— Eres realmente estúpido como tu madre. — Shinji observaba como Tetsuo se encaramaba hacia él. Shinji Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía a Assassins de respaldo en caso de que algo fallara.

Matou Shinji impulso su brazo hacía Tetsuo, tres sombras negras como ráfagas salieron de la espalda de Tetsuo, siendo impulsadas por Shinji.

— ¡Tetsuo! — Al ver como las tres ráfagas de sombras salían de la espalda de Tetsuo. Tokiomi pensó que las sombras habían atravesado el cuerpo de su amigo, destrozándolo en el acto. El cuerpo de Tetsuo cayó al suelo como un bulto, como un peso muerto. Tokiomi se acercó para ayudar a su amigo convaleciente.

Lancer se abalanzó en contra del demente, pero las filosas dagas de Assassins frenaron el ataque. Archer se acercó a Tetsuo, este se retorcía de dolor llevándose sus dos manos a su abdomen, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Expulsaba sangre de su boca. Ryder, aquella sombra que no se lograba identificar debido a la oscura iglesia, cambió su postura, sosteniendo un gran arco, apuntando de manera intermitente hacia Archer y Lancer.

Naoko O'Donnell y Saber observaban la escena, manteniendo la distancia. Naoko esperaba que las tensiones se calmaran, ya que ella no quería tener un enfrentamiento antes de derrotar a Caster.

Matou Shinji se limpió el puño con soberbia. Seguía mirando como Tetsuo se revolcaba en el suelo dolor.

— Hace diecinueve años atrás, algo salió mal, algo que no me esperaba. Matou Sakura quedó embarazada de mí. Empezó a alejarse cada vez más, evitaba los golpes y las ordenes que yo le daba las empezó a desobedecer, solo para cuidar a su bebe en gestación. Empezó a salir y no volvía hasta la madrugada, no lo acepté. Cuando llegó a la mansión, la azoté, la golpeé. Abusé de ella en todos los aspectos. Desde ese día, no la volví a ver más. Luego me enteré de que Ryuudou Issei le había dado alojo por petición de Emiya Shirou, jamás se lo perdoné, jamás se los perdonare, tendrá que pagar por todo lo que me hizo. ¡Ella era mía!

En su convalecencia, Tetsuo escuchó lo que le dijo Shinji. No lo podía creer, se negaba a creerlo. Todo lo que creía se desmoronaba en unos pocos minutos. Era hijo de aquel demente.

— No… no puede ser posible… no te creo… ¡Todo eso es mentira! — Al hablar, expelía sangre que recorría por su boca hasta caer al piso de la iglesia, formando un pequeño charco del líquido rojo.

— No importa si me crees o no, tú debes ser mi hijo. El viejo se sentiría orgulloso de saber que tiene a un heredero con aptitudes para la magia. Quizás, si se falla en esta guerra, te buscaremos a ti. El viejo conoce la manera de adelantar esta guerra pero para ello, necesita magos aptos que puedan resistir su método, Sakura lo resistió, no creo que tú seas la excepción. — Shinji rio de una forma demencial, reía desaforadamente, de manera eufórica. Todos sus planes estaban saliendo bien, incluso los factores en los que él no tenía el control.

Matou Shinji caminaba hacia las grandes puertas de la iglesia, mientras dirigía la palabra hacia Matou Kouki.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

** -o-**

**(Youtube) Breaking Bad Original Soundtrack Apparat - Goodbye (Gus's Theme- bigbolge Instrumental Remix)**

.

— Ya he terminado de desahogarme. Kouki, te encargo el resto. No creo que sea necesario recordarte que si me desobedeces una vez más, ella muere. — Volvió a reír. La cara de Kouki seguía estando igual, sin sentimiento alguno, pero la mano le temblaba levemente.

Lancer ayudaba a parar a Tetsuo, lo encamino hasta una de las largas bancas de la iglesia para sentarlo.

— Los he convocado para proponerles una tregua temporal. Nosotros teníamos pactado una alianza con los Master de Berseker y de Caster, pero por alguna razón, la alianza se quebrantó. Mi intención es advertirles que el Servant más poderoso es Caster. Ha absorbido y matado a una cantidad importante de gente en este último tiempo. Los noticieros han tratado de cubrir los hechos pero ya no podemos esperar más. Yo, junto con el Master de Ryder… — Kouki hizo una pausa antes de continuar, temiendo que se le había olvidado algo importante. — Lo siento… no he presentado al Master de Ryder, él es…

El Master de Ryder interrumpió a Kouki, dando un paso adelante.

— No será necesario, Kouki. Yo me presentaré. Soy Adler Von Einzbern. Provengo de uno de los primeros linajes de magos en combatir en el Heavens Feel's. Soy el Master de Ryder y en este momento me encuentro colaborando con la familia Matou. Por favor, Kouki, continúa con lo que les estabas explicando. — El Master volvió al lugar de donde estaba, cubierto por la oscuridad de la iglesia. Era un hombre alto, de 1,85 metros. De cabello blanco, cara desafiante, musculatura y complexión media.

— Junto con el señor Von Einzbern, buscaremos el rastro de Berseker y le daremos caza. Ustedes se encargaran del Servant Caster. — El rostro carente de emociones de Kouki, reflejaban dudas. Había desviado la cara hacia las puertas de la iglesia, luego de algunos segundos, volvió a mirar a Tokiomi. — Como consejo debido a nuestra tregua temporal. Les recomiendo matar al Master de Caster, antes de empezar la batalla.

— ¡Me niego a matar a una persona! Encontraremos la forma de vencer a Caster sin matar a su Master, no quiero convertirme en un asesino ni ser cómplice de un asesinato. — Tokiomi se negó tajantemente. Él no quería participar en un asesinato. Fue obligado a participar en la guerra por el Santo Grial a causa de Matou Shinji, no tenía intenciones de luchar y tampoco tenía ningún objetivo alguno por conseguir el Grial. Lucharía si era necesario, pero Tokiomi jamás estaría dispuesto a matar a una persona, su conciencia lo atosigaba con la culpabilidad a causa de la muerte de Endo, y un asesinato sería mucho para él.

Matou Kouki miraba a Tokiomi.

— Tarde a temprano tendrá que hacerlo, Señor Emiya. En esta guerra, usted no puede sobrevivir sin matar a su rival, no importa lo que su conciencia opine al respecto. Es usted o su enemigo, la realidad es cruel pero es lo que es, sin importar lo que los demás piensen de ello, nada puede cambiarlo. Tiene que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y su ideal por no matar a nadie, solo lo llevara a la desgracia.

Matou Kouki le hizo un gesto a Adler y ambos salieron de la Iglesia. Tetsuo aún seguía con los dolores del fuerte golpe que recibió de parte de Shinji. Tokiomi se acercó a Tetsuo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, Tetsuo? — Tokiomi le preguntó, al ver que su amigo aún estaba adolorido, pero en mejor estado desde que recibió el golpe de Shinji.

— Si… algo… Aun no puedo asimilarlo… — Lo dijo mientras se apretaba el estómago con las manos. — Es un dolor similar a cuando nos golpeó la primera vez… tal vez usó algún tipo de magia o puños de metal… No sé…

Naoko O'Donnell se acercó a Tetsuo. De la boca de Tetsuo fluía un poco de sangre.

— Ryuudou – San. Voy a usar magia de regeneración, no es necesario advertirte que te dolerá, esperó que puedas soportarlo. — Naoko se lo dijo de manera indolente.

— N-No… no te preocupes… ya estoy bien, estoy mejor.

Naoko extendió sus brazos, abrió sus palmas y el hervor comenzó, Tetsuo se agarraba firmemente de un brazo de Lancer. Mientras, esta lo sostenía para que no se moviera y desconcentrara a Naoko. Un fuerte grito silenciado rápidamente salió de Tetsuo, no lo pudo evitar.

Mientras, Naoko curaba a Tetsuo. Tokiomi se dio cuenta de que Matou Kouki se acercaba a él. Al ver esto, buscó a Archer.

— ¡Archer! — Gritó el nombre de su Servant, Archer empuñó su espada en modo de defensa.

— Señor Emiya, como muestra de confianza temporal, debo explicarle que ha ocurrido un accidente. De alguna manera, Caster ha encontrado el sitio en donde usted reside.— Dijo Kouki, de manera indolente, sin resquemor.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó un desorientado Tokiomi. — ¡¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?!

— Deben volver a la residencia y ver lo que ha sucedido por sus propios ojos, señor Emiya. Me acaban de informar esto y no tengo muchos datos que ofrecerle. Les deseo suerte en su enfrentamiento contra Caster. Las van a necesitar. — Matou Kouki se retiraba del lugar.

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

**-o-**

**(Youtube): Fate/Stay Night OST - Nightmare Extended (Visual Novel)**

.

Emiya Tokiomi corrió rápidamente hacia la iglesia. La desesperación se tornaba en su rostro. A veces tropezaba torpemente por culpa de las bancas de la iglesia.

— ¡Debemos irnos de aquí, están atacando la residencia! — La desesperación estaba instalada en Tokiomi, los demás miraban con extrañeza. Tokiomi agarró el brazo de Tetsuo y lo tironeó. — Iré a conseguir un taxi. Traten de traer a Tetsuo lo más rápido posible.

Tetsuo le hizo un gesto a Naoko para que parara de curarlo. Naoko asintió levemente. Lancer sujetó el brazo de Tetsuo y le dio impulso para que éste lograra pararse.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor luego de la breve curación de la chica? — Lancer le preguntó, con dudas respecto al estado de su Master.

— Sí. Vamos… — Dijo Tetsuo. Lancer lo sujetaba y lo ayudaba a caminar.

— Nosotros vamos a conseguir un taxi por si vienen por la otra intersección. — Naoko fue junto con Saber en modo espiritual a ayudar a Tokiomi.

El tiempo pasó, estuvieron esperando durante unos diez minutos. Lograron divisar un taxi vacío. El viaje se hizo pesado, más que nada por la tensión generada. El clima nublado, con fuertes vientos no ayudaba a relajar el ambiente. El tráfico estaba denso, las calles y los edificios de la ciudad tenían una atmosfera viva, llena de luces y gente paseando en sus alrededores.

El auto estacionó una cuadra (cien metros) antes de llegar a la residencia. Había una densa aglomeración de personas. Todos bajaron del taxi. El frío viento helaba la piel y las hojas danzaban, manteniendo un fino equilibrio de levitación antes de que tocaran el suelo. Podían observar a lo lejos una densa nube de color plomo deforme. Las sirenas entonaban la alarma de incendio. La residencia estaba en llamas y la gente a su alrededor observaban la escena, algunos contemplando morbosamente lo ocurrido, otros desesperados al tener sus casas al lado de la residencia y con el temor latente de que el viento atrajera las llamas hacia sus viviendas.

— N-No… No. ¡No! — Tokiomi se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo, se negaba rotundamente a lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

Corrieron al lugar aunque en la mente de Tokiomi, él sabía que era inútil. No importaba cuanto corrieran, no importaba cuan desesperados estuviesen, todo iba a ser inútil. Los bomberos trataban de apaciguar las llamas.

— ¡Tokiomi! ¡No entres ahí, imbécil! — Tetsuo le gritó, tratando de frenar la carrera desquiciada de Tokiomi hacia la residencia.

Sin pensarlo, Tokiomi se adentró en la residencia, quizás avivado por la protección de Archer, por la gratitud que sentía por la señora Daishi y los residentes. Los bomberos trataron de pararlo pero ya era tarde. El que manejaba la manguera con la que trataban de apagar las llamas desvió el chorro de agua, mojando a Tokiomi para que las llamas no lo calcinaran vivo, al ver que sus compañeros no lograron detenerlo.

Dentro de la residencia, las llamas carbonizaban los objetos. Parte de las zonas construidas con madera caían estorbando el paso. Las zonas construidas con ladrillos resistían el fuego pero ardían. Un mueble había caído producto del fuego. Para pasar, Tokiomi levantó su pierna por el mueble calcinado, pero se desestabilizaba, extendió su mano apoyándose en la pared. La pared ardía, su mano ardía. Tokiomi pegó un grito leve de dolor, no quedaba mucho tiempo, el humo lo mareaba y lo dejaba en un estado semi inconsciente. Con determinación, apoyó la mano en la pared para darse impulso hasta el otro lado del mueble mientras rugía a causa del dolor. Su mano quemada se hinchaba debido al fuego en la que estuvo expuesta, daba muestras de pequeñas ampollas que comenzaban a salir de su palma. Logró llegar hasta la habitación de la señora Daishi.

Un pequeño bulto, del tamaño de la dueña de la residencia se encontraba ahí, tirado en el piso. Se acercó para analizarlo, para ver si era ella. Al darlo vuelta, notó una especie de líquido viscoso que se movía entre la ropa de la anciana. Con temor, dio vuelta el cuerpo. La cara de la anciana se derretía, su piel se derretía dejando ver parte de sus huesos. Uno de los ojos de la anciana se salió de orbita, cayendo al suelo, acercándose lentamente hacia Tokiomi. La cavidad ocular revelaba parte del cráneo del cadáver. Tokiomi estaba aterrado, el terror se instaló en su mente bloqueándolo. Se alejaba del lugar arrastrándose de espalda de manera desesperada. Su espalda fue a dar con un mueble, parte de la madera estaba calcinada y solo un pequeño empujón era necesario para que, parte del mueble de la zona superior cayera.

— ¡Archer! — Tokiomi gritó el nombre de su Servant, pero fue tarde. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo entrar en la bruma, en la espesa bruma. Pero esta vez, Tokiomi deseaba entrar en aquella carretera oscura, con los postes de alumbrados y con la densa neblina blanca, para olvidarlo todo, para olvidar a los Servant, para olvidar al Grial, para olvidar aquel horrible día…

.

**Música de fondo (Cierre)**

.

**Información de los Servant.**

**.**

**1. Servant clase:** Archer. – Master: Tokiomi Emiya.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Espada de bronce. Rango D++._

_._

**2. Servant clase:** Assassin. – Master: Kouki Matou.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Dagas envenenadas. Rango C+++. (Las dagas expelen un ácido posible de derretir armaduras y piel de otros Servant)._

_– Agilidad. Rango A. __**(Habilidad pasiva)**_

_– Táctica de batalla. Rango C+++. (Uso del entorno para su beneficio en combate.)_

_._

**3. Servant clase:** Lancer. – Master: Tetsuo Ryuudou.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Scatagh; conocida como Diosa guerrera, ella tenia una academia en la que forjaba a grandes guerreros. Dentro de su academia llegó a entrenar a héroes del nivel de Cuchulainn (Lancer en la guerra anterior).

Habilidades:

_– Lanza Celtica. Rango D +++_

_._

**4. Servant clase:** Berseker. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Fuerza. Rango B+++. __**(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

_– Hacha de Rieg. Rango B+. (Efecto desconocido.)_

_– Grito de Guerra. Rango B. (Aumenta su fuerza a Rango A y concentra su aura en el hacha, al impactar genera una explosión de Maná, difícil de evitar.) "¡Ingean Ruagh!"_

_._

**5. Servant clase:** Saber. – Master: Naoko O'Donnell.

Género del Servant: Hombre.

Espíritu heroico: La Hire. (Esteban de Vignolles o Étienne de Vignolles). Llamado comúnmente la Hire, fue un comandante militar francés durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Luchó junto a Juana de Arco y destacó en la Batalla de Patay.

Habilidades:

_– Espada ensangrentada. Rango C._

_– Intimidación. Rango B+. (Permite bajar un Escalón ( - ), los ataques enemigos, si es de un rango A+, el ataque baja a rango A.), __**(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

.

**6. Servant clase:** Caster. – Master: Desconocido.

Género del Servant: Mujer.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_– Chupa Sangre. Rango B. (Puede recuperar Maná al robarle la energía vital a los seres humanos y vivir sin un Master, ésta habilidad solo funciona mientras esté en desarrollo la guerra por el Santo Grial.)_

_– Plasma negro. Rango. C+++. (Ataque que genera una cantidad de electricidad al impactar contra cualquier cosa, se gasta una cantidad de Maná mínima y Caster puede usarlo cuantas veces quiera casi sin límites.)_

_– Daño Irrecuperable. Rango A. (Cualquier tipo de Servant, por debajo del rango A, no puede recuperarse después de haber recibido daño de Caster. Esta habilidad pierde su efecto cuando Caster muera.) __**(Habilidad Pasiva)**_

.

**7. Servant clase:** Ryder. – Master: Adler Von Einzbern.

Género del Servant: Desconocido.

Espíritu heroico: Desconocido.

Habilidades:

_Desconocidas._

.

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 16 – Día 8

**Disclaimer:La historia de Fate Stay night ni el universo en el que he creado esta historia no me pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta creado por y para fan sin ánimos de lucro.**

.

**Capitulo XVI** – Día 8 – Negocios.

.

Hasta el momento, las investigaciones estaban detenidas, tanto la investigación sobre la desaparición del marido de la señora Chiba y los asesinatos ocurridos en Ciudad Fuyuki. Eita no había logrado avanzar, no había pruebas suficientes ni maneras de desenmarañar el misterio que rodeaba a la ciudad. Eita solo tenía el casquete de bala, lo cual era una prueba irrefutable pero a la vez, no tenía los medios para saber exactamente de dónde provenía.

Sentado en su "cómoda" convertida en escritorio, con un vaso de whiskey y una resaca trasnochera que convertía cada paso de su hermana en un calvario ruidoso, sostenía el casquete de bala en un plástico transparente, observándolo detenidamente.

— ¿Todavía sigues con esa tontería? ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a resolver el caso del marido desaparecido y ganas dinero de una vez? — Le preguntó su hermana, con evidente decepción.

— Aun no lo entiendes… — Le respondió, con un leve eructo debido al alcohol. — Perdón. — Se disculpó por el eructo. — No lo entiendes, Hotaru. Esto va más allá, tiene que haber alguna pista, alguna conexión, algo… debe haber algo para dar conexión a todo lo que está sucediendo…

Hotaru se levantaba de la cama. Salió de la pequeña y estrecha habitación, dio un rodeo por la "cómoda" escritorio hasta llegar cerca de la cocina. Era un espacio cerrado con un refrigerador un poco destartalado por el paso del tiempo. Cogió una lata de cerveza y se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación para relajarse sobre la cama. Encendió el televisor.

— Dime, Eita. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso? — Le preguntó. En su mente las dudas afloraban respecto a la investigación que estaba llevando acabo su hermano.

— No lo sé. Estoy bloqueado en este momento. — Se llevó la mano hacia su cabellera, rascándose violentamente. — Sabes, tal vez llame a un antiguo compañero de la academia, puede que él tenga algo de información.

— ¿Lo vas a llamar? ¿Estás seguro? Pero tengo una duda. Tú dijiste que esto era algo grande, algo político. ¿No es así? — El rostro de Hotaru reflejaba sus dudas y temores. — Si hablas con tu compañero. ¿No te expones al peligro?... digo, él es de la policía. ¿No estará metido en eso, verdad?

Eita Ikeda sostenía el vaso de whiskey, bebió lo poco que quedaba de alcohol en el vaso.

— Si no nos arriesgamos, no lo sabremos. — Se levantó de su silla y salió de la "cómoda" escritorio para dirigirse hacia el perchero de la habitación. Sacó del abrigo su celular.

— Espera un momento. — Ella lo detuvo. — Piénsalo bien antes de hacerlo.

— No hay nada que pensar, Hotaru. — Acto seguido, comenzó a llamar.

Luego de un par de intentos fallidos, nadie respondía. Al tercer intento, el conocido de Eita contestó el llamado.

— Eita, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado? — Le respondió al ver en su celular el nombre de Eita, anotado en su agenda. Fue una suerte para Eita que su conocido conservara el mismo número de celular. Habían pasado algunos años y Eita no estaba seguro si su amigo conservaba el número telefónico al que había llamado.

— Bien, todo va bien aquí, creo. Por cierto. ¿Cómo están todos allá, alguna novedad?

El amigo de Eita hizo una pausa, fue algo que le incomodo a Eita pero que pasó por alto.

— Todo… está bien acá, no hay… dramas. — Su tono de voz reflejaba inseguridad, Eita lo notó.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Kazuo?... — Le preguntó. Tratando de sacarle algo de información. — Tú sabes que cuando usas ese tono, es porque algo escondes. Cuando el rio suena, habas trae.

— Estas equivocado.

— Yo no creo estarlo. — Contestó Eita.

— Lo estas. — Respondió Kazuo. — Es. Cuando el rio suena piedras trae, no habas, las habas no crecen en el mar.

— ¡No es eso de lo que estamos discutiendo! Da igual si en el rio nadan las habas o las piedras, da igual y poco me importa. Lo que quiero saber es lo que está ocurriendo en esta ciudad, es por eso que te estoy llamando y creo que tú lo sabes.

Hubo otra pausa incomoda, luego de unos cuantos segundos se reanudó la conversación.

— ¿Cuánto es lo que sabes, Eita? — Preguntó Kazuo, en un tono dubitativo.

— Hasta ahora… solo sé que algo está pasando. En las noticias informan de manera escueta sobre sucesos importantes, muertes de personas en circunstancias extrañas. Hasta el momento es todo lo que sé.

— Siendo sincero, Eita… No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando y tampoco sé si contártelo o no.

— Vamos, es bastante simple. Escúpelo. — Eita presionaba ante la negativa de Kazuo.

— No hay manera de convencerte. ¿Verdad? — Dijo Kazuo, con un tono de decepción. — La verdad es que, no es un secreto de estado ni mucho menos. Simplemente, no nos han dicho nada pero te contaré lo que sé hasta ahora.

— Espera un momento. — Le replicó Eita.

El teléfono de Eita es inalámbrico, por lo que decidió ponerse cómodo para escuchar lo que su ex colega le tenía que decir. Caminaba hasta la "cómoda" escritorio para sentarse y escuchar con atención. Buscó en un cajón su libreta y un lápiz para anotar lo más importante.

— Prosigue, por favor.

Hubo otra pausa incomoda.

— Bien… esto será un poco extraño de explicar. Primero que nada, lo que dicen las noticias es real. Hay gente que está muriendo por causas extrañas. Conozco a un perito forense, con el cual me junto a tomar cervezas en un bar, me ha contado sobre gente que ha muerto por lepra, gente a la cual su piel se le derrite como si fuera cera de vela expuesta a altas temperaturas, pero aquí va lo extraño. Esa gente jamás ha tenido indicios en su vida de alguna enfermedad, era gente sana, en su mayoría eran jóvenes y la lepra que le detecto este tipo estaba muy avanzada, tanto que en ciertas partes del cuerpo de la víctima se podía divisar los huesos y algunos órganos internos que tenían indicios similares a la piel. La carne de la víctima se mesclaba con la piel y las venas formando una especie de pasta, como si fuesen expuestos a un horno, pero de tal manera que su piel no fuera convertida en carbón. Él me contaba que fue la repugnancia en su estado más puro, que jamás había presenciado algo similar en su vida. El diagnostico que él hizo fue lo más cercano a lo que podía dar, pero claramente, no era lepra ni ninguna clase de enfermedad conocida por el hombre. ¿Sabes lo que puede ser?...

El ambiente estaba tenso, Eita anotaba la información en su libreta con la máxima rapidez que su mano le permitía dar.

— No estoy seguro… ¿Es alguna clase de enfermedad nueva?

— Tal vez… tal vez sea solo eso, pero también está la posibilidad de que sea el inicio de una pandemia. Dime, Eita. ¿Tú crees que ellos se arriesgarían de informar sobre esto a la población? ¿Sobre todo si se trata de una nueva enfermedad, que te destroza la piel en tan poco tiempo? — Preguntó Kazuo.

— Claramente no, generaría una crisis de pánico colectivo y es lo que todos los gobiernos tratan de evitar… o por lo menos los gobiernos competentes… — Le respondió dubitativo.

— Hasta el momento, es todo lo que sé.

— Pero… ¿No tienes algo más que contar? — Preguntó Eita, tratando de sacar algo más de información.

— Creo que sí, no sé si te servirá. Los familiares de las victimas están en cuarentena, las tienen encerradas y están analizándolas. Eso es todo lo que sé, no creo tener nada más. Tenía dudas sobre si contarte esto o no, pero veo que te lo has tomado bien y no me has llamado loco ni nada similar.

— Siendo sincero, Kazuo… prefiero guardarme la duda por ahora. Es algo difícil de digerir y de tomar como realidad… ¿Gente que de la noche a la mañana se le derrite su piel?... Te conozco y sé que no me mentirías con esta clase de cosas. Aun así… prefiero dejar en resguardo todo lo que me has contado hasta el momento.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio.

— Comprendo, sabía que era difícil que alguien creyese en esto, pero se lo tenía que contar a alguien… — Le dijo con un poco de decepción, pero a la vez con comprensión.

— Me despido. Tal vez algún día nos reunamos y nos tomemos algunas cervezas. ¿Te parece?

— Encantado aceptaría la invitación, pero tú pagas…

Eita le cortó la llamada después de escuchar la frase, "tú pagas". Su hermana escuchó parte de la conversación, pero no entendió mucho de lo que hablaban.

— ¿Tu ex colega te ha dado alguna información importante? — Preguntó Hotaru.

— Nada importante para la investigación. — Eita se mostró reticente de explicarle a su hermana lo que había oído, más que nada para no preocuparla, aunque él no creyera mucho sobre lo que su ex colega le había contado.

Después de mucho insistir y ante la negativa constante de Eita, su hermana desistió de seguir preguntándole sobre la conversación.

El tiempo pasaba en el hotel. Mientras, Eita revisaba una y otra vez las noticias, además de revisar la libreta con todo lo anotado. Era el último día libre de su hermana ya que mañana entraba a trabajar para costear las deudas del hotel. La culpa por hacer trabajar a su hermana lo acechaba, pero él sabía que si descubría algo importante, la fama que recibiría le ayudaría a impulsar su carrera como detective.

— Bien, ya lo tengo decidido. — La voz de su hermana interrumpió los pensamientos de Eita. — Si dejamos de malgastar dinero en alcohol y nuestra dieta se componé solo de comida instantánea, podré comprar la cámara que tanto quiero, por fin.

— Espera un momento Hotaru. ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?

— Me compraré la cámara que quiero, ya te lo he dicho. Han sido muchos meses de ni siquiera darme un gusto. Lo he decidido, me la compraré. — Le contestó su hermana de manera alegre.

— Pero… Hotaru… pero… — Eita estaba desconcertado.

— ¿Pero qué?

— Pero… ¿Quién va a pagar las deudas? ¿Y el alcohol? ¿Pero es que no quieres detenerte a pensar en el alcohol?

— Ya te lo dije, nos apretaremos el cinturón, dejaremos de comprar alcohol. — La mirada de Hotaru ahora iba dirigida con malicia. — Pero… si resolvieras el caso del marido desaparecido. Tendríamos dinero suficiente para alcohol, las deudas y mi cámara.

Eita desvió la mirada, pensando. El alcohol era la única fuente de desahogo para todas sus frustraciones y ahora su fuente iba a ser arrebatada, todo por culpa de un capricho de su hermana. "Cámara, todo por culpa de la maldita cámara", pensaba Eita. De pronto, sus ideas dieron conexión a algo descabellado pero posible. Pero, la idea no iba a resultar si no se echaba a andar.

Fue hacia el perchero, cogió su abrigo he iba a salir del lugar. Pero su hermana lo detuvo.

— Espera un momento. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Eita? — Preguntó desconcertada al ver la reacción de su hermano.

— Conseguiré fama y en consecuencia, dinero para alcohol. — Cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar.

— Eita, ¡Eita! — Hotaru dio un leve suspiró — Supongo que más no puedo hacer.

Eita Ikeda tomó un taxi luego de un breve tiempo de espera. El tráfico estaba denso y por momentos el tedio se hacía presente en la espera, mientras divisaba una fila de autos esperando la señal de partida del semáforo.

Su objetivo estaba claro. Eita solo necesitaba llegar al lugar de los hechos, donde aconteció el horrible crimen del descuartizamiento de la gente en situación de calle. Sus pensamientos se volcaron en su objetivo. Al llegar al lugar, su mente estaba abocada solo en una cosa, los negocios que estaban situados en los alrededores del crimen, la palabra de su hermana se le vino a la mente, cámara, cámara, cámara. En esta época las cámaras eran de buena resolución a pesar de ser usadas como cámaras de vigilancias. Eita rogaba que las cámaras no fueran del tipo que renuevan el material dependiendo de los días que pasen. Si era así, no habría posibilidad de descubrir lo que sucedió en ese lugar.

Ya en el callejón, indagó en los lugares con una vista cercana a la zona del crimen. Eita observaba el callejón. Empezó desde la muralla de donde recogió la bala y desde esa zona analizaba los edificios y las zonas comerciales, el callejón era estrecho, por lo que, de haber una cámara de seguridad en algún edificio aledaño al callejón poco era la información que iba a conseguir debido a la escasa visibilidad. Aun así, Eita confiaba en que eso fuera una prueba suficiente para esclarecer el caso.

Su mirada se posaba en uno de los edificios comerciales, el lugar quedaba en la otra intersección. Caminaba hasta el lugar, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la billetera en la que guardaba la placa policial falsa. Al llegar al edificio se acercaba al dependiente del lugar, estaba apilando unas cajas. El edificio era de dos pisos y las ventas se concentraban en revistas y libros usados. El dependiente estaba ordenando unas cajas, no notó la presencia de Eita.

— Buenas tardes, iré directo al grano. ¿Ustedes tienen cámara de seguridad? — Preguntó Eita.

El dependiente dio una media vuelta para ver quién era.

— Ehhmm… buenas tardes… cámara de seguridad dijo, ¿no? — Con la mirada, el dependiente analizaba a Eita. — Tenemos cámaras de seguridad. Pero… ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

— Es para una investigación, ¿Puedo revisar el material que ha grabado la cámara? Por favor.

— Claro que sí, buen hombre. Pasé, mientras tanto le preparé un café. — Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio. — Pues claro que no imbécil, si no va a comprar nada entonces lárguese de mi tienda, fuera de aquí.

Eita bajó la mirada decepcionado, se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo sacando de ella la placa falsa. Extendió la billetera dejando ver la placa policial.

— Es para una investigación policial.

El dependiente, luego de ver la placa policial decidió acceder a la petición de Eita.

— Por cierto. Una pregunta antes de revisar el material. ¿En qué lugar tiene su cámara de seguridad y hacia qué lado apunta?

— ¿La cámara? Apunta directo hacia el cliente.

La cámara estaba a un costado de la puerta, por lo que, la visibilidad de la cámara no llegaba hasta la callejuela. Resignado, le agradeció al dependiente y se fue del lugar. Al lado de la tienda, había otro edificio similar, una tienda de abarrotes, comestibles y golosinas.

— Hola, ¿En qué puedo servirle? — Preguntó el dependiente del lugar.

— Hola, miré, iré directo al grano. Estoy en curso de una investigación policial y necesito que me preste los registros de su cámara de seguridad. — Eita analizó el lugar en profundidad, notando que la cámara apuntaba hacia la callejuela. Esto le supuso un gran alivio, pero la tarea no estaba completa aún.

— Espere un momento, ¿Para qué? — Preguntó el dependiente.

— Cómo que para qué… Le acabo de explicar que es para una investigación policial.

— Esto ya me ha pasado otras veces, muéstreme la orden judicial y le dejaré ver los registros de la cámara. — Dijo el dependiente, estaba seguro de lo que decía.

"Que fastidio" pensó Eita, acto seguido sacó su billetera extendiéndola, dejando ver su placa falsa.

— A mí no me venga con ese tipo de cuentos señor. Existen placas de juguetes que son similares a las reales. Yo necesito que me dé una orden judicial para mostrarle los registros de la cámara.

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de Eita. Jamás se imaginó que aquel dependiente con aspecto de hippie marihuanero supiera tanto. Prejuicios pensó Eita, putos prejuicios.

— De acuerdo, le traeré su orden judicial mañana. — Eita le mintió para salir del embrollo. — Hijo de puta. — Murmuró en un tono de voz bajo al salir de la tienda.

La misión de Eita se hacía cada vez más difícil, tres tiendas más. Las primeras dos tiendas más una que le faltaba por revisar en esa intersección. Si no encontraba la cámara en el siguiente negocio, tendría que cruzar la callejuela hasta la calle que quedaba en la otra intersección. A lo lejos pudo divisar dos negocios que podrían contener una cámara. El problema no era ese, el problema era que si la cámara del local se renovaba y borraba los registros pasados, Eita no tendría la manera de desenmarañar el caso. Dos obstáculos difíciles, una cámara que apuntara hacia la callejuela y que, además contuviera los registros del día en que sucedió el crimen. Eita entró a la última tienda de esa calle.

— Saludos, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Hola, vengo por una investigación policial. — Sacó de su bolsillo la placa falsa extendiéndola. — Necesito que me muestre las cámaras de seguridad del local.

Eita se fijó que la cámara apuntaba hacia la callejuela, pero la visibilidad era interrumpida por algunos muebles de la tienda y la posición en que estaba puesta la cámara.

— Los registros de la cámara… ¿Los eliminan o los guardan? — Preguntó dubitativo.

— Los registros los renovamos. Como verá, esta tienda no es muy popular y necesitamos el espacio del disco duro para almacenar otros datos y… usted comprenderá que grabar veinticuatro horas al día ocupa mucho espacio.

Eita desvió la mirada, decepcionado. Ahora quedaban solo dos tiendas más. Se despidió del dependiente de esa tienda ya que lo consideró amable.

Él caminaba a paso lento por la callejuela donde ocurrió el crimen, a lo lejos divisaba una ferretería y un pequeño restaurante. Eita avanzaba a paso lento. Al llegar a la ferretería, su mano comenzó a temblar y en su mente comenzaba a pensar. "Dos tiendas, las posibilidades son pocas… dos tiendas".

— Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea comprar? — Preguntó el vendedor de la ferretería.

Extendió la placa antes de articular palabra alguna.

— Estoy en curso de una investigación policial. Necesito que me diga si guarda los registros que graba con la cámara de seguridad. — Eita observaba su entorno, buscando la cámara de seguridad.

— Pues la verdad es que los borramos cada mes.

— Pero… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo hicieron limpieza con los registros de la cámara?

El vendedor se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en la respuesta.

— Hace… unos veinte días más o menos. — Miraba con inquietud a Eita. — ¿A ocurrido algo, oficial? Supe sobre unos vagos que fueron asesinados en las cercanías de este lugar, pero nada más y parece que fue solo un rumor, ya que la policía no ha intervenido por esta zona. Solo hubo una patrulla y recogieron unos trastos en bolsas negras, tal vez eran los vagos, no lo sé.

Mientras el vendedor le hablaba, Eita buscaba las cámaras de seguridad, sobre todo en la posición en que estaban puestas. Si la cámara estaba inclinada, poco y nada se iba a ver y todavía Eita no sabía si la cámara estaba puesta en un lugar que grabara el crimen.

— Usted… ¿Tiene alguna cámara que apunte hacia ese callejón? — Eita señaló hacia el lugar que estaba investigando.

— Claro. Lo llevaré al lugar donde guardamos las grabaciones.

Eita suspiró de alivio. Ya tenía las grabaciones, solo debía indagar en los detalles y esperar a que la resolución de la cámara fuera buena. Seguía al vendedor hasta la sala donde guardaban las grabaciones, era una computadora moderna con una buena capacidad de almacenamiento de datos.

— ¿Puede buscar el día en que sucedió el crimen? — Preguntó Eita con seguridad.

— Sí, de hecho, esta cámara usa un programa que guarda cada día grabado en un archivo diferente. — El computador prendió y el vendedor le dio click a una carpeta donde guardaban los archivos grabados. — Aquí esta. Yo me retiro, ojala encuentre lo que está buscando.

Eita comenzó a revisar el día grabado. En su libreta anotó la fecha y la hora aproximada en que los vagos fueron asesinados gracias a los pequeños reportajes en los que repasaban la noticia escuetamente y en horarios de poca audiencia.

Empezó a buscar, desde las siete de la tarde hasta las diez. Eita iba adelantando el video cada cinco minutos. Coches pasaban en la grabación, los vagos se aferraban a un barril que usaron para prender una fogata. Todo iba bien hasta que, en un adelanto, el barril estaba volteado, las hojas de diarios y otros papeles carbonizados en el suelo y los vagos no estaban ahí. Eita retrocedió el video hasta llegar al momento exacto.

Ahí estaban los vagos, agazapados cerca del barril, uno de ellos se acurrucaba con unos cartones para escapar del frio mientras que los otros extendían sus manos al barril en llamas. Un auto destartalado se estacionó en el lugar, todo sería normal si no fuera porque el auto llamaba mucho la atención al estar en ese deplorable estado. Eita buscaba en su libreta toda la información posible sobre el crimen.

Los dos ocupantes del auto se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la ferretería. Eita notó una cara conocida en una de las personas que se acercaban a la tienda. Pasaban los minutos y no había acción, los vagos seguían agazapados al barril para escapar del frio pero pronto todo cambió. Las dos personas iban acompañadas hacia la callejuela, pero aquel acompañante actuó enardecido y con furia contra los vagos golpeándolos de manera violenta. Los vagos se alejaron hacia la otra calle, lejos del ángulo de visión de la cámara.

Los minutos pasaban y la cámara perdió visión debido al ángulo en que estaba puesta, desde que esas tres personas se adentraron por la callejuela. Luego de un tiempo, volvieron, pero con otro acompañante, "¿Está disfrazado de Romano?" Pensó Eita, no lo podía creer. Los sujetos entraron al auto y se fueron del lugar. Eita revisó el video por segunda vez pero no consiguió mucho. Buscaba su teléfono celular para grabar ese archivo y revisarlo con más detenimiento. Al llevarse la mano al bolsillo, la libreta se le cayó, al recogerla, notó la foto que tenía del caso del marido desaparecido, Ryuudou, similar al rostro que vio en el video.

.

Continuara…


End file.
